Amends
by Leap of fate
Summary: With Tommy settled in his new life in Reefside, an old friend returns to make amends. Can the past be forgiven and forgotten, or are there some things that should remain buried? Chapter 29- Can hope rise from the ashes of disaster?
1. Bridging the Gap

Amends

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, wish I did, cause it woulda been a Tommy and Kim comeback in Dino Thunder! Maybe this has been done before but I haven't seen it so as far as I'm concerned this was my bright idea hehe. We'll probably end up calling this a major AU but at the moment it's only a small AU, if there is such a thing *giggles*. I don't really mind whether I continue it or not, I just had to write this little baby down as the plot bunnies were bouncing in my brain non-stop until I got it down. I'm up for continuing it though, I have a plot all laid out so let me know if you're interested in reading more! 

*

It was time.

Way passed time in fact, one could go so far as to say long overdue. Eight years, since they had spoken face to face. Sure, Jason had passed messages along between them, telling how he was doing, what she was doing, always innocent enough, casual interest nothing more.

They had both been young when they met, she a lovestruck teen, he pretty much the same and not much had changed on her part, aside from the age of course.

***Oh Tommy, where have the years gone?* **She wondered wistfully as she drove. She glanced down at the scrap of paper which held the hastily scribbled address for what must've been the hundredth time that hour. She didn't need to look, she had memorised it, it wasn't hard.

_1992 Valencia Road__, Reefside._ She had been chanting it in her mind ever since her car stereo had decided she was too far into the woods for it to possibly receive transmissions and had obstinately given out. Her little jeep was probably older than Billy's old RADBUG, so perhaps its laughable lack of technology was understandable.

Kimberly Hart wasn't nervous. She didn't get nervous. She'd won gold in the Pan Global Games, was a well respected gymnast, world-renowned, and yet the though of seeing her old flame left the same butterflies in her stomach she always felt when she used to think of him. Yes it was time. They had not parted favourably all those years ago, with 'The Letter' -capital 'T' capital 'L'. She had thought it best then, to break it off, she was in Florida, her duty was to Coach Schmidt and gymnastics, his were to the Power Rangers. She'd left Katherine there in her place. Bright, bubbly Katherine, her _replacement_. The rest of the team had assured her no-one could ever fill her spot, but Kat had fitted so nicely into the niche, and had always looked so adoringly at Tommy from afar. Kim thought she'd be doing him a favour, free him up, no responsibility to her, no need to tiptoe around. Kim wasn't there, Kat was, it was as simple as that. 

Except that it wasn't. Kim hadn't counted on how devastating The Letter would be to Tommy, how much he really thought they could continue the relationship forever, over endless bounds of time and space. She hadn't counted on how much it devastated her. The bond that was so perfectly cultivated from the moment they met was irrevocably severed, from Tommy and the rest of the Power team-mates. But her own team-mates were there for her, the original group. Jason and Trini, and Billy and Zack, Aisha too, had kept in close contact over the years.

Jason especially made a point of making time to see her once the peace conference was over, being the big brother he'd always been. And it was from Jason that she heard Tommy had broken up with Kat, and that he had been working with another of the Red Rangers, the Red Space Ranger Andros, monitoring the remnants of the Machine Empire as they plotted another uprising. It was he who assembled a team of Red Rangers to take down Serpenterra, and in his 'spare time' had somehow bred a fascination for science, especially- rather less surprisingly- dinosaurs. And now he was a Doctor of Palaeontology no less.

***Gee Oliver they must be giving those PhD's away.* **She chuckled to herself dryly. And it was now that he had resurfaced in a little town called Reefside, to apparently teach high school kids?  That was less of a surprise to her, he'd always been an excellent mentor, from the days he and Jason used to instruct kids and adults in martial arts at the Youth Centre. But _science_?! 

So Kim had decided now was the time to make amends, having given the wounds ample time to heal, it was time they had a talk, caught up, apologised and basically did what should have been done many years ago. That is, if he wanted anything to do with her or even cared that she was determined to make up even if it killed her. He had probably moved on of course, Jason had remained tight-lipped about most of his activities aside from his teaching, the former Red Ranger apparently deciding it was Kim's job to bridge the gap and Tommy's to fill in the blanks. But then again she wasn't surprised, he had been trying to instigate a happy reunion for years now. It was only now -for a reason quite unknown to Kim herself- that she had finally pulled her finger out of her ass and got round to doing something about it.

She pulled up a rocky drive to a solitary wooden house which was apparently, _hopefully_, according to her suitably vague map, the residence of Dr. Tommy Oliver, PhD. Now there was a thought she never dreamt she'd be thinking.

It was Tommy to a T. In the middle of nowhere, standing proud and alone, with plenty of space for him to practise his Katas or brood, whatever was the flavour of the day. Taking a deep breath the former Pink Ranger pulled her keys from the ignition and got out of the car on surprisingly firm legs. She walked to the door as if on autopilot, and knocked soundly three times, then deciding to round it off with a chipper little tapped tune. She stood expectantly at the door but received no answer. She went to the side of the house and peered round back, there was a black four-wheel drive there, and unless he'd gone for a stroll in the woods randomly, he was at home. She strode back to the door and gave it another, more normal knock. After a few moments she heard the creak of hinges as the door swung open.

At first she almost thought she'd got the wrong house. There he stood, and oh lordy he was handsome as ever. Tommy, for his part, looked like he'd seen a ghost and almost dropped the cup of coffee he was holding, succeeding instead, at merely spilling it on his shoe.

Kim stood wordlessly for a few moments taking him in, then she opened her mouth.

"Jase said you'd cut your hair." It was the most stupid thing she'd ever heard sprout from her mouth, and she'd said some pretty moronic things in her time. As soon as she heard the words she internally winced and scolded herself. She might as well have got on her hands and knees and started trying to chew her own arm off while rolling around. Indeed Tommy regarded her as if that was exactly what she had done as he looked at her in a mixture of shock, bewilderment and befuddlement. 

She tried a recovery.

"It looks nice." ***Owch. Great one Hart.*** If she had thought her first attempt was lame, this was strike two. 

Tommy slowly opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it again, basically doing what Kim should have done from the start. The coffee continued to drip down onto his shoe, but it remained unnoticed.

***Try again Kim.*** She chimed to herself. 

"I'm sorry, this was rude of me, I just pop up uninvited after like, almost a decade and expect you to be free for me to make an ass out of myself in front of, you're probably busy. God I'm such a dork." She babbled and turned away, mentally screaming at herself that she should never allow herself to talk to people. Ever.

As she was retreating to her car Tommy found his voice.

"Kimberly, wait." She turned slowly back around, with a slight squint, as if expecting him to start laughing and pointing, she was sure that's what she'd have done in his situation. She looked him over again. So similar yet so different. He was clad in a black sweater and khaki trousers, his hair neat and close to his head. Where he used to be slender and angular, his features were more muscular, more defined. He had bulked up over the years but it was not a bad change. Made him look more powerful…Kim squeezed her eyes closed trying to nip those sorts of thoughts in the bud before they went anywhere. It was enough that as soon as she saw him a flood of memories surged up threatening to drown her without her going all gooey over him. That wasn't what she was here for, at least she didn't think it was.

He was regarding her with fascination, and reserve. As if he was wary of her? That hurt, but she supposed it was to be expected. Even after seeing him after she and Jason had been captured by Divatox, they hadn't talked. Been polite, even friendly in brief moments, but skirting the issue, and then she and Jason had left again. He and Kat had already seemed so close, so perfect. That had hurt too.

She came slowly back up to the porch and upon her glance down to his shoe he finally noticed the coffee and jerked the cup back up, with a frown down at the offending object. He then turned away and retreated back into the hall.

Kim wasn't sure whether he wanted her to leave or follow so she cleared her throat.

"You gonna invite me in or am I supposed to just stand here like some nouveau living art on your doorstep?"

He turned again, was that a slight blush on his cheeks? "Sorry, c'mon in." He said quietly, placing the glasses that he had held unnoticed in the other hand onto his face.

"Since when did you wear glasses?" She asked as she shut the door and followed him into what appeared to be the living room.

"It adds to my Clark Kent mystique." He said dryly, motioning to a leather sofa next to a low coffee table.

Kim smiled weakly and plopped down onto the couch, blinking slightly as she thought she might sink into its squishy depths.

After a seemingly endless silence between them, Tommy spoke.

"It's been a long time." 

Kim looked down at her hands, biting the inside of her lip slightly with nerves. 

"Yeah it has."

"I'm sorry Tommy-"

"Look Kim-" They started at the same time and both laughed nervously.

"Sorry, you go." Tommy offered, sitting down on another leather chair opposite.

Kim picked at her French-manicured nails awkwardly for a moment before looking back up at him.

"I'm sorry, this was just a great idea of mine to trek down and see you, now that y'know, you've come someplace new and things are quiet at my gymnastics studio."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that from Jason, the Swooping Crane Gymnastics School right?"

"Yeah, well the money I got from the Pan Globals helped set me up with that. I thought we were long overdue for a chat." She brushed a stray clump of highlighted blonde hair behind her ear, a nervous habit she had always had and that he recognised with a small smile of nostalgia.

 "I thought about calling you sometimes but, well y'know I didn't want to intrude into your new life or anything." He didn't mean it to sound so bitter, but she picked up on it, a pang of guilt striking a chord in her heart.

"That's my fault Tommy, not yours, I didn't stay in touch, I tried to shut you out, after… y'know."

"Yeah." He answered quickly, obviously not wanting to go there just yet. Kim took the hint.

"But Jason said you were teaching, I gotta say I was surprised." Kim gave a shy smile and Tommy returned it with one of his own.

"Well me too really, but I found a passion for it. Working with one of the other Red Rangers got me interested in digging up things from the past I guess, and we got talking about different technologies, as he's from another planet, they have some advanced sciences and things I thought could be useful for Earth, especially to newer generations of Rangers. So I started experimenting, I got a lot of help from DECA…" At Kim's confused expression he explained, "She's the computer onboard the Astro Megaship, the base of the Space Rangers. She has knowledge on basically everything, so I had a good teacher!" 

Kim had heard from Jason of course all about the Megaship as part of the Red Ranger mission, envious that Jason had got to meet all different generations of Red Rangers and have an exciting mission on the moon. She had often longed of getting back into that spandex and kicking evil booty one more time.

"And then you scored a PhD." She smirked and he nodded with a small smile. 

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't be able to get over that."

"Well considering we spent most of our time in school skipping it to save the world, I never figured you to be the thinker who turns out as a 'doctor', that was always more of a Billy prediction. But I can see where you'd be a good teacher. What happened with the racing, as that obviously didn't end up as a career choice?" She raised a brow.

"It kinda dried up over time. I realised that by racing fast cars I was just trying to recreate that adrenaline rush I felt by being a Ranger, I was looking for something to give me a thrill. And I knew that racing wasn't going to do that, it would never be able to fill that void, plus I got the need for speed out of my system by being a Turbo Ranger I guess." Tommy shrugged. Kim noted he had become far more secure, but far more impenetrable over time. He had always used to share his fears with her, tell her everything with his eyes, now she looked at him and saw a wall, not giving anything away, remaining secretive. A part of her guiltily wondered if that was her doing, had she caused him to become mistrustful and closed? She looked him in the eye. 

"So here you are."

"Here I am." He nodded, scratching the back of his neck absently, but his eyes dark, as if he was battling internally with what he wanted to say to her. After a moment he fixed his deep brown eyes on her, his forehead creasing slightly as he spoke.

"Kim, why are you really here?"

The question took her aback, but she supposed it wasn't unexpected. The problem was, she wasn't sure she knew. She blew out a deep breath.

"I guess…I guess you could call it soul searching. I've accomplished what I've wanted to accomplish, I competed in the Pan Globals and won, was at the top of my game, opened my coaching school. The only thing that was left unfinished, unresolved, was us."

Tommy sat silently for a moment, digesting this, his tongue running over his top teeth behind his closed mouth, causing his lips to purse rather endearingly from Kim's vantage point.

"No offence Kim, but I'd say the way you ended things between us was pretty final, pretty resolved. There was another guy, you broke it off. You didn't wait for me to come visit you, you didn't do it over the phone, you wrote it to me in a letter, and you sent it to Ernie's Juice Bar." There was definitely bitterness there, unmistakable, if detached. As if he'd come to accept it but not understand it. Kim bit her lip.

"It wasn't a good way to do things, I'll admit." She looked down and began to pick at an invisible spot on her jeans, anything to avoid looking into those eyes.

"Wasn't good? Kim it was cruel. I was expecting a letter full of joy about how well you were doing, how soon it'd be until we could see each other again, and you tell me about this other guy, how I'd really like him, how you felt you'd found the person you belonged with, when for all the time I'd known you, I knew that person was me. And you always told me you did too. You never chose to mention him before then, and you wrote me almost every other week. It's like you wrote it deliberately to hurt me." This was the first time since she had arrived that the strong wall he had erected seemed to shake. Even if he had moved on, which she was sure he had, this was still a sore subject for him, even after all this time. Kim inhaled heavily, bracing herself for what was to follow with her next revelation.

"There was never another guy Tommy. It was a lie." Silence descended in a thick shroud once more, suffocating her. This pause was even longer, it lasted a good few minutes.

"What?" When she dared to look up again, he resembled a lost child, trying to come to grips with something that seemed vastly out of his reach.

 "I made it up. Oh God Tommy, I thought it was what you wanted, I thought it was what I wanted. To free you from your commitment to me, I thought you deserved a life, not to be bound to something I didn't think you wanted anymore. I thought that if I didn't break up with you you'd stay loyal to me forever even when your heart really needed something different. I did it for you." She finished weakly.

Tommy remained silent for a deafeningly long time, just staring at her as if she'd grown another head. Kim winced at that and looked at a spot just behind his ear on the wall to avoid eye contact. Finally he began to speak, it started out as a low rumble that gathered momentum as he came to grips with the revelation.

"…What right do you have to decide what I want or need, to just end things because you think that's what I was feeling? To, to just sever your ties to me without a truthful explanation? Did I mean so little to you that you could just cut me out of your life like that?"

"There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't regret sending that letter but my conscience overruled my heart. I thought you'd be happier with Kat, she was there, she adored you, I thought you secretly wanted her too, it was just easier if I broke up with you, if you had realised you loved her, and broken up with me I…I wouldn't have been able to live."

"So you do the same to me first. Protect yourself by hurting me instead. God I'd never have believed it if you weren't right here in front of me…" He trailed off, as if weighed silent with disbelief. 

"Tommy, let me explain, it's not that simple." Kim attempted, but looking into his eyes she saw. Up went the wall again.

"I think you should leave Kim, you shouldn't have come here. If you were looking for closure, you've found it. There's nothing left of us anymore, I don't even recognise you. Maybe you've been living a lie so long you've forgotten who you were, you've forgotten the girl that I used to love. Don't come here again. I've got a new life, and it was pretty damn good without you."

Kim's eyes filled with tears, she knew she deserved the biggest lashing he could give and more, but it still broke her apart. She felt like she was being torn inside, and with a stifled sob she rose and ran from his house, leaping into the car and hitting the gas so fast she was almost superhuman.

Inside Tommy stood and with a cry of frustration, put his fist through the wall.

*

Okay, give me a damage report, are you intrigued and want more? Review or email me and tell me what you think! If I do continue it there will be some Dino Ranger action later on and a Tommy chapter next.

Catch ya on the flipside ;)


	2. Blast from the Past

Amends

Chapter 2- Blast from the Past

A.N: Wow, thanks for the overwhelming support guys, really makes me feel loved. I'd like to thank the Academy *sniff* oh wait, wrong speech! Due to the wishes of the reviewers, and myself if truth be told, it will be my pleasure to continue this! I want you to tell me how you think it's going, give me any suggestions and inform me if there's anything you'd like to see included that I can stick in to make you happier! This chapter will be more of a Tommy centred chapter, with appearances from the Dino Rangers! Apart from that I just hope you enjoy chapter 2 as much if not more than the first!

*

Kim wiped furiously at the hot tears flooding her cheeks with the heel of her left hand as she used the other to drive as fast away from Tommy's as possible. She had been expecting him to either be as calm as possible or to blow up at her as he did, she still hadn't quite decided which she would've preferred. 

***This was the worst idea in the history of really bad ideas ever.*** She admonished herself, reaching for her bottle of water, suddenly realising her mouth was as dry as the Sahara after her little encounter with Dr. Oliver, PhD. She stuck the bottle between her knees for security as she untwisted the top and took a swig, this was followed by a forlorn sniffle as she got her emotions in check.

She took a right down a dirt path and glanced to the seat beside her for the map. Just then her car went over a bump in the road and the water flew everywhere, coating her, the car and her map, so that her map had gained a nice little water feature and the city of Reefside now looked like it had transformed into a lake.

"Crap!" She exclaimed, sticking the water into her drinks holder and reaching frantically for the dripping map, now quite beyond rescue. The colours had faded and blurred, and the water had weakened it so it looked about ready to tear completely.

"Oh God, now how'm I supposed to find my way out of this damn forest?" She moaned, continuing down the path, realising with dismay that it had soon become dark while she was at Tommy's.

She looked to her cell phone on the dashboard, where Tommy's new home number had carefully been stored in there by Jason a few weeks prior, 'just in case'.

"Noooo way, I am _not_ calling him for help, especially not now!" She countered her own thought train out loud. "I will get out of this mess myself, I was the first Pink Ranger for heavens sake!" Still, she couldn't help the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she drove further into the darkening woods.

*

Tommy slowly removed his hand from the plasterboard of his wall, kinda glad he hadn't tried to hit the pinewood part of the décor. As it was he was simply bleeding at the knuckle, rather than dealing with broken bones. He was rather ashamed of himself for losing his world renowned composure after he was so sure he had come to terms with his past. But damnit, Kim still managed to do things to him that no-one else in the world could do, even after all this time.  

Before Kim had arrived he had just been making himself some coffee and was about to go and start grading papers from homework assignments. He had been quite blissfully unaware that a rather large part of the past he had tried hard to forget –unsuccessfully- was driving up his driveway for a much postponed reunion. 

He had heard that cheery little tap and froze, it stirred in him memories he didn't need and didn't expect, but brushed it off as his imagination. At the more normal tap he had gone to open the door, perhaps it was one of his new Power protégés come to pester him about all the things he had yet to explain to them about. He had swung open the door and to his surprise- and somewhat his horror- Kimberly Hart stood there, beautiful as the day she left him. The hair was different, blonde highlighted, but it brought out the brightness of her eyes. She had much the same figure as she had when he saw her last, after rescuing her and Jason from Divatox, perhaps she was a little taller or maybe that was because of the kitten heels she wore. Same fashion, dark denim jeans and a pink long-sleeved v-neck shirt, that nicely accentuated her curves…***whoa, no need to go there Oliver!*** he chided himself, he was over Kim, she had left him, and he had moved on a long time ago. At least he thought he had. No, he knew he had, he decided firmly, it was merely nostalgia creeping up on him. 

He still hadn't found his voice through all this, his mind a whirlwind of questions. Why was she here? What did she want? How had she found him? Was someone in trouble… why did she still look so gorgeous to him? He opened his mouth to attempt one of these questions, but unable to decide on one, shut it again promptly. He was quite unaware of her babbling and attempts to salvage the one sided conversation, simply drinking her in like a heady wine. After all, he was still only human.

He then realised belatedly that she was walking away, probably too embarrassed to face him any longer, and he finally got over his disbelief enough to call her back.

"Kimberly, wait!" Her name rolled off his tongue in that same old way, a not altogether unwelcome blast from the past, but he pushed those thoughts away too. Every time he thought of Kim he thought of _that_ _Letter_, the one that had destroyed him utterly in a way being robbed of his powers and out of the Ranger team never did. He looked at her guardedly, not wanting to give any thoughts away. He had perfected that art over the years, growing more adept at hiding his feelings as he finally had to grow up and join the world of adults rather than being locked in a cycle of kicking evil butt in high school. 

He noticed, upon her pointed glance down that he was spilling his coffee onto his shoe and jerked it back up, mentally scolding himself. That little display probably didn't make him look like the most composed of ex-boyfriends in the world. Still, ten years was a long wait for a reunion, he decided that he was hardly expected to take this in his stride. Upon being suitably embarrassed internally about the coffee spillage he had invited her inside, with some reservation. She sat on his couch, as nervous as he was only less skilled at hiding it. Kim had never been good at hiding things from him, he recalled, but that was before she sent him a letter revealing the one thing she had been hiding very well was another guy. Tommy wasn't angry anymore, he had moved on from that with the slow acceptance that things couldn't always stay the same, change was inevitable and his 'Beautiful' Kim was bound to move on sooner or later. 

He had always considered himself inadequate for her in high school, he couldn't even hold on to a Power source for God's sake, and being recruited as Rita's evil Ranger, then being stripped of those Powers twice didn't do a lot for a guy's self esteem. Still, the way Kim had committed the deed really twisted the knife for him, Kim certainly didn't make the break up any easier. He would have much preferred her to say that things just weren't working out between them long distance and she couldn't explain yet, rather than her being deceptive and cagey about her replacement for him. 

She had said he had always been like a_ brother_ to her! That was wrong on so many levels, they had been better than best friends, but the affection they shared could hardly be called brotherly/sisterly. He wished Jason could have given him some word, some warning, surely Kim would have told him if she had met someone else. But Jason had been as clueless as Tommy, which had really thrown Zeo Ranger 5 for a loop.

But anyway, back from that digression, their chat started friendly enough, for a moment it almost felt like old times, with them joking around about his PhD and all. Then he had to ask, and man he regretted where that question led.

"Kim, why are you really here?" He really just _had _to ask didn't he? God, of all the bombshells she could have dropped, that was the one that threw him the most. 

She _lied_?! After all they had been through together, she couldn't trust him enough to confide her worries about them, her insecurities about Kat, about her guilt for keeping him tied to a girlfriend all the way in Florida. That hurt more than if there had been another guy, at least she would have been being honest, and respecting him enough to not continue when there was nothing left, but they had always been so open with each other. And Kim was right, Tommy would've waited for her to finish the training, would have gone to support her at the Pan Globals, he wondered how insecure must she have been feeling to have doubted that?

Tommy realised with a somewhat sinking feeling that perhaps he had contributed to that insecurity. Sure he had written back to her every week or so, but he rarely had time to call her after a hard days Rangering, after homework had been done, and he had not been able to visit her in Florida as much as he'd hoped, perhaps Kim really did think that she'd already been replaced and it was just Tommy's way of telling her they were over. This was as hard to handle as her news, because if he had thought that he was in any way responsible for the break-up, things might have ended differently after all. He might've questioned her decision, made excuses and become more attentive. Being faced with this thought, Tommy's anger had returned, he didn't want to deal with this now when he had been so happily ensconced in his new career in this new place, and Kim had pretty much ruined his retreat.

After letting rip on Kim for her selfish behaviour, that which he'd never thought her capable of, Tommy told her to leave. He didn't feel nice about it, seeing her crumble from the inside, the tears welling in her eyes like a flood, but in a way it gave him a sort of satisfaction. Now she knew what he had felt, how devastated he had been and how much well aimed words could hurt. After she had left and he had calmed somewhat, Tommy felt disgusted with himself.

He had no right to do that to Kim, who had come for the right reasons, but had done it completely wrong. He realised belatedly that he was not quite so over the whole Letter as he had first thought he was, but he could still not get past her betrayal of his trust. Her selfish actions- however well founded she thought them- had still desolated him, and he was certainly not ready to forgive and forget, though he wished he could.

He felt he was far too old to be so petty and hold a grudge against one of his oldest friends and his first love, but that didn't make the feelings go away, and it didn't make it any easier. Still, Kim was gone again and probably had no lingering desire to ever see him again, which at this point suited Tommy fine.

Fighting the beginnings of a pounding headache, he sighed and glanced down at his coffee, now half empty with a nice soggy stain on his shoe as testament to this. He realized he still had to grade those papers and sat down at his desk wearily, not really in the ideal mindset to think in any great depth.

Suddenly a bleeping- that to anyone else would sound like an innocent enough oven timer- (except that Tommy didn't know how to use an oven timer) began to shrill and wearily Tommy flipped open his laptop, and connected to the rest of his defensive Power Ranger mainframe. This displayed on screen for him a force of Tyrannodrones in the forest by his home, apparently looking for something in the most violent way possible, tearing trees and bushes apart in their search. He typed in an access code on the keyboard to contact Conner, Ethan and Kira, connecting him to their communicators. He was all business again, Kim momentarily forgotten when in his mentor role.

"Guys, we've got a problem. Tyrannodrones are in Reefside forest, near the base. I don't know if they're trying to locate my lab or whether Mesogog has uncovered some of my research he's trying to get his claws on, but we need to stop him."

*

Conner-McKnight was in the park, and had been for some hours. He was practising his soccer skills, smirking in satisfaction every time he pulled off the more difficult tricks. A small noise sounded, but this was not loud enough to break him from his reverie. At the next, more insistent sound, his winning streak was cut short as the ball fell to the ground seizing his distraction as an opportunity for escape. With a growl of annoyance at this loss Conner kicked his soccerball up from the ground into his arms and then acknowledged Tommy's call.

"Got it Dr. O, I'm on the way." The Red Ranger replied coolly, before ducking behind a tree to morph.

Kira and Ethan, who had been on the way to meet Conner, also heard the call and moved off the path into the neat line of trees to listen to Dr. Oliver's message.

"We're there Dr. O, no sweat." Ethan affirmed and glanced at Kira who nodded back, checking the coast was clear before they struck their pose.

"Dino Thunder, Power up, ha!" Once morphed, the three soon met up in the darkened woods near Tommy's lonely house. The three looked around a little lost, glancing at each other uncertainly.

"Err, Dr. O, its a little dark out here." Conner noted, straining to see through the trees in the gathering gloom.

"It's alright, your helmets have inbuilt night-vision, I'll activate it now." Tommy informed them and the formerly black forest suddenly became crystal clear, if now coloured in eerie green and black.

"Sweet!" Ethan exclaimed, interested at this new piece of hardware. 

"C'mon dude, it's not like we've never heard of night-vision before." Conner tutted derisively.

"Just because you're too much of a dumb jock to understand the complex logistics that go into creating this stuff-" Ethan countered but Kira cut them off.

"Don't make me send you boys for a time out, c'mon, we've got work to do." She scanned the area and picked up the crashing sounds of Mesogog's goons up ahead. "This way kids." She pointed, leading the way, as Conner and Ethan followed, still bickering.

*

Kim was now well and truly lost. She was sure she had taken a wrong turning or twenty and this forest seemed to go on and on.

It was now she was really lamenting having a banger of a car so old that global positioning systems seemed like something from another planet. 

"This is _all_ Tommy's fault." She snarled, turning her headlights on full power and picking her way through the mass of branches and bushes that seemed to converge on the small dirt road.

She thought she saw something move in the light of the headlights, a dark figure, but she dismissed this tiredly, moaning to herself,

"Man, I really wish I hadn't watched the Blair Witch Project now. C'mon Kim, keep it together, no point letting your imagination run away with you!" But she saw it again, no, more than one, dark, lizard like creatures illuminated by her lamps. They turned beady eyes towards her and one opened its mouth and snarled.

"Oh my God!" Kim exclaimed, certainly not expecting to be starring in her own Jurassic Park remake tonight. She stepped on the gas and slammed forward through the trees, hoping to scare the things away or at least scatter them. No such luck, for although some did jump out of the way, one leapt atop her bonnet and another clambered onto her roof.

"Hell!" Kim cursed, swerving the jeep to try and swing the creeps off, but they were persistent and the one on the roof stabbed its claws into her roof, tearing a hole in the metal.

"Whoa. I know I was complaining about the car but I really don't want a convertible upgrade either thanks!" Kim shouted mock cheerily to the beast, who for its part continued trying to tear a great hole above her head.

"I'm sending you the bill for the paintwork buddy!" Kim retorted just before the jeep careened down a steep embankment which succeeded in dislodging the two tagalongs and sending them rolling back into the trees. As the jeep reached the bottom of the hill she stepped on the gas once more but found herself literally stuck in the mud, her two back wheels sunk into the sloppy dirt collected on the forest floor.

"Uh oh, that's so not good." Kim winced as dozens of the creatures spilled down the hill towards her jeep. Kim kept flooring the pedal but no luck, it only succeeded in spraying mud and grime up into the air and sinking her wheels deeper into the mess. Kim turned in her seat to watch the lizards' progress towards her but before they could swamp the car three figures arrived in a blur of bright red, blue and yellow.

"Slow down guys, can we crash the party?" The Yellow Ranger questioned in a distinctly feminine voice, hand on her hip confidently.

In response to this the nearest of the drones hissed, twitching in anticipation of the fight, this action was taken up by the rest and they stood prepared for a battle.

"Whoa, somebody needs a breath mint." The Blue one commented, waving his hand in front of his face as if to waft away the smell.

"Oh sorry guys, I had onions with dinner." The Red Ranger stated apologetically with a shrug.

"Not you genius, the scale-face over there?" The Yellow Ranger sighed sarcastically.

"Oh right, I knew that! Tyranno Staff!" The Red Dino Ranger pulled out his staff and his yellow and blue counterparts did likewise.

"Tricera-shield!"

"Ptera-grips, yeah!" The three wielded their weapons and rushed the group of Tyrannodrones, slashing through them with ease.

"Wow, so these are the newest Power Rangers!" Kim murmured, watching the three go, then snapped back to the task at hand, trying to free her jeep from the mud-trap.

~

Tommy kept a watch on the Rangers' progress as they made their way through the forest and located the band of 'drones, realising slowly that his lab and experiments were not their targets this time.

"Shit, Kimberly." He whispered, watching the Dino Rangers take on Mesogog's troops while Kim tried to get her jeep out from its sticking place. Tommy was unaware that he was now on his feet, hands flat on the desk leaning close to the computer screen to see what was going on.

~

Conner had heard his teacher's murmured expletive as had Kira and Ethan, though hadn't made out quite what he was saying.

"What's got Dr O all hot and bothered?" Ethan queried slamming his shield into the face of one of the drones and side kicking a second.

"I dunno but there's someone in that Jeep, and I guess that's what Mesogog's goons are after." Conner pointed out.

"No shit Sherlock." Kira muttered under her breath as she spun, slashing four drones who had been circling her, and they fell away with a spark of energy. "I'll go check it out." She announced, noting the guys had their lot pretty much under control. She backflipped, kicking an approaching Tyrannodrone in the chest as she leapt over to the jeep.

Peering inside she saw an unfamiliar woman in a pink shirt slamming on the gas.

"Need a hand?" Kira asked, peeking through the open window and noting the holes in the roof.

"Two if you can spare them." Kim said sheepishly, "I really wasn't looking for a sunroof on this old thing." She muttered, giving up on the gas.

"I'll see what I can do m'am." Kira saluted, then felt instantly stupid being swept up into this whole noble ranger tradition, it wasn't really her style, but she supposed it couldn't hurt to get into the spirit.

"Thanks." Kim nodded, looking back as Kira moved behind the truck, interested to see what the rookie Ranger would do.

Kira thought for a moment, then moved into the mud and braced herself against the jeep to help push it forward. This was helped by the added strength her Ranger Powers lent her. The mud was really getting annoying, so having a thought, Kira unleashed her Ptera-scream, which dislodged the mud from around the jeep's wheels and pretty much blew it all away.

Conner, Ethan, Kim and the drones hadn't been expecting the noise and all clutched their ears at the powerful sound.

"Kira, you've really gotta start _warning _us before you do that, my eardrums!" Connor made to massage his head through his helmet.

"Sorry!" She shrugged apologetically. "Try it now!" She called to Kim, and as the other two rangers came to join the Yellow Ranger in pushing, Kim hit the gas and was able to get out of the ditch she'd got herself into. "Thanks! Now would anyone happen to know the way to the main road?" She winced, remembering what got her into this situation in the first place.

"You need to hang a right, round this hill and go straight on to reach the main road that'll take you into the city centre." The Blue Ranger explained, pointing with a gloved hand.

"Thanks you guys, you're doing a great job." Kim affirmed, giving them a thumb up out of the window before hitting the gas and following Ethan's pointers towards the main road.

~

"She seemed nice." Conner commented.

"Should we be worried that she didn't scream and freak out over the bumpy lizards that were trying to kidnap her, it seems a little strange." Ethan noted.

"These days, nobody's surprised by that kind of stuff, just goes to show you the crappy world we live in I guess." Kira pointed out.

Tommy sat back into his chair relieved, glad Mesogog's drones hadn't got to Kim, and that the Rangers weren't questioning the encounter too deeply. He really didn't want to open up his past to his three students just yet, especially not his history with Kim. 

"Great job guys, lets hope Mesogog's giving it a rest for now, go back to what you were doing. And don't forget to do your assignment for tomorrow!" He reminded them with a smile.

"Like we'd forget Dr. O, what do you take us for?" Conner tutted and the three powered down as they walked out of the woods.

After a pause, Conner groaned. 

"Damnit, I knew there was something I had to do." Kira and Ethan looked at him in disbelief.

"What? I had practise!" He shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"If the Red Ranger is supposed to be the leader, we should just hand ourselves to Mesogog now." Kira sighed as they checked no-one was around before hitting the button on their morphers to transport them back into town.

*

"Master, the energy signature has disappeared from our sensors."

The look on Mesogog's face could have reduced even the most hardened heart to quivering mush. Fortunately, Elsa was lacking a heart but still, the look made her shiver. She quite enjoyed it.

"What?!" Mesogog snarled. 

She dropped her eyes for a moment in contrition and then looked up to explain.

"Whatever the increase in energy was caused by, it has either been lost or moved my lord, it is no longer in the area. The Tyrannodrones were unable to identify the source, the Power Rangers interfered."

At this Mesogog growled violently.

"Those pitiful rangers are fast becoming…an inconvenience. What power source has Dr. Oliver found… if he were to get his hands on it, the consequences would be quite disastrous... He could use it against us, and those Rangers will become even more… irritating. Oliver must not be allowed to get his hands on that power Elsa, do I make myself clear?"

"Of course master, we will continue our search to locate the source, I will not fail you again."

"See that you don't."

*

Dum, dum duuum! Okay, this chapter was pretty damn crappy, but I had to set all this up before I can get into the real flow of the story. I figured adding in a little action as well as the love story element would spice things up a bit you'll have to tell me how you think I did (be gentle, I bruise like a peach). Now I can take the story one of two ways, I can twist the events of Wave Goodbye, Legacy of Power and Back in Black to suit the story, basically mould the episodes to include the repercussions of events here and then take it my own direction after that, or I suppose I could just try and forge a new plot altogether from the beginning rather than giving Tommy the black ranger powers, what do y'all reckon? Please drop me a review or an email, let me know how you think its going or if there's anything else you wanna see included. Next update, the appearance of another old friend, the Dino Thunder Rangers dig a little deeper, and probably a whole lot more Tommy/Kim angst! 

Catch ya on the flipside! 


	3. Direction

Amends

Chapter 3- Direction

A.N: I've had lots of suggestions and support from the reviewers by way of fanfic.net and email, which I'm really grateful for, thanks for the kind words everyone they really do help! Sorry if I kept everyone waiting a while on this chap I was away on holiday in Florida for the past 2 weeks which totalled my internet access and left me no time anyway, but I'll try and make up for lost time here! I thought I'd answer some reviews at the end of every chapter- so that those who ask questions or want my perspective on things can get some answers so look out for those at the end of this chapter. Anyways on to the story, that's what y'all came to see!

Enjoy!

*

Kim threw her keys onto the dresser and collapsed on the bed with a groan. Sheer exhaustion weighed down on her like lead and she could barely face the prospect of rolling back off the bed again to get undressed and into a more sleepworthy ensemble. 

As she was steeling herself for the task her cell phone began to trill insistently from her pocket, accompanied by a ticklish vibration on each ring. With another groan and a wince she dug her hand into her pocket and grasped the offending device, squeezing her eyes closed as she pressed the button to accept the call, and put it to her ear.

She really couldn't be bothered to even acknowledge her presence on her end of the line and merely waited for whoever dared disturb her down-time to start talking or go away.

"Kim?" A voice said haltingly on the other end of the line.

She allowed a small smile to twist her mouth at the questioning voice as she finally responded sleepily,

"Jase." 

"Thought I'd lost you for a second there Terror." It was a play on her Pterodactyl name that he'd taken to using after they had both left active Ranger duty, though she still hadn't quite decided if she liked it.

"I wondered when you'd finally have the balls to call and face my wrath." She retorted, with eyes still closed.

"I take it then that our semi-instigated happy reunion didn't go as well as we planned." The voice wryly observed.

"Understatement of the century." Kim muttered finally working up the energy to sit up and run a hand through her somewhat crazy hair.

"What happened sis?" Jason asked seriously catching her melancholy undertone.

"What I expected would happen when I finally let you talk me into this."

"Clarification please."

"Quit with the wordiness you faux Billy clone." Kim smiled.

"Hey, can I help it if I'm well educated as well as well travelled? The conference did open a lotta doors for me."

"That was a lotta well's." Kim observed, "I think it's just you trying to look smarter than you are." She teased.

"Get on with it, I know you're dodging the subject Kim." Jason responded, not dignifying her jibe with a counter-attack as that was what she was aiming for.

"You know me too well." Kim sighed but sensing another verbal prod she spilled the beans.

"He was shocked to see me no doubt, spent five minutes simultaneously gawking and spilling coffee on his shoe." That elicited a chuckle from Jason.

"Y'always could knock him speechless Kim, not everything changes."

"Oh, some things do believe me." Kim sighed and continued, "After a little idle banter we got down to it, he asked me why I was there, I told him the truth, he blew up like one of Zedd's monsters."

"Not literally I hope." Jason interjected.

"Might as well have been, he was kinda in pieces, didn't know where to go after that. After a fair amount of yelling he asked me to leave and I did." She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and chewed on her pinkie nail absently.

"I'm sensing more." Jason prodded after a moment of silence.

"Kinda, but not Tommy related. I sorta had a little accident with a bottle of water and decimated my map, so I got lost in the ludicrously large woods near Tommy's house, then I got jumped by these Mutant X rejects, all snarly and ugly, and annoyingly hard to shake, but I got rescued by the new breed of Rangers."

That left Jason silent for a moment.

"Wow. So what were they like?"

"Young certainly, the Yellow Ranger- female I might add certainly seemed like the sensible one, the red one kinda struck me as a bit of a ditzy jock but that seems to run in the colour."

"Owch, below the belt."

"And you know I'm kidding. Blue one seemed more logical, had a bit of a competitive thing with Red from what I saw and heard, which admittedly wasn't much. Made me a bit nostalgic… no Pink though." 

"From what I've heard there hasn't been for a few teams. Must be out."

"I'll have you know it's _very_ in this season!" Kim retorted indignantly, protective of her old mantle.

"Of course Kimmie. Now, what to do about Tommy…"

"I knew you couldn't let it drop! There's nothing to do Jase he made it quite clear he doesn't want to hear it, I'm not going to force him to talk to me, not that I could. He's moved on, and so have I, we have different lives now and that's all there is to it."

"If he'd have moved on he wouldn't have reacted in that way and you know it in your gut. And if you'd have moved on you wouldn't care."

"I don-"

"And we both know you well enough to know that you're lying." Jason said bluntly.

"And what if I am? You think we can just pull a Ross and Rachel and miraculously jump back together after all these years, newsflash Jase, this is the real world not some corny sitcom or soap opera. What we had was destroyed when I wrote that letter, you know, you saw the aftermath."

"Yeah, and I've seen since. He could never hate you Kim, much as he wants you both to believe he does. He isn't capable of hate, and he still cares about you, you saw the way he talked to you on Muiranthias, he almost broke Maligore's spell single handed."

"A lot's changed since then Jase." Kim said quietly.

"Has it?"

Kim frowned and rubbed her temples tiredly. "It's not simple like it was when we were kids, I'm not gonna get closure here Jase, I'm gonna get hurt, and I'm gonna end up hurting Tommy, I already have for god's sake! I don't know him anymore, I don't know who he is. He's like a wall, he's impenetrable."

"Well you knew he wasn't gonna welcome you with open arms Kim." Jason said, his voice sympathetic.

"I know, and the only reason I agreed to this was to get some peace of mind. To be able to look you guys in the eye when you all ask whether I've talked to him yet, whether I've swallowed my pride. It's important to me because it's important to you, and yes, I realised I owed him an explanation, whether he wanted it or not. And now it's done and he knows and there's nothing left."

"He hasn't heard it all. Don't you want to get it all out in the open?"

"It's not important. He doesn't want or need to hear it."

"Yes it is. You want me to call him?"

"No! He'll feel like we're ganging up on him and that'll only make him worse Jase, he doesn't need to feel like he's being cornered here, you're his best friend, he won't want to think you're taking my side when I'm the one who wronged him. Promise me you won't call him!"

"Okay, okay, cool it Kim, I won't." She could hear Jason holding up his hands on the other end of the line to placate her.

"Now I need to get some sleep and steel myself for the drive back home."

"You're gonna leave now?"

"Well duh, there's no reason I'd stay here now is there?"

"Whoah, you need a holiday, you admitted it yourself it was non-stop at the gym and you wanted a break. You are gonna stay in Reefside and get some R and R, maybe you should give Tommy a chance to cool down."

"Jason it is never going to happen!"

"You'll all feel different after a good night's sleep. I'll talk to you later. Night Pinky."

"Night Jase."

~

Tommy was trying to resist the urge to smother himself in his sofa's pillows. He had spent the whole of the night grading papers and his hand felt about ready to fall off.

"Man I shoulda stuck to racing, all this work is gonna kill me." He mumbled wearily to himself, realising with a sinking feeling that now his mind was unoccupied with science it would become occupied with Kim and how he had left things. He had began to feel increasingly guilty, especially after hearing from his Rangers. He had remembered his own counsellors Zordon and Dimitria and how wise and pure and calm they had been in the face of everything fate and adversity had put in their paths.

***Zordon, I could really use your wisdom now.*** He thought sadly, his old mentor had- just as in Kim's words- been like a father to him and all of them. As a leader and now a mentor himself he wished he had had the wisdom and patience of Zordon, and his advice right now.

***But I know what his answer would have been, Kim was my best friend and my heart, and I turned my back on her today, 'cause I'm still bitter over something that happened years ago. That I should at least hear her out, and grant us both some closure.*** He picked up his coffee mug and swirled the cloudy remnants of earlier around the bottom in a rhythm. Then wordlessly he hurled it across the room where it shattered against the wall and left a dark stain on the paint.

"But you're not here! So we all have to face this world and our problems alone. And I've failed just like I have before… I'm no leader to them…I can never be what you were!" As his heated rush of anger subsided he trailed off, voice tinged in frustration and guilt. His emotions were conflicting and confusing, swirling round his head in a tumult and he couldn't face it but he couldn't escape it. There went his legendary composure again, he really was a failure, he thought as he brought his head down to rest in his hands, fingers raking small trails through his spiked hair.

He hadn't had an attack of self-doubt for a blissfully long time, but man had they been common back when he was a new ranger, losing his powers, in the grips of first teenage all-consuming love, so many new emotions and new problems, stuff that no teenager should go through, and stuff he realised he would be putting his new charges through in times to come.

He knew what they would face because he had faced it too, and it had royally fucked him up for some time to begin with. But… it had made him who he was today, and it had made him and his relationships with others stronger. His relationship with Kim stronger. And he knew he was pathetic for acting how he had been. He could never be Zordon, but he _could_ be Tommy Oliver, two time leader of the Power Rangers and by other's admissions one of if not the best.

***Even if those other bastards didn't want to admit it.*** He thought wryly. He had thought about Zordon a lot over the years, especially after meeting Andros. If he had been in the same position Tommy doubted he could ever have had the strength to destroy Zordon, even in such a situation. It would have been like killing your own parents. It have given Tommy a great deal of respect for the Red Space Ranger, and made him confident to rely on Andros as his unofficial second in command on the mission on the moon. Zordon had been a guide for all of them, and Tommy still felt the loss.

 ***And there's someone who'll understand the trauma.***

He picked up the phone and dialled a number that had become quite familiar in the passing months since their Red Ranger Reunion, after all, it had been a double edged thought as his bouts of self-doubt had not always been that uncommon and there was someone besides Kim who he had confided that in.

"Tommy man, I was just about to call you."

"Hey Jase. You know that pesky caller ID thing you have really freaks people out, makes me think you acquired a sixth sense while I wasn't looking."

"Precisely why I got it bro." Jason laughed, thinking that Kim would batter him to death with a shoe if she knew who he was talking to, and he could imagine his meekly delivered excuse,

_"But he called me!"_ He smirked. Perfect.

"And may I enquire as to the nature of this call?" Jason asked in a mock haughty tone.

"I was wallowing in self pity."

"Ah so nothing out of the ordinary there then." Jason teased.

"Nah, I was just thinking, since I gave the three kids their powers, I've given them a whole lot of emotional baggage to deal with too."

"And you're feeling guilty because they didn't ask for it, just like we didn't ask for it, but you had to do it anyway." Jason filled in the blanks, becoming serious at Tommy's brooding. 

After their mission to the moon Tommy and Jason had made sure to keep in better touch than they had been, and began to speak on a weekly basis. Through this Jason had been kept in the loop about Tommy's work with Anton Mercer, and work on building the means for a new Ranger team should they be needed, which they both knew they would. And when Jason had last spoken to him less than a week ago, those positions of Power had finally been filled. Jason had made the decision to keep Kim in the dark about Tommy's work on the new Rangers, figuring it would be a good conversation starter, and something Tommy should reveal to her out of trust. That plan wasn't going so well.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Tommy sighed lying back against the couch.

"Bro, you did the right thing, and they're gonna accept it. It's not something to be taken lightly, but it is something they'll be proud of and it will help them in the long run."

"Yeah I know man, I know."

"That's not all though is it?"

"You sure you haven't grown a sixth sense?"

"Quit stalling." Jason prodded, smiling slightly at the reflections mirrored in this conversation from his earlier one with Kim.

"Kimberly came back."

"Bro." Jason said, trying his hardest to feign shock.

"Don't even try that with me Jason, you knew about it."

"Guess we do know each other too well." Jason muttered.

"That, and you're a really bad liar."

"It comes from being so pure of heart." Jason said in a high innocent tone that made them both chuckle.

"Sure Jase, sure." Tommy snorted. "Seriously, what's the deal here man?"

"All I know she's looking for closure. She's been brooding over how things ended, how they were left, and how it affected the relationship with the rest of the team. Because she lost contact with you it broke things with Adam and Rocky, never mind Katherine. She felt guilty as hell, and although as time passed the hurt grew less, she still felt awful about it. She just wanted a chance to clear the air, tell the truth, reach some sort of conclusion with you, she felt she owed it to you." Jason didn't want to give away everything, or how much he had been involved in Kim's return, it wouldn't do any good as Kim said, if Tommy felt he was being set up by a best friend.

Jason's words didn't do much to alleviate Tommy's guilt trip, but he had known deep down that he shouldn't have reacted quite so extremely.

"I know she hurt you badly bro, and that she lied to you and betrayed your trust, but everyone makes mistakes, you know that."

"Especially me." Tommy voiced what he knew Jason was hinting at, not as a personal dig, but as the truth, for everyone.

"Especially us all. When you first came on the team and Rita used those spells against us to make you and I resent each other, and compete against each other, we may not have hated each other like she wanted, but it did build on feelings that were already there. That maybe I wasn't as comfortable sharing the team and the power with someone new, and maybe you didn't want to be seen as weaker or talked down to because of my arrogance. But we overcame it and forgave each other, we worked past everything and we became stronger teammates, friends and people because of it all. We're brothers. And she was your best friend,"

Jason knew his words were building on what Tommy already knew inside was right, but he needed a push in the right direction, he needed the courage that was buried inside him, that he sometimes forgot he had. So when Tommy offered no objection Jason continued.

"And yeah, she hurt you, but in the beginning, when you were turned evil, you really hurt her. And you weren't yourself, but it didn't stop her from feeling it. She cared for you even then. But she looked past it. She gave you another chance and she helped us all to do the same because she knew that no-one's perfect, and she could see the good inside you, we all could."

Tommy swallowed a lump in his throat that had suddenly found its way there as he listened to Jason speak words he knew were true. And it was so long ago, how had the wounds been so fresh and deep? He knew, even though he couldn't forgive and forget so quickly, he at least owed Kim the chance to explain. And yes, it would definitely hurt, but he was a grown-up now, he would handle it, and he would probably hurt her in the process, but it was high time they both faced their past like adults. 

"You're right Jase. It's no wonder Zordon picked you to be the leader out of everyone else in the world." They both smiled at the bittersweet memories.

"You knew it all bro, you just needed a push in the right direction."

"Yeah, and you're a very persuasive pusher as well as a pain in the ass. I hate it when you're right."

"Then you must be hatin' all the time!" Jason quipped.

"Remind me to send you a pin to deflate that ego of yours Mr. Scott."

"Only if I can send you a pump to top yours up from time to time Dr. Oliver." Jason responded.

Tommy chuckled but was back to business, realising the late hour. 

"I'll do what I have to do tomorrow, it's time Kim and I got everything out in the open, that way maybe we'll both find some peace."

"Good luck bro, try to get some work done tomorrow before you go off on a Kimberly crusade."

"I will Jase, and thanks."

"No problem, what are wise old leaders for?"

Tommy smiled as he hung up the phone.

"What indeed?" He murmured scratching his chin absently as he climbed the stairs to bed, steeling himself for what tomorrow would bring.

He allowed one final thought to accompany him to sleep.

***I'll make you proud Zordon.* **

*

Okay that was quite a loooong chapter, though it was mostly dialogue which pushes the length up. It was kind of a filler, a graduation chapter to propel you to the action and heart of the story beyond, hope it wasn't too long for you to deal with. Jason's always been hard for me to write, he had depth and a lot of hidden facets in the show, but didn't always seem that articulate, but then again who predicted Tommy Oliver having a PhD and being all teacherly? Years mature a man, and these two have grown up somewhat, so I hope my characterization was alright, you'll have to tell me if you thought it was horrible! But remember I bruise like a peach! Next chapter will probably be shorter, as I thought of adding it onto the end of this one but I felt it would feel a little out of place and this was quite satisfactory as a stand alone chapter. I thought it gave some insights into what our characters were really thinking, and because it was somewhat lacking in the Tommy/Kim angst department, I gave you Tommy angst instead. Even the legendary Tommy Oliver can have his bad days, and a blast from his past I think would certainly merit a mental breakdown! It was a bit soppy, but hell I like fluff, and Power Rangers pretty much is all about the peace and love and friendship conquering all, so I'm just staying true to the source!

Anyway, enough of my posturing in defence of this sick inducing brotherly love sweetfest ;) (my God I hope you don't view it as that!) Onto the reviews!

I'm only responding to those who reviewed chapter 2 and should get responses unless someone demanded a response of course, because to go through all those reviews would certainly make this chapter even longer than it already is, and would waste my time and yours! So here we gogo-

Yami Kero- I look forward to seeing your story, I'll have to check it out. If you a drop me a line when its done I'll be sure to have a looksee, there is a lack of DT fanfic out there at the moment so it's all good to see something new. Thanks for reviewing!

**Tomgirl27- Happy birthday!** I hope you enjoyed the new update, lets call it a gift, as it's your birthday and I'm nice like that, it can be dedicated to you! There, name in bold and everything! Regrettably I don't watch Beyblade, but I shall try and check out your story sometime soon and see if I can understand it anyway lol. I shall probably keep the Black Ranger thing in, mostly because I adore Tommy and I think he kicks booty in black, hey was that just me giving away a plot point? Shame on me! I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for reviewing, specially as you didn't know what to say!

ShiroZyu- I was worried on my characterization of the Dino rangers, so it was very reassuring and comforting that you liked them, makes me feel not like a big fat failure, so many thanks to you! Ta for the review!

hartfelt- Groovy name by the way! You may not be far off the mark with some of your hopes, but I won't give away which just yet, I like to keep the mystery element alive as long as possible, we'll call it suspense! I'm glad you will still read and review, no matter what I go with, I hope you continue to love it, sorry it was Jason's cameo this chapter, but perhaps I could weedle in a little Pink Ranger Power ;) thanks!

Megazord Master- Nice use of alliteration in that name there…I'm sorry I have an English teacher who brainwashes us into thinking like that…I need t go and take a hot shower to cleanse myself, bleugh! Anyway, thanks for the suggestions, I shall keep them in mind as they run along with my plans anyway :D The Ninja Powers are a handy little power source to think about, you will be hearing more about this later…*puts on shades and acts mysterious and aloof* thanks again!

Twitch1- Ah, another fan of the angst thing, it is all rather delicious I do agree. Or perhaps I'm just a closet sadist. In any case, I'm sure I'll be interested in all these different approaches to Tommy/Kimness that you have, I had a glance at your profile and you definitely seem like an author I should have discovered a long time ago, shame on me I say and I will most definitely check out your work as soon as I have some spare minutes! Yeah, happy endings, you and me both, I'm just a big believer in the adage 'the path of true love never did run smooth' which I intend to fully use, and don't you fret about that Haley, there's no way there's gonna be a hook up there… they have no chemistry at all! Or perhaps I'll stick some in to throw you all off, but maybe that's just the sadist talking. Thanks for reviewing I hope you like the rest.

Vespera- Ah a review I can sink my teeth into, I'm glad you see where I'm coming from on the angle I'm attempting here, how time has changed them but there are these underlying emotions there that aren't so easy to get rid of, at least that's what I'm aiming for, I hope it comes across lol! I'll keep your ideas in mind, and don't worry I'll try to avoid retelling the story, we've seen it after all there's no point in regurgitating what's been done. The danger of that will only be in the next couple of chapters while I try and incorporate the earliest episodes with the story and twist them into a new shape, you'll just have to let me know how I'm doing on that front. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks again for the comments!

C2- Thanks for the review you asked a lotta good questions, but those I probably won't answer so as not to give anything away *laughs* I'm evil huh? I probably won't stray far into the AU territory, if at all as I am loving the way DT is going so far, I'm just trying to give it the T/K twist lol. Haley will be in it at some point as I'm certainly using at least some parts of DT as foundation here and Haley does play quite an important part for the Ranger team in any case. Thanks for the comments and guesses, I hope you enjoyed the update!

Chelsea-The one chapter 1 reviewer I felt I should respond to, if you're still reading, and you're probably not to thrilled with the turn I've taken. I felt that as you said, Tommy's actions were justified, and that yes Kim is rather to blame for the events that transpired. But unfortunately I am a die-hard T/K supporter, and have been since their beginning in MMPR when I watched as a kid. In my opinion, and it is only my opinion so doesn't count for much, Haley and Tommy have little chemistry, and although it is a neat set-up, grad-school chums and now in a semi partner-in-crime capacity, it's not a pairing I could ever consider working, and maybe Doug Sloan and co. will write it differently in coming times but that's their call, this is mine, I'm playing in their sandbox but I'm gonna play my way and have some fun with it. I'm sorry you don't support the relationship but I hope that you might continue reading just for the hell of it, and I will do all in my power not to turn this into a mindless story with all growth and maturity tossed out, I hope the way I am presenting this and will continue to present this is a feasible adult view, taking into account history and their personalities, and that I will continue to please my readers who believe in the pairing. If you decide not to read, that is your call, and I wish you a good life, but I do ask that you reserve judgement, and not tar all T/K fics with the same brush, because for every juvenile unrealistic portrayal of their reunion, I can name ten brilliant ones by fabulous authors who can portray the relationship with depth and maturity. Thanks for reviewing.

And thanks to all my reviewers, you inspire and motivate me to carry on, and you're all so wonderfully supportive. I hope you continue to enjoy the story, even though this was a weaker chapter to get us into the action of the next few! Stay with me it'll get better I promise!

Well, despite my best efforts, this chapter is still obscenely long, but what can you do when you have a lot to say to a fair number of people! I hope you all enjoyed this update and look forward to hearing your thoughts and ideas, feel free to email if you don't want to review, and I hope I'll see you next chapter!

Catch ya on the flipside!

xXx


	4. One of Those Days

Amends

Chapter 4- One of Those Days

A.N: Oh this chapter will be a tricky one! This is the hard part kids, where I try and mesh the DT episode storylines into this storyline. I'll be using some of Wave Goodbye (which I don't own so there's the disclaimer) and I'll be taking liberties with the timeline, as the episode takes place over a period of several days in one part (as instanced by Hayley's invitation for Kira's band to play 'this Friday' and then the gig being shown in the ep.) so we're just gonna assume that it all takes place on this one day, the day after Tommy and Kim's meeting and the subsequent calls with Jason. Have I lost you yet? Well I hope you'll pick it up if I have, it is 2.30 am so you'll have to excuse me if I'm slightly incoherent. Anyway, I'll let you know when the time jumps occur, if it's really hard to comprehend I'll redo the chap! You can also expect in this chap some reminiscing and probably heaps more angst!

Enjoy!

*

Kim had been up since 6.30 AM firstly giving her body a good workout at the hotel's gym and pool area before most of the other inhabitants were up, then she planned to have a full day giving her credit cards a good workout at the local Reefside Mall.

Surprisingly perhaps for her, Kim had packed very little and her clothing was all in the way of jeans and sweaters as the weather forecast had predicted rain. She decided a restocking of the wardrobe for her lengthened stay would be a productive idea. 

After emerging from the shower at around 9.45, considering herself worked-out enough to start the day she saw a message bleeping on the room phone's answering machine. She hit the red button hesitantly, never remembering having a message on a hotel's phone for her before.

There was silence for a moment and then an awkward clearing of the throat.

_"Uh, Kim, this is Tommy. Seems when I finally managed to track you down you're not in. And no Jason didn't give you away,"_ he added lightly, seemingly pre-empting her thought about how he found where she was staying before she could properly wonder it.

_"Look I, uh, I guess we need to talk…about yesterday y'know? I know a place owned by a friend in Downtown Reefside, called Hayley's Cyberspace, it's off __Harbour View Avenue__. So I thought maybe we could meet there, let's say sevenish? If you still wanna talk, I'll see you there, if not, that's fine too. So…I'll see you. Or y'know, not…whatever. Um, bye."_

Kim found his inability to speak to her even indirectly with any degree of competency hilarious, but his Jason comment made her suspect the two had talked last night when she had specifically told Jason he was forbidden to call Tommy. She narrowed her eyes and decided to have words with him later, but nevertheless jotted down the address Tommy had provided, wondering what had made him change his mind. Maybe he did just need cooling off time, or perhaps it was a little Red interference. She shrugged and grabbed her handbag and keys from the desk. If Tommy wanted to have it out that was fine, but that didn't change the crisis going on in her wardrobe. If she was meeting Tommy at seven she had approximately nine hours to shop. Not much time! She slipped on her shoes and headed for the door, and the mall!

*

Tommy was starting to think that Raptor Riders had not been such a bright idea.

"Whoah!" He cried as he was flung once more against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, good luck selling these to the military Anton." He muttered sardonically as he recalled what his research partner planned to use half of their work for. 

***Enemies would never see these babies coming.*** He thought with sarcasm and irritation as the hulking figures of red, blue and yellow charged him once more. Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to hatch these monsters all at once he realised too late.

Despite his preoccupation with the Riders, he couldn't get his call to Kim from earlier off his mind. He hadn't known where to begin in finding her, but knowing what Kim's tastes used to be at least, he knew she wouldn't be extravagant with her accommodation but wouldn't want the bottom of the range either. He investigated a couple of the cosier motels first but when he'd found a Holiday Inn with sea views listed in the directory he knew in his gut that would be the place. Kim had always loved water, even though she was borne of the air in many ways. Water had represented many good times for them. Their first kiss by the lake, to their last farewell on the beach, and the lazy days and dates by the river in between. They were fond memories, but ones which he did not care to dwell on anymore. He found it ironic that his profession was all about knowledge of the past and digging up old artefacts when his own past was something he had tried so hard to keep buried and out of mind.

***After tonight though, there'll be nothing left to fear from the past, and I can put it behind me and move on at last.*** He had decided that while the doubts and questions about he and Kim still remained, he could never find true peace inside himself. He had always been someone who obsessed over defeat and failure, and he constantly found himself analysing past mistakes which annoyingly seemed to be the one thing his memory could recall with crystal clarity.

***Seems like my three students have about as much faith in me as I do.*** He thought with a bitter smile. He chuckled as he remembered Ethan's expression when the Palaeontologist had told him the Rangers would be riding the contents of those eggs. But now, viewing the beasts for himself, Ethan's disbelief may have been well founded.

While he had been daydreaming the three Raptors had started a vicious game of tug-o-war between them over Tommy's new black jacket that he had foolishly left tossed on some crates while he worked on the eggs.

"Hey! It's supposed to keep the rain out not let it in!" He scolded the beasts, who ignored him and continued growling and tugging on three sides of the jacket. Tommy ran over and grabbed the left sleeve which was still dangling unclaimed in the fight, and proceeded to yank it himself to try and wrench it off the creatures. Of course now he had given them a common enemy, and he knew himself that Raptors had been of the more intelligent breeds of dinosaurs. He soon had proof of this fact. The three came to stand side by side with each other with their respective jacket areas still firmly in mouths, and proceeded to jerk their heads to the side to knock him off balance with the weight of their pull, and then whipped their heads back around so he was flung most ungracefully through the air and crashed into a pile of empty boxes which then collapsed under his weight.

"Y'know what? You keep it." Tommy said defeatedly to the three, who then dropped the jacket carelessly now that they'd had their fun.

"Well, at least they're learning the value of teamwork." Tommy muttered pushing himself up tiredly, then he heard voices outside the lab just as the Raptors rushed him again.

His students really didn't pick the best times for social calls.

"Man! Don't come in here, it's not safe!" He called as the Red one tail whipped him across the room. A pile of boxes and rods followed him in rolling across the floor.

After a few more minutes of 'toss the teacher' while trying to hold up a conversation with Kira, Ethan and Conner, and as Conner seemed to have something of monumental importance to say, Tommy called off the torture.

"I guess I can take a break, what's up?"

~

God Tommy had understood what Conner was going through, except unlike him, Conner had a choice. And he had made the right one, eventually. There were times when the far younger Tommy had wished for a different fate, for them all not just himself. Days he saw his best friends and the love of his life in danger, especially after he had lost his powers and he had been unable to help, relegated to watch from the sidelines. Days when he wanted a normal date when he didn't have to worry about Zedd and Rita or the Machine Empire ruining the moment, and days when he saw Kimberly weaken and crumble as her own powers drained from her after the theft of her coin. Days when he thought Jason would go through the same thing, and possibly die from it, and days when he saw Billy wither like an old man until he had to flee to an alien planet for help. Days when he was targeted to be turned evil again, and days when he actually did, having to fight and harm his friends and mentor against his will.

And Conner had it all coming, more likely than not, but he, like every other Ranger before him had made the right choice, for the greater good, above his own wishes. It was true that the Rangers didn't choose the Power, the Power chose them, and it had never been wrong.

Tommy was proud of his three students today, now all at the cyber café preparing for Kira's performance. They had been given the choice to leave, even Kira and Ethan who could have followed Conner's lead. But they had resisted, and Tommy knew that he had made the right choice in them, however inadvertently it was. Now he just had to clean up and head down to the café to watch Kira perform, then he had told Hayley he would lock up for her which would give him and Kim the perfect opportunity for the dreaded talk. Now he was actually expecting her presence perhaps he would actually be able to behave accordingly in front of her rather than making a complete jackass out of himself. Somehow he doubted he could pull that off.

He pulled his slightly less damaged grey jacket off a chair and grabbed his car keys. Kira had been very enthusiastic about her first proper gig so Tommy had given his word that he would be there. Not that the presence of a teacher would really be missed, he thought, but it was nice to support his young protégés in their activities. It kept them out of prying into his personal life that was for sure, which he was very pleased about. His history of being a Ranger was part of a long complicated backstory that really didn't need explaining, though he thought it was a lucky miss that their encounter with Kim was taken quite lightly. As long as they all cleared out of Cyberspace before Kim arrived, everything would be perfect. His two worlds could remain separate at least. 

He soon found himself in the parking lot behind the café and made his way towards the dull roaring sound that seemed to be apparent everywhere teenagers congregate in crowds. As he got halfway across the lot he found himself with some unwanted company as Zeltrax and a swarm of Tyrannodrones appeared around him.

***And this day was going _so _well.*** He groaned internally as the lot charged towards him. He began kicking and punching but the drones overpowered him by sheer weight of numbers, all of them grabbing at him and clinging to his available body-space none too gently. He growled as he tried to shake them off and snarled at Zeltrax.

"Do you mind Zeltrax, I've got somewhere more important to be!" He grunted as he tried to yank his arm free but the henchmen clung to him like tar.

"Not today you don't Dr Oliver, you've got an urgent appointment with Master Mesogog." Tommy growled angrily -unable to break away as much as he tried- as Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones transported him away towards Mesogog's island fortress and away from the Rangers… and Kimberly.

*

That was short in comparison to the chapters coming up which are double this length, I hope you can handle it, if you think it'll be too long let me know and I guess I could split em for you! Right, onto the reviews-

Starry Nights- Thanks for review. By other rangers I assume you mean the other Mighty Morphin' Rangers? Well Jason's kinda inadvertently made an appearance, if he or the others are gonna appear in the flesh? Now that would be telling. I might have a few surprises up my sleeve for later, that's all I'm saying! *Zips mouth closed*  I would recommend watching Dino Thunder, as it is fabulous, you can always download episodes off a great site called willpowered.com or check out episode synopses, it might make this easier to understand, especially for chapter 6 when I'll be cutting out lengthy parts of the episode, so you might not understand what's going on. Check out an episode guide for Legacy of Power if you have time (which is a great episode by the way) and that'll make it easier. If you think you can deal, that's fine too, I just don't want you to be at all confused if I can help it lol! Thanks for the support!

ShiroZyu- *Blush* that was a lovely review, made me feel all warm inside! I'm glad you got the depth of Jason and Tommy's friendship I'm glad I didn't suck at writing it as I do find it tricksy to sometimes get Jason's character. Thanks for the great review! XD

Mouse9- Wow, that's a long time of not watching, you missed out on a lotta good T/K action there lol! Nah I definitely don't think they're together in DT but that's what this story's all about, changing that hehe! I think it's doubtful they'll end up with a storyline about the two of them though I do agree that would be fabulous. Thanks for taking the time to review, I hope you enjoyed this update!

Tomgirl27: Gee, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you embarrassed! I apologise profusely. I am certainly not a boy and I agree that they're weird, two of my closest friends are boys and they do more weird things before lunchtime than most people do all week. Yeah I know about the Letter, and funny enough the first time I actually saw the three episodes around that I saw this week! Though I knew the content of the Letter and that's how I manage to write about it, but it sure adds an extra dimension to it seeing Tommy's sadness on screen rather than in mind. I got your email, mind-blowing at like 3AM I don't think I absorbed much of it! But thanks for the effort, I'll try and check Beyblade out sometime. Thanks for reviewing!

Pink-Ranger-Diva- Aww, that review made me smile, I like people who can really enjoy what I do, it makes the whole thing worth doing in the first place! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last.

Pinkie- I'm glad someone noticed the Friends reference *laughs* gotta say it's another one of my favourite shows, and I'm glad you actually *got* it not just noticed it! You were starting to miss it? Wow that's flattering, I guess I can't really miss it as its swirling through my head 24/7 but I appreciate that muchly. Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your support and comments really help me to write, I only hope I can live up to your standards with these new updates. I tend to be very unconfident when it comes to my writing so your kind words really reassure me. Sorry no Dino Thunder Rangers in this chapter but afterall it is Tommy and Kim's story, and in the next couple of chaps there will be lots of them! I hope this chapter was okay, and I'm looking forward to hearing your comments! 

Catch ya on the flipside!

xXx


	5. Missing

Amends

Chapter 5- Missing

A.N: Once again because of pesky timelines in DT, I'll be tweaking the time periods involved in this and next chapter. Between Wave Goodbye and Legacy of Power there were obviously three days, as Kira's gig was on Friday and the teens note that Tommy missed a whole day of school, which meant he would have been in Mesogog's hands for three days before the Rangers rescued him. To make things easier on all concerned my tweaked events are all going to take place the day after Kira's gig, as I'm lazy and for other reasons you'll probably see later in the next couple chaps. 

Enjoy!

*

As the applause died down Kira went to take her seat with Conner and Ethan.

"Hey, that was great. You actually have some talent Kira, I'm surprised." Conner teased with a smirk, receiving a painful smack on the arm from the Yellow Ranger for his jibe. "Ow, I was kidding, I know you're good really! Waaay better than Avril!" He insisted, holding his hands up in defence.

That received a death glare but then Kira nodded. "Damn right." She said satisfied, and took a swig from the apple juice that Trent had just brought over for her.

"Well done Kira, that was amazing." He told her quietly.

"Thanks." She smiled shyly as he scurried off once more and Ethan and Conner exchanged looks.

"So where's Dr. O? Did he bail, something teacherly going on or more of the dinosaur variety?" Kira asked, keen to change the subject from her apparent crush.

"Actually, he never showed…" Ethan frowned, "Mr Blonde 2004 and I were pondering that a minute ago."

"Well, it's not like he's usually punctual by nature, I mean he arrives at class later than all of us some days." Conner commented, "Sometimes, I think he forgets where his room is. Comes from teaching such a dull subject I guess." He shrugged.

"No way, he said he wouldn't miss it. Even if he was as ditzy as Conner he wouldn't have blown it off." Kira said insistently. 

"Are you sure joining the ranks of the crime fighters hasn't just made you a liiittle paranoid?" Ethan suggested.

"Maybe I guess, it's just he takes all our extra-curricular activities kinda seriously, I wouldn't have pegged Dr O as a no-show."

"Nice rhyme, now I see how you string together all those pretty ditties. Plus don't forget Dr. O is _responsible_ for half of our 'extra curricular activities' or at least that Mesogog dude is." Conner laughed, Kira's response was merely to roll her eyes.

"Whatever, but if we don't hear from him tomorrow we assume something's up, agreed?"

"Agreed." Conner and Ethan nodded.

"C'mon then guys, I'm sure we have somewhere that's else to be." Conner suggested. "…Except for maybe you." He pointed at Ethan.

"Nah I'll go, gotta work on that assignment for Mrs Price's English class." Ethan sighed. Upon seeing Kira still look troubled he said,

"We'll try and contact Dr. O later, maybe he was just caught in traffic or something."

"Yeah I know." Kira smiled and stood grabbing her guitar case in the process, and she gave a small wave to Trent as they made to leave which he responded to with a nod.

"Jeeze, could you _be_ anymore obvious?" Ethan whispered, and received another kick in the shins for it. "Oww! Quit that!"

"Why do girls always prefer the mysterious quiet type over the talented handsome footballer?" Conner tutted.

"I think your answer may lie in the quiet part, at least in your case." Ethan muttered as they departed the café.

There was a moment of silence before Conner responded.

"Heeey."

The other two merely rolled their eyes.

*

Kim checked the paper holding the address to Hayley's Cyberspace against the street sign, and satisfied she was in the right place crossed through the parking lot to the entrance. She looked through the window and saw the closed sign hanging there, but Tommy had said his friend owned it and they were supposed to meet there, so with a shrug she pushed the door open.

She scanned the place and found it empty. Then she heard someone cursing and saw a head of red hair bobbing about behind the counter. This, she supposed if the name was anything to go by, was Hayley.

"Bloody PhD grads blowing off appointments when I make other plans just to accommodate them, grr."  

"Uh, excuse me, Tommy Oliver wouldn't happen to be here would he?" Kim asked hesitantly, if the woman's grumbling was any indication it seemed the erstwhile green/white/red Ranger wasn't there.

"No, I'm afraid not. Decided not to show up when he was supposed to… which means I'm stuck here to clean and lock up when I thought I'd be free to go out." Hayley muttered the last part and popped her head up from behind the counter.

"Sorry to vent, just a little annoyed." She said apologetically. Her eyes remained on Kim a little longer and more scrutinizing than the former Ranger took to be normal, but she didn't question it.

"Oh, no problem, I guess I'll get out of your way then…Unless you need some help here?" Kim offered, seeing as how the woman looked rather frazzled and had been inconvenienced by Tommy's flakiness, and she supposed she had nothing better to do.

"Thanks, that's very kind of you. Only if you're sure you've nothing else to be doing."

"Well, looks like my 'date' blew me off so I'm free as a bird." Kim laughed lightly, not sure if she caught a frown cross the woman's face. If it was it was gone quickly and the redhead smiled gratefully.

"Then sure, I appreciate it. I'm Hayley by the way." She held out a hand.

"Kimberly." There was that scrutinizing look again but this time it was accompanied by an explanation.

"Ah so _you're_ Kimberly. I thought so." Kim didn't quite know how to take that one.

"I sure am." She said with some confusion.

"Sorry, Tommy probably mentioned that I owned this place. We're old friends, met in grad school, but I take it you're an older one. I've heard a lot about you over the years."

"Nothing bad I hope." Kim said cheerily.

"It varied, good with the bad." Hayley said with a small smile.

"To be expected I guess. So where can I help you out?" Kim said, eager to change the subject from her and Tommy's torrid past.

"Oh if you could just help stack the rest of the chairs, means the cleaners can give it a good vacuum later." Hayley said waving her hands towards the tables as she got her cloth and cleaning liquid back out to wipe the surfaces.

After a while of stacking and cleaning in silence Kim attempted to make talk.

"So… you're Australian huh?" She said conversationally, for lack of a better starter topic.

"Looks that way. Moved to New Zealand when I was ten though, came over here when I was seventeen, but I take trips back out there over the holidays." Hayley explained as she began to turn off the coffee machines.

"Huh." Kim said by way of acknowledgement, 

***Australian*** She thought ***Just like-***

"Just like Kat, right." Hayley said before Kim could finish thinking it.

Kim looked wide eyed at her. "How did you-"

"It's what I do." Hayley said simply by way of explanation, which Kim didn't think explained a thing. She stuck the final chair up onto a table and brushed her hair out of her face with the back of her hand.

"Right. Well, this has been interesting, I better go and track down Mr.- I mean, Dr. Oliver- never gonna get over that. It was nice to meet you."

"You too." Hayley nodded with a smile as Kim made her exit.

***Well that was sure weird. God Tommy I know your memory is bad but I didn't think you'd forget about me entirely, not even a call…*** She remembered fondly their first real date when Tommy had been an hour behind on his time so wasn't ready, because his watch and stopped, so she'd had to wait while he changed. It wasn't like him to forget an appointment completely, merely some mistake or problem caused him to be late or miss it. He had always valued others too much to blow them off completely. 

***Can he have changed so much?*** She wondered. ***I don't think so, I'm gonna call his house.*** She grabbed her cell phone and searched her phone book for his name. When it wasn't there she frowned, sure Jason had put it in there a few weeks ago. Looking more carefully she found what must've been it under _Call me 'Loverboy'_

She shook her head at the level of maturity Jason demonstrated these days, taking the double meaning of the name, that she should call it when she saw it, and that she should call Tommy loverboy. She rolled her eyes and pressed the green button.

After an eternity of ringing it was picked up.

"Hi this is Tommy-"

"Hey Tommy its Kim where were-"

"I'm not here right now, please leave your name and number, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks for calling."

"Grr!" Kim exclaimed as she heard the beep. "Tommy its Kim, you didn't show at Hayley's today, it's now seven forty-five, I was wondering what's up. If you wanna catch up call me at the hotel or on my cell, I hope everything's okay. Well, see ya."

She hung up and stared at the cell for a moment, thinking it stranger and stranger that she hadn't heard from him. 

***Well, it's no need to panic, maybe he chickened out. If I don't hear back from him then it's time to worry, for now I'll give him the benefit of the doubt.***

"I just hope you're okay Tommy." She murmured, as she walked past his black jeep without a glance.

*

"I will have both!" Mesogog snarled, glaring at a large white gem on the table in front of him, and if sheer intensity of a gaze was enough to crack stone, the contents that were eluding him would certainly be his now.

"My lord, the prisoner." Zeltrax announced and Mesogog turned with a hiss of satisfaction as Tommy was brought struggling into the room, restrained by several Tyrannodrones.

"Finally! Tie him to the life-force extractor now!" Mesogog commanded and the former leader of the Power Rangers was led to a chair and restrained tightly, not for the lack of struggling on his behalf.

"What do you want with me bone head?" Tommy demanded, not too happy with the words 'life-force extractor' used in relation to him.

Mesogog let out a sinister hiss at his insolence but did not acknowledge it directly. "Of course, how rude of me not to explain." Mesogog turned his beady eyes onto the teacher with a look of enjoyment.

"My senses tell me…this stone encases a power source that will be most…useful to me. Alas, my efforts to retrieve this power source so far have been…less than successful. That's where you come in."

"Sorry Mesogog, I'm not in the habit of helping psycho megalomaniacs in their schemes." Tommy said defiantly.

Mesogog drew uncomfortably close to his face, eyes glittering in malice.

"Really Dr. Oliver, from what I've heard of your past, that's not entirely true now… is it?" Tommy gritted his teeth but maintained eye contact, finally looking away at the satisfaction in the monster's gaze.

Using his Green Ranger history against him was not a weapon Tommy had expected Mesogog to wield, but he couldn't say it surprised him. 

"I know you know what's inside this stone, and you're going to help me get it out…or you will not like the consequences." Tommy looked up to see the vicious looking aforementioned extractor crackling with contained energy, as if it were desperate to unleash itself upon him. He looked back up into Mesogog's eyes unwaveringly, but offered no further comment.

"Very well, as you are…somewhat reluctant to help me unleash the contents of the stone, there is something else you may be of use to me for,"

"I make a mean fajita, but I doubt it'd be to your tastes." Tommy quipped, his eyes steely.

"Such humour, I doubt you will be in any state to make jokes…once I'm finished with you." The creature threatened darkly. "In any case…. We have recently uncovered another power source in the area. It is untainted and pure. We have yet to have identified the vessel for this power… it has proved difficult to…keep track of. I suspect it is in the guise…of a human carrier. Perhaps you would care to enlighten us on what you know of this unique power, as it can only be another of your…experiments or plots."

"I don't know what you're talking about Mesogog, and even if I did I wouldn't be telling you anything."

"And I thought you were supposed to be intelligent. Then perhaps we…can enlighten you." He said with what passed for a smile on his misshapen face. Turning to Elsa, who was standing in front of a computer display wall, he nodded and she began to type in a code to recall previous information to display.

Up on the screen was a large overhead map of Reefside forest and somewhere in the centre of the woodland area, at precisely 6.32 a light began to blink. The light moved through the large forest towards the north western edge where it stayed for a moment. All the while the clock at the bottom of the map to display the real-time this was occurring in was ticking off. At 6.54 the light abruptly cut off.

"This was the area our automatic scanning system was monitoring at the time. By the time we were able to mobilise our Tyrannodrones to investigate and were close to discovery, your pitiful Power Rangers were there to destroy them. And…for some…strange reason, we were unable to get a visual representation of the source. Almost as if…someone were, protecting it. Does that…jog your memory perhaps, Dr Oliver?" Mesogog said with a calculating hiss. 

Tommy searched his memory and his eyes widened as he made the connection.

6.30 was the time the Tyrannodrones had appeared in the woods, in that area searching for something. He had alerted the Rangers and they couldn't have arrived at the scene any later than 6.40, if that. The battle was over by 6.48 he would estimate. The Tyrannodrones had targeted Kimberly… the Rangers had just got in the way. If what Mesogog was implying was true, there was some Power Source that Mesogog wanted, in Kim.

Mesogog was staring intently at Tommy throughout this and he saw something dawn on the former Ranger. Finally Tommy looked back to him.

"Well?" The being coaxed, with an impatient tone.

"…I have no idea what you're talking about." Tommy said slowly, maintaining eye contact.

"Grh, insolent fool! We will find out what is in that stone, and who you are protecting that carries that power! And you will dearly regret angering me."

"Empty threats don't interest me Mesogog, if you harm me, you'll never get the information you want." Tommy called his bluff.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong…Tommy. Once I turn this extractor on, your energy, and everything that's in your head will belong to me. I can keep your very essence in a jar, take out whatever information is of use to me, and discard the rest. Not that that will matter to you at the time, your body will be nothing… but a mindless shell, a vessel if you will. Though I doubt anyone who knows you would be able to tell the difference. Sss sss ssss." He gave a hissing laugh and Tommy narrowed his eyes, unconsciously shivering at the threat, everyone he cared about would be in danger if Mesogog got a hold of his mind, not to mention all the other Ranger teams, and the world.

"Ready to talk?" Mesogog offered a final time.

"Never." Tommy snarled.

"Have it your way." Mesogog shrugged as he turned on the machine. "Why are they always so stubborn?" He tutted as he walked past the gem to stand by the side of the machine for a front row view.

Tommy's eyes widened as he watched the drill begin to gather power and his eyes flicked back to the sinister villain whose twisted mockery of a mouth was open in anticipation.

***C'mon Rangers, time to prove my trust in you is well founded. Or we're all in trouble.***

*

Now, when we skipped to Tommy's view we skipped to the day after the gig, we can just say Tommy was in Mesogog's fortress all that night but didn't actually come before him until the next morning as that must have been something similar to what happened in the show's timeline, as it can't take three days for that small interrogation in LoP and for the extractor to warm up, so Tommy must've been left on his own in some cell or something before he was taken in to see Mesogog. I'm just lazy so don't want or need to draw it out that long! I hope this chapter answered some of your questions and it probably gave you some extra ones too!

Also, (as I'm sure if I didn't mention this I'd have some smart ass telling me anyways hehe) I'm aware that Hayley is really from New Zealand rather than Australia, but as the accents are semi-similar and her accent seems to fluctuate between those two and a kinda English American thing (I'm so articulate at this time of night huh?) I'm just using that as a plot point, to serve as an example to Kim at Hayley's talent for information lol. So I thought I'd clarify that I'm not a moron, just an opportunist!

Now to the review responses. 

C2- Kim is a girl after my own heart I fear, should go to shopaholics anonymous! I figured it was a Kim thing to say after all, Kat said that Kim gave a new meaning to shopaholic, and she has always been conscious of her looks around Tommy so it works methinks! I agree Tommy is the type to still be nervous, I think at heart he's still a shy guy even under all the teacher/ex-ranger confidence. Thanks for reviewing!

Yami Kero- Thanks for the compliments! The only explanation for my good memory of Tommy history is that I have far too much free time on my hands and if I don't know it I'm prepared to look it all up! Plus I have been watching PR ever since it started so I suppose I have a head start on some newer viewers/writers lol. Yeah let me know when your fic is up and I'll be sure to check it out, it's nice to take breaks from the writing to read some good stories! Thanks for the review.

JTrevizo- *adopts adoring fangirl look* And speaking of reading good stories, I do adore your Always a Ranger series, and pretty much all your T/K stuff so I was flattered that you took the time to review! Yep I stand by my wall-punching Tommy too, I'm trying to keep the tension between them as any break-up is hard enough especially how Kim did it, but they are still ex-rangers and used to be best friends so I'm trying not to take it into the realms of over-the-top bitterness. I'll be interested as to your opinion of their talk when I actually get round to posting it, as you're quite the dab hand at the post-letter reconciliation talk now! Thanks for reviewing!

And thanks to all who come to read and thanks even more to those who review, it's a pain in the butt I know but I really do appreciate them all and they really encourage me to write and update all the faster! The last couple chapters were pretty weak in my opinion so I apologise for that, and I can tell you all the chapter you're waiting for is chapter 7 if you're anticipating 'The Talk' (though I must warn you its about triple the length of most normal chapters, I may consider splitting it into two separate chapters to make it easier to bear, I don't want to pile it on you but would you be happy with just one real long one?) 

I will aim to update every Friday so that you know when to expect new chapters, but as everyone's eager to get to the dreaded talk, I may post chapter 6 on Wednesday and chapter 7 on Friday or Saturday if anyone would prefer that? Let me know, and I'll hopefully see you at the reviews page and next week!

Thanks for reading, catch ya on the flipside!


	6. Worlds Collide

Amends

Chapter 6- Worlds Collide

A.N: I'll try and avoid retelling the story in this chap, but this is where the danger is, as there is quite a lot to cover from the Legacy of Power episode so if I skim over what we all already know and make the chapter a bit choppy I beg your forgiveness. It comes from messing with what's already there I guess, after this and next chapter we should be outta the woods as I'll probably be doing more of my own thing! This chapter may be long so that we don't hold up the transition into the real original story after these couple chapters. Any material you recognise in here is from the Dino Thunder episode Legacy of Power which belongs to the good people at Disney, I own nothing there! Disclaimer out of the way, let's get down to it.

*

"Okay, are we ready to freak out yet?" Kira said sarcastically, but they all knew she was trying to mask her anxiety. They hadn't heard from Dr. O at all last night, and when they had gone round to his house, his car wasn't in the drive and when they had located the spare key they discovered that he obviously hadn't been home.

"Alright, I admit it's time to start worrying now, the house is empty, there's no note, no car, no Dr. O." Conner relented.

"Well what are we gonna do? We have no way of finding him." Kira queried with a frown.  

"Well, there may be one way to see what the good doctor's been up to, and maybe a way to locate him." Ethan suggested, plonking himself down in front of the computer and beginning to type furiously.

"And how might that be?" Conner frowned over Ethan's shoulder, trying to make sense of what the computer whiz was inputting.

"Aha. Got it, I'm in."

"In…where?" Kira raised a brow as Dr. Oliver appeared on the screen in front of them.

_"I'm Tommy Oliver. If you're not me, then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record, only to be viewed in case of an emergency." _The three exchanged glances and Kira started,

"Are you sure we should be watching this?"

"Shhh!" Conner and Ethan cut her off as Tommy continued.

_"What you're about to view is a history of my life-"_

"Yawn, more 'fascinating facts' on fantastic fossils" Conner rolled his eyes.

_"-my history… as a Power Ranger."___

"Okay, unyawn!" Conner amended, wide eyed.

_"My story begins in Angel Grove, when five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the Power of the dinosaur to become Earth's first Power Rangers."_ The three watched in wonder as video clips of the very first Power team played before their eyes.

"Hey wait!" Kira reached out and pressed the button that Ethan had pushed to play the video, which succeeded in pausing it.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" Ethan protested.

"I recognise that girl… at least, I think I do." Kira frowned, pointing to the screen which showed a picture of a caramel haired, brown eyed girl in pink.

"She's cute." Conner commented offhandedly. Kira whacked him in the arm. "I'm serious, I know her face."

"How do _you_ know one of the first Power Rangers?" Ethan raised a brow.

"Who cares, you coulda just seen a look alike on the street someplace. Where does Dr. O come into all this?" Conner waved his hand dismissively and tapped the play button again.

Kira glared but was just as eager to see the rest of the tape so pushed the thought aside.

_"Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy and Jason bravely defended Earth, which forced Rita to create her own Ranger."_ Tommy's voice narrated over the footage of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers' first battles.

"Hey there he is, with the cute girl, go Dr. O!" Ethan noted.

"Kimberly." Kira corrected him, after the footage showed Kimberly and Tommy's first meeting and introduction.

_"Her evil magic was too strong. I couldn't fight it. She commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers, and I almost succeeded."_ The Dino Rangers watched as the Green Ranger took on the other five single handed.

"Wow, badass. Never knew he had it in him, taking on five other Rangers at once!" Conner commented.

"He was the bad guy at this point Conner." Kira pointed out.

"Yeah but it obviously didn't last." Conner waved his hand.

_"But my friends never gave up on me. They helped me destroy the Sword of Darkness, and I was freed from Rita's evil spell."_ Tommy's voice continued, and the video showed him shaking Jason's hand and the six Rangers fighting together.

_"And that's when I joined the team, but not for long. I soon discovered the Green Ranger powers were only temporary."_ Tommy then reappeared in a new White guise.

"_Guess who's back."_

Ethan paused the video again. "I'm so buggin' I can't even deal."

"I know, our teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger!" Conner shook his head.

"Not the oldest, just the best," Came a familiar voice from behind them.

The three turned round in confusion and their jaws dropped in surprise.

"Hayley?!"

*

After trying her best to rid herself of her worries about Tommy the night before by going out to a movie and having a drink or twelve in the hotel's bar, Kim had awoken with a headache and more worried about her ex than ever, as her cell and the room's phone were both lacking in messages.

"I'll try his house one more time, it's a Saturday morning and he's a palaeontologist, where's the guy gonna be?"

Kim pressed the redial on her phone, and waited, tapping her nails on her knee impatiently as she heard the now familiar answer phone message on Tommy's machine.

She hung up without leaving a message and bit her lip in indecision.

"Okay, I said I'd give him the benefit of the doubt 'til today, now I'm worried. I'm going over there, better safe than sorry. Aaand I'm talking to myself, nice work Kim, make people think you're a basket case on top of it all." She shook her head and rooted in her closet for something comfortable to wear. She settled on black jeans and a dark blue sweater. She swept her hair back off her face with a pink hairclip and grabbed her coat and purse.

***Great, get to go back through the forest from hell with the creepy little lizard folks hiding in it. Tommy sure doesn't make life easy.*** She asked for a new map of the area at reception and wisely left the bottle of water in her room this time around.

***Boy if you're just a late sleeper or having a long shower Tommy Oliver, I am going to kill you.***

*

After the video footage showing the Ninja Storm team had played the three newest Rangers glanced at each other wide eyed.

"Whoah, Ninjas are real, I knew it!" Ethan grinned.

"Hey, my brother taught me a few moves he picked up at the ninja academy, check this out!" Conner proceeded to let out some kung-fu chops and high-kicks and in doing so whacked his foot right into the computer system, causing a shower of sparks to fly and all the monitors to be reduced to static once more.

"Oh please tell me that did not just happen!" Kira put her hand to her head.

"I'm afraid it did, and we may have just lost our last hope of finding Tommy." Hayley said gravely.

"Nice going meathead." Ethan pushed Conner in the shoulder and the four lapsed into silence trying to think of a solution.

"I've got it!" Kira announced.

"What were _you_ getting?" Ethan questioned confusedly.

"I know where I know Kimberly from!" Kira smiled and gave a bounce.

"Well?" Conner questioned.

"She was the girl in the jeep, the one the Tyrannodrones were after before we jumped in and fought them off."

"You're sure it wasn't somebody else, you heard Dr. O's tape, she left the Power Rangers and Angel Grove for some reason, and I'm betting Reefside wasn't even a blip on the radar back then." Conner argued.

"She left for Florida." Hayley supplied. "She was a very talented gymnast, and a Coach in charge of the gymnastics team for the Pan Global Games recruited her. As I understand it she had her doubts about going, but her Ranger team talked her into it, and that's when Katherine joined."

"Y'know, I'm not even gonna bother pretending to be surprised that you know all that." Conner sighed.

"And Kira isn't mistaken, Kimberly is in town." The redhead added, still typing away at the keyboard.

Kira looked smugly at Conner who mouthed '_whatever'_ and rolled his eyes.

"Wow, that is so sweet, we have two ex-Rangers right on our doorstep!" Ethan said, smacking his hands together.

"One ex-Ranger, we don't know where Dr. O is and now thanks to the Mensa candidate here we have no way of finding him." Kira reminded them.

"Well, maybe we can use her to help, she and Dr. O used to be tight right?" Ethan suggested, still psyched at the thought of meeting another former Ranger.

"I think they were closer than that, somehow." Kira said glancing at Hayley for confirmation who offered nothing and continued typing on the keyboard furiously. 

"He wishes, no way Dr. O coulda got a hotty like that, did you see his hair!" Conner laughed and shook his head. "But I guess that look is probably your type huh Kira, the shy rocker boy."

"Dr. O was never a rocker!" Ethan laughed.

"Y'know what I mean."

"Eww, guys, that is our teacher!" Kira said, "I don't think of him like that." At Ethan and Conner's firm stares she shrugged.

"…I guess he's alright… for an old guy." She relented finally. This got a chuckle out of Hayley.

"Anyway! I'm serious guys, didn't you see the way they checked each other out in those first videos? They were into each other." Kira said insistently.

"Eh, didn't really notice." Ethan shrugged.

"Nope." Conner shook his head.

"Ugh, guys are so dense."

"Great, here we go!" Hayley exclaimed as the video screens whirred to life.

"Yes! We are _so _lucky you're a genius." Ethan smiled.

"Even we geniuses need a little help sometimes, that jolt must have done something to the wiring, cause I'm getting something!"

_"With the return of Mesogog, it became necessary to invoke the power of the Dino Gems. Should anything happen to me, these 3 are charged with protecting the planet...You're in good hands."_ Tommy's narrative came back on and Ethan, Conner and Kira found themselves staring at pictures of themselves.

"Wow." Kira breathed.

"He really trusts us." Conner added.

"He does." Hayley affirmed.

"We've gotta save him, we owe it to him." Ethan nodded, staring wide eyed at the screen, the weight of the responsibility but also the legacy that came before them heavy in their minds.

"The world owes him." Kira said softly, and they all agreed with that.

Just then their thoughts were interrupted by a crash from upstairs.

"What the hell?" Conner frowned.

"Dr. O?" Ethan suggested hopefully. "After all, you got out of Mesogog's hidey-hole." He reminded Kira.

"More likely Mesogog's goons." Kira frowned darkly.

"Let's check it out." Conner said decisively.

*

Having navigated the 'forest from hell' with relative ease in the daylight with a new map, Kim had arrived at Tommy's house quite speedily considering her last attempt she had decided. She noted a red car pulled up in front of the house, but not a trace of the former Ranger's black jeep.

Kim shrugged deciding it was worth a shot and hopped out of the car. She tried the door and found it open, so proceeded in tentatively, though she couldn't help feeling like a burglar when Tommy apparently wasn't in.

"Hello?" She called hesitantly, heading into what she remembered as the living room. She was so busy looking around for Tommy and feeling awkward she didn't notice the small side table she bashed into on the way through, knocking a wooden lamp onto the floor with a crash and a smash as the bulb shattered.

"Oh God!" She cursed, and bent down to pick the lamp, thankfully still intact if a little chipped, though the bulb was beyond repair.

Next thing she knew she saw three blurs of colour and three pissed looking teenagers stood in a row behind her, standing in a battle ready stance.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in Dr. O's house?" Conner demanded as Kim turned.

The three stood for a moment silenced as if they'd seen a ghost.

"…Y'know, I'm getting that reaction a lot around here. Don't know if I should take it as a compliment." Kim said with a raised brow, looking decidedly uncomfortable. The colours of clothing they wore did not escape her either.

"Down boys, it's Kimberly." The girl in yellow murmured after a second.

"You sure it's not some trick, maybe Mesogog's taken to imitation." The taller guy in red suggested, not lowering his fists.

"The sincerest form of flattery I hear. Hey, while you talk about me as if I'm not here, as you all seem to know who I am, mind telling me who you are? And would you mind pointing those things somewhere else sparky?" She told Conner nodding to his hands. Kira pushed them down with a chiding look. Then she looked back to Kim with a smile.

"I'm Kira, and this is Conner and Ethan."

"We're the newest Power Rangers!" Ethan said with a grin and Conner rolled his eyes.

"There goes our element of secrecy geekazoid." 

"Well I thought maybe it would make more sense to tell the _former Power Ranger_ who we were so she could help us, rather than threatening to pummel her to a pulp." Ethan snapped back.

"As if you could." Kira said derisively, regarding Kim with a mixture of fascination and awe.

"Okay, hold up guys, that is _a lot_ of information all at once there!" Kim put a hand to her head and sat back onto the couch, instantly regretting it as she remembered its quicksand-like qualities from before. She pulled herself up with some effort to sit comfortably and tried to get her head around everything.

***So it looks like Tommy does know about the new Rangers. He and Jase were holding out on me!* **She thought wryly.

"So…You all know who I am, and that I'm a former Ranger, and you're all the new guys…and Tommy would be…where, and what does he have to do with you?"

"He's our science teacher." Conner said with a helpful smile.

"I think she meant the more Rangery part, genius." Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, h-he's like our mentor dude. Kinda the brains of the operation. Or at least he kinda is…Hayley's kinda more the brains…he's just…well, he tells us what to do and stuff." Conner said at last arriving at a decision about Tommy's role, feeling a tad intimidated at the scrutiny of one of the first Power Rangers, she had the intensity of gaze that Dr. O had when he was in teacher mode. The other two shook their heads at Conner's limited vocabulary.

"Did I hear my name?" Hayley came into the room and her eyes fell on Kim.

"Oh, it's you, I wondered when you'd get here." This comment made Kim feel as if she were being marked down for being late, which she didn't really like.

"And you. You pop up all over the place huh?" Kim said regarding Hayley with slight reserve after the welcome.

"I could say the same about you." Hayley responded. The three teens watched this exchange with confusion.

"So, you two, know each other?" Ethan looked between them.

"We met yesterday at Cyberspace. Tommy apparently made plans to meet with her once it was shut, so he was going to lock up for me. But as he was a no-show, we ran into each other." Hayley explained, and Kim once again felt as if she were very much out of the loop. She frowned deeply again.

"Sorry, this is a lot to digest. New Rangers, and if I heard right, Hayley helps you guys out too… and you all know-"

"Pretty much everything." Kira smiled, "Who all the Ranger teams were and what they did for the world. Dr. O left a video diary explaining everything in case something happened to him."

"Everything?" Kim said weakly.

"Well, not everything." Hayley corrected.

"Wait, what everything don't we know?" Conner demanded.

Kim looked to Hayley who pressed her lips shut and nodded. Kim smiled slightly at this and gave a small inclination with her head too. The three Dino Rangers looked between them again in confusion.

"Hey, care to share?" Ethan said in a whining tone.

"No." Kim and Hayley both said.

"What's happened to Tommy?" Kim asked Hayley as she stood from the couch.

"Nothing good. We're dealing with a mutant called Mesogog, not a nice guy if you know what I mean."

"Let me guess, hell bent on world domination, prepared to crush anything that stands in his way, has an affinity for sending down strange ugly monsters who he then inflates to the size of buildings…is that something like it?"

"Pretty much." Kira nodded.

"He wants to return the world to its prehistoric roots, and I'm not talking about the cultivation of new trees and plants for conservation efforts." Hayley supplied. "He wants to wipe out humanity and take the world back to the state it was when dinosaurs ruled."

"Guess he's not much of a people person." Kim said darkly.

"Understatement." Conner nodded.

"So apparently when Tommy was on the way to the Cyberspace, he got kidnapped by some of Mesogog's henchmen, and we suspect he was taken back to Mesogog's island fortress." Hayley filled her in.

"Oh God, Tommy." Kim murmured, worry in her eyes.

"I just came up to tell you guys, I got a lock on an invisiportal that should lead to Tommy's location." The MIT grad turned to the three Dino Rangers.

"So how do we get there?" Ethan queried.

"I've got just the things, follow me."

The three followed Hayley back down the stairs and Kim stood in the lounge a moment feeling like part of the furniture. 

"Oh, and you can come too if you like Kimberly." Hayley's voice floated back up to her offhandedly. This irritated Kim no end. Hayley wasn't being openly hostile to her, but it was the little things that Kim picked up that gave her the sense of tension between them. Kim was determined to call her out on it when the Rangers weren't in earshot, she didn't like unfriendliness for no reason, masked or not.

When she got down into the underground lab, Kim didn't have time to be awe-struck by the impressive surroundings as the Rangers were gazing at something else exciting.

"These are your new Raptor Cycles. They should have to you to the portal coordinates in approximately 92.75 seconds." Hayley supplied.

"Whoah,"

"Awesome!"

"They're amazing!" The three Rangers gaped.

"So, which one's mine?" Conner asked.

At Ethan and Kira's looks Conner rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding."

"Dude you were so not kidding." Ethan shook his head.

Kim smiled at the teasing that went on between the three new inheritants of the Power. It reminded her of the way her own team had been when they had first become Rangers, although she got the feeling these three had not been friends before their own adventure had started. They didn't look quite as comfortable with each other as her own team had, but she, Jason, Zack, Trini and Billy had all known each other since childhood and these three probably hadn't even acknowledged each other's existences three weeks ago. Still, there was no hatred or animosity there, only a friendly rivalry between the two boys at least. Or perhaps more accurately, Ethan and Kira against Conner. She however admitted the newest Red Ranger did seem to leave himself open for these ribs somewhat. 

As Hayley explained how they would get to Meso-thingy's island fortress and it emerged that Conner couldn't swim- which garnered more teasing from Ethan- Kim only semi-paid attention remaining lost in memories. She remembered her own team's modes of transportation in the Battle Bikes and the later Shark Cycles. She was broken out of her reverie by the Red Ranger's question.

"Hey Kimberly, wanna hitch a ride, I'm sure Dr. O would be pleased to see you!" Conner asked suggestively. 

Kira closed her eyes in exasperation.

"Excuse him, he was born without a brain, doctors say it's a miracle he even survived this long." She apologised. Kim laughed and shook her head.

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment, I'm gonna have to sit this one out, not a Ranger anymore remember? I'd only get in the way. Just bring Tommy back safely?" She asked.

"No problem." Conner said confidently.

"Don't go anywhere, we'll want to fully, properly interrogate you as soon as we get back with the good Doctor!" Ethan grinned.

"Sounds like fun." Kim giggled. The three waved and jumped onto their bikes.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" The three called, and morphed as they hurtled towards the portal on their new bikes.

Kim blinked as they raced through a glowing green vortex and disappeared from sight. Then she turned back to Hayley who was regarding her critically.

"You act as if you care for him." She said bluntly.

"Wait- what?!" Kim frowned deeply and put her hands on her hips.

"You know what I mean." Hayley said, arms crossed, not giving anything away.

"I _do _care about him, not that it is any of your business." Kim said sharply.

"Hah," Was Hayley's only response as she turned back towards the consoles to keep a check on the Rangers' progress.

"Hey! Look, Hayley, I don't know why you have this _problem _with me, but rather than continuing with your 'well disguised' swipes at me, how about you just tell me what it is that I've done to piss you off." Kim demanded coming to stand a few feet behind the consoles and stare angrily at the back of Hayley's fiery head. 

Hayley swivelled back round and regarded Kim icily.

"I'm sure you're a very nice person, or whatever, Kimberly. I just don't want to see Tommy get hurt by you…again!" 

"Hey, you didn't see it the first time!" Kim snapped back, rather lamely she realised after she'd said it. After a pause she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"And I don't want to see him get hurt either. I just want him to hear the truth from me no-one else, and give him a chance to deal with it. I'm not looking to jump into bed with him or ruin the nice little setup he's got here. I'm just looking for some closure."

Hayley continued to stare at her fixedly but after a moment she nodded, though she still didn't smile.

"You really messed him up. And I had to deal with the fallout when we met in college. His relationship with Kat fell apart, and although he never said it, it was clear to see he still blamed you for that."

"Hey I never told the two of them to get together!" Kim said defensively. ***Though I might as well have done, I handed him to her on a silver platter, after all, didn't I break up with him because I thought he would be better off with _her_ if he wasn't already? And I was just protecting my own ass.*** She looked guilty at this and Hayley gave a small smile.

"It wasn't your fault the relationship failed, but however inadvertently, you did affect them, especially him. He wasn't looking to replace you in the beginning, he was looking _for_ you. Is it so hard to believe that when he saw that pink costume it was easy for him to imagine you there, you'd been an integral part of his life for almost three years, then you disappeared and severed all contact…and then you came back with Jason and yadda yadda. Can you say trainwreck?"

"I didn't mean for that to happen. I never wanted to hurt him. I still loved him deeply, there were just…some things that, well, it…it wasn't working. He knew that as well as I did."

"Hey, it's none of my business." Hayley held her hands up. "I just want to see him done right by, he deserves a little happiness."

Kim nodded sadly. "Yes, he does."

*

Wooo that was long, but I decided to have the little Hayley/Kim catfight before we got into the real action in the next couple chapters. I know I keep promising all this action and the actual story, but those of you who write know what it's like, you just have to let the story take you where it wants to go. I know you're all anticipating the Tommy/Kim dreaded talk so I'll see if I can stick that in for you next chapter, but gee that might make it even longer than this one! We'll see how it goes, unless Mesogog throws a spanner into the works bwahaha *evil cackle*

There are no real responses needed to the reviews this chapter, but thank you so much to everyone who is reading and even bigger thanks and virtual cookies to all who review, it really means a lot to me and helps me keep writing!

Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope to see you next chapter for 'The Talk'! 


	7. Digging

Chapter 7- Buried

A.N: Take a deep breath, it is time for the long awaited talk. Any material you recognise is taken from the Dino Thunder episode Back in Black (there may be a lot of it because I think the script for the episode is rather spiffy how it is!) after this chapter I'll probably stay away from the DT storylines, whether White Ranger fits in yet remains to be seen, we'll see how we go! We've got a lot to get through guys, so hold on tight!

Enjoy!

"This is your final chance Dr. Oliver…free the gem from its resting place, reveal the carrier of the Power, or feel the wrath of my disappointment." Mesogog hissed, circling around the life force extractor to which Tommy was currently tied. It was the lizard's way of trying to unnerve him, and Tommy internally admitted it was working. Or perhaps it was just the threat of his brain being reduced to jelly in a jar for Mesogog to keep on a shelf and pop into for all sorts of useful information that had him a bit shaken.

"Aww, do I have to pick just one?" Tommy responded sarcastically. His eyes blazed with anger at Mesogog, but the villain didn't seem fazed.

"Your attempt at levity is as feeble…as your attempt at self sacrifice." Mesogog shook what passed for his head in derision and pushed the white stone towards Tommy, so that the table it was on bumped into his feet. Tommy felt a strange surge of power and a pull from the stone, as if his body was being yanked forcibly from inside towards the table. Luckily he was restrained and Mesogog didn't seem to notice a difference. Tommy shook his head to dispel the power surge and resumed glaring up at the creature.

"If you will not do it for yourself, perhaps you will do it for those precious students of yours." Mesogog said with a twisted smile.

"Elsa!"

"Yes my lord?" The dark featured cyborg who reminded Tommy strongly of someone familiar stepped forward to bow at Mesogog.

"The three teenagers, bring them to me." The evil lizard commanded and Elsa turned, just as alarms started to peal in the room.

"My lord, it's them!" Elsa informed him. Tommy's eyes widened as the video-screens displayed his three students on their Raptor Cycles approaching an invisi-portal. 

Mesogog turned back to face the teacher with a smirk.

"Ah like obedient dogs, I command, they come."

Tommy stared angrily up at the creature; exploiting weaknesses seemed to be Mesogog's thing. But not knowing when to back down, and never giving up, they were his. Depending on a situation, they could prove to be good or bad things.

"I can save you some trouble. The good guys? They always win."

"I suppose that all depends, on who you believe the good guys…to be. Zeltrax, Elsa, go! And take help. I want no mistakes this time." The two nodded and rushed off as if Mesogog was breathing down their necks.

"Talk about your obedient dogs." Tommy muttered with a roll of his eyes. 

Mesogog turned his beady gaze back to the former Ranger.

"They have proved to be far more intelligent than you, Dr. Oliver. They are ever eager to please me, for they have experienced the consequences of disappointing me…you would do well to learn from them."

"I think I'll stick to teaching. Far more fulfilling than being a lapdog to sickos like you." 

"I look forward to having your essence in my possession. Perhaps I shall keep your drooling remnants on display as a lesson to those who dare… to court my displeasure. Though I think perhaps I'll wait to extract your life until your pathetic students are with us. That way I can watch you squirm… as I destroy them…ssss." Mesogog gave a sadistic chuckle at the expression on Tommy's face. With relish he lowered the point of the life-force extractor so it hung just over Tommy's chest. 

Tommy could feel the energy radiating from it in painful sparks as it continued to gain power, and tried to remain still so that his body did not jerk into its point and _really_ ruin his day. Mesogog watched his fear with delight and let out a growl of anticipation. 

"Soon Dr. Oliver, very soon." 

As the Dino Thunder Rangers engaged in battle with Elsa, Zeltrax and the rest of Mesogog's horde, Hayley and Kim kept a sharp eye on the battle from Tommy's lab.

"So, are these guys as good as they think they are?" Kim asked as Conner fired at Zeltrax and Elsa, and the other two pulled off some pretty fancy manoeuvres from the backs of their new rides.

"They're better." Hayley affirmed.

"Knew it." Kim smiled. 

"_Watch this!_" They heard Conner call as he dodged blasts from Zeltrax's sword with a fancy spin on his bike, swerving easily around the attacks once he was back on the ground.

"_You missed me!_" Conner shouted tauntingly, then stood on his bike and delivered a powerful flying kick to Mesogog's henchman. 

"_Yeah!__ Come on!_" Ethan crowed as the three met in the middle of the battleground and powered towards the crackling portal, leaving the rabble of monsters and bad-guys in their dust.

"_No_!" Elsa screamed in rage and fired a powerful blast at the racing Rangers, but her shot fell short and the Rangers made it into the relative safety of the portal.

Kim was watching all of this wide eyed, as if she was experiencing it herself and Hayley gave a small smile.

"Do you miss it?" She asked softly, not expecting Kim to be paying attention.

"Every day." Kim responded, not taking her eyes from the screen.

"_Hayley, we're in._" Conner's voice came over the communicator network.

"Good, I'll recalibrate the bikes for your exit, you should have about five minutes." Hayley responded.

Kim glanced at her, "How do you do it, I never understood all the complex computer stuff." She shook her head.

"Areas of gifting my dear." Hayley said with a smirk as she typed on the keyboard. "It comes naturally to me, just like gymnastics comes naturally to you I expect."

Kim nodded at this but gasped when the Rangers unexpectedly ran into Mesogog on their way to find Tommy. None of them had been expecting that.

"…_Obviously, you are in need of some discipline._" The creature snarled at the Rangers and it was then that Kim got her first good look at the enemy.

"Looks like the 'Miss World' runner up has an attitude problem." She quipped, relieved when Mesogog's henchman luckily appeared right in front of the Rangers and blocked the monster's mind energy blast, allowing them to dodge around him and run towards the lab.

"I should've known you'd try to rescue me_._" Tommy addressed the Rangers as they undid the straps holding him to the life-force extractor.

"Is that your way of saying thank you? Because if it is, it needs some work." Ethan frowned.

"I'll thank you for real once we get outta here." Tommy said, inputting a command on the keyboard and pulling a lever down. "We can use the main invisi-portal network. C'mon we need to get away from this place." Ethan put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"We need to talk."

"Go, I'll explain later." Tommy waved them off.

"We already know everything!" Conner cut in with a grin.

"We found your video diary, we know you're a Power Ranger." Ethan explained.

"Was Ethan, not anymore." Tommy reminded him starting for the portal.

"And we met Kimberly." Kira added, causing Tommy to almost trip over one of the wires ahead. He turned wide eyed and opened his mouth, about to try and attempt some excuses but it was at this moment Mesogog and his entire rabble managed to fit through the doors to the lab.

"An old friend of yours Dr. Oliver? Ranger or not, you're mine now!" Mesogog leered.

"Man, I hate it when he gets like this." Tommy shook his head.

"We'll take it from here Dr. O." Conner nodded to the other two.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"Attack!" Mesogog commanded and chaos erupted inside the lab. Tommy made a run for the gem but his way was blocked by Mesogog. The teacher launched a flying kick at the lizard, who swayed to the side at the blow but recovered surprisingly quickly. He blocked Tommy's punch then lifted and hurled him to crash painfully into the control panel. Tommy staggered up and called to the Rangers,

"Hurry, head for the portal, there's something I've gotta get!"

"But-" Kira began to argue.

"Go!" The three glanced to each other and nodded, before jumping through the vortex.

Tommy pushed Mesogog aside and grabbed the stone, rolling over the table that had held it. He glanced up to the portal, nodded at Mesogog with hard eyes and then jumped in to follow his students.

"Do not let him escape with that stone…go!" Mesogog snarled at Elsa and Zeltrax who followed at once into the portal.

"Where's Dr. O?" Conner asked in concern as the three got off their bikes to wait for their mentor in the empty park area the invisiportal had led to.

"Here he is!" Ethan said in relief as Tommy landed in a crouch on the ground in front of them and straightened. He turned as Zeltrax, Elsa, the Pollinator monster and a batch of Tyrannodrones appeared from the portal too. Zeltrax, thinking he had caught Tommy unaware let out a blast of bright blue energy at him.

Tommy quickly put up the crystal stone to catch the force of the blast, but Zeltrax did not relent and the intensity of the blast soon forced Tommy backwards, before he disappeared in a flash of white light as the crystal shattered.

"Dr. Oliver!" Conner shouted.

"No!" Kira shook her head and fell to her knees. The rangers remained frozen in disbelief, aware of Kimberly's scream and Hayley's gasp ringing in their ears through their helmets.

Kira stared at the ground in shock. "This can't be happening." She murmured.

"Such negativity." Elsa smirked. "Haven't you learnt that in our world, anything's possible?"

"-Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver." Zeltrax finished laughingly.

"I heard my name, you missed me didn't you Zeltrax?" Tommy said with a smirk as he appeared out of nowhere where he had been standing before the blast.

"Dr. O!"

"You're okay!" Kira and Ethan cheered as the three rushed to join him.

"Dr. O, what's this?" Conner lifted Tommy's hand in which something was glowing black.

"A black Dino Gem, let me guess, with the power of invisibility?" Ethan estimated.

"Looks like it." Tommy nodded.

"That gem belongs to my master!" Elsa called. "Hand it over, and we might make your end a little more painless."

"There are two things you guys need to learn about Dino Gems. One- you can't choose them, they choose you." Tommy told her.

"What's the other?" Elsa asked disinterestedly.

"They go real well with Dino Morphers," Tommy replied with a smirk as he slammed the black gem into the morpher that appeared on his wrist, making it glow. 

"Hmph. Aren't you a little old for this, Tommy?" Elsa taunted mockingly.

"I may be old, but I can still pull it off! Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Tommy called and transformed into the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, holding a long staff ready for attack.

"Dino Thunder, Black Ranger!" He called. "Just like riding a bike." He chuckled as the other three Rangers ran up to him.

"Awesome!" Kira grinned.

"Let's do it!" Tommy glanced at Conner, Ethan and Kira who nodded and charged towards Mesogog's assembled forces.

"I don't believe it. That's the fourth colour he's managed to pull off." Kim shook her head and laughed, putting her finger on the comm. link.

"You bastard Tommy Oliver."

There was a pause then a chuckle. "_Hello to you too Kimberly."_

"Don't do that to us again!" Kim chided.

"_I'll try not to make a habit of it_." Tommy responded. "_Uh oh.__ Hayley?"_

"Welcome back. I've got a little homecoming present for you. Found him on the north side of the forest. Meet the Brachio Zord, retrieving the black gem must've reawakened him. And wait 'til you see what's inside. I think you can handle it from here." The two women watched as the enormous Brachio Zord lumbered into the square where the forces of good and evil were battling and opened from the back and sides to reveal the Tyranno Zord, Ptera Zord and Tricera Zord inside. 

"And you and Tommy built all this?" Kim asked with a raised brow.

"With a little help." Hayley smiled. "We couldn't have done half of it without Billy, and Andros and Zhane of course."

"The Red and Silver Space Rangers." Kim nodded, she had heard about them from Jason, but still how much work had gone into Tommy's set up here was easy to see, and Billy too had been keeping quiet about Tommy's activities. She laughed, no wonder when she talked to him he always sounded a little nervous, she had always thought that was just Billy being Billy. And Trini the little co-conspirator. She and Billy had been seeing each other for almost three years now, ever since he got back from Aquitar. She kind of understood why all her friends had been pushing for reconciliation now, she wondered if Zack was in the know too and that she was the only one of the original team out of the loop. 

**Well it was for my own good, I had no right to know and it wasn't their secret to tell. Tommy and I are both lucky for friends like them.** She smiled to herself.

"Well, they'll be finished soon, I would've suggested a debriefing at the Cyberspace, but as we're already here, they can come to us. Plus I'd imagine you and Tommy are looking forward to that much postponed little talk you're supposed to be having." Hayley smirked at Kim's less than thrilled expression. Now that she had checked Kim's intentions, she saw no threat in her, but then again a part of Hayley was still convinced that Tommy would laugh in Kim's face and she'd be away from Reefside before the day was out. Still, it was enlightening to finally meet the girl that had always been on Tommy's mind.

"Yeah that's true. Let's make the weary warriors some coffee and order in some pizza, then me and the new face of Black can have it out." Kim smiled, back into perky mode. "I'll pay, as I kinda crashed your party." She added and jogged back up the stairs to locate the phone and the phonebook.

**Maybe this won't be such a disaster after all.** Hayley shrugged to herself as she monitored the remaining battle.

"Oooh, what do I smell?" Conner grinned as he came through the door into Tommy's hall.

"If you were where I'm standing downwind of you I'd say the overpowering stench of your bodily odour. But seeing as you're not I'm gonna say pizza!" Ethan grinned and pushed past the Red Ranger running towards the kitchen.

"Whose bright idea was this?" Kira raised a brow as she too came through the door. "Cause I gotta say, loving it." 

"That would be me." Kim smiled coming out of the kitchen where the sounds of hungry teenage boys who weren't bothered with niceties of plates and cutlery could be heard.

"You should invite old friends round more often Dr. O!" Conner shouted through what sounded like a mouthful of pizza.

"Eww, I did not want to see that!" They heard Kira's moaned response to that as she joined them in the kitchen.

"Hey, less of the old!" Kim responded sternly.

"Pizza? Great, I'm starved." Tommy rubbed his hands together as he too entered the house.

"Nuh uh, none for you mister." Kim said grabbing Tommy by the elbow and -much to his surprise- leading him down the stairs towards the basement lab. "We need to talk."

"No pizza?" Tommy pouted with a glance back up the stairs.

"I figured it was a good diversion for your enthusiastic little friends." Kim laughed.

"Alright, you're right. We had better get this over with." Tommy nodded switching back to serious mode.

"And I'm somehow not surprised you're here and seem to have great confidence in the location of everything in my house." He shook his head.

"Yeah, well I came here to check you were okay and met Hayley and the welcoming committee who threatened to beat me up. Then when they went off to rescue you Hayley and I had some time on our hands so she gave me the grand tour of the place and I ordered in the snacks. Sorry for intruding."

"It's not a problem, I'm flattered you cared…. I'm sorry I never met you last night, I guess now you may have some idea about where I was." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck absently.

"Yeah, and while we're apologising, I'm sorry in advance for the fifty or so messages with nothing but a dial-tone that I must've left you on your machine between last night and today. I was a _little _worried about your whereabouts." She said with some embarrassment.

"Thanks for the concern." Tommy smiled shyly.

They both lapsed into an awkward silence and Kim looked down at the floor, tracing a figure eight on the ground with her foot.

"So…" Kim started slowly.

"So." Tommy repeated. When Kim worked up the nerve to look up at him, he was regarding her steadily, with the same chocolate brown eyes she had fallen into the first time she had seen him. And those kinds of thoughts would not make this any easier! She chided herself internally and returned his gaze. He had made his way to sit on one of the chairs near the consoles, with his back slouched, elbows resting on his knees with his fingers threaded together. It made him look very scholarly, she thought with some affection. Then he spoke, quietly, but there was no way she wouldn't hear.

"This, this isn't gonna be easy. For either of us. But let's make a deal. We tell the truth about everything. We don't leave anything out. Our reasons, our thoughts, our reactions. All out in the open. And we hear each other out. No interruptions, no matter how upsetting we may find it." He said. "Deal?" He held out his hand and Kim took it and shook it firmly.

"Deal."

With a wry smile and a shake of his head he nodded to her.

"I guess you should start."

"Oh yeah, of course." Kim perched delicately on the edge of one of the boxes and rubbed her hands up and down along her thighs for a moment as if this was building her up for something.

"I guess, I should start from when I left, getting to Florida." She said, looking back up at him and chewing her lip thoughtfully.

"In some ways, I was the happiest girl in the world. I was getting the chance to pursue my dream, I had the greatest boyfriend in the universe, the support of all my friends, I felt like I was flying. But it was bittersweet. Losing the Pink Ranger Powers, it felt like losing part of myself. I felt this…this hole inside me, like a big chunk of me was missing.

"But I had been scared. Those days, three near death experiences, it shook me up, though I wouldn't admit it. I was scared to do anything. I didn't want to do gymnastics in the state I was in- after the fall from the balance beam, but I didn't want to be a Ranger either after Zedd and Rita had captured me. But Katherine diving off that board at the pool, facing up to her fears of the water, it made me face up to mine. And you, when you lost your powers, you were so strong about it, I knew I couldn't wallow in pity when I wouldn't let you do the same. I had a fear of losing you too Tommy. If I left, I didn't know if we'd survive. But you were all so supportive of my decision to go, I figured we'd be strong through that too. That you and I would make it work because I believed in it so much." She gave a bitter laugh.

"Guess that didn't work out too well for me." Tommy smiled but looked down at his hands, his own guilt factoring in. He knew Kim had had insecurities when she'd lost her powers, partly because he had been through the same thing, so he knew the mindset she must've been in.

"And you helped me Tommy, you were so supportive, those last talks we had before I left were the most honest we ever had, I felt so safe with you. That's why it hurt so much to leave, I wanted to go to the Pan Globals so badly, but I didn't want to leave you and what we had. But anyway." She shook herself, unconsciously blinking back tears she wasn't aware had formed.

"Florida was amazing. The sun, the people, the atmosphere, you get caught up in it. I guess it's like the feeling when people go to New York City, it's infectious. But there wasn't much time for sightseeing. Coach Schmidt, well you saw him, he wanted the utmost dedication from his athletes. It was intense, he pushed us all harder than I'd ever been pushed, but I knew it would be worth it. I knew I was good, hell I knew I was great, and after everything I'd given up in Angel Grove to go there and train I wouldn't allow myself to fail there." She stood from the box and began pacing back and forth around the same area in front of it.

"But it takes its toll on you, intensive training. I was wiped, I'd never done so much gymnastics in my life! The same routines again and again and again. A hair out of place screwed the whole thing up, let alone a wobble or a step." 

Tommy observed her with interest as she talked, her eyes taking on a faraway look, as if she were reliving it. She spoke with passion, but it was tinged with melancholy as she also remembered what she had given up. She had changed so much by leaving, he realised, but then again, he supposed they both had.

"But losing the Pink Powers, it wasn't just a temporary drain. Separation from the coin, it kept pulling at me, I kept on feeling that loss. I guess because the Crane was my spirit animal and Kat was using it at the time, it felt like I was in two parts. And after growing for three years with that Power inside me to balance me, to focus me, to strengthen me, being without that was utterly debilitating. I had no idea how much I had come to rely on my additional power. And although I was a great gymnast and I knew how to do it, I just didn't have the confidence or energy that I had when I was the Pink Ranger. 

"So I had to push myself harder, work longer, put more time and effort in. And when you're mentally and physically drained all day every day, it makes it even harder to focus. So it was a pretty vicious circle." Kim ran a hand through her hair.

"And to tell you the truth Tommy, I didn't have time to find another guy, even if I'd have wanted one. But I'd noticed- as the months piled up- the space that grew between us. When you had the time you were as loving and caring and sweet as ever. But there was the thing, _when you had time_. And you didn't have a lot of it. And neither did I. And all our calls seemed to end up missing each other, or catching each other at bad times, and our letters ended up being from every week to every other week. Then every few weeks, then maybe once a month." Kim bit her lip again and Tommy thought about reaching out to hold her, but she looked so fragile that he thought she would break at the contact, and she needed to talk it out.

"We were growing apart right before my eyes and I hated it. But what I hated even more was that I didn't have the time to miss it, and that I didn't have the energy to care that you hadn't called or wrote. It hurt inside, that we were losing something so precious, but I was so drained I just tried to forget about it and push myself harder. That way the time didn't seem to be so long between calls and letters- everything was just a blur of routines, food and sleep."

At the mention of food Tommy's stomach growled. He coloured slightly and put a hand to his belly. "Sorry," He said sheepishly, "Go on."

Kim giggled.

"So, after a while, after observing gymnasts who were coping so much better than me, who were part of couples, I thought, 'I wonder how Tommy's doing. Does he even miss me? If he missed me that much he'd have called, or have written. I'm sure he's just busy. But I'm busy, and I miss him, but I haven't called or written either.' And then the doubts would creep in, that maybe you didn't miss me at all, that maybe you'd found someone else and was just keeping up this pretence of a relationship in your letters or calls because it would be too much effort to break up. Or that maybe you'd found someone else, but you were being kept from doing anything about it because of me. And I felt guilty then, that I'd been neglecting you so much, and that I hadn't heard from you, so I figured something must've been wrong with our relationship."

She turned away from him then, looking towards the rows of consoles, her voice wavering.

"So I did the selfish thing. The cowardly thing. Instead of calling you, making some effort to see what was wrong, to talk out our problems, to even give us a chance, I wrote that stupid letter! It seemed so easy, I'd seen so many other girls find someone on the male teams who trained at the facilities, it was simple to carve out this little story and fit into the niche. I told some of the other girls on the team that I was writing a break-up letter, I even had them going that I'd met another guy, so they helped me out, and a couple of them had also broken up with their boyfriends when they left to train, so I used their stories as part of mine. It was the most selfish, heartless thing I've ever done, and I don't expect you to forgive me for it Tommy." She finally turned to look at him and he had gone very still and quiet, his own eyes hardened and far off. The hurt of it had surged up inside him as she filled in the story, and the pain was as fresh as if it had only been yesterday when he had had Adam read the letter out to him in front of his friends at the Juice Bar.

"And I knew you wouldn't argue with it. That you'd want me to be happy so you'd accept it, and that you'd move on. Hell, I figured you already had. And with that letter, I thought I'd get closure, that I'd stop thinking about you and missing you whenever my mind was free for my own thoughts rather than thoughts of backward-handsprings and full-twist-layouts, but I was wrong. It made it worse, every morning I found myself checking the mail for your letters and then catching myself at the last minute knowing there wouldn't be one, or having my heart leap in my chest when I saw a message blinking on my answer phone even though I _knew_ it couldn't be you. I just wanted the pain to be over, and I really believed I was doing us both a favour. I was just desperate to forget you because I couldn't have you the way I wanted and needed you. And it made me make a lot of bad choices."

Tommy looked up at her then, his eyes piercing, but somehow uncomprehending.

"Why couldn't you just…just take it back, admit you'd made a mistake, tell somebody? God Kim, you couldn't admit you were wrong, you didn't think I'd forgive you?" He asked bewildered.

Kim scrutinized him with narrowed eyes,

"Would you have? You really think that after saying what I did, and cutting off contact with all of you you'd just forgive me, after I hurt you so much?"

Tommy looked uncomfortable and raked his fingers through his hair.

"…I… I guess, well it would've taken some time, I'd have been hurt, but I'd have forgiven you. Everyone makes mistakes, you were under a lot of pressure and we weren't there for you. But I loved you so much, there's no way I could've stayed angry at you."

"But you're angry now." Kim pointed out.

"Well yeah!" Tommy now stood too. "You come back, after almost a decade of no contact, no explanation and you drop this bombshell on me- that the greatest thing I ever lost was all because of a lie?" He shook his head. "You don't understand Kim, it's not the fact that you broke up with me, even in such a cruel way as a sugary little letter, but the fact that you _lied_. If you had admitted we'd grown apart, and that you couldn't maintain our relationship with all the pressure that was on you because it was stressing you out, if you'd at least let us _talk_ about it, then I could've gotten over it. But you _made some guy up_? 'Cause you knew I'd only want what's best for you, and you wouldn't have to deal with me trying to contact you, try to change your mind when you had such a good thing that you'd break up with me for it? That's low Kimberly, and that's what I can't get over."

"But it worked didn't it? You didn't try and contact me, you didn't try and find out why, you were pretty satisfied to let what we had die!" Kim responded defensively.

"Don't try to turn this around onto me Kim, I didn't contact you out of respect, if you had it so good, what right did I have to come and interfere? You didn't bother to tell me to my face or even over the phone, why should I try and talk it out with you?"

"Respect, ha! Tommy you were scared. You didn't want to go up there or even make contact with me in case I told you all about my new guy and how happy I was, you didn't want to talk to me because you knew you couldn't handle it." 

"Of course I couldn't handle it! How would you have felt if I had phoned you up and gone on and on about how good it was with Kat and how I didn't miss you at all? What if I had called and told you that I went further than I ever did with you and I slept with her, that she was my first and not you, and that for a while I really saw a future for us? Would that have been something you'd have left yourself open for Kimberly? Wouldn't you have been scared that you could hear that?"

Kim's eyes had filled with tears once more at this heated exchange and Tommy once again felt a stab of guilt.

"Oh God, Kim, I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to-"

"Yes, you did." Kim nodded, wiping away her tears, "And it's okay. We said we'd be honest, you were adults and in a relationship, why shouldn't you have…" She sniffled again.

"Yeah but I shouldn't have mentioned it like-" Kim held up her hand, she couldn't handle his apologies for something like that, she just wanted to block it out for now. Even though Tommy had used his relationship as a hypothetical, she now knew far more than she wanted to about Tommy and Kat's relationship.

"Let's, just get this over with, okay?" Tommy nodded and sat once more, pursing his lips and keeping his head down. This was more intense than he'd thought it would be. He couldn't bear to look at her after what he'd said. He'd really have to get this newly discovered vindictive side looked at, it was certainly not something he'd want to cultivate.

Kim took a deep breath to calm herself down. "So… once I'd broken up with you, and gone through all this crap about missing you, I got lonely, because while I was with you just the fact that I knew you were there kept me company, even when I was training and didn't know when I'd next hear from you. So without that buffer, I thought what the hell? And sure, I looked for guys at the training facility. Other girls did it, why couldn't I? I thought if I found someone else it would get you out of sight and mind and I could really replace you with someone equally as good." She shook her head and sat back down, her legs bored with her unending path back and forth across the floor. She picked at her nail polish and avoided eye contact with Tommy, her voice quieting, coloured somewhat with shame.

"But who was I kidding? There was no-one as good as you out there. All the guys were after one thing and one thing only, and once they'd got it they weren't interested in holding hands or long walks on the beach or dancing in the rain. I got burned. Many times. But it was like, for the one night, it felt like I was special again. I felt like someone. I felt…beautiful. Because I didn't feel that way anymore, I felt pathetic and weak. You always made me feel like I was the only girl in the world, I felt special because I was _your _Beautiful. Some of them even called me it. But it felt cheapened when some random guy said it, because he wasn't you. None of them were. And the more I looked for a guy like you, I realised there wasn't anybody else. That I'd let you go, so I didn't get another good relationship. I felt like I deserved it, I was being punished for what I'd done to you, for how foolish I'd been in letting you go. So after maybe the fourth or fifth guy I gave up. I felt cheap, I felt like a whore, and I still felt like I'd betrayed you." Her voice had become smaller and smaller, until it was almost a whisper, and the tears rolled down her cheeks now.

It cut him more deeply than he expected to see her crying and in such turmoil, and Tommy now stood and put a hand on her arm, noticing as he did with some surprise that he too was shaking.

"But you're worth so much more than that Beautiful." He whispered sadly, rubbing her arm gently to try and comfort her. She yanked her arm away from him and stood again, biting back the tears and hardening her voice.

"Don't say that Tommy, don't even say it! I'm not. I'm really not. I mean, I ruined what you had with Kat, and I wasn't even here. I hurt you so deeply and you never did anything to deserve it." She shook her head.

"Didn't I?" Tommy asked, and Kim looked up into his eyes. "I hardly called or wrote, I knew I was neglecting you Kim, deep down. But you know how dense guys are, especially me. I figured you were having such a great time out there you didn't need me distracting you all the time, y'always seemed so happy when I heard from you. And I was so busy with Ranger duties, we'd been through so much with the destruction of the Command Centre and the loss of our Morphin' Powers, I figured you wouldn't miss me. And then you broke up with me…Man, I was so confused, this 'guy' just out of nowhere, you'd fallen in love with him! You worded it so hurtfully, though you said the last thing you wanted was to hurt me, and I couldn't understand it. Then Billy and Kat whisked me off snowboarding after I'd gotten the letter and tried to set me up with this girl Heather, it was just mind blowing. 

"I was just so angry and confused for so long, but I couldn't focus on it or deal with it because there were so many problems and attacks from the Machine Empire, and I couldn't afford to be upset or talk it out with any of the guys because they were all so worried about me. Whenever someone mentioned your name accidentally they looked at me as if I would burst into hysterical tears, they were walking on glass around me all the time. It was so much simpler to bottle it up and not deal with it at all, though that was the opposite of what I should've done. It was just…so out of the blue I didn't know how to begin to deal with it, y'know? I felt like half of me was missing, for so long, I didn't really know how to handle it at all."

Kim nodded with a forlorn sniffle and steeled herself for what she was about to hear. It was like when you were a child and found a dead animal at the side of the road, or were watching a really scary horror movie, you didn't want to know but you couldn't help yourself from looking.

"So… what happened with you and Kat? How'd that get going?"

Tommy looked at her disbelievingly for a second, bewildered as to why she would ask him something like that about Kat when it would only serve to upset her, but when she gave no indication that she was joking, he sighed and frowned, trying to work out how to articulate it best.

"Well, I didn't really even look at her _that_ way until after your letter. But when she set up this date for me with Heather, she was wearing a pink dress, I'd never seen her wear something like that before. It was like I noticed she was actually a girl, rather than a friend and team mate." Kim- to his surprise- gave a small chuckle at this.

"Typical guy, until we wear something hot we might as well not be there." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, that's not true. I noticed you from the very beginning. And I told you even if you wore a trash-can liner bag, you'd still look great to me." Tommy reminded her, remembering fondly the day that everything went wrong for Kim, her hair was messed up and it had rained, and her perfect outfit had been burned, and she had told him later how worried she had been at him seeing her in that state- when he had thought she had looked radiant anyway, and that her wet look was just cute.

Kim grinned at his flattery. "Yeah, but you knew I'd kick your ass if you didn't pay me the proper amount of compliments, I'm sure Jase and the others gave you that warning. So go on, that's when you noticed her, what about your first date?" It was painful for Kim to picture Tommy with anyone else, especially Kat- her replacement in so many ways- but she felt she deserved the pain that it caused her for what she had done to Tommy, and she knew she owed it to him to let him get all of it off his chest too. 

"God, it was…oh it was when Ernie hosted a luau at the beach club, I asked her out after _a lot_ of stalling. But of course, as it was a first date things couldn't go smoothly and the Machine Empire attacked us and trashed the place. A guy can't get a break, is it any wonder I worried about asking girls on first dates with what I have to deal with?" Kim smiled at this.

"When was this, before Muiranthias?"

"Must've been yeah, a few weeks. Why do you ask?"

"Jason just said that, the way you talked to me when we were under the spell…ah never mind." She waved her hand dismissively. "So when did you break up?"

Tommy frowned, thinking back through that foggy memory of his. "Well, I must've been in college. Well at least just before I started. Did you know that she went to England to study ballet at the Royal Academy?"

"I do now." Kim said tightly.

"Well, it was another long distance relationship, and I was worried, seeing what happened between you and me. I think, she'd always felt like she was in your shadow, that we lacked the same connection that you and me had. She never hated you, she looked up to you in fact, but she was resentful I think that she couldn't replicate the kind of relationship I had with you. You and she were two different people, and I did love her. But I think that in the end even though you and I ended badly, ours had been the stronger relationship. So when the time came for her to move to London, we decided to break it off there, remain friends and keep in touch. It just meant she wouldn't have the pressure on her to maintain the relationship that you did, so that she could concentrate on the work. It felt like the right time I guess." Tommy concluded with a one-shouldered shrug.

"A mutual decision." Kim noted.

"Exactly." Tommy nodded.

They fell into silence once more. The intensity and weight of knowledge they had received in the past hour gave them both a lot to think about.

"Did you miss me, ever?" Kim asked timidly. She didn't want to push him, but after pouring out her heart she felt she needed a little reciprocation. "Y'know, after the letter?" She pushed her hair behind her ear and pressed her lips together in a meek smile.

Tommy shook his head and sighed, "Of course I did. After what we had, and how abruptly it ended, every time I saw a flash of pink, like a girl wearing a pink top or someone on the balance beam with brown hair I thought it was you for a second. Sometimes in battle, when I called out to Katherine I called her Kimberly by accident. Force of habit I guess." He chuckled dryly. "Though I don't think she appreciated it."

"No wonder the girl had a complex about me if you couldn't get our names straight!" Kim laughed. Tommy nodded embarrassedly.

"Yeah, I know. But is it that hard to understand? I had fought by your side for two years, it was a big change. I got a little better after we lost the Morphin' Powers and received the Zeo ones."

"No, I understand, I did it to Rocky and Adam and Aisha sometimes after Jase, Zack and Trini left for the conference." She smiled.

"I missed you a lot Kim." Tommy admitted quietly. "We used to share everything. I had security with you, I would talk to you about things I'd never share with anyone else, even Jason. And then it was gone and I didn't know why. I couldn't understand how you could find a guy who… who gave you what I gave you, who could have with you what I did. Now I find out there wasn't one. It makes sense really." He shook his head and laughed bitterly.

Kim bit her lip. "And no matter how many times I apologise it will never make up for it, will it?"

"No." Tommy responded honestly. "I can't just forgive and forget on this one Kimberly. I wish I were a strong enough man to do that, but I'm not."

"I don't expect you to be. I don't think anyone could. And I don't deserve your forgiveness Tommy, I know that." She said gently. 

"Kim, I can forgive you, I can see your reasons. They may have been really crappy ones, but I can see them. And I can't hate you. I never did. I was angry, yes, but it was never really at you. At, at this 'other guy' definitely, at the world, at Zedd, Coach Schmidt, even Kat in my weaker moments. But I never hated you, I cared for you too much for that. The hurt and shock, that's what fuelled the anger. But I can forgive you. Now that I know, it's like a weight that's been lifted. But I can't forget it, not that easily. I can look past it, but what you did will always be there. Maybe it won't be as important in the future but…" He shook his head.

Kim nodded, shaking herself so she didn't begin to cry again. This was all so huge, something she would never have guessed she'd ever be doing. But it was so freeing, Tommy was right that a weight had been lifted, there was nothing left to fear from each other anymore, the hurtful comments had surely been aired today. But there was still one thing she wanted to know from him, though she knew it would probably only make her feel worse, whatever the answer.

"Tommy, do…do you think, redundant and pointless though this is…do you reckon we would've lasted, stayed together, if I hadn't sent that letter?"

Tommy looked up at her, quiet for a moment and after some thought he nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Yeah you know, I think we would have."

It was exactly the answer she had been dreading.

Well, that was that, I'll be very interested in the feedback for this one, it took a lotta time, I'm not quite sure if I'm happy with it or not, I guess it all depends what you guys think! Please review and give me the low down, and please don't let my intense vulnerability become any sort of a factor here ;)

On to the reviews-

Nightwing 509- If you want to know the details about Mesogog's interest in Kim, next chapter should be rather enlightening for you, but I won't be giving everything away! Thanks for reviewing.

JTrevizo- Well, here it is, would you say out of the ballpark? ;) Flattering comments to be sure, I'm glad you liked the Hayley/Kim interaction, it may feel like I wrapped up their conflict a bit too fast in this chapter, but it's not quite over, I just didn't want to focus on it as there were more important things to deal with in this chapter! So I hope it didn't seem to easily resolved there! Thank you for the support.

Hartfelt- Yes I certainly understand not having the time to sit down and review, but I certainly appreciate it when you do have the time! Oh you and me both hope Kim and Tommy work it out, I hope their talk shed a little light onto their feelings and the issues between them, I tried to bring out their emotions and a lot of history between them up to this point, so I hope it's to your liking! Are you still saying you don't mind how long the chapters are, this one was pretty darn long! Thanks for the feedback.

Yami Kero- Yes the title of the episode Legacy of Power was the one recapping the previous seasons, I hope your fic is going well and you enjoyed this. Thanks for reviewing.

Luna98766789- Hmm, thinking about it I guess Hayley could be a little reminiscent of Kat's personality, and as I was drawing comparisons between them both I guess it's not that surprising! I sure don't like Kat and Tommy as a couple either, so this story is pretty much against that! Thanks for the compliments, I hope you enjoyed this too chapter too.

Tomgirl27- Your memory needs fixing? Was that brought on by something I wrote, hope I didn't make any mistakes! As for wondering what would happen if Kim did fight, well you might be closer to finding out than you think, but it won't be against Hayley lol. Thanks for the review!

Thank you muchly to everyone who took the time to review, I'm looking forward to your reactions to this (well, looking forward to with much dread XD) I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter!

xXx 


	8. Revelations of Pink

* * *

Chapter 8- Revelations of Pink

Tommy's stomach gave another more insistent growl which caused them both to laugh, and Kim stood from her box.

"I'd say you've earned some pizza, we better get up there before you shrivel up from starvation." Kim relented starting up the stairs.

The thought of food was temptation in itself but Kim's words had reminded Tommy sharply of the life-force extractor, and there was something very important he needed to discuss with her.

"Wait Kim, there's…uh, something else I need to talk to you about."

"Uh oh, what have I done now?" Kim said teasingly as she turned back around to regard him quizzically. It was easier to try and be light with each other after how heavy their talk had been.

"This could take a while." Tommy told her, as she was hovering in the middle of the stairs thinking it would just be a brief chat.

"Oh, okay." She shrugged and jumped back down the stairs to stand in front of him, sliding her hands into her jeans pockets. "What's up?"

"It's just something Mesogog showed me when he captured me. Do you remember what happened when you left here a couple nights ago?" He asked as way of a lead in.

"Of course, it's not like I could forget. I got lost in those annoyingly large woods and then got attacked by the weird-lizard patrol. Then as I recall it your three team mates joined the party. And somehow I think you're very aware of all this and are trying to get somewhere really slowly. What's really going on here Tommy?"

Tommy sighed heavily. "Come and have a look here." He motioned for her to join him as he seated himself at one of the consoles and began to type in something. What displayed was an overhead map of the woods near his house, similar to the one Mesogog had shown him.

"You left here just after six, and got lost. The Tyrannodrones appeared around six-thirty and attacked you soon after, the Rangers appeared around six-forty and left the woods around seven. Let me show you an energy representation." He input something else into the keyboard and the display switched to something resembling a heat-vision picture, it was of her jeep and the timer display at the bottom of the screen showed it was about 6.25. Kim frowned, not understanding his point, but she looked over his shoulder at the monitors anyway. A glowing pink energy was emanating from the Jeep, and between the grainy outlines of trees could be seen things with a fainter glow of dark purple energy, which could only have been the Tyrannodrones.

"Your energy readings as a former Ranger are higher than that of a normal human anyway, but the potential energy inside you is even greater than that. Here's where the Tyrannodrones attack you…" They both watched as purple glows swarmed the jeep, two managing to jump on top of the vehicle as it crashed through the trees. The pink glow had substantially increased in brightness, and as Tommy focused in on it, it was almost white in the centre with pure power.

Kim frowned. "T-that's me? All that energy in there?" Tommy nodded.

"Right, and it seems to increase whenever your adrenaline gets flowing or you are in a heightened emotional state. When you are near the 'drones or the Rangers, the energy is stronger and more focused, as if the power inside of you is responding to their powers."

"And how does Meso-ugly fit into this?" Kim queried, watching the screen as the Rangers fought the Tyrannodrones as three red, blue and yellow blurs of energy.

"Because when you were in the woods, his scanners picked up a reading of your energy, and so he sent down the 'drones to find out what was causing this surge of power on his system. If I had been monitoring the scanners too, I'd have noticed that they picked up the influx of power, which usually they only register when they find a new Dino-gem like the one I used today. Mesogog thought that I was using a human carrier to store all this raw energy in and wanted to know who or what it was. But it turns out it was just your energy readings all on your own."

"How do I have so much of this energy?" Kim asked with a raised brow, "I mean, my energy readings are higher than Kira, Conner and Ethan's."

"I guess- and I haven't really figured it all out yet myself, that because, although you gave up your Morphin' Powers, and then they were destroyed as many other teams of Rangers' were, you and I, and Billy, Adam, Rocky and Aisha have something that no other teams tapped into." Kim finally made the connection after a moment of thought.

"The Ninja Powers."

"Exactly. And because those Powers were formed from our connection to the unique Spirit Animals we have inside us we were building on something that couldn't be taken away from us. That's why we were so strong."

"But I gave my Power Coin to Kat, she became the Pink Ranger and the Pink Ninja powers went with it." Kim reminded him, "How do I still have any power left?"

"Because the crane was _your_ spirit animal, it was never Katherine's, she just assumed the mantle you left. But her connection with the Power wouldn't have been as strong as yours was, as the crane was solely yours, it was an animal representation of you, built from elements of your heart and soul. So even when you gave her your coin, the spirit of the crane never left you. And although your power was forgotten, and had lain dormant as you thought you had given it up, it's still inside you. Being a Ninja Ranger tapped into all this power, it's still there. And that is what Mesogog is after."

"This is too much to take!" Kim said, slumping back into another of the console chairs and running a hand through her chestnut hair. "So Mesogog is after me because I still have the ninja spirit of the crane inside me?"

At Tommy's nod she frowned.

"And I'm guessing it he wants my energy for not so friendly world domination purposes?"

"Yeah, and if he got his hands on it we'd be in a world of trouble, that much raw energy would make him almost unstoppable." Tommy said gravely.

"Well thanks for that cheery prognosis Dr. Oliver." Kim quipped. "But I don't get it, why aren't your readings the same, you have the power of the falcon inside you."

"My readings will be substantially more than Conner, Ethan and Kira's, but as I've been through so many power changes and swaps, my connection to the falcon is dimmed, as I didn't need it any more. The power from the Black Dino Gem is probably pushing it down anyway. But the Crane seems a little more reluctant to let you forget it, maybe it thinks you need it more." He smiled.

"I'd agree with that. So let's say Mesogog did get his claws on me, what would he do?"

At this, Tommy remained silent as he remembered the crackling energy of the life-force extractor and his eyes fell, not wanting to voice the implications of it to Kim.

Kim took his silence as it was meant and nodded grimly.

"So I'm guessing he won't sit me down for tea and crumpets." She shrugged, "Fair deal, I've had my share of unattractive guys after me before, though Mesogog does sound more scary than Skull. Though he doesn't look any worse than Zedd."

Tommy looked at her and sighed again. "Believe me, he's worse."

"Are you really sure I have this Power inside of me, it's not just a fluke? I mean I felt that Power loss for ages, how would I have if I had it inside me all along?"

"You felt the loss of the Power Coin, which weakened your tie to the crane, as Kat was using the Pink Powers I guess, and they were linked to the spirit of the crane that was in you. But now that the Morphin' Powers aren't used anymore, its full strength is inside you. But there's only one way to be sure you still have it in you. It will take a lot more energy than it would do if you still had the coin, and I doubt you'd be able to maintain full body armour or power a Zord, but with your readings, it just might work." Tommy smiled as Kim caught the implication and her eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you remember how to?"

"Of course." Kim grinned, and moved away from the console to give herself some room. Tommy watched with interest, half of him hoping that Kim could pull this off, but the other half praying that she couldn't, so she wouldn't become a target for Mesogog.

Kim closed her eyes, took a deep breath and held her arms in front of her. She stayed still for a few moments as if finding her centre deep inside. Then she gracefully swept her arms through the air- trailing pink energy in their wake- and extended her hands in front of her, pointing her index fingers out.

"Ninja Ranger power, now!" And in a flash of pink energy she stood clothed in the pink Ranger Ninja suit, a hood obscuring her all features, except her bright brown eyes. Where her power coin would have rested on her chest was just a glow of pink energy filling the hole. It dulled and the groove was simply filled in pink the same colour as the rest of her suit, with a golden outline of a crane imprinted where the coin once sat.

Kim brought her hands up to see her gloves and she touched her face and looked herself over in disbelief.

"Pinch me Tommy, I feel like I'm dreaming!" Kim breathed and Tommy grinned.

"Awesome." He uttered quietly, feeling as if they were back at the Temple of Power receiving the Ninja powers for the first time. And almost as a reflex the two moved together and embraced tightly, the joy each one felt with the return of their powers was infectious between them.

Tommy's arms came to lock comfortably around Kim's mid-back which kept her pulled close to him, and Kim's arms were stretched up around Tommy's neck, her head resting against his chest as if she had never left him. Tommy was hit, even through her uniform with the familiar scent of vanilla and roses which always followed Kim and a small sigh of contentment escaped his mouth. It was a welcome jolt of nostalgia and the two were unaware of quite what they were doing until they were doing it.

"Are we interrupting something?" A voice called cheekily from the stairwell, and the two jumped apart from each other as if they had been shocked with electricity.

Kira, Ethan and Conner- the one who had shouted- were all stood on the stairs looking down at them somewhat befuddled.

"Who is-…Kimberly?" Ethan was about to question the strange womanly form in pink who had been clamped onto their teacher, but as they neared they recognised the build and brown eyes.

"And she said she wasn't a Power Ranger any more!" Conner grinned, with an accusatory tone as if the two elder Rangers had been conspiring against them.

"Yeah, how'd this happen?" Kira asked as the three ran down the stairs to examine Kim in her new Ninja form.

"Guess the power was just inside of me all along." Kim smiled, her eyes flicking over to Tommy who had retreated back to the consoles in embarrassment at having been caught in the act by his students. Luckily for him he had gone unnoticed in their excitement.

"Wow, do you have special powers too in this form?" Conner asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, as Ninja Rangers we can slide-teleport to get to another place really fast, and use decoy-suit tricks to make attackers believe we're one place when we're someplace else. As well as some other perks of the job, although I haven't tried them out yet." Kim grinned at the younger three's exuberance, feeling the years fall away from her as if she were a hopeful teenager with the world ahead of her once more.

"What are you three doing down here anyway?" Tommy turned back from the monitors having composed himself enough to face his new team mates.

"Well you'd both been down here a while and it had gone a little quiet so we wondered if Kim had killed you and was trying to find someplace to hide your body." Ethan explained.

"Yeah, we came down to help her out." Conner quipped.

"As flattering as that's not, maybe you three had better head home, I'm sure you have plenty of assignments to complete for Monday."

"No, it's okay Dr. O we're happy to stick around." Kira grinned, knowing the three of them were making him very uncomfortable.

"Yeah, we didn't want to miss any more of the action." Conner said with a smirk. "I told Hayley to put in some popcorn."

"Conner!" Tommy used his best stern teacher voice and the three knew playtime was over, for them anyway. "Get going, before your parents come searching with burning torches and pitchforks."

"Alright Dr. O, we're gone! We'll catch you bright and early tomorrow for training, or y'know we could postpone it 'til later in case you guys are tired from 'catching up' or whatever." The Red Ranger winked.

"Conner!" Tommy growled and Conner's eyes widened and he backed up the stairs, Kira and Ethan following with a wave to Kim as they departed hastily so as not to be confronted with their teacher's wrath.

Kim had pulled her hood down so that her face was clear once more, those outfits could get a little claustrophobic if you weren't busy and the room was hot. Tommy came back down from the monitor display's platform looking embarrassed as before. He scratched the back of his head and rather sheepishly murmured,

"Sorry." Kim wasn't sure whether he was apologising for the hug or for his students but Kim didn't mind either way so smiled,

"No problem." Tommy nodded and rubbed his chin with his thumb thoughtfully.

"So, what's the plan, if I'm on Mesogog's hitlist?" She asked, before sweeping her arms once more. "Power down!" She called and went back to sit on her box as her Ninja outfit disappeared.

"I think you should stay in Reefside for a while." Tommy told her, coming to sit on a box opposite.

"What, why?" Kim raised a brow.

"If you're Mesogog's target, he'll stop at nothing to find you, especially now that he's lost the fourth Dino Gem to me. At least if you're here in Reefside you'll be near to the Rangers and me."

Kim nodded slowly. "I guess that makes sense, but how long for? I do have a business to run."

Tommy shrugged and looked troubled. "I don't know, until we know that Mesogog's lost interest in you or has been destroyed."

"Tommy, who knows how long that could take?!" Kim gaped. "What if he doesn't lose interest, it took years to get rid of Zedd and Rita, and that wasn't even the Power Rangers it was the Machine Empire that did it!" She shook her head. "I can't leave the gym for that long."

"I know, and we'll figure something out, but Kim, if Mesogog got hold of you, there wouldn't be a gym for you to go back to. There wouldn't be anything except death, destruction and a lot of dinosaurs."

This quieted Kim's protests and she nodded.

"Alright, what else?"

"I think you should book out of the hotel, for how long you'll be staying it would be a waste of resources and you'll still be in danger."

"Why?" Kim frowned. "I'm here in Reefside what more can you do?"

"If Mesogog managed to locate you- which he will given time- he could attack and snatch you before we even knew what happened, and it would be too late." He left it there, Kim knew the implications of this statement from his earlier silence when she had asked what Mesogog would do to her.

"Well where am I gonna stay, I don't exactly have enough free money to buy another house, here in Reefside." Kim reminded him. She was comfortable from her gymnastics studio and her win at the Games, but she certainly couldn't afford to even rent another place for goodness knows how long.

After a moment lost deep in thought, during which he quite resembled a lost child with the weight of the world on his shoulders, Tommy looked back up at her.

"…You can stay here with me." He said decisively.

"Whoah, wait, what?" Kim's eyes widened. "An hour ago I didn't think you'd want to see me again, now you want us to be house-mates? Are you sure you need that?"

"Kim it makes sense, it's in a secluded location, Mesogog doesn't know you're here and doesn't know the connection between us, I'm close by to make sure nothing happens, and the other three can be here in seconds. Plus this place is big enough for more than one person. If it makes you uncomfortable, I can ask Hayley, or I suppose you could find a place to rent nearby." He offered with a shrug.

Kim considered it, although it would be awkward, she didn't want to stay with a strange woman, supportive as Hayley seemed, and she couldn't afford a place to rent. She and Tommy were talking now and used to be best friends and confidantes, so she supposed it wouldn't be that bad.

"Alright Oliver, you've got yourself a roomie." She nodded. "Looks like you're back to playing the role of White Knight." She joked.

"_Black_ Knight remember?" Tommy corrected her with a laugh.

"It works. I've paid for my hotel room for tonight, so I'll check out tomorrow morning." She put her hands in her pockets once more and looked up at him hesitantly but sincerely.

"Thanks for this Tommy, I know this must be a pain in the ass for you." Kim berated herself mentally, she and Tommy had such history together, and they hadn't talked for years, what was she thinking to be staying with him after all this time? Did she really believe that they could go back to being how they had been before the mess of their relationship got in the way? And not to mention how strong she had noticed his arms were and how good he smelled when she had hugged him…

At her acquiescence Tommy nodded,

"I'm glad to do it." He smiled but internally he kicked himself. He wasn't sure he could handle being in such close proximity to Kim after all this time, and that hug had been a little too comfortable for comfort. As Kim gave him a humble smile with lips pressed tight together and began to make her way back up the stairs, Tommy watched her with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

**Just what have you gotten yourself into now Tommy?**

MTV, yay, it's my birthday, yay! Ahem, yes, it is my birthday today, and this is my present to you! Unfortunately it's another one of those action-lite dialogue-heavy chapters, but I wonder if that clears up some of your questions and wonderments about Kim. Hope it didn't seem contrived, but hey, the Ninja Powers weren't destroyed and the Crane is skill Kim's spirit animal so I think it works! FYI, I haven't seen the episodes where they all receive their Ninja Powers in the series for many years, so I tend to work with the first movie's Ninjetti powers although these were rendered obsolete by the series. So if I interchange some of the explanations and they seem to be more reminiscent of the movie's storyline, you'll know why, I'm kind of blending the two together. So Kim has her Ninjetti/Ninja powers and can use these without use of her coin (as in the movie) in her Ninja Uniform, but she cannot support being fully armoured into the actual Power Ranger armour (as in the movie) without the coin. I hope this convoluted little explanation makes some sense, as it is past the midnight hour here in England and I'm sleepy! If it makes no sense, ignore all this and just take it all with an open mind! Now, the reviews-

Sayinjinj7- I like the pizza scene myself, it's nice to see a little team bonding. I don't know about Trent yet, we'll see if it fits into the storyline, if I do use him its more likely I'll go the other way and make him bad, the comparisons are just too good an opportunity to miss, but like I said, we'll see if he fits into the flow of the story- I might keep him for the opportune moment, just to make things worse! Thanks for reviewing.

C2- Wow, what a flattering and lovely review! I was hoping to make the talk as realistic as possible, but as it was so anticipated I was a little worried at how it would be received, your reaction was exactly the type I was hoping for so thank you very much for that! I thought I would twist the dagger for Kim with her question about whether they would have stayed together, makes it even more heartbreaking I think. But there may be a future for them yet- thank you for reviewing!

Yami Kero- As soon as I get a spare minute I will check out your story for sure, it's just a battle in between all the revision for my exams to find a spare minute to sit and just read! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope this one was also to your liking. Thanks for the review.

Jewel937- The long chapters will probably continue to be long, although this one was tiny by comparison to last! Well I will see what I can do about your hope for a happy ending and a relationship, but it's like the well-used and famous adage, the path of true love never did run smooth! Thanks for the feedback!

Luna23- Ah you got that feeling that something's there too huh? Yes, I did want to play upon the friction, that won't be going away, but perhaps there is something hidden beneath the surface for both of them, it will be explored in the coming chapters, especially chapter 10 I feel. Thanks for revewing!

JTrevizo- Thank you! **Beams**

Tomgirl27- I'm exactly the same on the memory front, I can practically recite a whole episode of a TV show but I forget where I put something down a second ago, my friends like to call me Tommy sometimes as a testament to how bad my memory is. Hey, there are worse people to be compared to than the legendary- and gorgeous- Power Ranger right? You were right in a sense of new pink Ranger, more like old Pink Ranger, but it works! Although I am intrigued as to what your guess for the 'or something else…' was. Care to share? Thank you for reviewing!

Thanks to everyone who took the time to review, especially for a chapter that I was so worried about, I'll be interested to see the reaction to this chapter too, I hope I didn't disappoint you! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though there's no real action there is some plot progression and explanations so that makes it alright! Stick with me, it will get a whole bit more interesting in the coming chapters. Thanks for reading!


	9. New Beginnings

Chapter 9- New Beginnings

"Now do you believe that there was more to those two than anyone was telling us?" Kira smirked in an I-told-you-so tone.

"We bow to your infallible wisdom and knowledge oh Yellow one." Ethan mock bowed. "Man if only you could be as smart on the game codes to the new Mighty Dragon Hunter Xenos game that's out."

Conner and Kira looked at him in confusion and he shrugged it off. "Never mind."

"I wonder what _is_ up with Dr. O and Kim, I mean the way Hayley said it, sounded like they hadn't talked in years then we find them groping each other in the lab? Can you say sexual tension?" Conner grinned.

"Maybe you can't." Kira teased, "And I would hardly call hugging groping."

"Ah but you can never tell Kir, who knows what they'd have gotten up to if we hadn't broke them up." Conner responded.

"Well we did leave them alone again once we left genius, if they wanted to have a quick smooch in the cockpit of the Brachio Zord, who would know?" Ethan reminded them.

"It's none of our business if they do." Kira scolded them. "He's our teacher, would we really be that keen to find out if it was anyone else?"

"Says the one who insinuated their involvement in the first place!" Ethan laughed. "And he's not just any old teacher, he's like the best Power Ranger, our team-mate, and he's kinda our friend. And Kim is just... cool!"

"Well I just hope she sticks around a while, it'll be good to have another girl on the team now we know she's still a Ranger. Gives me a relief from all this testosterone poisoning." Kira sighed.

"We'll head back round there tomorrow and see what's gone on, maybe having a girl his own age around will make him stop using the stern teacher voice on us all the time." Conner said hopefully.

"You never know, maybe she likes his stern teacher voice." Ethan grinned.

Kira just gave an exasperated sigh.

Kim's little talk with Tommy had made her more than a little twitchy. Every shadow she passed on the way back to the hotel had her on edge, every tree could've held some…Tyrannodrones- as Tommy had called them – ready to jump on her.

When she finally got back to the hotel she jogged up the stairs to her room and locked the door with the bolt as well as the key.

"Just 'cause you're paranoid doesn't mean they're not after you." She reminded herself and shut the curtains. "Tommy really does have a way of making you feel all safe and warm doesn't he Kimmy?" She said sarcastically, remembering her earlier lovesick memories of him.

She saw a message blinking on her room's machine once more.

"I guess Tommy started a trend." She shrugged and hit the playback button.

_"Kim it's Jason, I've been trying to get you on your cell all day, and you haven't been answering your room phone either. You've got me worried Terror, that phone is usually attached to your ear. Give me a call." _

Kim pulled her phone from her back pocket and looked at it, there were eight missed calls and it was on silent. She scolded herself, Jason was the typical big brother, if he didn't hear from her and she didn't respond to her phone he automatically would think something was wrong. Trini was the same.

She hit the green button to redial the number and Jason picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, this is Jason."

"Do you really answer your phone like that?" Kim joked and she could hear him suppress a growl.

"And just where have you been young lady?"

"Okay _dad_ if you must know I was at Tommy's."

"Reaaally. You just can't stay away from the guy can you?" Jason quipped, but she could almost hear him doing his victory dance over the phone.

"Quit dancing."

"Sorry."

"And for your information, he wasn't even there half the time. He arrived later."

"Ah, breaking an entering, a lost art form."

"Yeah I know, but it turned out the Dino Rangers and Hayley were there and they made me very welcome, well at least the Rangers did, to the point of hero worship. Always fun."

"I'll say. So where was Tommy?"

"Captured by Mesogog." Kim said in a lazy offhanded sort of way.

"What? Is he okay?" Jason asked in concern.

"Well duh Jase do you think I'd just be sitting here happy as a clam if he wasn't?"

"That's not funny Kim." Jason said sternly.

"Oh like you haven't done it to me tons of times." Kim said dismissively. "Anyway! Better news, he's the new Black Dino Ranger!"

"No way, that bastard he's had more comebacks than Madonna." Jason sighed.

"I know, but I'll tell you his ass still looks as cute as ever in spandex."

"That was way too much information!" She could hear his grimace and laughed.

Jason added. "If you're going to objectify my friends give me warning first okay? That's what Trini is here for."

"Sure thing. I also found out just how deep the rest of you have been in on all this business with Tommy thank you very much. You're all much more sneaky than I gave you credit for."

"Yeah, sorry about all that Kim, but you know it wasn't our right to tell-"

"You don't have to apologise Jase, I know why you did it. Just let me know, is Zack in on the fun too, as Tommy said you and Billy were involved, which meant Trini was too."

"Zack keeps in contact with Tommy, so yeah he knew, but he didn't help out like Billy and Trini did. I think he bought pizza and beer round when he dropped in to visit."

"Well that's good enough. You'll all just have to buy me something pretty to make up for it."

"So, did you two talk?"

"Yeah." Kim sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"That good huh?" Jason laughed.

"My gosh, it was so intense Jase. We both found out some things that we didn't want to know, but I think we definitely needed to."

"Let me guess, a large part of that involved Kat huh?"

"You could say that. Anyway, we've moved past it now, I guess we consider each other friends, we're gonna start trying to act like it again."

"So when are you leaving Reefside?"

"Ah, there's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about."

Jason remained silent but his unvoiced question was there. He didn't need to ask her to explain this time, she wanted to say it.

"Another thing, Tommy uh…enlightened me to, was that because I received the Ninja powers of the crane back when I was a Ranger, I have a lot of residual energy left from that, and now that the Ninja powers aren't used by Kat, and as the Crane will always be inside me as my spirit animal, I'm able to morph into the Pink Ninja Ranger, even without my coin."

"Wow, Kim, that's huge! How does it feel?"

"Weird, but in a really good way. It's something I never dreamed I would get to do again, it's just amazing! You really don't appreciate being a Ranger 'til it's gone."

Jason laughed. "Well, now you me and Tommy have all made comebacks, the other three will be green with envy." Kim swallowed any jokes she could make about being green with evil and got to the real problem with her powers.

"Yeah, it's great. It's just, apparently now Mesogog has been alerted to this big increase in power in Reefside, and that would be me. So now I'm number 1 on evil's most wanted list. He's looking for a way to increase his energy, to make him all powerful or whatever, and apparently he's looking for me to be his new battery."

"So what're you saying, how soon are you leaving?"

"I'm not, right now, Tommy reckons if I make to leave Meso-thingy will find me, and if I'm on my own he'll be able to target and capture me no problem, and we can't risk that. According to what Hayley was telling me earlier, he's managed to capture both Tommy and Kira already, so picking me up will be no biggy once he knows who I am. So Tommy's offered to let me stay with him until we get Mesogog off my case."

"I'm sure you're devastated." Jason commented dryly.

"That's enough out of you, I'm only doing it because I know Tommy knows this guy better than anyone else around here, I'm not gonna argue if it's gonna get me killed or turned to Power Mush. Tommy's smart and Hayley's a genius they'll figure a way to fob him off."

"And what about your gym?"

"I've got Becca, Stacey and Missy to hold the fort back there, they do most of the teaching anyway I just oversee and pay the bills."

"You do more than that." Jason chided her, he had observed Kim had taken to selling herself short a lot since she stopped being a Ranger and broke up with Tommy.

"Yeah maybe."

"And what about your gymnastics display you had planned at the gym?"

"That might fit in well with the situation." Kim told him with a smile.

"You're plotting something." Jason noted.

"Not really, I had an offer a few weeks ago from a…Principal Ransel, no… Principal Randall I think it was, she's the Head of Reefside High. She wanted me to organise a gymnastics demonstration at one of their assemblies, if I'm here anyway I might as well arrange for the girls to come here instead. It's not like I don't need the money."

"Randall, she must be Tommy's boss. Yeah, why not, it'll probably make him look good to be associated with a silver medal winning gymnast, she'll probably like him even more once you've done your stuff."

"I'll call Stacey tomorrow and get her to tell the girls. Angel Grove isn't far from here anyway, they can bring the bus over or something. And it'll be a good way to get my mind off this Mesogog problem and back to gymnastics. A little distraction never hurt anyone."

"Yeah, what's the danger in a school demonstration?" Jason agreed. "So from now on I should call you at Tommy's huh?"

"I guess so."

"You know, if you need me or the others, I bet we could come up there no problem. Safety in numbers remember?"

"Jase you guys all have lives now, and I have Tommy and the other Dino Rangers looking out for me, I'll be fine!"

"Just promise me if you have any trouble-"

"-I'll call one of you. I promise!" She added, knowing he was about to make her say the words.

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon. Stay out of trouble."

"Oh, You know me." Kim said dismissively.

"Yeah. Stay out of trouble!" Jason laughed.

The next day, the three teens and Dr. Oliver were happily ensconced in Hayley's Cyberspace after a hard day of monster fighting and homework set for the weekend. Tommy had yet to inform his students and partner in crime that he had invited Kimberly to live with him temporarily. He was building up to it, and as Hayley set down a cup of steaming black coffee in front of him he decided he should take the plunge.

"There's something I should tell you guys, and I don't want any witty comments out of it," He looked pointedly at Conner who raised his brows and leant back on the sofa with his arms folded waiting for the revelation.

"I invited Kim to stay with me while she's here." At this Hayley's mouth opened to comment and he swiftly held up his hand.

"You need to hear me out." Hayley shut her mouth and nodded, taking a perch on the arm of the sofa where Kira, Ethan and Conner were sitting across from Tommy.

"Hayley, remember you were telling me earlier that the computer had picked up an energy reading that was off the charts from the day Kim came to see me?"

"Yes, but you didn't notice it because of the fight, you mentioned this earlier Tommy what's your point here?" Hayley frowned, she wasn't used to being out of the loop and was puzzled by Tommy's cryptic mood.

"Well Mesogog did notice it, and that was the reason for the fight. The energy came from Kimberly as she still has the powers of the crane from when we were the Ninja Rangers. So now she's a target, you know Mesogog is looking for power to help him destroy human civilisation, and she has a lot of it, more than enough to make Mesogog's dream a reality. I don't know all the details of it yet, I'm still figuring out the implications here, but I know that she has the potential for a lot of power. So Kimberly is staying with me, so we can keep an eye on her and see what Mesogog's next move will be. It's only temporary and it's for her protection." Tommy added emphasis to his last sentence, knowing that his students would be eager to read something into the situation.

"Tommy, no offence here, but you've only _just_ started talking to her after about eight years of no contact, are you sure this is what you want, you're putting yourself under a lot of pressure here." Hayley pointed out.

"It's not a question of what I want, it's a question of necessity. Kimberly is in danger, she's one of my oldest friends and team mates and it's my fault that there is any of this mess with Mesogog in the first place." Tommy responded.

"Tommy you have to stop blaming yourself for Mesogog, it was not your fault." Hayley said insistently, standing up to try and intimidate him into submission, she should've known better as he too stood up to argue his point.

"He's using my experiments and targeting me and anyone I'm in contact with, if I hadn't got involved with Anton Mercer in the first place there wouldn't have been any of my work to steal." Tommy countered.

Conner, Kira and Ethan shifted uncomfortably in their seats, they each had a feeling that this was not a conversation they were supposed to be overhearing and not an argument that was new, and they remained silent at the exchange sharing glances between them. Conner coughed softly after a few moments of Tommy and Hayley's discussion.

"Ahem. Guys, this is probably a fight you wanna save for another day, it sounds like it could go on forever and we need to know the deal here." Both adults turned to look at the three.

"You're right, sorry guys." Tommy apologised sheepishly as he sat back down again tiredly.

"Anyone for refills?" Hayley asked to change the subject, grabbing the cups as if this was her reason for standing in the first place.

"So, what is the deal?" Ethan asked, handing his glass over for a top-up, "Kim's gonna stay with you until we know how Mesogog's going to act?"

"Pretty much. That way we'll all be on hand if Mesogog does manage to locate her, and we can stop him if he tries to attack. Then she can move out as soon as the problem's solved."

"Which will be?" Kira queried with a raised brow.

"Whenever Mesogog loses interest or is out of our way for good." Tommy said with finality.

The three knew better than to argue with that tone.

"And when we go out to fight Mesogog and his goons, she'll stay at base with Hayley so she's out of the way." Tommy added.

"From what I've heard of Kimberly, it doesn't sound like she likes the type to stay out of the action when people are in danger. Have you even mentioned this to her?" Hayley asked perceptively.

Tommy shifted awkwardly and Kira resisted the urge to laugh at how Kimberly already made Dr. O act like a shy teenager again.

"It hasn't come up yet." He muttered, unappreciative of how easy it seemed to be for everyone to embarrass him in front of his students. "I'll tell her tonight when she moves in." He instantly regretted his choice of words but there was no indication of that apparent on his face.

When he and Kimberly had been new in their relationship he had dared to think about their future together, as any hopeful young lover does, he had spared thoughts about how they would grow up together, how he would propose to her, and their wedding day, the birth of their first child, their distant futures spiralling out in front of him as something to work towards. He remembered thinking about them moving in together, perhaps he would save money and buy a house for them to share, or perhaps they would move in to where one of them already owned. He had imagined moving day, Kim pulling up in her car with boxes labelled carefully with her flowing handwriting, cases of brightly coloured clothing, how he would grab all the boxes and dump them all in the hallway before she even had time to think, then he would rush out to the car and lift her out, and carry her over the threshold like they were newlyweds and she would sit in his arms and kiss him, and everything would be perfect.

After being a Ranger for a time he realised that dreams of the future should be replaced with dreams of the moment, that at any second he could lose Kimberly or she could lose him, the odds were always against a Ranger ever finding true security and happiness while on duty. There were so many risks associated with being a Ranger, and losing his powers had only reinforced that. So when they had been together he had made every effort to let Kim know how much he loved her, giving her even the smallest gifts that always brought a smile to her face, he never wanted her to be in any doubt about how much he cared about her. But still in those uncertain times, he had kept his hopes and dreams for the future, and looking back now, it was almost heartbreaking to realise that not one of his dreams for the future had come true, especially those concerning Kim and even for a time, Kat. It made him wistful for their uncertain teenage days, as the innocence that accompanied youth also provided courage, hope and faith that everything would work itself out in the end.

The three newest Rangers exchanged glances as Dr. O had retreated inside himself once more, lost in memory. Kira could guess where her teacher's thoughts travelled back to, and Hayley knew all too well, having spent much time in college observing Tommy lose focus and start lamenting his past when something she said triggered a memory. Ethan and Conner just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Earth to Dr. O?" Ethan leant forward to try and snap their mentor out of his daze.

Tommy shook his head and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, guess I zoned out there for a minute." He stood and ran his fingers through his dark hair for no other reason than to give his hand something to do. "I better get back to the house, those pop quizzes won't write themselves."

This was met by a groan from his students.

"Oh Dr. O!" Conner moaned.

"I thought Mesogog was supposed to be the bad guy!" Ethan muttered grabbing his bag from the ground and slinging it over a shoulder.

"Tell Kim we say hi." Kira added as she grabbed her guitar case and stood too.

Conner stood with no further comment, but offered a nod to Dr. Oliver and Hayley, and followed the other two out.

Tommy sighed and turned as he felt the weight of Hayley's hand on his shoulder. The red-head smiled sympathetically but her eyes were serious as she accompanied him to the door.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She said solemnly.

Tommy nodded and pursed his lips as he left the café.

"So do I."

* * *

I wasn't too keen on this chapter myself, all filler no thriller, but I suppose it needs to be done to get everyone caught up and give you a little insight into everyone's thoughts. Next chapter, I think might be a lot more to your liking! But first, I'll address some of the questions from the reviews-

Tomgirl27- Yes, the rangers did have Ninjetti powers, but they were called Ninja Rangers in the TV series and the Ninjetti powers kinda fell by the wayside in the series, there were many similarities between the two sets of powers, the only differences were that the Ninja headpieces covered up everything except the Rangers' eyes in the series and the Ninjetti powers only covered the bottom half of the face. Ninja Storm had completely unrelated Ninja Powers, as their powers were formed from the elements and the MMPR Ninja powers were linked to the Spirit Animals. Hope that clears that up for ya. No Kim didn't technically get a date with Skull although I never said she did, she did have a lot of unofficial almost dates with him which were usually the products of Rita's spells that Kim broke off as soon as the spells were removed (examples being in Power Ranger Punks, a Bad Reflection on You etc) but she did consent to dance with him in 'The Potion Notion' after she had earlier hurt his feelings. I'm such a font of useless information aren't I? Lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, hope I answered some of your questions there!

A lot of you were wondering when the Tommy/Kim interaction would heat up, my suitably vague answer to you is this, a lot sooner than you think...kinda XD

Thank you all who reviewed, I'm glad I'm getting positive responses for the choices I'm making in this, I just hope I don't disappoint you! Be well, see you next chapter or on the reviews page!

xXx


	10. I'm Dreaming of a Pink Ranger

Chapter 10- I'm Dreaming of a Pink Ranger

A cheerful honk cut through the stillness of the early Reefside evening. Tommy raised a brow and swiped the glasses from his face as he went to peer out of the window. Kim was leaning out of the car door and waving for him to come out and join her, looking bright as ever in a white crop top and jeans, her sunglasses nestled on the top of her head pulling her hair back from her face like a clip.

"Hey roomie! Fancy carrying some bags?" She called when she noticed him at the window with a bemused look on his face.

He allowed a small smile and responded, "Sure, what are we knights for?"

Pushing down the earlier memories of his fairytale 'moving day' he noted with some relief that there were no boxes covered in her looping handwriting, only a small suitcase and- less surprising he supposed- a large quantity of shopping bags from Reefside Mall. He looked at her pointedly and Kim shrugged.

"What? I only packed for a couple days visit, and as I'm staying longer, I needed some extra provisions. Plus, there are some really cute outfits in some of those little boutiques!" She added, somewhat guiltily.

Tommy laughed at this and grabbed her suitcase and a handful of bag handles, allowing Kim the smaller ones.

The Black Ranger belatedly realised that Kim had obviously done a _lot_ of shopping and some concealing packing- it felt like she had bricks in the bags not just clothes. As the two of them reached the house and he pushed the door shut with his foot he overbalanced and toppled into Kim, who was saved from a meeting with the floor by his wall. She had supported herself with one arm and caught Tommy from smacking his face into the plaster with her other.

The two stood for a moment in this precarious and rather closely packed balancing act, their faces mere inches apart before Tommy realised that dropping the bags would solve his issue. He did so and Kim let go of him as he leant back to stand securely with both feet on the ground. Tommy laughed embarrassedly and scratched at the back of his head uncomfortably.

Kim smiled, though the moment was an awkward one. She broke the tension by clapping her hands together and distracting him with a new dilemma.

"So, what are you feeding me?"

Tommy frowned for a moment, his eyes widening in realisation.

"Aww man, I forgot I'd have to keep you fed and watered while you were here. I was just offering you a bed." At Kim's glare he held up his hands, "Kidding. Let me see what I've got." He led the way into the kitchen, Kim's belongings momentarily abandoned and forgotten in the hall.

Kim peered over his shoulder as he opened the refrigerator door. It was most certainly a bachelor's fridge. Lots of ready meals in microwavable form, half eaten pizza from goodness knows when, cans of beer and soda, and a random assortment of slightly worn vegetables. In truth he hadn't really given much thought to feeding her after all, he just figured something edible might miraculously appear if he kept the fridge closed for long enough,

Tommy turned to look at her sheepishly, "I don't usually have company for dinner."

Kim shrugged nonchalantly. "No big, I know the feeling, I am the take-out queen. I can't be bothered to cook so I order fast food or rustle up some soup or noodles or something highly inventive most nights. Hey, maybe that's the reason everyone always invites me round to dinner, they think I'd starve if left to my own devices!" Kim glared in realisation.

Tommy chuckled and wrinkled his brow in thought. "So, Chinese?"

"Go for it." She grinned, throwing him the phone.

The two sat at Tommy's dining room table, his actual dining room more of a run on from the kitchen with a nice pine table and chairs set that looked as if it had never been used for its intended purpose. Indeed before it was suitable for such civilised use Kim had to sweep off an assortment of pop quizzes, assignments and notes for science lectures and lessons. The two now sat opposite each other picking at the noodles and chicken pieces with chopsticks.

"I still can't get over the fact that you're a science teacher now!" Kim giggled and Tommy nodded.

"Yeah I know, I can hardly believe it myself."

Kim pursed her lips and said seriously, "You've changed so much."

He looked up at her. "So have you."

"I guess, y'know, you just figure people are going to just stay the same forever, they're locked in your memory in a certain way, you just can't understand it when you suddenly see them differently. Gradual change is easier to accept I guess, but seeing you…"

Tommy laughed, "I know you liked my hair better long."

Kim giggled at that but smiled slightly wistfully. "Yes, but it's not just that. Just, the way that you are, the way you carry yourself. You're this studious teacher type, you're impenetrable."

He frowned, not quite following her.

The pink Ranger sighed, not really wanting to go there, but they had promised they'd be totally honest from here on in.

"It's just, back in our high school days, it used to be so open between us, I used to be able to tell exactly what you were thinking from your eyes. I used to love your eyes, they said so much even when you said so little. It just, tears me a little, that now, they're just eyes. You keep it all hidden, all locked away safe so know one can guess quite what you're thinking. And it tears me even more that a part of that…is my fault."

Tommy didn't know what to say to that, as Kim pressed her lips together in a tight smile and dropped her eyes back down to her plate. He supposed he had become more guarded over the years, and yes, she was certainly right that in a sense she had started it. It had taken him a while to open up again after she had sent the letter, just such a betrayal had forced him to retreat inside himself again as a defence mechanism. But he supposed it had been before that, when she left had for Florida he had lost his confidante, his partner, and although the rest of his team were all his good friends, he couldn't open up to them like he had to Kim, but as she had noted- there was never an opportune time for them to talk and discuss their feelings over the phone as time had gone by, so he hadn't really had the chance to keep up that bond, that communication of his feelings. And going to college and working towards his PhD had only reinforced the walls he had erected around himself, the adult world, or more specifically the scientific world was not the place to allow feelings to become entangled in ones life.

"I'm sorry Tommy." She said quietly. Whether she was apologising for ruining the mood or for ruining his ability to express his feelings he didn't know, but either way he couldn't hold it against her. The guilt she clearly showed for every instance that her letter had influenced him in some way, she looked as if it was eating her alive. He leant over and put his hand over hers.

"Hey." Kim looked up. "Kimberly, I'm not some, some hard-done-by bitter old bachelor. You had your reasons. Don't beat yourself up over the past, that wasn't the purpose of you coming here and you know it. You made some mistakes, but stop feeling guilty on my behalf. It's in the past, I'm moving on. I'm okay." At her look he stared her straight in the eye. "Really."

She gave a small smile and nodded. "Okay, sorry." They were both suddenly aware that his hand was still over hers. He retracted it quickly and snatched up his chopstick.

"So, I may have found a job here in Reefside." Kim quickly changed the direction of the conversation.

"Oh yeah?" Tommy asked, relieved that she hadn't let the silence hang.

"Yeah. Nothing big you know? Just a gymnastics demonstration, I've organised to bring the girls down here next week, just show a bit of their stuff, get people interested in gymnastics a bit more. It'll keep me busy. It's at your school actually, your boss, Principal Randall is it, she called me a couple weeks ago after she'd seen some coverage on the gym on TV, isn't that great?"

Tommy coughed a bit on some chicken caught in his throat. "My school?"

Kim raised a brow. "Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Oh no, of course not." Tommy shook his head. "I… just wondered if it would be dangerous being somewhere so public."

"Tommy, I've been wandering around Reefside mall and the streets for a couple days, Meso-thingy won't be looking for me at your high school. Quit being so paranoid, it's not like he's got spies planted on the lookout for any walking Ranger energy sources now is it?" Kim retorted with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah I know, it was just idle thought." Tommy sighed. "I know it's hard for you not to be back in Angel Grove at the gym and keeping active, and that you don't like being cooped up waiting for Mesogog to strike. The demonstration is a great idea, I'm happy for you." Kim brightened at this and that brightened him somewhat too, so he pushed the worries down and went back to eating.

The more they spoke the easier things were becoming between the two of them, although Tommy guessed it wouldn't be the last time he'd have to reassure Kim that he wasn't bitter or angry at her, and that she hadn't ruined his life. But the more he thought about it, the less important it seemed to be, when he saw how much Kim was still affected by what she had put him through it was hard for him to be angry, after all, it was so far in the past. His problem right now was fighting the resurgence of a lot of other old memories of the past that he would rather not dwell on any more, but those he realised, might be harder to get rid of. He and Kim had a history, and while they were in close proximity he supposed he had better get used to them coming back.

And though he would never admit it, they were not altogether unwelcome.

* * *

_His hands grazed the golden skin of her shoulders as he pushed the fabric from them. The silken garment slid to the floor and he raised a brow and smirked as he looked at her._

_"You're wearing pink underwear?"_

_She raised a brow and replied coquettishly, "Well duh."_

_He raised both in return, "Hi-glo pink?"_

_"Well, it's eye catching." She grinned as she moved towards him, swaying her hips, which were clothed, as noted, in nothing but florescent pink lacy underwear._

_"And what about you?"__ She smirked as she hooked a finger into the waistband of his pants. "Are we wearing green, white, perhaps red, or is it black these days?" She unzipped the zipper with her other hand and pulled them down, with some hindrance provided by his…heightened state of anticipation._

_Her lip quirked into a smile and she raised both brows questioningly as she stared into his eyes. "Grey?"_

_"It's laundry day." He shrugged with a sheepish grin._

_"And after I went to such effort with mine?" She shook her head and tutted. "It's a good thing I love you Thomas Oliver."_

_"It sure is." He agreed and pulled her close to him, his lips crashing against hers with a need and fervency unlike any other. Their tongues grazed each others and it was as though the two were falling into each other with no hope or want of return, deeply and passionately. She clung to him as if he was her lifeline and allowed a moan of pleasure to tingle against his mouth from the very depths of her heart. She could feel the solid knots of muscle rippling under his skin from years of martial arts and allowed her hands to roam over his shoulders and arms, just to feel the liquid iron that ran through him, only hinting at his true strength._

_His hands slid up her back to undo the bra and it fell away unnoticed while their mouths were still entangled, as went the panties and boxers. Her fingers raked through his shortened spikes of hair, idle memories of how it used to feel like a waterfall of satin were pushed down by the intensifying feelings he caused in her._

_They had found their way onto the bed, too wrapped up in each other to notice, hands becoming reacquainted with bodies and lips becoming reacquainted with skin. _

_"I love you so much Kimberly."_

_"I love you too Tommy."_

_She was like a silken sheet brushing over his body, and it was both agony and ecstasy at once. As she leant down to capture his lips once more they became one in body and soul, their two beings entwined in pleasure. He ran his hands along her back and felt the moist gleam of sweat that dusted her body like fresh morning dew from their activities. As he cupped her cheek and brought his fingers to trail down the side of her neck Hhe noticed with confusion the dark stain the sweat left over her creamy skin. As he brought his hand up in front of him it caught the light from the moon spilling through the curtain. And he saw the colour and he recognised the smell. Red, coppery._

_Blood.___

_Kim's blood.__ And then he heard her scream, a scream that ripped through his very soul and shattered him to the core. And she was gone. He could no longer feel her comforting weight atop him. But he looked down at his bare form and it was slick, with blood._

_And he looked up and there at the end of his bed was Mesogog, his mouth stretched into the only shape it was capable of, a twisted mockery of a smile, a leer of triumph. And he too cried out._

"Kim, NO!" Tommy sat bolt upright in bed, his eyes widened and his heart racing so fast he thought it would burst from his chest.

He looked down at himself and patted his shaking hands over his chest. There was admittedly sweat but no blood, no Kim…but there was something in the doorway. He readied himself to spring from bed, but demanded angrily,

"Who's there?" He wished it didn't sound so strained, so breathless, so scared.

Kim hesitantly stepped into the room. Her caramel hair was frizzy and she looked a little disoriented but she was alive, in one piece, no blood, no Mesogog. Safe. Tommy could have hugged her if his knees hadn't felt so weak.

She stood in her pink silk dressing gown which was bound tightly at the waist and only descended down to mid-thigh level. Tommy found his mind enquiring whether she had hi-glo lingerie on underneath but he snarled at that thought until it retreated. He had not been aware that his breath had been coming out in rapid gasps and that he was so overheated until his grip on reality had become stronger and he realised his surroundings were safe.

"Tommy, Tommy, shhh, it was just a dream." Kim murmured coming further in the room towards his bed. She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder but he pulled away before she could, not trusting himself with physical contact after the dream he had just had. Where had that come from? It had seemed so vivid, so real, the state of his body was evidence of that, but why? He didn't feel that way about Kim anymore! Of course, he appreciated that she was still an attractive- alright, drop-dead gorgeous woman, but that was all in the past, he had moved on. Yes, it was only a dream, brought on by the memories of the past and her close proximity. But it had been so _real_ and then so horrific. He had _smelt_ the blood. He shook himself slightly to dispel the shiver that ran down his spine. He realised that Kim was looking down at him in concern, the moonlight reflecting in her soft brown eyes.

"Tommy, are you okay? I heard you moaning, and then you cried out…that must've been some dream." Tommy was immensely thankful for the darkness as he felt his cheeks burn.

"Yeah…it was, intense." He nodded, his voice raspy.

"You're sure you're okay?" Kim asked, frowning slightly and bending down to look into his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine. It just, shook me up a little, that's all." Tommy nodded once more, swallowing trying to wet his throat.

"Was it a bad dream?" Now there was a loaded question. He nodded rapidly, but his mind was working overtime. It had been many years since a dream had been so realistic and so disturbing. Usually, when a dream was so vivid, it meant something important, like the recurring dream he had experienced just before he lost the Green Ranger Powers for good, or when he had first met his long lost brother David after all of Sam Trueheart's prophetic words and cryptic advice.

Was this just a bad dream, or another premonition? Tommy prayed it was the former, for both their sakes.

* * *

Yeah, I know, I'm such a tease right? This was more them playing house rather than any real action (well really that depends on your definition ;) ) but it leaves a lot to be pondered, is Tommy just being paranoid, or his his dream a premonition of the future?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!


	11. The Morning After

Chapter 11- The Morning After

"So, what happened in the dream?" Kim asked, padding softly back into the room and placing a steaming mug of coffee in front of the still shaken Palaeontologist as she took her seat opposite.

Tommy scratched the back of his head absently and reached for the coffee. "Uh, I don't really remember." He lied, but whether Kim noticed this or not she didn't press him.

"Are you sure I didn't wake you up?" Tommy changed the subject and Kim shook her head, taking a sip from her own cup.

"Nah, I couldn't sleep all night, I was up reading when I heard you, I thought something was wrong so I came to check. You didn't have to sit up with me though, you could've gone back to sleep."

"Believe me I couldn't." Tommy muttered and Kim raised a brow but he shook his head. "Never mind. It's not unheard of for me to get up this early anyway. Usually when I'm worrying or have something important to do the next day."

"I take it nightmares aren't a staple part of your nightly routine then?" Kim laughed.

"Yeah, kind of an inconvenience when they pop up huh? I'm awake now though, no sense trying to get back to sleep."

Kim nodded and her eyes lit up. "Hey, do you remember that night we were driving back from your uncle's cabin late and you ran outta gas? And it was like 2am and we didn't want to call anyone to get us at that time of night?"

"And we just decided to sit up all night near the lake instead?" Tommy grinned.

"Yeah, we just lay in the back of your truck with that dirty old blanket wrapped round us and looked up at the stars and just talked about the most random things!" Kim smiled and sighed happily at the memory, looking down into her coffee mug for a moment.

"That was a good night." Tommy agreed.

After a moment of companionable silence Kim broke it once more. "I hear Kira is quite the musician."

"Yeah, just like another little female Ranger I know."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever, I could barely string three lines together."

Tommy looked up at her seriously. "Hey, don't sell yourself short. You have a beautiful singing voice."

"Really?" Kim asked shyly.

"Really." Tommy said firmly. "Why is it that you can never see in yourself what the rest of us see in you?" Kim chewed her bottom lip and gave a one-shouldered shrug.

"I dunno, I never really think about it. Just after everything I've done over the past decade, I guess I just don't really think I deserve to be good at anything, or be happy with anyone. I guess my self worth is drained down into the red zone. That's probably why my subsequent relationships since competing in the games have all failed too."

"Why are you so guilty about what happened Kimberly, why is it still affecting you after all this time? Most people would shrug, say 'shit happens' and forget all about it." Tommy asked, resting his coffee against his knee and leaning forward to hear her explanation, giving her his full attention.

Kim chuckled dryly. "I'm not that heartless. And mostly, people only dismiss the things they've done if they don't think they made a mistake or if they're in denial about it and want to make themselves feel better. You were my whole world, and people can't just forget about things like that. And I really went looking for love in the wrong places, it made me feel pretty crappy. Even when I eventually started dating again, I still measured people up against you in the quality of our relationship. And you can never replicate an old relationship with a new person, so I think I'm pretty doomed. I guess a part of me just doesn't want to move on. I'm happy with my life now, I don't need a man to validate me any more so I'm not going to go out searching for another Mister Right." She shrugged. She didn't seem embarrassed to say it, it was simple acceptance of her life and her feelings, and Tommy respected her greatly for it. For him, matters of the heart were never so easily or truthfully accepted and admitted. He would always be too shy for that. She didn't really expect him to say anything to that, but he felt that he would anyway.

"I did the same."

At Kim's questioning look he clarified, "Measure prospective partners up against you, I mean."

Kim's brows raised at this and Tommy gave a light smile. "I guess we're not that different. Don't think that just because you dumped me, I didn't feel the same way that you did. You were everything to me, and that didn't go away because of some letter."

Kim nodded silently and she smiled at his reassuring expression.

The light of the sun was just beginning to peek over the trees and bathed the two of them in a warm orange glow. Kim squinted and looked to the window.

"Wow, I have kept you up half the night again." Kim sighed. "I'm sorry, you have classes to teach in a few hours and I've been waffling away to you."

"Don't worry about it, I wouldn't have slept whether in my room or down here, you just made the hours a little more bearable. I'll have to actually attempt to cook something edible for dinner tonight to thank you for it."

Kim laughed. "Is this gonna be like the time Jase asked you to watch the barbeque while he went out to get drinks and he came back and the burgers were charred beyond repair because you had gone inside to watch the Angels game and forgotten all about them?"

"He told you about that huh?" Tommy said sheepishly. "Hey, I have improved slightly over the years, I can manage not to forget about food in the oven these days." At Kim's sceptical look he coloured slightly.

"Alright so I put reminders on my cell phone and post-its on the walls if I'm cooking a big meal, so what? It's a lot to keep track of!"

Kim laughed at that and Tommy stood.

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm gonna grab a shower before breakfast. I'd like pancakes please." He winked.

"Oh no way, you always take two hours in the shower and then the water's always cold, plus my hair is greasy. There is no way you are getting there before me Oliver!"

"Watch me, Hart!" He smirked and ran for the stairs a fraction of a second before Kim did. Once they have survived the stairs with much pushing and nudging Kim stuck her foot out so he stumbled on the landing and she overtook him in the race for the bathroom, but he grabbed her dressing gown's belt to slow her down. Kim however was unconcerned at this and threw the dressing gown off so it flew back to hit him in the face, allowing Kim in her teeny pink nighty to get down the hall into the bathroom and lock the door in his face.

"Ha ha!" He heard her voice float through the wood. "Oh yeah, and as you're offering, I'd like extra syrup and cream on my pancakes please!"

Tommy groaned as he could hear the Pink Ranger giggling as the shower was turned on and the rushing of water filled his ears.

"You win this round Kim." He sighed as he trudged down the stairs, trying to recall how one set about making pancakes.

* * *

Dr. Oliver had gone through the school day in one of the happiest moods he had been in for quite some time, which led the three Dino Thunder Rangers to be quite suspicious as to what his night-time activities had been, seeing as Kim had moved in with him yesterday.

"Looks like they did more than smooching in the cockpit of the Brachio-Zord." Conner murmured to Ethan as he passed him in the hall. The dark skinned Ranger chuckled and looked over to Kira at her locker, who merely rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Dr. O, I'm playing a gig at Hayley's tonight, you and Kim should come." The Yellow Ranger said as she and the other two fell into step with their teacher.

"Sure, sounds good. Kimberly did want to see you play for herself, so she'll be happy." Tommy nodded.

"He's already talking like they're a couple!" Ethan whispered to Conner and the jock nodded with a knowing smirk. Tommy for his part didn't notice and Kira slapped Conner on the arm.

"What is it with you two, give them a break!" Kira snapped in a low voice.

"Alright guys, I've got to head home to pick up some stuff, so I'll see you all at Hayleys." Tommy bobbed his head once in farewell and disappeared out of the door, the younger Rangers hesitating inside.

"Look, I know you guys aren't the most subtle of creatures so I'm going to give you a hint here. If you keep poking into Dr. O and Kim's personal lives they are both gonna get pretty pissed with you. It's something that he trusts us with our powers and his mentorship as it is, so I would really stop being so nosey before he stops talking to us completely. You're both _really _embarrassing." Kira said, speaking with the wisdom of womanhood. The two guys merely raised their brows and glanced between each other and Kira in confusion.

"Forget it!" Kira sighed in exasperation and pushed through the exit doors.

"What crawled up her butt and died?" Ethan murmured with a wide eyed stare.

Conner shrugged.

"Must be that time of the month."

* * *

Tommy had a panic as soon as he reached home and realised that Kimberly wasn't there. He had searched through the whole house and the lab twice, checking for anything that seemed out of place and instantly jumping to the conclusion that Mesogog had somehow located her and was doing heinous things to her in his island fortress.

He was contemplating whether Mesogog's island fortress would have cell phone signal and whether he should try calling her just in case when he noticed little yellow post-it notes stuck in various places around the living room, kitchen and hallway areas.

The first one he discovered was stuck to the telephone and he picked it up and squinted at it in confusion.

_You're probably freaking out right now if you didn't notice these post-it stamps, which probably led you to the phone. I am safe- I'm not being used as a human battery by a crazed Megalomaniac. I am at Hayley's helping her out, as you can see I was very bored at your house, because I spent at least half an hour writing all these damn post-its. Got my cell phone if you need me. Kim. _

He chuckled as he read this, surprisingly unsurprised at how well she knew him, and so went round the house to locate the others.

The first one was actually stuck on the front door, but he had been too preoccupied to notice it when he first came in.

_Tommy, I have gone to Hayley's today to help her out, as I got bored sitting around your house and my favourite credit card is maxed out. I'll see you there later, I have my cell phone, but if you don't notice these notes I'm sure sooner or later you'll call it anyway in a paranoid frenzy. See you later._

Tommy sighed heavily as he read it, and went to locate the others.

_Got bored, gone to Hayleys. Don't panic Oliver, Meso-thingy didn't come and sack your house. See you tonight!_

That was the one on the door frame into the lounge, then there was one on the TV.

_I knew you'd miss the first two. I've gone to Hayley's to help her out. Call me on my cell if you get worried… I can't believe you'd think of watching TV while you thought I was in danger, you should be ashamed! Kim._

These followed all round the house. He realised she must've been very bored, but seeing as she knew how bad his memory was, and that he wasn't the most observant of creatures it made quite a lot of sense. With a laugh he picked up his keys once more and headed out to locate the post-it queen herself.

* * *

"_Give my broken heart time to mend, and love will make it in the end, baby forgive and forget, we've got time to spend…I'll love you, in the end._" Kira slung her guitar off her shoulder, gave a quick bow and jumped down from the stage to join the others seated at the table amid the applause and whistles.

"Kira, you are really good!" Kimberly exclaimed as she brought over a full tray of fruit juices and sodas to the three teens.

"You think so?" Kira beamed under the Pink Ranger's compliments.

"Totally, if I could play like you I probably would never have spent my life on my gymnastics!" Kim nodded and looked up as Tommy came into the café, fashionably late as usual.

"Hey there stranger." She smirked as he looked around at the three teens and then to her.

"Aww man, did I miss it? Kira I'm sorry." He said guiltily.

"Don't worry about it Dr. O, I'll be playing it again on Friday, you can catch it then." Kira said lightly as she took a sip from her apple and mango drink.

"Why are you so late anyway Dr. O?" Ethan frowned.

"Because somebody left me a _lot_ of post-its stuck about the house and in case one of them said something new and important I found them all." Tommy looked pointedly at Kim who laughed.

"The idea was for you to find one and the rest were contingency plans. But now that you mention it, did you pick up the stuff?"

Tommy frowned. "What stuff?"

"I told you we were out of coffee and milk, did you not get that one, on the refrigerator?" Kim explained with a hand on her hip.

"No, I didn't." Tommy winced and ran a hand through his hair.

"You didn't look on the fridge, dude that's like, the most obvious place!" Conner interjected.

"Thanks Conner, and what have I told you about calling me dude?" Tommy countered.

"It's alright, I guessed you wouldn't notice it and picked them up myself anyway." Kim smirked and Tommy mock glared at her jibing.

"Nice to see you have such faith in me." He said dryly and the others found this exchange highly amusing.

"I'm kidding! There wasn't a note, I was heading out anyway so I picked up the supplies myself." The pink-clad girl laughed at Tommy's annoyed expression. "I would hate the fearless leader to think he'd failed a mission." The others found this, coupled with Dr. O's expression even more hysterical.

At that moment the four Rangers heard a familiar low bleep from the vicinity of their wrists.

"Uh oh." Kira sighed.

Hayley rushed over to them. "The emergency alert in the back just went off, Reefside Memorial Park. A monster and a whole bunch of Tyrannodrones." She explained in a whisper.

Tommy sighed. "I knew this night was going too well." He looked at Kim.

"Stay put, we'll be back soon." He looked meaningfully at Hayley and then the four departed.

Kim glared at Tommy's retreating back and gathered up the abandoned glasses on the table.

Hayley called to a dark haired boy clothed boy in white who had been introduced to Kim as Trent.

"Trent, Kimberly and I need to go and take care of something in the back, can you hold the fort?"

Trent nodded an affirmative.

"Sure Hayley." He went to the counter as if to emphasize the point. Hayley nodded and she and Kim rushed through the door into the storeroom, Hayley locking it so they wouldn't receive any unwanted visitors. She typed a code into what looked like a standard security alarm and a whole control panel appeared on the back wall. It looked like a mini-version of Tommy's command centre at his house.

"Wow." Kim murmured, never ceasing to be surprised at all the effort that went in to Tommy's set-up here in Reefside.

"One always has to have a back-up plan, in case no-one is at Tommy's house to monitor the systems. Of course Tommy has a smaller one in his jeep too." Hayley explained as she monitored the Rangers progress as they arrived on the scene.

"He's like James Bond." Kim laughed, but grew serious as she wandered over to the view-screen.

There was a large monster that looked like a cross between a dog and a skeleton, with an assortment of metal parts to hold it together. This was surrounded by the expected contingent of Tyrannodrones, and Zeltrax.

"Somebody needs a nose job." Kim quipped as she looked at the monster.

She felt a pull inside her and when she glanced down at her hands she saw they were glowing a bright pink. She stuffed them into her pockets wide eyed, wondering if she had finally lost her mind. She could hear the call of the crane echoing in her mind, squalling at her to unleash it and fight. The practical part of her scolded,

**No, Tommy told me to stay here, I'm no good to anyone if Mesogog gets his hands on me!**

But then there was the other part, the former Pink Ranger, the silver-winning gymnast, the girl that never stopped fighting or striving for her dreams.

**_You have the Power of the Crane inside you, you were chosen by Zordon, the original Pink Ranger. Your friends are out there, you're just gonna stand there like a coward, letting them kick the ass when you know you have it in you?_**

Kim growled mentally at herself. She had to stay here, the Rangers weren't in any trouble, they could handle it. Hayley was looking at her strangely, and Kim vaguely entertained the notion that the redhead had somehow heard the internal battle that was going on inside of her.

Conner was now taking on the monster while Kira and Ethan fought the Tyrannodrones and Zeltrax tangled with Tommy.

"Who's the big dark guy with the Darth Vader voice?" Kim queried, recognising the being but not remembering the name.

"That's Zeltrax, he seems to have it in for Tommy, though none of us can figure out why." Hayley said offhandedly. Kim nodded, not that Hayley was really paying attention to her. Conner seemed to be doing well until the monster dealt him a devastating blow in the form of a fire beam, and more and more Tyrannodrones seemed to be appearing to keep Kira and Ethan busy and stop them from helping him.

Zeltrax and Tommy were trading fast paced hand-to-hand blows each matching the others moves remarkably well. But seeing as only one of them was a cyborg, it was inevitable that the other could not keep up the pace forever. Tommy backflipped away to get his bearings, and then feinted left before surging right and delivering a powerful punch to Zeltrax's midsection.

Kim jumped up and down a little bit in celebration and Tommy drew his Brachio-Staff ready for more powerful battle. Zeltrax recovered and drew his sword and the two started going at it once more with weapons drawn this time. Tommy seemed to continually have the upper hand, guarding against many blows and landing many of his own.

This was, however, only until the Kanibone Monster sent an energy wave out, that knocked all four Rangers off their feet, causing Tommy to land right in range of Zeltrax's sword, Ethan and Kira to be swamped by a growing surge of Tyrannodrones, and Conner to cry out to his teacher for assistance.

Tommy's head whipped left as Conner yelled, and he saw the Red Ranger being picked up by the monster and flung into a park bench which shattered upon impact.

_"Conner, hold on!"_ Tommy yelled and made to stand and run for the other three, but his arm was grabbed by Zeltrax.

"_You're not going anywhere Black Ranger._" Zeltrax growled, and began to attack once more, striking Tommy across the chest with a powerful blast that crackled with green energy.

Kim gasped at the bad condition the four Rangers were in, a part of her tearing inside as she saw Tommy kicked backwards into a statue by the seemingly renewed Zeltrax. More Tyrannodrones were spilling into the park, Mesogog obviously seeing that he had the Rangers on the ropes. These newer drones were rushing to assist the monster in bashing on Conner, and Zeltrax in engaging Tommy.

"That's it, I'm going to help them." Kim said decisively. Hayley turned in her chair with a frown.

"But Tommy told you to stay here."

"Tommy might be their mentor, but he's not mine. He's not giving me orders any more, they need all the help they can get, and I'm going down there."

"But if Mesogog manages to grab you, you're finished. Don't be selfish, you'll put us all in danger if you're targeted. There's a reason you're supposed to stay away."

"He'll have to catch me first." Kim growled. "I won't let them get hurt because I'm too cowardly to take a risk to save my friends. That's what being a Ranger is all about, helping those in need, taking chances. And I'm going."

Kim extended her arms and released the spirit of the crane, allowing it to engulf her like a flame.

"Ninja Ranger Power, now!"__

She would help her friends, and Mesogog could do his worst.


	12. Damage

Chapter 12- Damage

Kim flew through the air in a crackling blur of pink energy, hoping beyond hopes that Mesogog would be too preoccupied with watching the rest of the battle to notice her arrival and do anything about it. She landed on the ground in a crouch and glanced at the melee trying to discern who needed her help the most. A part of her desperately wanted to run to help Tommy- old habits die hard after all- but it was evident that Conner needed all the help he could get.

She dashed for Conner using a Ninja Slide teleport, which sped up her arrival somewhat. With a warm feeling she extended her right hand and called out,

"Ninja Pink, boomerang!" Her old weapon materialised in a flash of white in her hand. She threw the weapon at the monster and it swirled around him landing hits all over the creature's body, causing him to turn from attacking Conner to notice her.

"Gee, can't we all just get along?" She quipped as the monster did a double take.

"A _Pink Ranger_?!"

"That's right baby." Kim nodded before flinging her weapon at the creature once more, causing him to fall back.

"What the- Kimberly?" Conner said disbelievingly as Kim ran over to him to pull him to his feet.

"In the flesh. Now that dog-breath is on the ropes, maybe we can even this out. Call your weapon to keep him at bay until Kira and Ethan can come help you." Kim instructed. Conner nodded and called for his Tyranno Staff to engage the monster. When Kim saw he was holding his own she dashed over to Kira and Ethan who were finally making some dent in the Tyrannodrones' numbers with their weapons.

"Kimberly is that you?" Ethan gawped and Kira's grin was audible even behind the helmet.

"Awesome!"

"Sure is, are you guys okay here?" She asked as she leapt into the air to kick two approaching Tyrannodrones on either side of her.

"We're dealing." Ethan nodded.

"Good," Kim dispatched another with a scissor kick and looked back to Conner then over at Tommy. "Go and help Red over there, that monster's a sneaky one."

"You got it." Kira affirmed and Kim nodded to both before slide teleporting to the cluster of drones surrounding Tommy and Zeltrax.

She began kicking and punching through them, the familiar surge of energy and speed provided by the crane reawakening her old fighting instincts. It had all come flooding back to her the moment she felt the crane's power surround her, and although she was no longer as young or energetic as she had been when she was first active, the spirit of the crane made up the difference. It was liberating.

Tommy leapt into the air to deliver a powerful kick to Zeltrax's chest, causing the being to fly backwards in a flash of gold sparks, but at this the surrounding Tyrannodrones surged against the Black Ranger, limiting his movement. As Zeltrax recovered himself and rushed forward to engage the surrounded Ranger, Tommy heard a familiar call that made his heart leap up into his throat.

"Pink Ninja power!" Then a wall of the drones in front of him disappeared in an explosion of pink light. Kim stood where they had once been with her arms extended, she had obviously just thrown balls of pink energy at the attacking creatures, recalling the old powers the Ninja Rangers had had. He noticed her sway slightly after this but regained her balance almost instantaneously.

"What trick is this Dr. Oliver?" Zeltrax growled, his metallic voice dangerous. "There is no Pink Ranger!"

"Guess again metal-head." Kim snapped as she rushed to Tommy's side.

"Kimberly, what the hell are you doing here?!" Tommy whispered to the pink clad Ninja by his side.

"Nice to see you too." Kim commented sardonically.

"One or two of you it makes no difference, I shall destroy you both!" Zeltrax snarled at the two of them.

"You really wanna try that Zeltrax?" Tommy questioned darkly. "You can't even beat me one on one, what do you think your chances are against two of us?"

"You'll be returning to Mesogog in pieces, that's a promise." Kim added as she and Tommy both struck offensive stances and stared the cyborg down.

Zeltrax glanced between the black and pink Rangers and snarled in frustration.

"This isn't over Black Ranger." Zeltrax vowed, before teleporting away with a flash of dark energy.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" The two elder Rangers turned to see the Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers had combined their weapons to destroy the Kanibone monster, who exploded in a flash, its pieces scattering over the grass of the park.

"I could say that was easy. But I think I need to sit down first." Conner said breathlessly, leaning his hands on his knees as he recovered himself.

"It would've been even harder if Kim hadn't gotten here when she did." Kira commented and Kim smiled, at least someone was grateful for her presence.

Tommy glowered behind his helmet but said nothing, wondering why Mesogog had yet to use the Hydro Regenerator to reanimate and enlarge the destroyed monster. He didn't think the answer to that would be a good one.

"We better get out of here, now." At his serious tone the other four glanced to him and nodded without argument, teleporting out in a rainbow glow of colour.

* * *

"Activating Hydro Regenerator." Elsa commented monotonously but Mesogog's clawed hand shot out,

"No, leave it." He commanded his eyes trained on the five rangers as they disappeared in a flash. Elsa raised a brow.

"Master?"

"We shall let them have this round. We have discovered something far more…intriguing." Mesogog turned back to Zeltrax who stood behind them both, head bowed in supplication.

"Now tell me again, why did you retreat?"

"There was, another Ranger lord Mesogog. A new one. Pink. She did not wear the same armour as the others." Zeltrax explained, wondering when the inevitable punishment would come from his master.

"Interesting…It seems as if Dr. Oliver's secret energy source… has finally revealed itself. Reinitiate the scan to locate the energy signature. And prepare our… 'guest room', we shall soon be receiving…company. Sss sss sss." He chuckled maliciously.

Finally, his dreams for a prehistoric world would be realised, and the Rangers would be powerless to stop him.

* * *

The five Rangers had assembled back at Dr. Oliver's house and Hayley-as soon as the café was closed- joined them.

Kira, Conner and Ethan sat in the living room listening to Dr. O bang around in the kitchen, muttering angrily to himself while Kim stood silently by the coffee table waiting for him to join them. Hayley sat in an armchair with her arms folded looking displeased.

Finally Tommy entered the lounge, wearing his familiar-at least to the teens- 'Displeased Teacher' face. He cast an accusatory glance at Hayley who stared back witheringly, before he spoke, directly to Kim. His tone was clipped and dark.

"Kimberly, can I speak to you for a minute?"

Kim gave a curt nod and gave a mock smile full of attitude, rolling her eyes as she passed the teens and following him out into the hall and down the stairs into his lab.

Tommy rounded on her once they found themselves in the centre of the room.

"Would y'care to give me an explanation?" He asked her, his eyes steely.

"No." Kim responded, folding her arms and standing defensively as she faced him.

"What the hell do you think you were doing out there?" Tommy tried a different tack, but Kim's stance seemed to be as determined as his.

"Well, from where I'm standing, it looked like I was saving your ass." Kim said tightly.

"Well then you better come take a look from my perspective. From where I'm standing it looked like you were showboating and putting yourself and the entire earth in danger just so you could get back into the action." Tommy snapped.

"Excuse me?" Kim's eyes narrowed.

"You heard. You deliberately disobeyed my orders, completely ignoring everything I've said to you up until now and putting mankind at risk just because you've found out you've got the Powers again and you wanted to use them, knowing full well what the consequences would have been if Mesogog had gotten his hands on you." Tommy said pointedly and Kim glared fiercely at him.

"That is completely untrue."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"_Is it?!_" Tommy asked more stridently, his whole posture echoing his disbelief.

"Look Tommy, you might be their leader, but you are not mine any more. You can't just presume to order me about and expect me to take it from you, I'm a grown woman." Kim snarled, her hands on her hips.

"Well you're sure not acting like one." Tommy retorted. "You are here living in my house, fraternising with my students and interfering in our lives, so you will play by my rules."

"Gee, sorry dad, what's next, you telling me my skirts are too short?" Kim shot back.

"You're not taking this seriously enough." Tommy gritted his teeth and shook his head at her unconcerned look.

"I beg to differ, I saw my friends in trouble and I decided to help, Conner was in danger and you were too busy with Zeltrax to go help him, so I did. If I hadn't stepped in when I did you'd be one Red Ranger down." She argued

"Kimberly you don't seem to be getting that if Mesogog gets his claws on you we'd be a whole species down. Humanity would be wiped out let alone a Ranger team. We could have handled it alone, Zeltrax always runs sooner or later, but now, he knows who you are, and he will have told Mesogog about you. And Mesogog will now be trying to identify you and will uncover your energy potential. You've just completely wrecked the whole point of you staying here in secrecy, Mesogog will be on to you now and he will stop at nothing to find you if he thinks you're the carrier of all that energy. Everyone we know, everyone we care about it, and everyone else besides, will be dead if Mesogog uses you to realise his plans. And it will be all your fault."

Kim bit her lip, all of her arguments for going out and helping the Rangers seemed so insignificant when Tommy reminded her of the implications. She remained silent for a long moment, her eyes downcast as the truth of his words hit her and the guilt surged up to overwhelm her.

"You're right." She said at last, her voice small and tight. "God, you're totally right."

She shook her head as if disbelieving of her own stupidity. "I didn't realise…I, I didn't think. Oh no…I was being so selfish!" She raised her tumultuous eyes to his, "I, I just saw you taking all those hits and Conner being tossed around like a toy and I just wanted to be there, like the old days! Oh god, I was so _stupid_!" She raked her hands through her hair, still shaking her head as if trying to erase the actions.

Tommy looked at her stonily, but he felt his anger melting when he saw the tears in her eyes. Then it came back to him in a guilty rush, he recalled a time when he was exactly the same, when he was the Green Ranger, always running into battles when he didn't have enough energy and was risking himself, but knowing he couldn't let his friends stay out there getting beaten or hurt. He remembered all the times he saw Kimberly take a hard blow and that had cemented it, he could never bear to think of her getting hurt, and would rush down to the scene against Zordon's advice. And of course it was always such a rush for him, he felt important, like he was making a difference when he was in that suit, and although being a Ranger meant missing out on other things, he would never have given it up, he always wanted that one last fight, to feel that rush of energy again, to know he was defending the earth. The word 'hypocrite' swirled in his mind accusingly. And he had been so scared when he had seen Kim stagger…

He smiled sadly and walked over to Kim, putting a hand on her shoulder understandingly if hesitantly.

"Hey, I know you were trying to help, you didn't mean anything by it. If I was in your position, I would've done the same thing. It was a mistake, but it was an understandable one." He murmured softly.

Kim looked up to him, her eyes full of guilt. "I was a selfish bitch. I let you down, and I betrayed your trust again Tommy."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're safe, that we're all in one piece. And if Mesogog has found out that there's a new pink Ranger, big deal, we'll take him on just the same." He said reassuringly. Kim looked at him sceptically but he shrugged.

"You can take care of yourself, it's wrong of me to underestimate you. You're not a damsel in distress anymore, I guess it's just hard to let go of my white knight complex. We'll deal with Mesogog when it comes to it, besides if this place was so easy to locate, we wouldn't be here." He knew he shouldn't have been dismissing it so easily, but there was no use crying over it now, the damage was done, and they would just have to deal with the fallout when it came to it. Kim would only continue to obsess, and that would bring back all his old guilty memories, and there was no sense in them both brooding over what was irrevocable.

"Thanks Tommy," She sniffed. "I deserved that. What you said was completely true. I guess, I was just so excited to have my powers back I rushed into things without thinking about the consequences, but I couldn't bear to see you all being battered like that. It was wrong, but it's so hard y'know, after being a Ranger you never want to stand on the sidelines watching people get hurt, especially people you care about. I can't begin to imagine how hard it must've been for you when you lost your powers, knowing that we'd still be out there fighting when you couldn't."

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, it was rough for me. I guess you think that if you're out there, even if you're just one person, you'll be able to protect everyone." Kim agreed with that whole-heartedly.

"So, does this mean you'll let me come and help you guys out when you need it, now that my secret is out?" Kim asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it." Tommy smirked and Kim slapped his arm.

"Quit your superiority complex thing." She chided.

"Sorry." He grinned, and poked her in the shoulder. "And y'know, it was reassuring in a way."

"What?"

"Having you standing beside me. Felt like old times. Made me feel a little better." Tommy shrugged.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Odds were in our favour then." Kim agreed, but Tommy knew it was more than that. When they used to fight together, they had each other's backs. They were like a team of their own, they knew each others moves and could predict what the other was planning and it helped not only in fighting but in his mindset. Knowing Kim was right there with him gave him security that he hadn't had with the others in his team, even though he and Jason were an efficient team too, there was a bond that the lovers shared that couldn't be replicated, even with Katherine.

"Yeah." He nodded, for simplicity's sake. Kim smiled at him lightly and started up the stairs.

"Hey. When you threw those Ninja energy balls, were you alright?" Tommy asked her as he started up the stairs behind her.

Kim hesitated. "Sure."

"Honestly?" He asked persistently.

The Pink Ranger sighed. "Okay, I felt a little light headed for a second but that's it."

Tommy had a feeling that was an understatement, but let it lie. "Hmm, I guess expending extra energy without the support of a Power Coin is a drain on you so it takes you a second to recover. I wouldn't risk it again in case it weakens you in a crucial moment, unless it's absolutely necessary." He advised, wondering at the true energy potential of the Crane and whether it was replenishable, or whether like the Green Ranger Powers would drain away until there was none left.

"Its times like this I really miss Alpha and Zordon." He muttered and Kim nodded.

"Yeah, it was all familiar to them, there wasn't much that could surprise those two." Kim sighed, "Not that that's any slight on your knowledge of course!" She added.

"No you're right, this sorta stuff was never my area of gifting, maybe we can get Billy down to check you out, there wasn't much that stumped him either."

Kim nodded. "Got that right. Not that it's important right now though, I'll go easy on my Ninja abilities just in case."

"Alright, let's get back up there before the kids start thinking that _I _killed _you_ and I'm trying to hide _your_ body." Kim giggled at this and led the way back upstairs.

Still, there was a sinking feeling in Tommy's heart that now vivid nightmares would be the least of their troubles, this was an opportunity he was sure Mesogog was not about to give up.


	13. United

Chapter 13- United

"You heard what Lord Mesogog said, isolate the Pink Ranger!" Elsa hissed as she and Zeltrax strode forward to engage the Rangers in battle.

Tommy had remarked earlier that this Tuesday had been going too well, and then sure enough an alert had come through from the Reefside Business District, Elsa, Zeltrax, Tyrannodrones and of course, a monster had arrived to make things difficult. Tommy had activated the Brachio Zord to release the other Rangers' Zords as the monster was enlarged almost instantaneously.

While Conner, Ethan and Kira took on the Rhinoback monster, Tommy and Kim were dealing with Zeltrax and Elsa.

"Black and Pink, that really doesn't go you know, very last season." Elsa quipped bringing her arm up to slam into Kim's face.

"Says the reject from the Matrix, how long ago did leather go out honey?" Kim snapped back, blocking Elsa's blow by catching her arm and twisting it up behind the cyborg's back. Elsa threw her head back to butt Kim in the face and the Ninja staggered back, her vision swimming at the sharp blow.

"So, how did you two meet? Palaeontology talk? Spandex convention?" Elsa asked, trying to pry out of Kim some hint as to her identity and the explanation for her unexpected appearance.

"We're old friends." Kim leapt into the air and delivered a punch to Elsa's stomach which sent her flying backwards onto the pavement.

"I can tell, your moves are so…outdated, you must be old." Elsa taunted as she regained her footing.

Kim growled in annoyance and met the black-clad female in a fierce fist fight, trading blows and blocks at lightning speed, not bothering to dignify that with a response. Her moves weren't outdated were they?!

Meanwhile, Tommy and Zeltrax were battling with their weapons a few metres away.

"I will have my revenge Black Ranger!" Zeltrax growled as he swept Tommy off his feet with his sword.

"I don't know what you're talking about Zeltrax, but then again I don't really care either, let go and give up." Tommy shot back as he stood again putting his staff to the ground.

"Brachio Staff, Wind Strike!" He called and a violent burst of air flew at Zeltrax knocking him off his feet in a shower of sparks. Elsa saw this and made a run for her partner, Kim in hot pursuit.

The two pairs of fighters stood together and stared each other down, Zeltrax and Elsa glaring darkly at Tommy and Kim who stood side by side, their stances mirroring each others.

After what seemed like an eternity locked in silent battle facing each other Elsa screeched "Attack!" and the two cyborgs rushed the senior Rangers.

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!" The two both leapt into the air and simultaneously launched power kicks at Mesogog's henchmen, sending them both to the ground in a burst of pink and black light.

"Power Rangers!" Tommy and Kim were perfectly in time with each other, as they had been back in their early days, and the feeling was exhilarating, especially to Kim, having been so long absent from duty. They really were stronger when united, the Power Rangers were all about teamwork, but it seemed that Tommy had once again been fighting his own battles while letting the team fight theirs. Now at least the new Black Ranger had someone to look out for him as he did for the others.

Zeltrax helped Elsa to her feet and she pushed him away angrily as she recovered herself.

"You may have all the right moves now Power Rangers, but we'll see who has the last laugh. Lord Mesogog will make you wish you'd never been born." She threatened.

"I'm quaking in my moon-boots, aren't you?" Kim glanced at Tommy and brought a gloved hand to her covered mouth, imitating a yawn.

"Oh yeah, I've never heard that one before, very original." Tommy agreed, nodding vigorously.

"We've told you before. Tell your 'master' to give it up, because the Power Rangers are here to stay." He said strongly and Kim gave a short inclination with her head.

"We shall see." Zeltrax growled and the two lackeys exchanged a look before teleporting out in a flash of green light.

"That staff thingy of yours has some neat tricks." Kim remarked as the two walked towards Kira, Ethan and Conner who were returning from their successful Zord Battle.

"My Brachio Staff?" Tommy reminded her with a smirk.

"Yeah, that thingy."

"It's nice to see Kim getting all technical." Ethan remarked and Kim shot him a withering glance.

"Whoah, did it just get cold out here?" Conner remarked.

"Seriously Kim, you and Kira don't know how similar you are." Ethan said in a small rather terrified voice, glancing between the two females.

The two girls shared a look and high-fived with a laugh. "Girl Ranger Power!" Kim chuckled.

"It can only be a good thing if I'm similar to the greatest female Ranger ever!" Kira nodded.

"Oh I don't know about that, wait until you meet Trini and Aisha." Kim cut in, at the younger Ranger's tilted heads she could tell they were lost.

"Trini was my partner in crime, the first Yellow Ranger, and Aisha was her replacement once Trini left for a Peace Conference." The Pink Ranger explained, a little wistfully. "They're my total best friends, we always looked out for each other. You could not find two stronger, more powerful women, I promise you."

A strange warm feeling bubbled up in Kira's stomach. At meeting Kim she hadn't really thought about any of the other former Rangers, even though she had seen them on Dr. O's video diary. Now it stuck her that there was a whole Power Legacy of female Rangers behind her. Thinking back to the video Kira surmised that Trini must have been the pretty Asian girl with a sheet of long dark hair who wore lots of yellow.

"I can't wait to meet them." She said honestly, and Kim's smile was evidenced even behind her face mask, as it shone in her dark eyes.

Tommy watched this display with a smile of his own, he had worried somewhat about Kira not having another female in the group to bond with as other Ranger teams had, but now that Kim had arrived she was certainly helping the musician to show the softer side of herself, rather than the tough and proud tomboy exterior Kira usually displayed to keep in with the others.

"Come on guys, it's getting late, I know you have homework to do." Tommy reminded them sternly and the three groaned but began to slouch off.

"See you two tomorrow. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Conner called over his shoulder. Tommy made to shout after him but Kim put a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Ignore the boy, if you respond he'll know he's getting to you." She advised with a giggle. "Let them have their fun, it's not often school-kids get the opportunity to rib their teachers, you know we'd have jumped at the chance if we could've."

"Yeah, but Miss Applebee always scared me too much to ever think of answering her back." Tommy confided, which made Kim laugh harder. When she had recovered she sighed and said,

"It means they trust you, they're not scared to talk to you like a human being, even if you're their teacher. You should be glad for that."

"And when did you get so wise?" Tommy asked her suspiciously.

"Let's call it woman's intuition. Momma knows best." Kim tapped her obscured nose and threw her arm around his broad back much as they used to do in the old days. She felt him tense slightly and withdrew her arm quickly, making as if she had been swatting a fly on him and embarrassed at her action.

"Got the rascal!" She announced tightly and held up her finger briefly as if to demonstrate a squished insect on it, but put it back down again too quickly for Tommy to see.

"Well, uh, let's get back." Tommy said, fumbling with the words. "It's your turn to poison us isn't it?" They had taken to cooking in rotation so Tommy didn't have to obsess over being such a bad chef all the time and so Kim could feel like she wasn't being a selfish guest.

"Sure is, and on today's menu is charred pepperoni pizza if it pleases my lord." She gave a low sweeping bow. Tommy chuckled at this.

"Sounds great."

"Well then I must not be explaining it right." Kim laughed and the two made for home.

* * *

"Master, did you succeed?" Elsa asked Mesogog as she and Zeltrax knelt before their evil commander.

"Yes, no thanks to the two of you…your incompetent blundering amazes…even me." Mesogog hissed as he rounded on the pair of them.

"I ask you…to separate the Pink Ranger from the others, and you cannot even succeed…in doing that. You," He fixed his beady gaze on Zeltrax, "were too busy pursuing your vendetta against Oliver, and by allowing yourself to be injured, gave the Black and Pink Rangers time… to regroup. But no matter, in the short while Elsa actually… succeeded in following orders for once…I was able to get a reading on the Pink Ranger's energy signature. Now all that remains…is to match the ranger source…to the civilian form. Sss sss sss." He sniggered with a triumphant leer.

"We start by scanning all those who fraternise with the good doctor, Rangers… are like animals. They stay in packs… for they are too weak to survive alone. If we find him, we find the identity of the Pink Ranger! Then were merely need to break her…from the pack. Now begin!"

* * *

"So when is your gymnastics demonstration, this Friday?" Tommy asked hesitantly taking a bite of what looked suspiciously like a perfectly cooked pizza.

"Yeah, Stacy is bringing the girls down Thursday afternoon so we can run through the routines, and we'll be doing it Friday morning in your assembly." Kim explained, watching Tommy hawkishly as he ate the first slice. Kim was very self conscious about her abilities as cook and had been attentive to the point of obsessive over the pizza.

Tommy sunk his teeth in and thought all was going well until he came to a layer of hard as ice dough in the middle. It appeared Kim had cooked the outside well enough, but hadn't defrosted it enough, so the centre was cold and stiff. At Kim's piercing look he bit into it harder and chewed affixing a fake smile on his face.

"Mmm, delicious." He said weakly giving a thumbs up.

"Tommy, honestly?" She insisted.

"Okay, it's kinda…frozen in the middle. A bit." He told her sheepishly.

"Oh no! I worked so damn hard on this pizza." She glared at her own plate as if this would cook it.

"Kim, don't sweat it, my oven is very disagreeable, it's not like I've produced anything better." Tommy attempted to placate her.

"Yeah, well, how hard is it to make a pizza? You follow the damn instructions on the box." Kim growled, attempting stubbornly to eat her slices. "Oh god, that's, that's just awful." She laughed as her teeth hit the frozen middle. "I should just be banned from doing this!" Tommy joined in, laughing lightly at the situation.

Kim threw her napkin at him. "Hey, you're not allowed to laugh at my misfortune!" She said indignantly. This certainly didn't stop Tommy who staggered over to the phone shaking his head.

"Another night of take-out then?" He offered as he dialled the pizza delivery place's number.

"One day we're gonna get this right." Kim shook her head, clearing the plates away and dumping the pizza disgustedly in the trash. "Maybe we should take cooking classes."

"Yeah, I mean we can't get much worse." Tommy said, before returning his attention to the phone and ordering the pizza.

A bleeping noise in the kitchen startled Kim. "Did I leave something on?" She questioned as Tommy hung up.

"Oh, no that just means that someone's trying to contact me on the video link downstairs." Tommy explained, leading the way down the steps to the basement. He stopped in front of the main control console and plopped himself down on one of the chairs, typing his access code into the computer system.

"It's kinda like a webcam on a normal computer, only bigger." He clarified as he opened up the video box. Displayed on the screen was a man of around thirty, with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a blue shirt open at the collar.

"Oh my god, Billy?!" Kim squealed leaping to Tommy's side to peer at the screen.

Billy blinked owlishly and his eyes widened as he registered the images on the screen.

"Kimberly? Morphinomenal!" He grinned and then looked at the both of them in turn.

"Wait a moment, are the two of you-"

"No!" They both cut him off, perhaps a little too vehemently. Billy blinked again at the onslaught of sound crossing the connection.

"I see." He gave a small smirk and received twin glares from his audience.

"Kim came to town for a visit, and due to the…complications, she's staying with me." Tommy explained, somewhat defensively.

Kim glanced at him with a raised brow but the Black Ranger didn't seem to notice.

"Did you get my email?" Tommy asked Billy who seemed to have recovered from the excitement of seeing Kim and was back to business.

"Yes, congratulations Kim, it must feel quite pleasurable to be back in uniform again." Billy turned his attention back to the Pink Ranger who smiled brightly. He had heard all about Kim regaining her powers and Mesogog's interest in the Pink Ranger from Tommy, but he hadn't expected her to be staying with their former leader- her ex- and looking so cosy while they were about it- Tommy had neglected to mention that…

"It really is, I missed being a Ranger so much more than I realised. So Tommy told you already?" She narrowed her eyes at her housemate who shrugged embarrassedly.

"When I saw you stagger after using the energy balls to take out the Tyrannodrones, I thought I had better contact Billy after all and tell him what was happening. I didn't want to risk anything happening with you and not being prepared for what it could mean." He explained and Kim nodded, rather touched by his concern. She brushed her chestnut hair behind her ear somewhat nervously and looked to Billy on the screen.

"So, what _does_ it mean Professor Cranston?" Kim said, chewing her nail as if waiting for a diagnosis. Tommy reached over to grasp a neighbouring leather chair and pull it behind Kim so she could sit and talk to Billy comfortably. She smiled gratefully at him and Billy observed the two silently but with a hint of amusement. When their attention was back on him he began.

"Well, from what I can deduce from the information Tommy has provided me with and previous knowledge about our Ninja Powers, without the support of a Power Coin your link to the Morphin Grid has been frayed, but it isn't gone completely. As the Spirit of the Crane- while a composite of your strengths, energies and personality- enabled you to connect to the grid as it was formed with the help of the coin and your energy in the first place, Ninjor's power linked us and our animals with the grid. The Spirit of the Crane is an integral part of your metaphysical form, it is part of who you are." He clarified. "It was strengthened and created by the Coin and the power of Ninjor, but your powers are still unique to you, powered by the goodness of your soul and the strength of your heart. But, as I said, without the Crane Power Coin, you cannot call upon the abilities of the Ninja without cost to yourself. Before the Morphin Grid powered everything, the Crane was just a representation of your spirit, which enabled your abilities but did not power them. Now, when you use the Ninja Powers it drains your own energy rather than that of the grid."

Kim's eyes had taken a glazed over look, as they often did when Billy used the long words that she had no idea about. She got the gist however, from him explaining everything in more simplistic terms.

"So, what your saying is, when we were Ninja Rangers before, because of our coins the grid powered our actions and our Spirit Animals were just symbols of our inner selves which helped us take our form and have our special abilities. But now that I don't have a coin, the Morphin Grid can't power me, it just allows me to do these things, but whatever energy I use for these special moves is my own."

Billy nodded, glad that she grasped it without him having to explain it all again. "Affirmative."

"So is Kim's energy replenishable, or in using the abilities will she be draining power that she can't get back?" Tommy broke in, voicing Kim's unspoken question.

"Although I can't be sure without examining her in action, I would hazard a guess that as the Crane is part of Kim, she will not be losing anything by calling on her special abilities, it will just take some time for the energy she uses to be regained. Take for example, someone running a marathon, they will be tired and worn out with the prolonged physical exertion afterwards, but that won't impede them from being able to run again at the same pace afterwards, it will just take some time to recover themselves and build the energy back up. So Kim will feel tired if she exerts her powers too heavily, but with time she will recover them. You just have to be careful about tiring yourself out in a battle as this will weaken you and leave you vulnerable for a time until you give the powers time to recuperate." Billy rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"I have some paperwork to do and a conference to go to this week, but I can try and clear my schedule and visit early next week to check you over Kimberly?" He offered looking between them.

"Billy I don't want you dropping everything to come do a physical on me, I'm fine, you said yourself that my powers are renewable, it's really not important." Billy looked over at Tommy who shrugged and Kim glared.

"Don't you look at him for permission Billy Cranston he's not in charge of me." She chided and Billy sighed.

"Very well, but if you begin to feel unwell or you're worried about anything, call me." Billy said firmly.

Kim nodded and then her eyes brightened. "Hey, is Trini there?"

Billy shook his head in the negative. "She's on a dig in the Arizona Desert until Saturday, but I'll tell her all the news when I speak to her, she'll be thrilled for you."

"Thanks Billy, get her to call me when she has the time okay, it's been way too long."

"I shall do so Kim, and keep in touch."

Kim nodded and grinned, it was great to see Billy after so long, the original Rangers hadn't all been able to get in the same place at the same time since Jason's birthday party the year before, and since then they'd hardly had the time to communicate at all. She was expecting Tommy and Billy to say their goodbyes, but when they both remained silent, looking pointedly at her she frowned and then coloured in realisation.

"Oh, um, well I'm gonna go make us some coffee. See ya Billy."

"May the Power protect you Kim." Billy said sincerely and Kim smiled appreciatively before heading up the stairs.

Tommy turned his attention back to Billy and ran a hand through his spiked hair.

"So give me the truth here Billy, though from what you've been saying I think I know the answer already. If Mesogog manages to get his claws on Kim, and tries to drain her energy, what would happen to her?"

Billy's expression was grim. "If Mesogog succeeded in draining Kim's energy, one of two things could happen. Either she would be completely destroyed, unable to live without the spirit of the Crane, because so much of her is a part of it, and vice versa. Or, perhaps a worse outcome, she would survive, but would be nothing but a hollow shell, devoid of emotion or heart. She probably wouldn't even register her surroundings let alone anything else, she'd be like a vegetable." His voice was low and shaky, the thought of seeing one of his closest and oldest friends in such a situation affected him deeply.

Tommy nodded and rubbed his hand over his face tiredly. "I thought as much, Mesogog hinted at his plans when he got hold of me."

"You know, Tommy, if Kim's out in active Ranger duty with the rest of you it puts her at great risk. And you know the implications-"

"You don't have to remind me Billy, but you know Kim, she's stubborn, she wants to help and she doesn't want protecting. I figure if she's with us at least I'll know where she is and be able to help her out if she gets into difficulties."

Billy did not look reassured but gave a short nod anyway. "I'll try and get out there as soon as I can so that I can give her a physical examination and see if we can't figure out how to enhance her powers."

"Thanks for your help here man, I really don't have all the answers, so I really appreciate the input."

"Any time Tommy. Look after Kim, you always have, and she needs it now more than ever."

"I always will Billy. I'll catch up with you soon."

"May the Power protect you both." Billy's mouth twitched up into a ghost of a smile as Tommy nodded his farewell and broke the connection. Yes he prayed the Power would protect them both,

**God knows we're gonna need it.**

Kim stood and slipped silently away from the top of the stairwell, the prediction of her potential fate echoing in her ears.

* * *

I am truly sorry for updating a day late this week guys, I was unexpectedly away from home so I couldn't update last night, so I'm sorry for all those who were expecting me! A little cameo from Billy there, as I've had numerous requests for original Ranger appearances, and as I've already mentioned Billy's involvement it seemed like a good time to bring him in, look out for chapter 15, you may get another old friend visiting! Next chapter will also see the return of answers to reviews but because all of my GCSE exams have been happening the past three weeks I don't have time right now to reply to you all individually, sorry! Thanks for coming to read and thanks even more if you review!

See you next friday!


	14. Fairytale

Chapter 14- Fairytale

Wednesday passed mercifully uneventfully as Hayley's Cyberspace was bustling with barely contained teenage effervescence, for no particular reason other than they were teenagers and were alive. Hayley was constantly surprised by the energy of youth, which seemed so far away from her now she felt like curling up in a ball under the espresso machine and wishing the world was older or over.

Tommy seemed to have renewed vigour since becoming the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, Conner, Ethan and Kira had their powers and their age on their side and Kimberly seemed to be hyperactive most of the time regardless of her age. She had the kind of 'school spirit' mentality which Hayley was sure must have made her Captain of the cheerleading squad and organiser of all the pep rallies Angel Grove High must've ever put on. It was quite sickening to Hayley- who would rather be in front of a computer playing Solitaire or out in the sun reading a good book on quantum mechanics – than in the centre of this storm of hormones and vitality.

Though she and Kim were not strictly friends yet, the redheaded woman was quite thankful for the Pink Ranger's presence, as she was zipping around dispensing drinks and cheerful smiles at a rate that Hayley just didn't feel up to. She had observed Kimberly hawkishly if discreetly over the past week or so, observed her interactions with the Rangers and more importantly her interaction with Tommy.

She had observed with a trace of amusement and substantially more than a trace of jealousy how the good Doctor Oliver turned into a bumbling idiot when he was around Kim, tripping over things, stuttering and stammering over his words or avoiding looking at her completely, especially when there was physical contact involved. Kim for her part seemed to be the same, blushing, fiddling with her hair -which Hayley had taken to be a sign of nerves in the female Ranger- or completely losing her flow in a conversation.

Hayley had not expected Tommy to take his long postponed talk with Kimberly well, let alone that he would ask her to move in with him! Now they apparently ate dinner together, watched TV together, checked over Tommy's computer systems together- admittedly even if it was Tommy checking out the systems and Kim looking at the monitors to make sure the little blue line didn't go down into the glowy red zone- Hayley rolled her eyes. Tommy deserved a woman who could string two sentences together let alone grasp the subtle nuances of biometric engineering. Yes, she knew she was being unfair to Kim, who had helped her considerably over the past few days at the café, but damn it, she was upset and jealous, she had a right to be bitchy.

She had seen how deeply Kim had hurt Tommy by sending the infamous Letter, and it had greatly reduced any feelings of compassion she could have had for Kim immediately. How could he still talk so wistfully of his first –and it seemed only- love when she had done something so heinous to him as to send a clichéd 'Dear John' letter, dismissing everything that had supposedly made their relationship special? Hayley couldn't understand the motivation behind that one; she would never have let Tommy get away if she was ever in the position to have him, but Kim had, and Tommy had still welcomed her with open arms! Kim did not deserve second chances from the legendary Ranger, after he had suffered so much from her already, and when Hayley was told about her, she could not bring herself to find anything positive in the girl Tommy spoke of.

Unfortunately however once one had met Kim in the flesh, it seemed hard to grudge her anything, but the effect she had on Tommy was certainly not something Hayley relished. Even if she had given up long ago on any fantasies about Tommy, she was still jealous purely as her allure as a woman was being undermined. She wasn't terribly crazy in a high-school obsessive way over Tommy, but the fact was that she had never been able to illicit such passionate responses in members of the opposite sex as Kim appeared to. Hayley was by no means unattractive but she lacked the drop-dead-gorgeous-with-outgoing-personality label that girls like Kimberly personified, and frankly with Kim around Tommy didn't seem to have time to keep his tongue from hanging out of his mouth let alone keep up meaningful conversations with her.

It was fair enough if Tommy blathered on about Kim all the way through the first year of college, how their break up had been so unexpected, how 'The Letter' hadn't been in Kim's nature at all and how subsequently his relationship with Katherine had failed, then he sunk into a brooding stupor or got irritable when anyone brought up the notorious piece of correspondance. That was all very well, the pain was near, he'd suffered two break ups with two very nice women in the space of a few years, one of whom had been 'his true love', but she had really thought he'd moved on. He mentioned Kimberly less and less through the years, only getting the faraway wistful look in his eyes when someone talked about Angel Grove or his glory days. But now Kim had returned and they were back making googly eyes at each other like the last decade and their break up never happened. And what was more infuriating was that neither of them seemed to notice or acknowledge it, let alone make a move at each other.

It was frustrating, Hayley had been right in front of Tommy for many years and didn't get so much as a glimmer of lust from his eyes, then Kim reappears out of the blue and suddenly he has all these _feelings_ again. Well it wasn't acceptable and she planned to tell Tommy so as soon as she got him alone again.

"Oh Hayley I won't be in tomorrow afternoon, is that okay?" The voice of the aforementioned perpetrator herself broke into Hayley's reverie and she turned from where she had been drying the same glass for the last five minutes to look at the petite brunette.

"You're only a volunteer here Kim, since I'm not paying you, you can take off whatever time you want." The redhead replied as cheerfully as she could muster.

"Yeah, but I thought I oughta tell you rather than just leaving you high and dry y'know?" Kim said with a smile, brushing the hair from her eyes with the back of her hand.

It was _so_ difficult not to like her…

"Well its fine, you don't need me to write you a permission slip do you, get out of jail free?" A joke, good work.

Kim laughed good naturedly, "No, your word will do thanks." She nodded, "Oh here are our weary soldiers now." She smiled as she saw Kira, Conner and Ethan trudging through the glass doors and taking their usual table next to the stage.

"Hey guys, whoa you look like you just sat through a Matrix film." Kim said as she saw their vacant, somewhat dazed expressions.

Ethan's head shot up and his eyes narrowed indignantly.

"Oh um, I mean… a Jennifer Lopez movie?" This seemed to sit better with the three of them and Conner ran a hand through his hair.

"Math pop quiz, took a whole two periods. The only one who knew the answers was Algebra Boy over there." He jabbed his thumb in Ethan's direction.

"Yeah, and it even made my brain ache too." Ethan said, burying his head in his arms.

"Well I think that calls for three free iced mochaccinos, my treat." Kim smiled reassuringly and jogged over to the counter to try and remember how one made those things, luckily Trent was there pouring some smoothies and took pity on her bewildered expression.

"Hey, I read all the recipes, how about you deliver the smoothies to table five, and I'll do the mochaccinos?" He smiled and Kim clapped her hands together gratefully.

"I would kiss you if you weren't a minor." She laughed and took the smoothies over to table five where she overheard snatches of the conversation.

"Seriously Devin, now there's a Pink Ranger too, we _have_ to find out the identities of the Power Rangers, did you notice how her costume isn't the same at the others? I smell an exclusive! If we got an interview with her every TV station in the world is gonna want to hire me."

"Ahem, Cass?"

"_What _Devin?!"

"Hire _us_, y'know, us?"

"Yeah whatever, oh I can see it now…" Kim walked away from the blonde haired girl and her long suffering friend shaking her head. They were like a modern day Bulk and Skull only seemingly a little more organised and a little less crack-pot. She didn't understand people's obsessions over finding out the identities of superheroes. They protected people and then disappeared, if their identities were public it would surely put more people at risk, including families and friends, and everyone would harass them. It was better being a secret, people really didn't consider all the implications when they tried to unmask the Power Rangers.

"How come Superman never had this problem? Oh yeah, he never wore a mask…" She shook her head as she returned to the three teens, now furnished with free caffeine loaded iced treats.

"So where's Tommy anyway? I didn't see him come in with you guys." She asked as Ethan got out his laptop and began fiddling away on it, much to the chagrin of the other two.

"Oh he said he'd swing by later, had some urgent meeting with Principal Randall or something." Conner shrugged offhandedly.

"He seemed thrilled." Kira added sardonically.

"Who wouldn't?" Ethan agreed, not without sarcasm. "Anyway, have you noticed she's been all over him lately, talking to him in the halls and popping in to see him during lessons?" Kim's brow furrowed at this though she wasn't sure why. Tommy was a grown man, he was allowed to have admirers- god knows he did when they were teenagers- and he was allowed to date, so why did the thought of some woman pawing after him make her blood boil?

"And, uh, has he…shown any interest back?" Kim asked trying to keep it light.

"Dr O? No way, Randall's totally not his type." Ethan shook his head.

"Yeah she's mean and kinda scary and she shouts _a lot_, and seems to love giving out detentions for the most stupid reasons." Conner nodded.

"Yeah, she gave me one on the _first_ _day_ for playing my guitar outside. I mean that's an arrestable offence these days isn't it?" Kira rolled her eyes. "She seriously needs a humour implant."

Kim was somewhat relieved, but was confused at her reaction in the first place.

"She sounds like any other head teacher at a high school, you're not supposed to like them." Kim remarked, taking Ethan's empty mug as he handed it to her.

"Yeah, but are you really supposed to hate them, _that_ much?" Conner sighed rubbing his temples.

"I wonder what she wanted to talk to him about anyway…" Kira mused.

* * *

"Now Dr. Oliver, what I wanted to talk to you about is this-" Principal Randall walked around the desk to perch in front of it, looking down her nose at him disdainfully.

"-I've noticed, as well as some members of the faculty, that your work is beginning to slip, you seem to be preoccupied, as if your mind is…elsewhere. You rush off home as soon as the bell rings instead of staying to finish up paperwork or marking here at school. Sometimes you run off in the middle of the day to run 'urgent'… errands and we have to arrange substitutes at short notice to cover your classes. The school board would be most perplexed to hear of a member of our staff behaving in such a manner. "

Tommy felt much like a teenager again being chided by one of his teachers for not working hard enough and always being distracted, seemed like his Ranger duties and school never did mix.

"For a man of your standing Dr. Oliver it would be a great shame to have to _discharge_ you for these offences, but as your know my duty is to the students, they must benefit from the best on offer, and currently, your work is not…the best." She leant forward to look him levelly in the eye and drew her lips up into an almost knowing smirk.

"Is there, anything _distracting_ you lately Dr. Oliver? I'm sure we can find a way to remedy the situation, for instance, some of my sources have said to have seen you with a woman…- family member? Girlfriend? -that could be the source of your absentmindedness?"

Something about Randall struck Tommy as being not quite right at that moment, she seemed almost sinister staring him in the eye, he didn't want to talk about Kim with her but the rational part of his mind couldn't find the harm in telling the partial truth, he didn't want to get fired after all.

"With all due respect, Principal Randall but I don't think it's really any concern of yours or your 'sources' with whom I spend my time with out of school." He countered.

"Even if it was say, three students of yours who you seem to fraternise with quite frequently out of school? That would be a concern of not only mine, and the school board's, but their parents as well I would assume."

Tommy was trapped there, it was certainly not normal practise for teenagers to socialise with their teachers under normal circumstances, and even though theirs were not normal, he couldn't really explain that to Randall. It was almost as if she was threatening him here, an exchange of information which she seemed determined to pry from him.

"There is a woman," He conceded, and he could've sworn he saw a triumphant glint in the principal's cold eyes, "An old friend of mine from Angel Grove is visiting me for a while, Kimberly Hart, I believe you've spoken with her."

Randall smiled toothily but not altogether warmly. "Ms. Hart, interesting… yes I have corresponded with her in relation to a gymnastics display she will be putting on here on Friday morning, but of course you will already know about that. I suppose then I should thank you for letting her stay with you here Dr. Oliver, or we would not have been able to acquire her services." She nodded as if satisfied, standing up to signify the meeting was concluded.

"I'll make sure to devote more time to my duties here then Principal Randall and I'm sorry it came to you having to speak to me about my behaviour." Tommy responded tightly and stood too, shaking her offered hand which was as cold as her eyes. He nodded in farewell and left, feeling the need to be in a bright and lively atmosphere after the chill of the meeting, and feeling the need to check that Kim was alright.

* * *

"Hey Dr. O, did you have a productive meeting?" Ethan asked with a smirk as Tommy walked up to them at the table, his eyes instantly locking with Kim's and some sort of silent conversation passed between them for a second before Tommy nodded at sat down. The three teens looked puzzled at his somewhat distracted appearance but then their teacher brightened somewhat and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got a telling off from Principal Randall for skipping class and not staying behind after school to do paperwork." He explained with a smile.

"You're not gonna get fired are you Dr. O?" Kira asked in concern.

"No, not yet anyway." Tommy shook his head and smiled. "I just got a warning, that's all."

"Yeah well, excuse you for having other priorities than making students' lives miserable, unlike _some_ people." Conner snorted, downing the rest of his cola.

Kim was hovering around them watching him with some concern, she knew from his manner that Tommy was troubled about something and although she hadn't needed to voice the question if everything was okay when he entered, his dismissive nod had not convinced her that it was.

"Don't worry about Randall, the only thing you three need to be concerned with is your schoolwork." Tommy said firmly.

"Yeah, that and evil space monsters." Ethan muttered and was swiftly shushed by both Conner and Kira who glanced furtively around them in case anyone had overheard.

Kim and Tommy both smiled at this, the newer Rangers seemed to have a harder time not talking about their extra-curricular activities and identities than the first team ever had, but that came with ease of much practise.

The Pink Ranger walked round to Tommy and crouched to be at his level so they could talk while the other three were busy bickering.

"Hey, are you really okay?" Kim asked in concern, her dark eyes searching his. Tommy broke eye contact and reached for the soda the three had ordered in anticipation of his arrival. He nodded as he looked back at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, how was your day?"

Kim rolled her eyes at his blatant attempt to change the subject, Tommy never had been one of the most subtle guys but that was one of the reasons why she lov- liked, that's why she _liked_ him. If he didn't want to talk about it she wouldn't push him in front of the teens but resolved to interrogate him later.

"Great, if tiring. This working girl routine is not for me, I certainly have a newfound respect for waitresses." She fiddled with the ends of her hair absently and then she looked back up to him again as she thought of something.

"Oh, hey, since the girls are coming down tomorrow afternoon I need a place to run through the routines with them, check we're all uptogether. Do you know any places with facilities for that, like a gym or youth centre or something around here that we could crash?"

Tommy furrowed his brow in thought and then shrugged. "Hey, why not use the gymnasium at the high-school? Since you're presenting it there anyway it probably wouldn't hurt to get your bearings, and it'll already have any equipment you need."

Kim brightened. "That's a great idea Tommy, thanks. But will it be alright with this Principal Randall, me and a mess of teenage girls bouncing all over their gym tomorrow afternoon?"

Conner and Ethan quieted from their conversations at Kim's question.

"Would this be teenage girls in tight figure hugging Lycra spandex?" the Red Ranger queried with a grin.

"You guys are pathetic." Kira rolled her eyes.

"Says the one who goes all mushy over Trent." Ethan muttered and Kira kicked him violently under the table. "Oooowch! I'm gonna be crippled by the age of eighteen!"

"Sure, I'll ask her, if you do it after classes finish I don't see why it'd be a problem, as long as you had a member of the faculty there for insurance, so if anything went wrong you couldn't sue the school or something." Tommy shrugged purposefully ignoring the three teens and Kim smiled in the way she always used to when she wanted something from him. He sighed and nodded with a smirk.

"Sure I'll cover for you, though I trust you not to cripple yourself and sue us anyway, it's been a while since I've seen you do your thing."

"Have you _ever_ seen her '_do her thing'_ Dr O?" Conner asked suggestively and Kira and Ethan both smacked him on the back of the head. "Owch, we're supposed to be abusing Ethan not me!" He glared at Kira who shrugged nonchalantly.

"What can I say, I just _like_ hitting you." She smirked and Conner rubbed his head indignantly.

"As much as I hate to break up this happy moment of bonding we have that paper on inspirational figures of the modern world to get done for Sociology tomorrow?" Ethan reminded the two of them.

"Shoot, I completely forgot about that." Conner groaned. "Well I need to hit the library, do you guys wanna ride?"

Ethan and Kira nodded an affirmative and grabbed their bags and waved farewell to their team mates.

"Hey Kim, I'd like to stop in to watch you practise tomorrow, if that's okay?" Kira asked quietly. Kim positively beamed and nodded.

"Sure Kira, that'd mean a lot to me." The elder Ranger smiled and squeezed the younger girl's shoulder, returning the goodbye waves as the three left.

"Pink and yellow sticking together, regardless of the age difference huh?" Tommy noted. "It's good that you're here, gives her another female to talk to besides Hayley, the two of you have more in common anyway."

Kim smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm glad, she's a great kid…god that makes us sound so old." She lamented, plopping down into Ethan's vacated seat beside him.

"We are old," Tommy reminded her with a smirk, "compared to them anyway. They act like _I'm_ the dinosaur."

Kim patted him on the shoulder comfortingly, "Aww, we're not old, we've just matured, like…cheese."

Tommy raised a brow at her. "Cheese?"

"It's a metaphor!" Kim countered defensively.

"Is it?" Tommy teased and Kim slapped him on the back of the head. "Quit it, you know I'm blonde."

"You have blonde highlights." Tommy retorted wryly.

"And you have a PhD, doesn't mean I tease you all the time!" She mock glared.

"Actually I think you do." Tommy replied, poking her in the stomach. She squealed and slapped at his hand.

"Quit it, you know I'm ticklish there!"

Tommy laughed, "I thought you were ticklish here- and here!" He poked her again at the side and on her leg and began a tickling attack. Kim shrieked and writhed away from him smacking at his hands and giggling involuntarily. Tommy tickled her ribs again and she retreated away, gasping for air until the next moment, with a squeak she was on the floor, having fallen off her chair.

Tommy gawped and jumped from his sear to check that she was alright. She was sprawled in a rather ungraceful heap on the floor, her cheeks flushed and her hair unruly.

"Guess you're still falling for me huh Beautiful?" He smirked, thinking she looked quite adorable in such an ungainly position. Then he realised what he had said and both of them froze. It had become unspoken law between them that no-one was to mention the 'B' word as it caused them both to think about times long since past and served as quite an unwanted reminder of what neither of them had. It seemed like an eternity though it could have only been a second, and Tommy wondered if Kim would cry- seeing as it reminded her of all her past 'mistakes' who had abused the word- but to his relief Kim just threw her dishcloth at him and glared indignantly but not altogether without humour.

"Hmph, are you just gonna stand there all day or are you gonna help me up you big pumpkin?" It broke the awkward silence between them and with a smile Tommy leant to grab her hand and pulled her back up to her feet where she promptly overbalanced and knocked against him, his hands shot up to steady her and she grinned and put a hand to her forehead in the classic damsel-in-distress pose as he held her.

"My hero!" She swooned breathily, batting her lashes at him.

The two of them both collapsed into a fit of giggles at this and staggered back to the table arm in arm. Kim passed Tommy his newly refilled soda and sneakily looked at him try not to look at her trying not to look at him. Tommy briefly realised that even if they were 'old'- or mature like... cheese- they were not too old to still act like teenagers. Their past seemed more like a comfort to him now than a hurt, with Kim's reveleations he had gained much closure and he enjoyed being close to her, even if they weren't a couple anymore. She had been his best friend, and in the years that seperated them he had missed that bond more than he cared to admit.

Kim herself wondered at his slip of the word Beautiful, she was getting used to breaking the awkward silences between them when one of them said something they didn't mean to. Or perhaps they did mean to... She realised with some surprise that she still felt comfortable with Tommy, even with their tumultuous history, the past that they shared made their break-up seem a lot less important. Even if he didn't want her as a lover, she still at least wanted to be friends with him as they had been, and as the days progressed it seemed to become easier and easier. Afterall, he saw her in the mornings when her hair stuck up off her head and her make-up was smeared over her face from when she had forgotten to take it off the night before, and he still liked her and wasn't grumpy with her. She found that quite an achievement on his part as she was not the best morning person.

They fell into a contemplative but friendly silence, both secretly missing and mourning the days of the Pink Princess and her White Knight.

* * *

If Elsa had been the type of cyborg to squeal now was the time she would have done so. But she wasn't. Instead she turned to Mesogog-perched regally on his throne- and smirked evilly. Mesogog saw the look on her face and his eyes glinted triumphantly, but he remained silent in expectation, wishing to hear the words and relish them. He let out a hiss of satisfaction as they were spoken.

"My lord, we've found her."

* * *

Sorry that it's a day late again guys, it was my Leavers Ball at school last night so I didn't get back until the wee hours of the morning so couldn't post! This chapter was another dialogue heavy action-lite filler chapter, but it does serve to set up for things to come. I also managed to stick in a little Tommy/Kim fluffiness in there for y'all, hope that was to your liking! Everything will start rolling next chapter, which will be rather long AND action heavy, with the return of an old friend!

Thanks for reading!


	15. Divided

Chapter 15- Divided

This chapter should really be called 'The One Where The Sh!t Hits the Fan', but I'd probably get sued by Warner Bros. In any case, this chapter is quite long as we have a lot of interesting stuff happen, and this is really where the story changes gear and all the action really starts.

Also, thought the time had come to include relevant quotes that fit in well with the storyline, and as I've lifted one today, well, it's more inspired by a quote from one of my favourite shows Buffy the Vampire Slayer I thought it was time to give it some credit and give you the original, as I think it fits in well with the situation.

_"You're not friends! You'll never be friends. You'll be in love 'til it kills you both. You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends. Love isn't brains, children, its blood…blood screaming inside you to work its will…"­_- Spike, Lovers Walk

* * *

"Okay, now we're gonna go over the plan one more time, right?" Kim stood with her hands on her hips, her head tilted as she looked up at the most legendary of them all, a determined look on her face.

"Right." Tommy said weakly, rubbing his head. When Kim got into efficient mode there was little stopping her, and as she was convinced his sieve-like memory would allow this information to slip through and thus ruin her day, she had insisted upon reinforcing it several times.

"The girls are arriving around three, I'm meeting them at Hayley's then we'll all come to the school, where you will have told Principal Randall that we are coming and offered to be the faculty member that supervises, we'll train for an hour or so then we'll clean up and leave, with no crises having occurred and completely prepared for tomorrow morning! Savvy?" She grinned.

"Firstly, too much Johnny Depp for you, and secondly, Kimberly stop worrying! It is all under control, you aren't gonna get in trouble and everything will be organised when y'get there. Don't go nuts over this okay?" Tommy said firmly. "I won't forget anything, you did write it down for me." He sighed, reminding her as he held up the nice detailed list written on some bright pink paper she had found at the stationary store- 'so you won't lose it!'- used to make sure he knew the plan precisely and had no excuses for messing it up. He wondered why she was so anxious about this all going perfectly, she had done plenty of demonstrations before, she had competed in the Pan Global Games for goodness sakes!

"Now go shopping, Hayley isn't expecting you for another couple hours, just, don't panic alright? The Knight doesn't fail in his noble quests, no matter what colour he's currently battling in." He shooed her out of the house towards her car, retail therapy was probably the only thing that would help Kim calm down at the moment, if kicking the crap out of some Tyrannodrones wasn't an available option.

He watched her drive away and awaited Hayley who was supposed to be bringing over some spare parts to equip the Raptor Cycles with before she opened the café this morning. Making up another cup of coffee he was unsurprised when Hayley arrived at 8.15 on the dot, as she had told him she would. He opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, you want some coffee? I just made a fresh pot."

Hayley had a look of great determination on her face and was looking at him sternly.

"No offence Tommy, but there was a reason why I was the one to open a coffee shop and you got into dinosaurs." She said tersely before stepping into the house and going directly down into the basement lab. Tommy raised a brow at her strange mood and with a shrug to himself, shut the door and followed her. He noted when he had caught up to her that she was standing in the centre of the room and was rather lacking in any spare parts.

"Uh Hayley, where are the pieces you were bringing for the cycles?" He asked in confusion.

"There are no pieces Tommy. The Raptor Cycles are fully up-to-date and equipped with more state-of-the-art technology than a Russian space station." Hayley replied, and he noted that she seemed… not nervous but more in anticipation of something, her fingers were flexing by her sides as if gearing her up for something. He was a little bewildered by her manner and looked at her askance.

"Hayley, is there something…bothering you?" He asked warily.

This seemed to spur the red-head to whatever point she had been trying to get to, and as she spoke Tommy observed it seemed like she was repeating a much-practised monologue that she had been planning.

"Yes, and I don't want you to interrupt until you've heard me out. Because we've known each other for quite some time now Tommy and I'd like to think that we're good friends."

Still bewildered, Tommy opened his mouth to affirm this but her sharp look made him close it hurriedly and merely nod in reply.

"And good friends can be honest with each other and talk about things without one of them getting upset-" She continued hastily as if she was in a great rush to get this all out. Tommy had no idea what she was getting at here but it didn't seem to be leading anywhere good.

"-And I'm worried about you Tommy, because something's changed in you lately and I felt the need to talk to you about it and find out what's really going on, I think you owe it to me and yourself to come clean and accept what's happened."

Tommy's bafflement grew and he opened his mouth once more to question what this meant but her hand shot up to halt him.

"Kimberly." Hayley said in answer to the unspoken query and his brows furrowed.

Hayley began to pace the ground in front of him as if she was a learned professor explaining the ways of the world to a small and somewhat slow minded child.

"I've seen the way you look at her. I've seen the way she looks at you. I've seen how you talk to her and how you turn into a gibbering wreck when she touches you. In fact we all see it, the kids included, and they're smart enough to figure it out even when you haven't." Hayley squinted at him critically.

"Figure out what?" Tommy asked weakly.

"That you're still in love with her." She replied firmly.

"W-what?" Tommy gaped. "That's not true Hayley, Kimberly and I are just friends now, that's all." He managed, his head spinning from what felt like an inquisition at a trial.

Hayley rolled her eyes and replied calmly. "We both know that's complete crap Tommy." She shook her head.

"You're not friends. You and Kimberly will never be 'just friends'. You'll be in love until it kills you both. You can fight-God knows you will-, and hate each other, and pretend the feelings aren't there, but you'll never be friends. Not any more. You have too much history, too many bonds. You fought together, you saved the world together, almost died together and very certainly _lived_ together. For a time I was fooling myself as much as you were, but I can see it when I look at you both. I saw you last night. You breathe for her, even after all this time. The way you look and move when you go into battle, the way you run for her when she's in trouble, even above your students."

Tommy shook his head, his mind denying every fact she brought in front of him, refusing to acknowledge what Hayley was saying. What did Hayley know? Why would she say something like that to him? He couldn't love Kim any more, what about the letter? _It was a mistake, one she repents for every day of her life._ But what about the fights?_ You were just scared for her._ And what about the betrayal, her throwing his life into disarray?! _It doesn't matter any more. You've forgiven her._

He shook his head, his mind in turmoil, he couldn't accept something like that after all this time. He couldn't understand it. True he'd had that dream, but what did dreams mean? And true he felt the need to protect her, but that was because she was in danger. And he looked forward to seeing her, but that was because he was glad for the company. He and Kim were in the past, true he had never found another woman like her, but how could there be one? The Earth's first Pink Ranger, the one who had welcomed him into her friendship group and accepted him even after all the evils he had put her and the others through. The one who had always stood behind him and supported him in everything. The one who he had trusted more than anyone else in the world, who had helped him open up a part of himself he never knew existed- the capable leader, the steadfast defender, the white knight who never gave up even when the odds were so against him. The one person he missed more than any other when she had left him. The one who he had let go, choosing her happiness and success over his own, even when it had broken him in half to do so. He didn't understand. That was a part of him that was in the past, the part he didn't need any more. He had grown into living as half a person, with no-one to complete him or stand with him, he was better off alone, helping others when they needed him and defending the earth though there was no-one to defend him. That way he couldn't be hurt again, and he couldn't hurt anyone else. Why was love so important when you had determination, when you had a job to do that no-one else could? He had responsibilities and duties, and anything else was a distraction, as long as he was there to support his Rangers and keep the world safe, what did his heart matter? He hadn't even noticed Hayley walk away from him, but her words cut into his internal diatribe like a knife, even if he didn't acknowledge them.

"Most people only get one true love in life Tommy, and we all know who is yours. Don't waste another ten years of your life by letting her go again, you may not get another chance."

Hayley saw that her words had served their purpose, Tommy needed to accept them and she needed to let go, for both of their sakes. Unrequited love was a drag, and so was a lovesick Tommy, whether he accepted it or not. He seemed confused, as if arguing with himself, and that was what she had hoped to achieve, to get him questioning and examining his feelings. She knew that he would deny it, as he had been ever since Kim returned to Reefside, but it was obvious, and he knew it.

She cast one last affectionate glance back at the palaeontologist- the man she respected and cared for the most in the world- who was still staring at the floor with a lost look in his eyes, an internal battle raging inside him. She sighed and proceeded up the stairs, it was time for all of them to start a new day.

* * *

Six hours, four shopping bags, twenty cappuccinos, five bagels and a pair of discounted pink suede Jimmy Choo's later Kim was looking at the third burnt muffin of the hour and for once it was not her doing the mutilation of the food. Hayley had been in a strange mood ever since Kim had arrived back from her spree four hours ago. She had asked the red-head repeatedly if all was well, but it seemed as if Hayley was as stubborn as Tommy when it came to talking about her feelings and admitting problems. But something certainly was keeping Hayley's mind preoccupied and it was causing them to get through their stock of muffins quite rapidly.

"Hayley, why don't you let me deal with that, I think even I can manage a muffin, and you can go take a break, you've been on your feet all day." Kim suggested, putting a hand on Hayley's shoulder supportively.

Hayley frowned at the muffin and chuckled tiredly. "Sure Kim, maybe that's a good idea. Thank you." Hayley knew things would get busier as soon as the schools let out for the afternoon, and unfortunately that was when Kim would be leaving so she resolved to sort through the issues in her head and get back to efficient Hayley, this distracted mode was really unbecoming. Still, they'd had to deal with the twenty-something and tourist crowds this morning, so it hadn't exactly been quiet up until now either. At least she'd have Trent to help out after Kim left. She now realised this could be sooner than expected as she saw a white mini-bus with pink writing on the side- proclaiming that these were the girls from the Swooping Crane Gymnastics School of Angel Grove - pulling up in the parking lot.

"Kim, you have visitors!" She announced, not wanting a horde of excitable teenagers ahead of schedule, but figuring they might be in need of a caffeine boost set to work on making a dozen mochaccinos to go nonetheless. Kim grinned and bounded from behind the counter to the door, rushing out to greet Stacy who had left the bus to meet her.

"Stace, it's great to see you! You're early! How was the trip?" She hugged her friend and assistant while barraging her with questions and glanced to the bus to spare a wave at the ten girls who were taking part in the demo.

"Terrifyingly fast, thanks to our driver!" Stacey chuckled, jabbing her thumb behind her to where the driver's door was opening. A man of around six foot with short dark hair emerged, resplendent in his black trousers, red shirt and leather jacket. Kim positively beamed and flung herself at him.

"Jase! What are you doing here?" She enveloped him in a tight hug and Jason feigned a look of gasping for air, staggering slightly at the unexpected launch of the Pink Ranger.

"I see you've still got that grip Munchkin" He smirked as she pulled away and slapped him on the arm. He laughed,

"Aside from driving dangerously? I had a couple days off so I thought I'd offer to drive the girls over here and drop in on you and Tommy, see if you two kids were playing nice."

"I'm so glad to see you, and I know Tommy will be too." Kim said brightly, what with seeing Billy and now Jason's arrival it almost seemed like old times, it was a nice sense of nostalgia.

Hayley then appeared, carrying two holders filled with coffee for the girls.

"For our weary travellers." She announced, presenting the coffees to Stacy who smiled gratefully and opened the doors of the bus to begin dispensing them. She then turned to Kim and Jason, recognition crossing her face at one of Tommy's other oldest friends.

"Jason, right? How are you?" She asked, holding out her hand. Jason took it with a smile.

"Can't complain, Hayley isn't it? Hope you've been keeping our boy Tommy in line." He replied, remembering the red-headed genius from his earlier visits with Tommy when he had first moved to Reefside and had began setting up. Hayley seemed to be the next smartest person in the world besides Billy but thankfully Hayley seemed to use less techno-speak so was somewhat easier to follow.

"As well as I can, although Kimberly seems to have got that covered now." Hayley glanced to Kim, lips curling into a light smile.

"Thanks for the coffee Hayley, how much do I owe you?"

"Forget it, we'll just say that's your wages and call it even." Hayley shrugged and Kim clasped her hands together and gave a little bounce of thanks.

"You're the best." The Pink Ranger affirmed and motioned for Jason to get back into the bus. "We better get moving before that caffeine boost wears off, we'll see you later."

Hayley nodded in farewell and watched the dutiful river and the two senior gymnasts pile into the front of the vehicle, heading for Reefside High.

* * *

"And five, six, seven, eight, good job guys!" The girls knew their stuff, that much was clear, they moved fluidly and confidently and knew exactly what to do and when to do it. Kimberly felt a swell of pride in her chest, it had always been her dream to mentor and to teach others to such a level of skill and her students never disappointed her.

When they had arrived, true to Tommy's word the gym had been empty with mats and balance beams already laid out for practise, although Jason had called Tommy on his cell, and because they were a little early in arriving, he said would be a little late in attending as he still had classes to finish. It was clear however that these girls needed no chaperone with Kim, Stacy and Jason's watchful eyes everything had gone smoothly thus far. As long as no-one caught them working without a faculty member and got Tommy into trouble there was no harm done.

"Carla, Amanda, Jessie and Erin I want you to run through the synchronised routine we've been practising, one from each corner of the mats." Kim informed her four strongest students who would be performing the most complicated of their routines tomorrow.

Then she had the strangest feeling, as if someone was watching her. She glanced around behind her, scanning the gym for any sign of another person.

"Kim, you okay?" Jason asked as he noticed her distraction.

She turned back to him and shook her head. "Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded, shaking off the feeling.

* * *

"Master, it is as we expected, the energy readings at the school have increased, the energy signature matches."

"Go then Zeltrax, take a contingent of Tyrannodrones to cause a little…distraction. The trap is set."

* * *

"_Elsa, the gym, now!"_ Principal Randall heard the command in her head and promptly left her office hastening down towards the school's gym. It was perfect, the Rangers and Oliver were in classes, the Pink Ranger was alone and vulnerable with a horde of weakling teenage girls she would also need to protect. She could not have planned a better scenario, after so many delays and setbacks thanks to the Rangers Master Mesogog would finally achieve his goal of a prehistoric world, while she, Elsa, would receive the glory for being instrumental in his plans, inviting the Pink Ranger to the school and then capturing her! And it was all by a matter of luck and coincidence, timing was finally on their side! Ducking into a deserted corridor, with a flash of dark light the cyborg shed her human disguise and stood in her true form, ready to take the back way into the gym to corner the Pink Ranger and end this pitiful world for good.

* * *

A flash of blinding green and black light erupted in the gym and in a second the hall was swarming with dark lizard like creatures who started running and snapping at the practising girls, broken from their routines by the unexpected appearance. The girls started screaming and running every which way to escape their freakish assailants and Kim and Jason glanced at each other wide eyed.

"We've got to get the girls out of here." Kim whispered desperately, terrified for her students and knowing she could not risk morphing before getting them out of harms way.

"Stacy!" Kim called, seeing her assistant frozen in shock at the erupting chaos. The woman had never experienced a monster attack in such close proximity before, having moved from Texas to Angel Grove a few years prior, although of course everyone had seen the chaos erupt when a tyrant called Astronema had unleashed an attack on the earth, trying to take it over and rule it until the Power Rangers had defeated her. The blonde's head snapped round at Kim's voice and she regained control of her body. "We have to round the girls up and get them to safety!" She nodded at Kim's command and began calling for the girls to follow her towards the emergency exit of the gym.

Jason had taken to the middle of the gym and began intercepting the path of the Tyrannodrones while they chased after the girls, kicking and punching them backwards away from the teens, waiting for the opportune time to morph. He saw a heavily armoured being, black and metallic, standing away from the fracas and watching with a posture that evidenced his amusement. His manner betrayed the fact he seemed to be in charge of the attack as he was quite content to let the underlings do the work. He reminded Jason of Goldar.

"Hey, metal-head, why don't you and your boys pick on someone your own size?" He called angrily, snapping back into leadership mode.

Zeltrax turned to the impudent man in red, and bored with watching the chaos without causing any of it stepped forward to confront the individual.

"Who do you think you are dealing with human? Do you wish for so swift a death?" The cyborg threatened, drawing his sword.

"Try me." Jason challenged and rushed forward to engage the being, his blows glancing off the metal exterior painfully without the protection of his Ranger uniform.

"You are weak, is that the best you can do?" Zeltrax taunted, landing a hard blow to Jason's solar plexus, causing the former leader of the Rangers to double up in pain, the breath beaten from his chest.

"Pathetic." Zeltrax commented, before bringing the heavy hilt of his blade down onto Jason's back, causing him to fall to the ground in pain as he felt the weight of the creature's metal foot crushing down on his spine to keep him pinned. He felt the broken shards of his cell phone pressing into his leg through his trousers, his last chance of calling Tommy for help crushed beneath him.

* * *

Tommy watched his class finishing up their lengthy notes on the Triassic period when he heard a familiar alert from his wrist. Luckily the students were too engrossed in their writing to notice and he leant down to grasp his phone from his briefcase to pretend he was taking a call.

"Excuse me for one moment guys, finish up your notes and start reading chapter nine. And behave yourselves!" He addressed the class before slipping out of the door, catching the questioning looks of Conner, Kira and Ethan. He heard the explosion of noise as soon as the door closed and rolled his eyes.

He glanced down the hall both ways before activating the communication device on his wrist.

"Hayley?" He asked hesitantly, wondering what the problem was.

"Tyrannodrone attack…" Hayley said simply and tersely, "…in the gym."

She didn't receive a response as Tommy was already rushing towards the hall as fast as his legs could take him.

* * *

"Kimberly, you're coming with us right?" One of the younger girls, Rachel looked back to Kim as Stacy directed the team through the doors while the gymnast stood in front of the doors kicking at the drones if they approached. She and Jason had managed to dispatch a few but they were still trying to pursue the girls as they made a run to the doors or perhaps were merely goading Kim.

Stacy's expression seemed to mirror Rachel's question and Kim smiled reassuringly. "I'm following right behind you, but you've got to get to safety okay? Follow Stacy and do exactly what she says." She turned to Stacy,

"Get them into the main school building and to reception, and try and find Tommy, look for Dr. Oliver!" She instructed as she was pulled away from the doors by a drone, to which she delivered a punch in the gut and a scissor-kick to the face.

"Don't worry about me, go!" She demanded, and Stacy and the team dashed through the fire doors and hopefully to safety. Kim breathed a sigh of relief but then saw Jason surrounded by five drones, trying to break through their barrier. They had apparently given up on the idea of chasing the teenagers when they had the Pink Ranger protecting them and had instead returned to Zeltrax to follow his orders. Zeltrax had once again retreated to spectate, hoping this attack would serve as another distraction to the pink Ranger upon seeing her companion in trouble.

"Jase!" Kim called, seeing her oldest friend was bleeding from a cut lip and was trying to lash out at the creatures, who merely dodged his blows and allowed those behind to knock him while he was distracted. Without the protection of his Ranger suit he could not hope to keep up with the Tyrannodrones when he was already injured from dealing with Zeltrax.

"I need Ninja Ranger Power, now!" She called and the spirit of the Crane surged forth and enveloped her in a flash of pink light, causing the drones to cease their attack on Jason and turn towards her.

"Come and get me!" She snarled, understanding the real reason the gym had been attacked today, and it wasn't to scare her girls.

"Kim no!" Jason yelled, staggering while trying to stand upright. She ignored him and taunted the drones and Zeltrax who began towards her in a run.

"It's Morphin Time! Tyrannosaurus!" Jason called quickly, his familiar armour covering and strengthening his body, the bruises from Zeltrax's attack fading and the power of the mighty dinosaur empowering him. He rushed towards Zeltrax in anger and performed a power kick to the cyborg's back, causing him to topple forward to the floor with a crash. Zeltrax shot back to his feet, his fists clenching around his sword.

"The first Red Ranger… this is a surprise… It will be a pleasure to end your existence!" He threatened, angry at being caught off his guard. Another Ranger was an unexpected complication and he only hoped Elsa could still succeed in capturing the Pink Ranger, an opportunity like this would not come along again.

Kim backflipped away from the drones to give herself space to manoeuvre, performing a full body twisting kick to one and sweeping the legs out from under a second. Then she heard a scream and her heart stopped as she turned to look out into the lot behind the gym to see the leather-fetishist Elsa with Rachel caught in her vice-like grasp. The girl was struggling and trying to get away but Elsa was ignoring her, eyes fixed on Kimberly with an evil smirk on her face.

"Missing something Pink Ranger?" The female cyborg asked innocently.

"Let her go Elsa, your deal is with me."

"Make me." Elsa challenged and laughed as Kim launched herself towards Mesogog's minion, her hand balled into a tight fist as she came on the offensive.

* * *

Tommy burst into the gym to see a swarm of drones still hovering about, some running out of the doors towards the parking lot behind the gym and some circling around Zeltrax and his foe. Tommy was mildly surprised to see Jason in full Morphin' uniform taking on the cyborg but it seemed obvious that his friends had come up against a strong attack. Mats were scattered and the gymnastics equipment was shattered in various pieces over the ground, there were no signs of the girls or Kimberly but there was screaming going on outside, it sounded like a child. He knew he had to get out there and find Kim, his stomach was in a knot of fear as he could not see her, Hayley's earlier words echoing in his mind.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" He morphed himself, as Zeltrax noticed him, ducking under the Red Ranger's swing.

"Tyrannodrones!" The cyborg called, and suddenly more of Mesogog's mindless minions appeared in the gym. Zeltrax pushed Jason violently away from him and into the melee of drones Tommy was currently surrounded by.

"Bro, am I glad to see you." Jason said breathlessly as he stood by Tommy.

"Likewise." Tommy affirmed, brandishing his Brachio Staff as Jason drew his Power Sword. "Where's Kimberly?" The teacher asked, hitting a drone in the face.

"She ran outside, I think one of her girls got captured, some drones were following her."

"Jase, we've got to get to her!" Tommy said desperately.

"I know bro, you try and I'll hold these guys off." Tommy didn't want to leave his best friend in the middle of a crowd of Tyrannodrones, but if anyone was capable of handling them it was Jason, and Kimberly needed help.

"Brachio Staff! Fire strike, full power!" He called, twisting the handle and putting his staff to the ground as his visor glowed a bright white and a burst of flame decimated a section of the drones surrounding them.

He hesitated looking back at Jason who shook his head and called, "Go help our girl bro!" Tommy nodded and sped out to the parking lot.

* * *

Elsa laughed as Kim barrelled towards her, throwing the captive girl to the ground where she promptly disintegrated into sparks of energy, showing her to have been nothing but a decoy. "Foolish Pink Ranger, it seems you're trapped." Elsa laughed and Kim slowed and glanced over her shoulder, seeing she was now surrounded by Tyrannodrones behind her with Elsa in front.

"You're not going to win here Elsa, the Rangers will stop you and your bone-headed excuse for a leader!" Kim retorted, an energy ball forming in the palm of her hand. She remembered Billy's warnings to her about expending energy but this certainly fell into the 'absolutely necessary situation' category as far as she was concerned. She turned and threw the energy balls at the surrounding drones who exploded in a flash of pink and to her great relief saw Tommy come charging from the building towards her, she swayed slightly, feeling light headed at the expenditure but managed to shout out to her former boyfriend, knowing now Elsa would be sent on her way by a burst of energy from his staff thingy.

"Tommy!" She called in relief but her jubilation was cut short by a solid arm wrapped around her neck, crushing her windpipe. She staggered back, her gloved hands clawing at Elsa's strong arm. She felt the lack of oxygen starting to weaken her and her eyes began to blur as she saw Tommy continue to charge towards her, his arm outstretched as if to grab her.

"Say goodbye Dr. Oliver!" Elsa grinned and through darkening vision she saw Tommy-so close- fade away in a blast of green energy as she felt the tingling sensation of teleportation enclose suffocatingly around her… before the darkness claimed her and she knew no more, Tommy's stricken cry ringing in her ears.


	16. Choices

Chapter 16- Choices

Jason swung a side kick to knock one of the Tyrannodrones back into another, praying that Tommy could reach Kimberly in time. He felt scaly hands grip his arms as two drones tried to pull him off his feet but he used their support as leverage to push himself off the ground and kick a third drone in the chest before flipping back over to land behind the two holding him. The creatures glanced between each other confused and Jason took the opportunity to push the two together, their heads banging and effectively knocking them both out.

He heard the squeak of the gymnasium's doors opening and turned to see three teenagers in the all too familiar colours of Red, Blue and Yellow. These were the latest Power Rangers that Tommy had told him about, he was sure of it.

Conner, Ethan and Kira stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the group of Tyrannodrones surrounding what looked to be another Ranger. They had pursued their teacher when he had not returned, able to slip out with the chaos in the classroom as a cover. They wondered if it was something to do with Kim, and now they knew it. They each did a double-take at the figure in Red and then recognised the armour from Dr. O's video diary.

"The Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger…" Conner breathed, his eyes wide.

"Whoah." Ethan gaped, a star struck smile on his face.

"Well don't just stand there, let's help him!" Kira reminded them. The other two shook themselves out of it and Conner looked at his companions.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" They affirmed.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

The three rushed towards the group and began taking out as many drones as they could manage.

"Hey newbies, nice of you to drop in." Jason quipped as he slashed at the drones with the Power Sword. He kept a closer watch on the newest Red Ranger, observing how the junior worked. A little rough around the edges, but it wasn't too shabby.

"Where are Dr O and Kimberly?" The Blue Ranger queried, glancing around as he blocked an attack with his Tricera-shield.

"Out in the lot, I promised to keep these guys company." Jason explained. Suddenly an anguished cry that the four of them unmistakably knew ripped through the air, silencing the battle.

"KIMBERLY!"

"Shit." Jason's legs suddenly felt a lot weaker, Kim had explained what the consequences of her capture would be for herself and the earth, he refused to believe it, Tommy had followed her, Tommy would have never allowed-

"No!" He snarled, running towards Zeltrax with his Power Sword raised.

"It is accomplished!" Zeltrax leered triumphantly, his arms raised in celebration. As Jason lunged to skewer the Cyborg, he and the Tyrannodrones disappeared in a flash of green light.

"No!!!" He cried again in frustration staring at the empty space Zeltrax had occupied.

"Oh my god." Kira muttered, "They've got Kim?"

"Power down!" Conner disengaged his uniform and numbly his team-mates followed suit and made their way out into the parking lot. Jason silently demorphed and followed the teens, coming upon a still morphed Tommy on his knees, his helmet resting against the concrete, his posture the embodiment of despair.

"Tommy?" Jason crouched down to the level of the man who was his brother in every way but blood, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She was there, she was _right there_… and I didn't stop it." His voice was muffled by the helmet, but Jason knew the tone. One he had heard many times before from Tommy. One of guilt.

"Tommy man, it wasn't your fault." Abruptly, the Black Ranger's suit disintegrated in a flash, and Tommy's hardened eyes met Jason's.

"It _was_ my fault! I wasn't fast enough, I wasn't there when I said I would be. I failed her."

The three teens had never heard their mentor speak in such a manner before, so hollow and angry and shameful all at once. It made them afraid. They stood a little behind the two older men, the two most legendary Rangers, the original leader and his successor, the longest serving of all of them, and they could just make out the words that they weren't sure they should be hearing.

"Bro, you're talking like you've given up, like she's gone for good. It's not over." Jason reminded Tommy firmly. The palaeontologist's jaw tightened and he stood, his eyes cold and determined.

"You're right. It's not."

* * *

"Tommy!!"

The scream that had been in her mouth when she had been dragged into the darkness erupted now as she woke, shooting up from her position on the floor and instantly regretting it as her vision and stomach lurched. It was cold, freezing cold and her head felt like it had been split in half. Kim groaned, pulling her eyes completely open and fighting the urge to retch. She noticed that she was no longer clothed in her protective Ninja robes, her unconcious form had obviously been unable to sustain the Crane's representation and had demorphed her once she blacked out. Her head pounded but she supposed that was a handy side effect of being choked into unconsciousness by a Terminator wannabe. She looked around, adjusting her eyes to the darkness of the cell she was evidently being kept in. Feeling the floor she deduced the room was built from metal, and groggily she stood and made her way over to the miniscule window cut into the back wall, peering out and seeing nothing on the horizon but a morbid expanse of black waves writhing into the distance. It appeared that wherever her cell was situated was built into sharp rocks on what appeared to be the top of a mountain if the steep slope was anything to go by. The air was thick and a heavy mist hung outside, making visibility difficult if not impossible.

She stumbled over to the other side of the room where the door was, a small chink of light from a peephole highlighting a tiny square on the floor from where it shone on the other side. She looked through the small hole but the bright light pained her eye and she recoiled, blinking furiously. She raised her fist and hammered on the door, noisily and insistently.

"Let me out! Let me go! Let me out of here!" She yelled, her palm beginning to hurt from the heavy blows.

Suddenly the room was illuminated as the door slid open. Kim lost her balance, almost blissfully falling out of the cell into the hallway, but was pushed back by a pair of cold hands, sending her toppling to the ground rather painfully.

She glanced up and her breath caught in her throat, the Matrix-reject stood with a smirk beside a large creature, humanoid in shape but with the features of a lizard or dinosaur. Beady red eyes squinted at her from the bulbous head and his jaw was open in a leer showing rows of jagged little teeth. He was clothed in dark robes and where hands should be were three clawed fingers with gnarled and leathery skin. So this was Mesogog. Suddenly the jokes that she had made about him in the safety of Tommy's basement didn't seem so funny anymore. She resisted the urge to swallow nervously and steeling herself, looked him in the eye.

"Ah, Pink Ranger…how nice of you to…join us." The creature smirked, his rasping voice sending a shiver up her spine. He was far more sinister and threatening than Lord Zedd had been, and that was saying something. The power radiated from him in waves, and he regarded her with a piercing gaze that seemed to bore right into her soul.

"And you must be the nephew of Godzilla, twice removed." She returned weakly, backing away from him as he stepped into the room, followed by his lackey.

"Ah the legendary…human 'wit'…I can see why you and Dr Oliver get on so well." Mesogog sneered.

"I suppose the good Doctor has…informed you of your fate. You should feel honoured…that your untimely demise will bring about the destruction… of your world, and the birth…of mine. Sss sss sss." He chuckled vindictively.

"Well I'm sorry to say that I'm not really that thrilled actually, kinda, puts a damper on my _life_ y'know?" Kim snapped coldly. "Why are you psychos all the same, you all want to rule the world. Hello? Get a real job!"

"I am going to enjoy…ending your existence, almost as much as I'll enjoy destroying Oliver and his pathetic excuses… for Rangers." Mesogog smirked toothily.

"Stay the hell away from them!" Kim growled, stepping up towards him, smelling the putrid stench of his breath and clenching her teeth trying to ignore the smell.

"You…are in no position to be making demands…I think it is time, you learned your place." The creature hissed, and Kim felt the pain in her head increase tenfold, as if fiery fingers were sinking their claws into her skull. She cried out and fell to her knees, clutching her head, trembling.

"You have a morning appointment…with the life force extractor…sleep well." Mesogog laughed sadistically, ending the energy blast he was hitting Kim with and exiting the room with Elsa. He locked the heavy door, plunging the Pink Ranger into darkness and despair once more.

* * *

The mood was sombre back at the Rangers' base, the three teens still shocked by Kim's capture and their mentor's unpredictable temperament. What would have otherwise been a joyous and excited atmosphere what with the first Red Ranger's appearance was tainted with worry and doubt. Hayley sat at the computer consoles trying to find a way to break past Mesogog's defences and gain access to his island fortress. So far all the invisi-portals seemed locked and hidden, Mesogog seemed to be risking nothing this time, having learnt from numerous past mistakes. Jason stood leaning against a pillar, watching Tommy pace like a caged lion.

"Tommy man, you've got to calm down. Stressing yourself out isn't gonna help Kim. You're worrying the kids." He added quietly. At Jason's words Tommy glanced towards his students, who all seemed tense and nervous, looking at their teacher warily.

"I'm sorry guys." His tone was softer and guilt replaced the anger in his eyes, and Jason felt like tearing his hair out in frustration at the sight.

"It's fine Dr O, we're all worried about Kimberly." Conner reassured him, speaking for his team. But that was the problem, they were all worried about Kim, so why was Tommy treating it like the pain was his exclusively? They all cared about the Pink Ranger and he had no right to ignore their feelings in favour of his own. He internally chided himself for his selfish behaviour.

Outwardly Tommy nodded and managed a faint smile before moving to look over Hayley's shoulder.

"Anything yet?" He asked for what must've been the seventh time in the past few minutes.

"No Tommy, otherwise I would have told you." Hayley replied curtly, instantly regretting being sharp with him, after all, she was the one who had forced him to confront his feelings about Kim earlier, started him questioning his emotions and now he was even more confused and feeling the loss of Kimberly even more deeply.

"Well what do we know?" Jason asked with a frown, not knowing the intricacies of invisi-portals or the consequences of a life-force extractor, though he could hazard a pretty good guess from the name let alone what Kim had told him.

Tommy sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "We know that Mesogog is planning on using the life-force extractor to take Kimberly's energy, specifically that of the spirit of the Crane. This energy has enormous potential and as such would present Mesogog with more than enough power to annihilate humanity and destroy civilisation completely, so that he could bring about a second age of the dinosaurs and rule. If he succeeds, at best, Kim would…die, and at worst, she would continue 'living', without heart or soul, nothing but a shell, robbed of her mind." Tommy's voice was strained as he spoke, the realisation of the danger Kim was in hitting him with the force of a tank. When he spoke again his voice was small and lost, and the teens had to strain to hear.

"I can't do this again."

He shook his head and turned, retreating hastily up the stairs and the three Rangers glanced between Hayley and Jason in bewilderment.

"What did he mean, what can't he do again?" Kira queried, and the three settled their gaze on Jason expectantly. The first Red Ranger, unprepared for their scrutiny and unsure how much to tell them, sighed and came to stand in front of them, deciding the truth couldn't hurt the situation.

"Before Kim left Angel Grove and being a Ranger for the Pan Global Games, there were some unfortunate events which led to her Power Coin being stolen. Our Power Coins were like your Dino Gems, we needed them to morph into our full Ranger forms, and with Kim's stolen, she began to weaken, and the drain on her powers caused her to faint or collapse. This led to her being captured by Lord Zedd, who tried to drain her powers for good. Tommy rescued her, but her confidence was severely shaken and she was still missing her Coin. She thought that she'd lose the Powers for good and it depressed her a lot. And of course Tommy felt guilty for not protecting her and rescuing her in time, and knew how she was feeling since he had lost the Green Ranger Powers that way. Their love was always so strong back then, but Tommy always put Kim above himself, just like she put him above herself. When she left it was really hard on the both of them." Jason had been glad not to witness the events leading to Kim's departure as a Ranger- the thought of seeing his oldest friend in danger always terrified him, much as it did now- but in some ways he wished he could have been there to support her, having been told everything by Billy and later Tommy.

The teens were stunned. "So Dr. O and Kimberly were together, I knew it!" Conner nodded, with a small smirk

Jason's eyes widened, "You, uh, you guys didn't know that already?"

"No, Dr. O and Kim never told us, they always changed the subject and acted all innocent!" Ethan shook his head.

Jason winced, Tommy probably wouldn't be thrilled to find out he was dishing all the dirt about their pasts to his students, but then again the look on his face would probably be worth it. That was, of course after they'd rescued Kimberly. It certainly wasn't an 'if' they rescued her, he would not allow what had happened to Tommy to happen to Kim. Jason still harboured the guilt of having to leave Tommy's green candle in the hands of Goldar and Rita in the Dark Dimension, the grief Tommy's power loss had caused could never be undone, and it would never have happened if Jason had been faster or more determined in fighting Goldar… he snapped himself from his brooding, one guilt-laden Ranger was enough in this household, and it wasn't getting Kimberly back any faster.

"They weren't only 'together', they were completely in love and totally devoted to each other." Jason amended hastily, dismissing the relationship was probably a worse idea than denying it altogether.

"So what happened?" Kira prodded.

"That is a question for another day." Jason held his hands up and told them firmly. "You need to stay focused here, one of our own is in danger and we need to help her. Don't lose sight of that."

The three had been told and nodded determinedly, Ethan and Kira hurrying to help Hayley scan for weaknesses in Mesogog's defences.

Conner observed Jason with veiled admiration and Jason raised a brow when he caught sight of the younger's expression.

"What rookie?" He asked with a small smile.

"I just, didn't think I'd ever meet you, the first Red Ranger." The boy shook his head. "I mean, you were _chosen_, I only received my Powers by accident when I touched something I shouldn't have." He sighed. "Dr O would never have picked me if he had the choice. The gem chose me. It must have felt great to be handpicked to defend the Earth."

Jason frowned, trying to recall from his more recent conversations with Tommy the circumstances of the Rangers accepting the Powers.

"Hey champ, follow me." Jason withdrew to another corner of the lab, the newest of his successors trailing after him. Jason sat on one of the packing crates and motioned for Conner to do the same. Tommy had had the opportunity to dispense words of wisdom to his new team, but it seemed like Conner needed a little extra help from the original and best. He chuckled internally at his own superiority complex and sighed, wondering how to approach such a subject.

"Did you ever stop to think that the gem chose you for a reason? It bonded to you, to no-one else. Even if Tommy didn't pick you himself, the fact that the Dino Gem did is a good enough reason for you to believe in yourself. It wouldn't have bonded with anyone else but you Conner, that means that it saw something inside of you that felt right, that showed you to be a worthy Ranger and leader. Life is about choices, as much as it is about our destiny. You were meant to receive that gem, but it was your choice to become a Ranger, you could have walked away. You didn't. That proves that you were the right man for the job. And I know that Tommy is proud of you, and that your team trusts you. I was chosen by Zordon, yes, and in the end I also chose to walk away, to give up being a Ranger to pursue new things. And I regretted that for a long time, but my decision was the right one and it benefited me in the end. In fact, all of the original team of Rangers walked out on Zordon when we were first given our Powers, but in the end we realised our responsibility and the benefits that being a Ranger would provide, like defending the Earth and protecting the people we loved and then it was an easy choice."

Conner looked up in surprise at this, not imagining that the first team of Rangers would ever reconsider their roles, but he understood, as they were as human as he was. He smiled, comforted by this knowledge as Jason continued.

"We are shaped by the choices we make Conner. Sometimes we make the wrong ones, and we learn from them, and sometimes we make the right ones and we triumph from them. But that gem made the right choice when it bonded with you, and you made the right choice by accepting your duty." He squeezed the younger man's shoulder, seeing himself in his earlier days, cocky, talented and determined, but only human, with the same doubts and insecurities as everyone else.

"I may have found a way to get through Mesogog's barriers." Hayley announced and the two red Rangers turned, stood and hurried to the console.

"If I'm right, we may be able to slip through a crack in his walls and get Kim out."

"I'll go and get Tommy." Jason nodded, relief flowing through him. As long as there was a chance, a way to get to Kimberly he knew that they would succeed, he and Tommy would both be prepared to do whatever it took to rescue her. He only hoped they didn't arrive too late.


	17. History Repeating

Chapter 17- History Repeating

_Sometimes I get to feelin'  
I was back in the old days - long ago  
When we were kids when we were young  
Thing seemed so perfect - you know  
The days were endless we were crazy we were young  
The sun was always shinin' - we just lived for fun  
Sometimes it seems like lately - I just don't know  
The rest of my life's been just a show  
  
Those were the days of our lives  
The bad things in life were so few  
Those days are all gone now but one thing is true  
When I look and I find I still love you_

-Queen, These Are The Days Of Our Lives

* * *

Jason almost fell over Tommy when he came upon him. The palaeontologist was sitting on the steps of his porch staring out at the darkening sky.

"Tommy?" He asked hesitantly, but received no indication that Tommy had heard. After a pause, the Black Ranger spoke.

"Kim told me something once that I carried with me and repeated to her the last time she lost her powers. She told me that I'd always be one of you, and I'd always have you all. And when I reminded her, I told her that she would always have me, that I'd always be there for her. When did that change? Why is it that we don't have each other anymore?" He shook his head and ran his hand through his spiked hair. Jason knew the question was rhetorical, but the thought he would provide an answer anyway.

"Things change, you grew apart, there was nothing either of you could've done about it." The Red Ranger stated, coming to sit beside him.

"You know that's not true, I let it happen, I didn't make time for her, I allowed her to go on feeling alone and insecure and didn't take the time to check how she was doing. And I missed her, so much. But I was a fool and pushed it down, tried to forget and just ignored the feelings 'til I'd thought they'd gone away. Then she comes back into my life after all this time and I'm expected to just deal with it? It's all got so complicated."

"No-one expected you to 'just deal with it' bro, least of all Kim. You asked her to stay."

"Yeah, and a part of me dreaded it, but another part of me really wanted it. Everything we've been doing just reminded me of what we had, and that we don't have it anymore and it hurts me. Don't we deserve happiness? Why have we both been unable to move on, why does it all have to be so hopeless? I just want it back, don't we both deserve some peace after what we've gone through in our lives?"

Jason sighed, "It's not always that simple Tommy."

"Yeah, well it should be. We've paid our dues. God, Kim sounds like she's bearing the weight of the world on her shoulders with all the guilt she's carrying around."

"Sounds like someone else I know." The Red Ranger teased, cutting Tommy off as he opened his mouth, "-and none of it is your fault! You don't need to feel guilty, you've got to stop taking these guilt trips every time something doesn't go how you expected man."

Tommy closed his mouth and nodded in aquiesence. "Fine, I'll let you have this round. But hasn't Kim suffered enough already? Losing your powers once is bad enough. Seemed Zedd picked on her almost as much as he picked on me, and now it's happening again. All her insecurities sprung from what happened when she lost her coin, I don't want that to happen all over."

"I guess history does repeat itself." Jason mused. "But let's face it man, back in the day you would've done anything for Kim."

Tommy turned to him sharply. "I still would."

Jason knew Tommy was going in the direction he wanted now. "And why's that?"

Tommy shrugged, his thumb tracing the line of his almost-goatee. "Because she's one of my oldest friends, because she's in danger?"

Jason gave him a pointed look of exasperation and expectation, as if he was missing the most obvious reason.

Tommy sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping. "Because I still love her."

Jason's brows shot up, not having expected Tommy to admit it without a fight. Tommy caught his look and chuckled lightly.

"C'mon Jase, we're too old to still act like high school kids. What's the point in denying it now?"

"I just didn't think it'd be so easy." Jason shook his head and smiled. "What tipped you off?"

"I've always loved her, I've always cared for her, even after the way she broke up with me. With a history like ours it's hard to hold a grudge, and as she pointed out, everyone makes mistakes, I've made a fair few myself. But since she's been staying with me I've just been thinking about it more and more. I mean, we were in the café yesterday, and we were just fooling around, like we used to do y'know? It just felt so right, so perfect. I tickled her and she fell off her chair and even then I was so terrified I had hurt her, but when I saw her sitting there with her hair all crazy and the look on her face...I just thought 'God I love you', and it was true and I meant it. I was more sure of that than I've been sure of anything in my life and it completely blew my mind. But it makes sense now, somehow." Tommy rubbed a hand over his face and looked up to the sky with a sigh.

"I don't know Jase, I see her in the morning with no make-up and bed-hair, all grouchy because she hasn't had her caffeine fix and I just love her- she takes my breath away, she's the last thing I think of when I go to bed and she's usually there in my dreams. When I see her I instantly feel better, and, and when she fights by my side I feel…safe, I guess. At first I thought it was all me doing my White Knight impression and defending fair maiden from the evil villain, as if I was just doing my Ranger duty. But God Jase, after all this time, I would gladly give up everything and throw myself on a sword just to see her smile. And maybe I always have felt this way, I just never had a reason to admit it to myself before now." He paused and glanced at his old friend wryly, "I suppose now you're gonna say you've known all along?"

"Well, I didn't wanna say anything, but…" Jason teased, "Let's face it man, you and Kim were made for each other, ever since you laid eyes on each other it's been the same, we figured it was only a matter of time before the two of you worked up the nerve to talk to each other and pulled it together again. You two practically invented Ranger romance, and you've been slyly asking after each other for years now." Tommy groaned and Jason said seriously,

"Hey bro, I just want to see the both of you happy, and lets face it, the happiest you were was together." He shrugged.

"Someone could have let me in on that pearl of wisdom about eight years ago." Tommy muttered and pushed himself up from the steps, Jason doing likewise. "I guess there was a reason you came out here besides wanting to rub my nose in my own ignorance?"

"Hayley said she may have found a way to get through Mesogog's barriers." Tommy's eyes widened.

"And you let me just blabber on about my feelings when you knew that?!"

Jason laughed. "You needed to say it, admit it to yourself. The first step towards change is awareness, the second is acceptance." He said sagely, bowing upon having imparted his great wisdom.

"You need to stop reading those philosophical books man." Tommy smirked.

"It helps with my karma." Jason shrugged. Tommy just shook his head and patted Jason sympathetically on the back before retreating back inside the house to interrogate Hayley.

"What have we got?" He asked, coming to join the teens at the computer console.

"A chink in the armour, if I'm right." Hayley replied, still typing away.

"And if you're not?" Jason questioned from the stairwell.

"Then whoever tries to get in will have a mighty big headache, and more besides." The redhead answered a little more hesitantly.

"She's not wrong." Tommy said firmly. The three teens and Jason regarded him sceptically but he ignored them and motioned for Hayley to continue.

"Thank you. There is a small hole in Mesogog's defences that seems to have been overlooked, enough for someone to get in undetected without alerting his sensors. If we're fast there may be a way to get in there, get Kim and escape without Mesogog noticing. If I can open up an invisi-portal then it might just work."

"Dr O, Mesogog was going to use the life-force extractor on you when he captured you, do you know anything about it that could help us?" Conner asked and both Tommy and Jason glanced at him approvingly.

"Good question," Tommy nodded, "The extractor needs some time to power up, at least an hour or so, but he held on to me for longer than that before he took me into the chamber, let me stew and interrogated me, I doubt he'll bother doing that with Kim, although he probably won't try and drain her right away."

"Surely Mesogog suspects we'll try and rescue her?" Ethan commented.

"Yeah, what if he left that gap in the barriers for a reason and we're just walking into a trap?" Kira agreed, worried for the woman she had come to greatly admire, but thinking that a convenient weakness in the defences seemed too obvious.

"We don't have a choice, Kimberly's in there and the consequences will be far worse if we don't rescue her." Tommy reminded them, and there was no arguing with that. "She'll be kept in a cell until the extractor is ready, we just have to figure a way to get her out before Mesogog can do anything. Jase did you talk to Kim's team?"

Jason nodded the affirmative, "Yeah, I called Stacy and told her Kim was fine but got injured during the attack and with the trauma for the girls she had cancelled the demonstration tomorrow, I told her to take the girls back to Angel Grove and that I was staying to help you and her out. They're safe."

"Good. Now, if I know Mesogog he'll wait until tomorrow to drain Kim, he'll leave us and her wondering, it helps build up the fear, and if he thinks his defences are secure he'll have nothing to worry about. That gives us the element of surprise." Tommy mused.

"Is this like the element of surprise we thought we had when we came to rescue you? 'Cause I gotta say, not all that surprising seeing as Mesogog was waiting for us in the hall." Ethan remarked sarcastically.

"And unless it's a trap." Kira added.

"You two got a better plan?" Jason challenged, wanting the new team to put their money where their mouths were.

The two were silenced by that.

"So one of us tries to get into this gap, find Kimberly, bust her out and get back here before we're fricasseed by Mesogog? Sounds like a blast." Conner said dryly. "Who's going?"

Kira and Ethan looked at him incredulously. "Oh right, of course. Sorry." He said sheepishly and sat back down on a crate.

"You sure it's a good idea to go this alone Tommy?" Jason asked his best friend, concerned over all the many things that could go wrong with this plan.

"I've got to, any more than one and Mesogog's sensors will pick us up, one person can sneak in undetected." Tommy reasoned. "I'll be able to keep in radio contact, and and get back out by the portal if things go badly." Plus he wanted Mesogog alone, that prehistoric monster had gone too far messing with Kim, and he didn't want his team mates to witness what he would do to the creature for attempting to hurt her. He'd become adept at hiding his feelings and bottling up his emotions to use to his advantage later. Right now, keeping his intentions from his students was all he needed to do until he got into Mesogog's fortress. Hayley was right, he might not get another chance, he didn't want to risk losing Kim again.

Jason scrutinized Tommy closely, he knew well enough that if anything went wrong Tommy certainly wouldn't escape and leave Kim in Mesogog's hands, he was more likely to get himself killed fighting before abandoning her. He kept trying to catch the Black Ranger's eye but Tommy avoided his gaze stubbornly.

"Well, I think we'll have a good indication of when's the right time to get you in there Tommy, so you run less risk of being captured." Hayley broke the pensive silence and they all glanced back to her.

"When Mesogog turns on the extractor, he'll be rerouting energy from the main systems to power it, therefore taking strength away from the rest of his mainframe. This will be the time when the barriers are weakest, and the scanners won't be at full strength either, as so much energy needs to be expended in operating this thing, it will be easier for you to slip in and slip back out while it's powering up."

"And we can monitor his systems to know when that is?" Conner queried.

"Yes, so we need to be ready and to keep a close eye on the screens at all times, so that we don't miss our chance. The sooner Tommy gets in there, the more time he has to get Kimberly out before the extractor is fully powered up and operational, which will be when Mesogog sends for her."

"Guys, maybe you want to go home? It's been a long day and I'm sure there's something you'd rather be doing." Tommy addressed his students gently.

Conner glanced at his team mates for confirmation and then stood and shook his head. "If you don't mind Dr O, we'd like to stay. Kim's one of us, we want to be part of this."

Tommy smiled appreciatively and nodded. "If you're sure." He looked to Kira and Ethan who both dipped their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, we'll just do a round robin." Kira said simply. "I'll say I'm studying round Ethan's to my parents, he'll say he's with Conner, and Conner will say he's at mine." The three adults blinked at this somewhat dizzying explanation, though Jason and Tommy were familiar with the process from their own days on duty having to placate their parents when they kept disagreeable hours.

"And I'll go and make some coffee and snacks." Kira then offered and ascended the stairs.

"I'll help." Conner said hastily and followed her. Ethan raised a brow and shrugged to himself at his team mates' strange behaviour. "When in Rome…" and he followed them up the stairs.

"They're good kids." Jason observed in approval.

"Yeah, they are." Tommy smiled.

Jason turned to his former team mate hesitantly and Tommy looked at him in question. Jason grinned slightly sheepishly. "So bro, y'know… I kinda mentioned how you and Kim used to be together-"

Tommy's eyes almost bulged out of his head at this and he gawped like a fish. "You what!?"

* * *

"Zeltrax…we need a way to, encourage our guest to release her…more powerful half." Mesogog turned to his second-in-command expectantly.

"Why Master?" Zeltrax queried, not seeing the connection as to why they would encourage their captive to take on a form which would make her stronger and more able to fight back.

"You dare…to question my wishes?" Mesogog asked dangerously, gliding speedily up to hiss into Zeltrax's face. The cyborg recoiled and bowed low in supplication.

"Of course not my lord," He floundered, "I merely wished to understand your plan so that I could better serve you."

Mesogog chuckled at his fearful henchman. "Very well, I shall…enlighten you, you mindless excuse… for a servant. The Pink Ranger's power…and energy grows exponentially, when she adopts her costumed form. In order to more…efficiently drain her, we shall trick her into unleashing her power…and so hastening her demise!" He explained with a twisted smile.

"When the extractor is activated…unlock her door. Make her believe…it was an oversight on our behalf…and attack her. Force her to reveal her true potential, make her believe…she is winning."

"It will be done my lord."

* * *

Yeah, this chapter was definitely short and crappy with no action and a lot of dialogue, but it was necessary in the transition to the next chapter which will be more action heavy and we will really take it up a notch again! So this is a lighter more character based chapter to lead us into that one, it's nice to give Tommy a bit of space to sort through his feelings I think! Sorry this one was weak, stay with me and things will get better! Oh and in case you couldn't guess, I don't own the song 'These Are The Days Of Our Lives' the fabulous Queen do, I only own their greatest hits CD :'( Anyhoo, see you next week!


	18. Trapped

Chapter 18- Trapped

An insistent bleeping cut through Jason's awareness. It was his shift on watch duty, along with Ethan who was fiddling away on his laptop in the corner of the lab, while the others were upstairs trying to sleep or at least occupy themselves with something meaningful while waiting from Mesogog to make a move. The first Red Ranger blinked once or twice to snap him from his stupor and pulled his legs down from where they rested casually on the console, if Hayley caught him she'd probably kick his ass _again _for 'treating state of the art equipment like a footstool.'

"Looks like we've got something!" He called to Ethan as well as the others above. Tommy, unsurprisingly was by his side in a moment, followed by a half awake Conner and Kira, with Hayley bringing up the rear with cups of coffee.

"It's about time." Ethan muttered, then realised how awful that sounded seeing as Kim's life was on the line. He tried to back-pedal but Conner silenced him with a shake of the head.

"I called Billy, he's going to stay on video-link with you so we can update him on Kim's condition if anything… goes wrong." Tommy said hesitantly, choosing to ignore Ethan's utterance. "He should make contact with you any time now. Hayley, is everything set for you to call up an invisiportal?"

Hayley had taken a seat in front of the console and was back typing away.

"I think I can open one up, but if you take too long Tommy, Mesogog's going to detect it."

"Then I'll be quick." Tommy said simply. "Open it up outside, near the back wall, that way we won't be risking any unwanted guests in here." Hayley nodded dutifully and began typing on the keyboard, trying to break into the invisiportal network to open one. Tommy pushed a button on the wall and it raised itself open with the grinding of stone on stone. The six observed a swirling green vortex take shape in the clearing outside the lab and Tommy stepped towards it. Jason put a hand on his shoulder to halt him.

"Bro, be careful." He said seriously.

"I always am." Tommy smiled. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" He adopted his Ranger form and stepped into the portal, disappearing in a flash of green.

* * *

The darkness was a little less potent when Kim opened her eyes, which she took to mean that morning was nearing if not already there. She had not intended to fall asleep, but it appeared that she hadn't had much choice in the matter, the stress of the afternoon before had drained her physically and emotionally. It was freezing in the cell and she hugged herself tightly, rubbing her arms with her hands to try and generate some heat. She guessed five-star hospitality wasn't high on Mesogog's list of priorities, seeing as how she probably wouldn't be alive for much longer anyway she supposed it didn't really matter.

She stood and stretched her legs, noting the wispy clouds her breath made in the cold air of the cell and hoping that the life-force extractor was a little warmer as that was where her last moments would be spent. Then she scolded herself,

"Why am I thinking like that? Quit being morbid Kimberly Ann Hart, this is not the end! Tommy is out there, and Jason, and they are _not_ gonna let you die in here! …And now I'm talking to myself, great." She began pacing round the cell trying to figure a way she could help the Rangers get her out. She heard footsteps in the hallway outside and her heart leapt into her throat, maybe it was Tommy, maybe they'd found a way in!

"Help! Help me! Tommy!" She called, running for the door and hammering on it once more. To her shock the door slid open at her touch and she tumbled out into the hallway. Her gymnastics training took over and she went into a roll, bringing herself up smoothly to her feet. The footsteps outside her cell however had not been Tommy and merely patrolling Tyrannodrones. She was not allowed time, however, to question why she was out of her cell as the drones rushed towards her to engage her in battle. Kim's legs still felt weak from the earlier battle and from sitting with them tucked under her while she slept, so she realised the fight wouldn't last long if she couldn't even the odds. She needed to find a place to morph or she would be recaptured easily and put back into the cell. She ducked under the high blow from one and elbowed it in the gut as she did, sliding underneath the splayed legs of a second. She rose to her feet and kicked the surprised drone in the back, sending him toppling forward into his companion. She heard the sound of more clawed feet beating towards her from one hallway so ducked into an adjoining passage.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" She intoned, and felt herself strengthened by the ancient spirit inside her as she released its power. She turned and saw the drones spilling down the corridor behind her, so set off at a sprint towards the other end, hoping to find an exit sign to tell her how to get off this godforsaken rock, though she found that unlikely.

**What was Tommy blabbering about Invisible port holes that can take you from one place to another or something?** She wondered, coming to a fork in the corridor and choosing the right corridor.

**Power Ranger's gotta do what's right doesn't she?** She quipped to herself as she rounded another bend, this time banging straight into a solid chest. She bit back a cry of surprise but recoiled backwards, halted in her retreat by an iron grip.

She raised her eyes, dreading what she would find. "Tommy?!" She did cry out this time looking into the familiar visor, never having been more relieved to see her ex-boyfriend.

"In the flesh Princess." She could hear the smile behind his helmet.

"God it's good to see you." She exhaled shakily, holding onto his hand where it rested on her shoulder.

"Feeling's mutual, now c'mon we've gotta get outta here." He said, before a large crash at the other end of the corridor announced the Tyrannodrones had caught up with them.

"Whoah." He exclaimed, pulling her back, placing himself in front of her in the path of the drones. "I see we've got company from your end too."

"Too?" Kim said weakly, turning to see another group of drones emerge from the way Tommy had come.

"Afraid so. Brachio Staff!" He called, drawing his weapon and pointing it at the group of Tyrannodrones that had been following him. "Wind Strike, full power!" Suddenly a fierce wind knocked the approaching drones off their feet and sent them crashing into the back wall with a flash of energy.

"C'mon, we've got to get back to the invisi-portal Hayley opened, it's this way." Tommy instructed the Pink Ninja, and led the way back past the neutralised drones into a wide hallway similar to the one where Kim had been locked up. Kim noticed that all of these corridors were decorated in the same way, not at all. Just silver walls and control panels, no windows or nice pictures of flowers in vases, that was for sure.

"Aww man, now which hallway was it?" Tommy groaned, glancing at the openings to four other corridors that led away from this one as well as the many closed doors which Kim guessed were cells like hers.

"I think you will find that it does not matter Dr Oliver." They spun as they heard Zeltrax's metallic voice from their left. "All roads lead to only one place for the two of you."

"Back off Zeltrax, you _really_ don't wanna get in my way today." Tommy snapped dangerously.

"I will take my chances. Attack!" He commanded, and the Tyrannodrones reappeared around them, surging into the hallway and effectively separating the two as they branched out to attack.

Kim used the suit-decoy trick to leave a copy of her suit in one place to be attacked while she reappeared behind the drones, taking them out with her boomerang.

"Two for the price of one. That's my kinda deal." She smirked, kicking an approaching creature in the chest.

Tommy leapt into the air and Power Kicked a drone back before whipping his staff around to trip up two others, punching and kicking a path back to the portal. He realised belatedly that Kim was no longer beside him and called to her,

"Kim, over here!" The Pink Ranger nodded at his shout and used a ninja slide-teleport to move closer to him, but found her way blocked by a newly arrived Elsa.

"Was wondering when your skanky ass would show up." Kim growled, "You're in my way."

"Leaving so soon Pink Ranger? I'm afraid your presence is required for a little longer." Elsa mock-pouted, then swung her sword towards the young woman's head. Kim narrowly dodged and then backflipped away, kicking the cyborg in the chin as she did, causing her to stagger back in a daze.

"Elsa!" Zeltrax called in concern, rushing to his partner's aid. Kimberly raised a brow at this but shrugged and adopted her fighting stance once more.

"You'll pay for that you puny Power puff." Elsa snarled, as she and Zeltrax both levelled their weapons at her.

"Sorry, wrong genre, you're looking for animation?" Kim quipped, though not too confident at the sight of two powerful weapons aimed in her direction, with no room to dodge as the drones were tight around her. She was starting to feel light-headed after using a teleport and her decoy suit, she remembered Billy's warnings about expending her energy. She swayed slightly, almost falling backwards into the throng of drones around her but catching herself just in time.

Tommy saw Kim sway and the danger she was in, so twirling his Brachio Staff he cut through the swath of drones milling around waiting for the kill to reach her. As the two cyborgs unleashed their energy blasts at the Pink Ranger Tommy leapt to push her out of the way, catching the blast in the stomach as he did.

"Tommy!" Kim screamed, being pushed back into the drones who scattered at the energy blast and Tommy's leap as the Black Ranger hit the ground hard with a groan, his hands clutching his stomach. She reached for him but found her arms grabbed and restrained behind her by Elsa and Zeltrax.

"Master Mesogog is expecting you, it would not do to be late." Elsa smirked and motioned to the prone Tommy lying on the ground.

"Dispose of him." She commanded a group of the drones who lifted the Black Ranger and slung him into an empty cell behind them.

"Tommy! No, get off me, let me go, Tommy!" Kim struggled, lashing her legs back trying to force the two henchmen to relinquish their grip, but they seemed to be determined to ignore her blows and cries completely. Her vision swam again from her energy loss, she obviously needed time she didn't have to recharge in order to fight again. She caught one last glance at her dazed ex as he groggily sat up, before the cell door slid shut upon him and she was dragged unceremoniously down the hall towards the life-force extractor and her apparent doom.

* * *

Hayley, Jason and the three newest Rangers crowded anxiously around the main computer console awaiting some indication that Tommy had got to Kim. On one of the side screens via video-link Billy Cranston was shown, also watching the systems on his end of the proceedings.

"He's been gone too long." Kira murmured, "Shouldn't he have been back by now?"

"These things take time Kira, maybe he hasn't found Kimberly's cell yet." Hayley reassured the Yellow Ranger, who had voiced a concern that everyone shared. She knew they were just clutching at straws, Tommy had been gone over half an hour with no radio-contact and visuals down because of Mesogog's barriers… it wasn't looking good.

"Maybe we should send someone in after him?" Conner suggested.

Jason recognised this situation well, for he had been in Tommy's position many years ago when he went to try and retrieve the Green Candle to save Green Ranger's powers…and failed.

"We'll give him a little longer." He said resolutely, quieting any protests the others may have voiced. Billy looked at him in understanding, remembering the incident that the others would not know. He and Jason were both Kim's oldest friends, she was like a sister to them and the thought of losing her was not to be entertained.

The sandy haired man addressed them all but he was looking at Jason sincerely. "For Kimberly's sake, he won't fail."

* * *

Kim struggled and writhed in the cyborgs' combined iron grip, panicking somewhat as they moved through the large double doors that apparently led to Mesogog's main chamber. She glanced around, seeing all manner of strange machines and substances kept in bottles on shelves. The room seemed very clinical and everything was stainless steel and rather reminded Kim of a school kitchen, only with more ugly lizard creatures.

She drew back further towards her restrainers when Mesogog appeared unnervingly right in front of her quick as a snake.

"It…is about time." He was addressing Zeltrax and Elsa now, and Kim wondered if he was aware of their little altercation in the hallway. Her mind flew back to Tommy in concern at the thought.

Zeltrax bowed, taking Kim down and up with him, much to her annoyance, but it was his next words that caught her.

"She took the bait my Lord, as did Dr. Oliver."

Mesogog hissed in satisfaction and drew up close to Kimberly's face. "Two…for the price of one. That's _my_ kind of deal." He leered and Kim seethed, Mesogog obviously having observed everything including her cocky words to the Tyrannodrones.

"You're not gonna get away with this lizard-breath, the Rangers will stop you." Kim said more bravely than she felt.

"Once I have drained you dry…your little friends will be _powerless_ to do anything, except observe the destruction of your world…and the rise of mine."

Kim growled, "You goddamn son of a-"

"Language... Ms Hart!" Mesogog cut her off, "There are children watching." He said mockingly. "Strap her in." He motioned over to the corner of the room and Kim saw a large metal table with leather bonds to apparently hold her down.

Zeltrax and Elsa obliged in dragging her over to the slab while Mesogog presided over them conducting his own commentary on the proceedings.

"Dr Oliver no doubt informed you about our life-force extractor here…" He smirked as Kim was violently flipped onto the table by Elsa, the wind knocked out of her with the force of the landing as the two cyborgs began securing the straps around her. Fighting through the haze that swam in front of her vision Kim began kicking and trying to sit back up but was too late as the bonds were secured over her chest, hands, waist and legs.

"…But we made a few…modifications in his absence. We have discovered that this design is more conducive in siphoning off the energy… I should imagine it brings back many…fond memories, doesn't it, Pink Ranger?" Mesogog smirked as he lowered a drill-like device pulsating with energy towards Kim's chest. She could feel the raw power radiating from the point, and tried to press back into the table to escape it.

Kim closed her eyes, trying to fight away the rising panic that swelled in her chest. Mesogog knew about the last time she lost her powers? A table similar to this in the hold of the enemy, her powers slowly being robbed from her while she approached death. Her breathing quickened as did her heartbeat and she knew that this time Tommy wouldn't be saving her. Her Ninja suit seemed suffocating in the throes of her fear.

"Say goodbye Pink Ranger." Mesogog sneered and then thrust the tip into contact with Kim's chest.

A blinding pain erupted within her such as she had never felt before, it felt as if someone had thrown petrol on her then lit a match. Her body felt like it was being pulled forward but she could not move, and it felt like the force of gravity was crushing her. Kim could not bite back the scream that tore from her throat unbidden as her back arched up and her body strained against the leather bonds of its own will. She could see the encroaching darkness before her but fought as hard as she could to stay awake, even through the unbearable pain- her mind told her if she allowed the darkness to swallow her she would never escape it. The pain did not lessen in fact it seemed to intensify as the darkness approached and she could feel the rapid beating of her heart throbbing her entire body as if she was made of paper.

At a more insistant pull from whatever was trying to draw her to it she was ripped out of conciousness and into the oppressive darkness, a single tear escaping from her closed brown eye and a single thought in her mind...

**Tommy...**


	19. Power

Chapter 19- Power

Rocky DeSantos bowed solemnly and watched his beginners' class weave their chattering way through the double doors of the gym. He was proud of what he had accomplished- after having to leave the Power Rangers many years ago because of an injury he had in his weaker days often felt that he was expendable in all aspects of his life. Now however he had a successful martial arts school in Stone Canyon and his self-esteem was certainly on the rise.

He grabbed a towel and nodded a farewell to the last of his students as he wiped the sweat from his face before a splitting headache gripped him. He realised, belatedly that this was no ordinary headache as it spread through his body, a great pain in his heart and shadow in his mind, as if all the happiness had been sucked from him. He dropped to his knees in front of his startled colleagues, his brow knitted in pain. Then he crumpled to the ground completely and curled into a foetal ball on the floor, willing the agonising pain to leave him, wondering what could have caused such distress to his body and mind.

* * *

Aisha Campbell lowered her stethoscope and smiled at the nervous group of zoologists crowded around her and the sedated antelope at her feet. She had travelled around the world once attaining her degree in veterinary medicine but something about Africa always called her back. However she was scheduled to fly back to Angel Grove in a month's time to catch up with Adam and Rocky, the three had remained firm friends as the years wore on, and she hoped to catch up with Tommy, Billy and Kimberly,- who remained her best girl friend even though continents separated them.

"She's going to be fine. Just a little infection, I can give you something that will clear it right up." She reassured the researchers who had called her out to check on the listless animal. Aisha was about to further describe what could be done to speed the beast's recovery when she suddenly became very dizzy. She put a hand to her head and blinked, thinking the heat had perhaps got to her at last. She hastily took a drink of water but the feeling only intensified, she felt as if someone was tearing her heart, something inside her cried out desperately and brokenly, it was like she was losing a part of herself. Tears started trailing from her eyes and she fell to the dusty ground in pain, sobbing as if the world was ending but her hazy mind unable to comprehend why.

* * *

Adam Park was good, in fact, as stunt-men went, he was considered one of the best.

**I guess the years of fighting evil monsters really is the best preparation for life in Hollywood.** He smirked to himself, taking a sip of his energy drink and reading over the script for the next scene he had to shoot. He was glad the movie-star he was doubling was a wuss who didn't do his own stunts as so many actors professed to do these days, or he'd be out of a job.

"Park, you're up. We want to start with the glass window, roll through the flames from the 'oil' and jump onto the bonnet of the car. Bobby's coming to get you suited up." The stunt coordinator slapped him on the shoulder amicably and Adam nodded glancing around for the costume department who were to fit him out with the necessary safety gear. Suddenly his knees gave out from under him and he toppled to the ground, instantly surrounded by a chattering horde of producers, extras, grips and cameramen who were not helping the splitting headache that had seized him. He felt confused, everything was blurring together and he felt his whole body weaken. He felt lost in a storm of noise and colour and for a moment he couldn't remember who he was. His body ached as if he'd just been run over by a truck and he found himself unable to see anything but shadows, fear knotting tightly in his stomach at what was happening to him, powerless to stop it.

* * *

"We've got visuals!" Hayley announced startled as the monitors started flashing.

"Where from?" Ethan queried as the remaining Rangers crowded round the main consoles once more.

"I don't know, I can't trace the origin, it's from Mesogog's fortress that's all I know. Billy I'll reroute the image to you, one moment." She typed an access code and Billy nodded his thanks when he saw the picture.

"Is it Dr. O?" Conner asked hopefully.

"No…" Jason murmured, wide-eyed as the picture came through. Kim was being dragged into the apparent main chamber of Mesogog's lab by Zeltrax and Elsa.

"Oh no." Kira whispered.

"What happened to Dr. O?" Ethan asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"He failed." Billy muttered, his voice echoing his disbelief.

They observed as Mesogog taunted the Pink Ranger, and they ascertained that the weakness in the barriers must have been a trap to lure Tommy in and capture him also, or at least let Kim think she had a hope of escaping with him.

_"You're not gonna get away with this lizard-breath, the Rangers will stop you."_ They heard Kim staying brave, and Kira nodded resolutely.

"We will stop him." Conner put his hand on her shoulder supportively and for once she didn't slap it away, either too worried or angry to notice.

_ "Once I have drained you dry…your little friends will be powerless to do anything, except perhaps observe the destruction of your world…and the rise of mine."_

"Man, that gets _so_ old." Ethan rolled his eyes.

_"You goddamn son of a-"_

_"Language Ms Hart! There are children watching."_ Mesogog's beady eye flicked towards them, and he smirked as if he was looking right at them, baiting them as much as he was Kim.

"Son of a bitch." Jason finished for her, hot anger evident on his features.

It seemed an agonising time, both going so slowly yet so quickly at once as they could do nothing but watch Kim's inevitable meeting with the extractor. Then Mesogog pushed the point of the machine into the Pink Ranger's chest and Kim began to scream, an unbearable sound that ripped them through like a blade. The three younger Rangers bunched together, Kira closing her eyes and covering her ears, willing the sound to stop, with Ethan and Conner averting their gazes and gritting their teeth, Conner's hold on Kira tightening. Jason steeled himself to watch his little sister, his eyes filling with tears and his jaw tightening, and Hayley's knuckles were white as she clutched the desk. Then their video connection to Billy flickered and the adults saw him crash from his chair and out of their view.

"Billy!" Jason exclaimed, turning to Hayley in shock, "What's happening? Billy, can you hear us? Billy!"

There was nothing but static over the audio link and the video link only showed the rapidly swinging chair he had just fallen from. Then a heavy groan cut across the line.

"Billy, talk to us, are you alright?" Hayley asked slowly.

Billy for his part could not hear the concerned voices of those in Tommy's lab, for such a pain had come over him as he had never known. He would have thought he was dying if was not taking so long and was so inexplicable, he was in perfect health. His logical mind worked through his pain and he realised that his reaction was tied to Kim, having been a Ninja Ranger with her, their spirit animals interlinked through the power of Ninjor. He heard the Wolf howling in distress in his mind, crying out for its sister the Crane, and he heard Kimberly's scream in his ears as he too cried out, the pain overcoming him and plunging him into the darkness he fought against.

* * *

Tommy sat up, the front of his uniform still smoking from the combined blasts of Elsa and Zeltrax and his head swimming.

He staggered to his feet just as the doors slammed shut and Kimberly was pulled out of his reach again, though he could hear her cries for his help through the metal- and the sound broke his heart.

"Kim… Kimberly!" He called, stumbling to the door and pounding against it with all his might. It did not budge or buckle one bit.

"No, no! Open up you bastard…open up!" He demanded the doors, taking a few steps back and then throwing his weight against them, begging them to move just a crack so he could pry them open, but it was no use.

He raised his Brachio staff once more, twisting the handle and thrusting it to the ground.

"Fire strike, power up! Full power, now!" He called as a fierce river of fire swelled out in front of him and snaked towards the doors, enveloping them in bright flame. But when the smoke cleared from the attack, the doors were unaffected as before, as if taunting him for his inadequacies. He knew he had to get out of the cell, Kimberly would be dead if he didn't and that did not bear thinking about.

"Earthquake, strike now!" He twisted the staff yet again, trying a different attack, but as soon as the staff hit the metal floor the quake was absorbed by it, and it merely shook the weapon in his hand as the attack was snatched away.

Then the screaming started, in his head, in his heart, rattling his body. It was Kim- there was no doubting that- crying out in an agony he had never felt before, as if she was losing her mind and her heart, and he realised in horror that was what was happening to her at that moment. The pain was unbearable inside him, it had started off dully like heartburn but had grown into a blazing, consuming flame inside him, almost knocking him off his feet in its intensity. If he had not been morphed Tommy was sure he would be unconscious by now, the weight of the pain was excruciating even though the protection of his gem. He realised this was Kim's life slipping away as his knees gave way and resolutely, if blindly he used his staff as support to push himself back to his feet. He felt as if his body was on fire, he could almost taste Kim's terror and pain as if it were palpable, and it made him want to vomit. He could not see anything but white as if about to faint but willed his body to keep moving, knowing Kim's life depended on him.

He heard another scream now join Kim's, and another, and another, until five voices were crying out in pain, and a new one at last joined them, this he belatedly recognised as his own. He was responding to the pain, trying to help but unknowing how to, until the voices increased in pitch and loudness, roaring like the wind inside his head as he felt his arms moving and his hands pushing against something solid. With a raging cry of anger and agony he felt a white-hot power envelop him and with a flash of multicoloured light the door was incinerated, dissolving from in front of him as if it was dust. The bright beam of light shone through the corridor and lit the entire area- Tyrannodrones recoiling in terror at the unexpected sight. Tommy charged down the corridor as if being controlled by some unseen power, blind but for where his feet moved him. He came to another shut door but this one dissolved in front of him as rapidly as the first, the bright rainbow burst of light illuminating the inhabitants of the room which happened to be Mesogog's lab.

Zeltrax, Elsa and Mesogog whipped round at the sound of dissolving metal and the bright flash of light.

"What…is this?!" Mesogog demanded as his two henchmen stepped forward to engage the Black Ranger, who was a fearsome sight. His visor shone white and he glowed with a pulsing multicoloured energy that wove around him like smoke, the spikes on the arms and legs of his suit were extended and his gloved hands were glowing with black power.

"How did you escape?" Elsa demanded in an enraged snarl, rushing forward to attack. Tommy merely extended his arm and caught her as she ran, throwing her to slam into the opposite wall.

"Elsa! How dare you Oliver, I shall kill y-" Zeltrax was tossed aside to crash into the shelves of coloured liquids and creatures that were stored for future monsters, crumpling to the ground in a heap and accompanied by the sound of shattering glass.

Mesogog did not back down at this sight and met the glowing Black Ranger head on, gripping him about the shoulders Mesogog sneered,

"It is too late Dr. Oliver, she is dead now!" With an unearthly and primal roar the Black Ranger lifted the dinosaur-like villain and threw him backwards, through the hole where the doors had been and all the way back into the wall at the far end of the corridor, where the overlord collapsed in a heap. Kimberly's screaming abruptly stopped, and with an explosion of pink light she demorphed, her ninja suit disappearing leaving her in her loose training clothes. Her skin was deathly pale and her chest did not rise or fall.

Tommy raced to her side faster than he knew how to, and the leather straps melted at his touch. He picked the lifeless Kimberly up gently and extended his arm, sending a final blow of black energy into the main control console of the lab, destroying it with a crackling burst of electricity. Then, as if not of his own mind he found himself back at the invisi-portal and staggered through. He stumbled to the ground and placed Kimberly down, his gloved hand trailing over her porcelain cheek tenderly before he too fell to his knees, and collapsed.

* * *


	20. Chaos

Chapter 20- Chaos

After observing, wide-eyed and silent, the chaos that erupted in Mesogog's lab on the video screens, the two adults and three teens abandoned their posts in Tommy's basement and rushed outside the lab to see the Black Ranger collapse next to Kimberly's prone form.

Jason uttered a string of colourful expletives under his breath, his cheeks still wet with the tears he had shed while watching Kimberly's torment, and crashed to his knees beside them both, torn over who to look to first. Kim's skin was pale and her rose tinted lips had cooled to a far lighter pallor, tinged with blue.

He checked for a pulse and frantically began trying to resuscitate the Pink Ranger, unwilling to give up on her.

"We need to call an ambulance!" Kira said shakily but urgently.

"And tell them what? She just had her energy sucked away by a crazed mutant dinosaur because she's a Power Ranger?!" Ethan exclaimed tightly obviously still in shock.

Hayley shook her head. "Kira's right, we're not equipped to deal with her here, if we want to save her, it might be the only way." She ran inside to grab the phone and check on Billy.

With a gasp Tommy suddenly awoke, beginning to cough violently and groan as if he was the one revived from the brink of death. The Black Ranger uniform suddenly exploded from his body and the four Rangers surrounding him saw his pale countenance and dazed expression, as if he didn't know where he was. Then Tommy's eyes settled on Kim and he pushed himself to his knees and moved to her, his hand on her cold cheek. His eyes shot up to Jason's and the first Red Ranger shook his head brokenly. Tommy looked back down to Kim with tears in his eyes and shook his head in bitter and hysterical denial.

"No…No! Kim don't leave me, not now…Kimberly please…I love you, Beautiful! I love you!" He told her with a hoarse voice, as if the exclamation would revive her. He leant down to her and kissed her frozen lips with all the desperation of a drowning man reaching for a lifeline. If this was the fairytale romance they had believed in, he knew her eyes would open miraculously at his touch, like Sleeping Beauty, like the time he had been revealed as the White Ranger and she had fainted, awakened when he held her. But this was not a fairytale, and Kimberly did not stir, her heart did not begin to beat again and the colour did not return to her faded cheeks. Tommy began to shake, his whole body convulsing, wracked with sobs of grief as he buried his face into her neck, his hot forehead pressing against her icy skin.

Jason stood as if a statue, too many emotions coursing through him for him to even move. Denial, anger, sorrow, hurt, betrayal, helplessness, fear, confusion, inadequacy, guilt, such pain he had never known for his 'little sister', the one he had shared everything with ever since they were in kindergarten together.

The three newest Rangers looked on helpless and horrified, not knowing what they could do for their mentor or the woman he loved. It seemed as if time had frozen and they were trapped in some pocket of space watching the sorrow before them but unable to act. Then they heard the squalling of ambulance sirens cut through the still morning air as the emergency vehicle pulled up to the side of the house and the three paramedics came round to the back of the house. Hayley had thankfully closed the back entrance to the underground lab and as the most composed of them was hollowly describing some fabricated explanation. The ambulance crew nodded and one of them rushed to retrieve the portable defibrillator and began to attempt restarting Kimberly's heart.

Kira closed her eyes and squeezed her hands tight into fists making a silent plea. **If there is any power for good left in the universe, don't let Kimberly die today…please**

"We've got a pulse." The paramedic's voice cut through the tense silence and Kira opened her eyes in disbelief, not even noticed the little half-moon marks her nails had etched into the skin of her palms.

"Right, let's get her to the hospital, we need to keep her under observation, run some tests, check there's no brain damage." The second paramedic said slowly to Hayley as she seemed to be the most composed of them all.

"Can he go with her?" Hayley pointed to Tommy who was now standing by Kim's side as she was loaded on to the stretcher, looking lost.

The paramedics glanced to him and nodded. "Sure," the female of the three said looking sympathetically at Tommy and pushing him gently forward to follow the stretcher.

"We'll follow along." Hayley said, pointing to Jason, and the emergency crew nodded and lifted Kim into the ambulance, Tommy moving to sit beside her with the female paramedic as the doors were closed and the vehicle pulled away, siren blazing.

"You three should go home now." Hayley turned to the teens seeing their shaken expressions. "You need sleep, I think it'll be a good idea to skip school today, do you want me to call your parents?"

Conner shook himself into leadership mode first. "Don't worry about it Hayley, we'll be able to convince them."

"Are you alright to drive, or do you want us to drop you off?" Jason said, his voice croaky, but seeming to be recovering from the shock.

"I'll be okay, you get to the hospital, Dr. O will need you." Conner nodded.

"Kira, Ethan, are you alright?" The two looked up and nodded weakly at the red-head.

"Will you call us when you hear anything about Kim?" Kira asked quietly.

"Of course, as soon as we get some news." Hayley nodded and the three began to trail silently back into the house to grab their bags and go to Conner's car.

"I'm going to make you some tea and then we'll go… for the shock." Hayley told the Red Ranger as they headed inside also.

"I'm fine." Jason insisted, not very convincingly.

"Still, it'll make me feel better." Hayley smiled, deciding to defer her pushiness in favour of keeping Jason's manly ego in tact.

"Jason! Finally!" As they walked through the lab the voice caught Jason's attention and he turned, seeing a pale Billy still on the video screen. "What has happened, you all left and wouldn't answer me in here or on Tommy's telephone."

Jason went to sit back at the control console and looked apologetically at his old friend.

"Sorry Billy man, did you catch sight of what happened in the lab?"

"Regrettably I was unconscious for a moment, but I did observe Tommy attack Mesogog and release Kimberly."

"Tommy got Kim back here, but he collapsed straight after. Her…her heart stopped." Jason said somewhat shakily, reigning his emotions in. "We got an ambulance here, they got it going again, they've taken her to the hospital. Tommy's with her."

Billy knew it must be hard for Jason to be sitting there and not with Kimberly, but obviously the former leader had decided Tommy needed it more. He nodded, an unspoken prompt for Jason to continue.

"Hayley and I are going down there in a second, we sent the Rangers home. God Billy, she died…for a minute there, we lost her…" Jason shook his head, the image of a lifeless Kimberly on the ground would not soon leave him.

"When Trini arrives home this evening we will endeavour to accelerate our arrival in Reefside, we shall acquire the first flight from Washington at once."

"Alright man, I'll keep you posted about Kim's condition, can you call Zack and Aisha for me, they won't allow cell-phones inside the hospital, and I don't think I'll have time to go through it."

"Of course Jason. I'll speak with you shortly."

The video-link terminated and he downed the tea that Hayley then handed him in one gulp. "Let's go." He said determinedly and grabbed his leather jacket from the back of one of the chairs, hastening out of the door with a concerned Hayley on his heels.

* * *

Her fingers were warm and slender laced between his. But her eyes were still closed and the number of machines and monitors she was hooked up to was frightening. 

**Looks like we're back here again Beautiful, same story, different circumstances.**

The events of the past couple of hours were coming back to him in pieces, but he could not understand them or grasp the enormity of the situation, all he could comprehend right now was that Kimberly Hart was lying unconscious in a hospital bed on a heart monitor, that no-one would tell him anything- perhaps they considered him too unstable to absorb the information, which was probably a fair assumption- and that Tommy felt like he was slowly dying.

**Whoever said ignorance was bliss was definitely on to something. **Two days ago he was in denial about his feelings for Kim, quite happy to go on pretending his interest in her was purely in a friendship capacity, now all the feelings he had been repressing had flooded back and hit him with the force of a tidal-wave and he had no idea what to do with them. He hated feeling helpless and confused more than anything else in the world, and seeing Kim locked inside herself, unable to respond to him, unable to feel his kisses or hear his words of comfort was worse than any torture he had ever or could ever endure.

He had no idea what had happened in Mesogog's island fortress. One minute he was slamming against a cell door then collapsing from pain, next minute he was melting metal and hurling cyborgs and villains as if they were balls of paper. He had guessed it was something to do with the Ninja powers, he had heard the noble call of the Falcon echoing in his mind as he hadn't for years. But more than that, he had heard the mournful howl of the Wolf, the powerful scream of the Ape, the desolated roar of the Bear, a doleful keening which he supposed was the cry of the Frog, but worst of all, the stricken wailing of the Crane, a suffering death knell that still echoed in his ears. The spirit animals of the former Ninja team had called out in pain, unable to aid their spirit sister, but responding to the hurt they felt in the only way they could. Perhaps the pure, untainted ferocity that was unleashed through him had been the amalgamation of the Ninja powers as one, trying to save one of their own.

He looked back over to Kim, and-as his left hand's fingers were still entwined with hers- used his right hand to reach over and brush the caramel coloured hair from her face affectionately. Billy's earlier words echoed in his mind unbidden and he swallowed a lump in his throat as he stroked her forehead gently.

_"Either she would be completely destroyed, unable to live without the spirit of the Crane, because so much of her is a part of it, and vice versa. Or, perhaps a worse outcome, she would survive, but would be nothing but a hollow shell, devoid of emotion or heart. She probably wouldn't even register her surroundings let alone anything else, she'd be like a vegetable…"_

He refused to believe that all that was left of the beautiful spirited woman he loved was an empty vessel, unable to feel or love, he would not accept that. He was thinking of hunting down Billy and killing him for even suggesting such conclusions. It was at times like these he missed Zordon most, their Eltarian mentor had always had a suggestion or solution to solve their problems, he was there the last time Kim lay unconscious in front of him in a hospital bed, and had reassured the team that their Pink Ranger would recover. Who was there to reassure him now?

"Bro?" He turned his head and saw Jason peering through a crack in the door. Tommy managed a brief smile for his best friend and Jason came and took a seat quietly on the other side of Kim's bed, staring at the Pink Ranger guardedly. Tommy knew Jason was the sort of man born to be a leader, strong and unfaltering, hating to show a weaker or softer side, never allowing himself to cry because he thought he had to be strong for the sake of others. But he had cried today, and Tommy was proud of him for it, though he wouldn't bring it up for fear of making Jason embarrassed about it. Tommy was glad the strongest man he knew would cry for his oldest friend, that he would allow a moment of weakness for Kim, because otherwise the ordeal would probably have eaten him alive.

"Hey man." He said softly in reply. "They won't tell me anything." There was frustration there, but a part of him was glad. He didn't want any doctors telling him it was hopeless, that Kim might never wake up, or worse might wake but never recognise him, never see anything or understand anyone through her cinnamon sweet eyes.

"Hayley's gone to talk to the doctor." Jason said quietly, and Tommy briefly wondered what it was about hospitals that made people get so hushed and speak in whispers. He felt like yelling _'It's not as if she can hear us, let's shout and scream, 'cause Kim sure as hell can't!'_. He wanted to cry, but he knew if he started again he would never stop. It was as if he were spent, there weren't enough tears to cry in this universe if Kim would never wake up and look at him with the eyes he fell into every time he looked into them.

"The kids?" Tommy asked, concerned about how much stress the last day had placed on his students.

"Hayley sent them home, I figure they'll all stay at Conner's. I told Billy to call Aisha and Zack, and he and Trini are catching the first flight out when she gets back."

Tommy nodded. "I hope he has the sense to call Rocky and Adam too. If I'm right we'll need them before this all plays out."

Jason frowned and he leaned forward slightly. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm not quite sure myself yet, but I think we're going to need support from the other Ninja powers, if we're gonna help Kim. And she can't stay here you know."

Jason nodded. "I know man, but I don't see how we can get her discharged, I mean her heart stopped, they tend to take that seriously."

"If Mesogog wanted to come and try to finish her off, she'd be an easy target here as well as the other patients. They wouldn't stand a chance, we can't take that risk. I won't take that risk."

Jason nodded seriously, his mind working overtime. "We'll see what the doctors said to Hayley and then we'll figure out how to deal with it."

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Trini Kwan smiled and put her suitcase down in the hall. Billy would be so surprised to find her home early, they had given up on the area her group had been working on at the dig site and would move on to new ground next month after some planning. For now she was looking forward to some much needed rest and relaxation at home. 

"If your mistress is here now would be a good time to hide her in a cupboard as I'm coming in!" She laughed as she shut the door and hung her keys on the hook before peering into the kitchen, wondering why her partner hadn't come running to greet her or even responded to her call.

"Billy?" Old Ranger habits die hard and she wondered if something bad had happened while she was away. She opened the door to Billy's office, thinking he would be there if not in his lab.

The computer system was on but Billy was not there, though the still swinging chair evidenced that he had been. She heard strange coughing sounds coming from the bathroom and rushed in to find her boyfriend curled over the toilet bowl and retching violently.

"Oh my goodness, Billy are you alright?" She crouched next to him and put a hand on his back soothingly as he regained his senses. The scientist wiped his mouth and looked up at her, a small smile gracing his features at her presence.

"Affirmative, I seem to have recovered, for now at least." He allowed her to help him to his feet and ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

"I have a lot to fill you in on."

"What has happened, and why were you vomiting?"

"It is all a result of the same problem I fear. We're taking the first flight to Reefside."

"Reefside, why?"

Billy frowned, and clasped Trini's hand tightly as he relayed the news gravely.

"…It's Kimberly…"

* * *

Mesogog staggered to his feet with a feral growl. The Black Ranger had certainly displayed his power, the laboratory was practically decimated, the evil overlord had even been unconscious for a few minutes, and that fool Mercer had almost succeeded in taking hold over his mind again. Almost. 

"Zeltrax, Elsa!" He snapped, moving back into the main chamber from where he had been thrown at the end of the hallway.

The two cyborgs sprang to attention, at least Zeltrax did anyway, accompanied by the crunching and tinkling of more glass as the eager henchman raised himself from the ground somewhat laboriously. Elsa staggered to stand beside him, clutching her head and trying to straighten out her hair, she looked a little singed around the edges-indeed parts of her leather attire seemed to be smoking where the Black Ranger had touched her.

"My lord." Zeltrax bowed and Elsa followed suit.

Mesogog fought the urge to roll his eyes and instead snapped. "Get this mess cleared up, months of experiments ruined…by your metal hide!" He glared at Zeltrax and the destroyed vials and beakers that littered the ground around him.

"I am sorry Master, it was Oliver he repelled our attacks without effort!" Zeltrax explained, not eager for another form of Mesogog's mind energy discipline.

"I had noticed!" Mesogog snarled, moving to the life force extractor- the metal table of which was now melted and warped- and lifted the leather bindings that had formerly restrained the Pink Ranger. All that remained were mere stumps of the lengthy straps, charred at the ends and the rest of which seemingly disintegrated from existence. Mesogog wondered at this, what energy had the Black Ranger harnessed? An immeasurable and pure force that could seemingly be restrained by no material, the normally mild mannered Dr Oliver had been positively pulsating with energy, a white hot glow engulfing him as he tore through all obstacles in front of him. Yes, that was intriguing, he could not guess if it had something to do with the Pink Ranger's powers or powers of Oliver's own, but it had been unparalleled by anything the mutant genius had seen. Still, there was no need to be greedy.

"However, we still have something…that the Rangers do not." He smirked in satisfaction, pulling out a container from the back of the life-force extractor which was mercifully still intact, and held it up- illuminating the room. From inside it, a glowing pink light radiated blindingly, pure and thrumming with potent potential.

A potential Mesogog fully intended to utilize.

* * *

I have a wee bit of spare time this week so I'll do some review responses! 

C2- Lol, I don't know if I should be glad your phone scared you while reading, afterall scaring you witless inadvertantly wasn't a game plan, but I'm glad you were engrossed in and enjoyed the chapter, means I'm doing something right! I have been trying to draw some parallels between this later Kim/Tommy relationship and their earlier MMPR days, and I'm glad you're picking up on those. Don't worry about the story being wrapped up so soon, I think probably another 10 chapters max. should do it, which will still take a while! Thanks for the continued support, I always look forward to your reviews!

Pink-Green-White-4ever- Wow, you've re-read it several times?! I'm really touched you'd invest extra time in the story, that really makes this worthwhile, especially that it is emotionally resonant, I do love the Buffy quote too, it did seem to fit their relationship personally I agree! But thanks again for reading and re-reading, your comments are greatly appriciated!

Mouse9- I hope your arms haven't got too tired, hanging around waiting! I can't resist the cliffies, but I haven't left you with too many lately so I really had to stick one in there! This chapter was slightly better for your arms I think, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing.

JTrevizo- Well its not always easy to review so don't sweat that, I do always appriciate your reviews though! I'm glad everyone responded so well to the Ninjetti idea, it was brewing since the beginning but it did come together slightly better than I'd envisioned it originally. It's certainly not the last we've seen of the Ninjetti powers or Rangers, so I hope you like what I pull out next also. Thanks for the review!

And the new readers/reviewers IsabellaPaige and Etcetera Kit- Thank you very much for investing time and effort into the story, reading it from the beginning is probably quite a daunting task and it is greatly appriciated, I hope I continue to entertain you and look forward to your opinions on further chapters. Thanks!

As always a big thank you and virtual cookies and milk to everyone who takes the time to read and review, it helps me to keep going, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you at the next!

xXx


	21. Action

Chapter 21- Action

The three teens had driven back to Conner's in sombre silence, the events of the morning inexorably fixed in their minds. None of them wanted to acknowledge it but a part of them was dying to talk about it, to let it out. They held their tongues anyway.

Conner's mother let them into the house with a questioning look, thinking the kids should have been at school by now.

"Uh, school was cancelled mom, the teachers had to go to some training conference in Blue Bay for the day. I brought you a letter home last week about it!" Conner chided with his best stern face. Mrs. McKnight glanced to her son's two friends searchingly. She knew Ethan James and Kira Ford were certainly more responsible than her son, and upon their straight faced nods of affirmation she decided they must've been telling the truth.

"Sorry sweetie, guess it slipped my mind." Mrs. McKnight sighed apologetically, "You want some breakfast? And be as noisy as you like going up those stairs, Eric's still in bed, it's time for him to join the land of the living I think!"

"Sure thing mom, and yeah pancakes would be great." Conner smiled charmingly at the peppery-brown haired woman and motioned for his team-mates to follow him up to his room, the Red Ranger taking great relish in jumping up the stairs and hammering swiftly on a closed bedroom door on their way past. They heard an almost inhuman mumbling and groaning on the other side of the wood and Conner gave it an extra bang for good measure before continuing on.

"Like annoying your brother do you?" Kira asked wryly.

"Who doesn't?" The Red Ranger queried before stopping outside what was obviously his own room as it had a painting of a football emblazoned on the red painted wood.

"Welcome to my bat-cave!" Conner announced, flinging the door to his room open with a flourish.

"Welcome to my nightmare." Kira muttered, glancing at the blue and red walls adorned with posters of soccer teams and flags of Manchester United, along with shelves of trophies and MVP plaques.

"Very…colourful." Ethan said hesitantly, plonking himself down on the red duvet covered bed.

"You're too good at lying to your mother." Kira remarked with a raised brow as their happy host settled himself on an inflatable armchair-red of course- next to his bed.

"A talent that comes with practise. C'mon we're Power Rangers, honesty isn't exactly the best policy." Conner retorted, stretching his arms behind his head casually.

The other two couldn't argue with that and the three lapsed into a contemplative silence once more. It was Ethan that broke it.

"I sure hope Kimberly is okay."

"Me too…I've never seen Dr. O act like that before."

"What, like he has feelings?" Conner quipped and received a thrown soccer boot on the head for it. "Ow, I was kidding!"

Kira smiled lightly but became serious once more. "You heard Jason, Dr. O and Kim were like…soul mates."

"Yeah before they broke up!" Ethan joined in with the joking and Kira rolled her eyes.

"Hey Kir, Maybe you should write a song about it!" Conner clasped his hands together and fluttered his lashes and Kira was glad that it was at this time that Mrs. McKnight knocked on the door with breakfast otherwise she might have been forced to do something to the guys that they would regret.

Conner dutifully passed out the plates of pancakes and cups of coffee once his mother had left them and the three tucked in. It felt like they hadn't eaten for days, and they realised that they indeed hadn't since last night's toasted sandwiches and coffee at Dr. O's. They downed the piping hot coffee immidiately not even complaining when the bitter liquid burnt their mouths, they needed something to warm them up and snap them out of their almost sleeplike stupors.

The Red Ranger reached for the remote and flicked the TV on.

"Maybe we can find some more of that Japanese Power Rangers show." He said, and Ethan and Kira shared a small smirk, seeing how their comrade had been converted.

_"We interrupt the regularly scheduled programming to bring you this breaking news,"_ a male newscaster appeared on the screen and the three Rangers exchanged questioning glances.__

_"Panic has gripped the inhabitants of downtown Reefside as a gigantic metal beast has begun terrorising the populace. Reports indicate the mechanical monster arrived only minutes ago and has begun destroying buildings and attacking residents from Harbour View to __Arcadia Avenue__ with no signs of halting its maniacal march. Police have so far been unable to stop the creature or even put a dent in its armour. Where are the Power Rangers?!"_ The newscaster had cut away to a live feed of the attack and the three teens dropped their forks.

"Zeltrax?" Conner gaped.

"And he's supersized." Ethan added humourlessly.

"How- how?" Kira managed, they had never encountered a giant Zeltrax before- Mesogog's henchman usually preferred to watch from the sidelines and let Mesogog's monster of the week do the fighting, unless Dr. O got involved of course. Now here he was smashing up buildings like the Hulk with no monster or Tyrannodrones in sight. Then they caught sight of how he was attacking. Pink beams of light, crackling with dark energy were being shot from his gigantic hands into buildings, cars and at the panicking public.

"Kimberly's energy?" Ethan guessed. "Looks like Mesogog managed to put it to good use after all."

"Dr. O must've been too late to save it." Kira shook her head sadly. "What are we gonna do?"

"Call Dr. O?" Ethan said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world- which it kinda was.

"No." Conner said sharply. "Dr. O needs to be with Kimberly now, and so does Jason. They've got enough to deal with. We're going to handle Zeltrax ourselves."

The other two stared at Conner for a moment waiting for the punch line until they realised the Red Ranger was serious.

"But how can we call upon the Zords without Dr. O summoning the Brachio Zord or sending them?" Ethan questioned, arching his brow.

"Dr. O told me that if we're morphed and we call upon them, they'll come. I guess he and Hayley set it up so they respond to our voices or something?"

"Don't try and figure it out Conner, it'll probably damage that pretty blonde brain of yours." Kira said patronisingly, patting him on the head.

"Hey, watch the hair! C'mon, are we doing this or not?" He challenged, getting to his feet.

"It's worth a try." Ethan shrugged and Kira nodded, following Conner as he charged out of the bedroom and down the stairs, just as loudly as before.

"We've gotta go to the library to finish our projects mom, we'll be back soon!" The Red Ranger yelled as they headed out of the door.

"Okay kids, have fun!" Mrs. McKnight called after them, but they were already sprinting away. "It's so refreshing to see kids passionate about schoolwork!" She smiled to herself, then carried on cleaning.

* * *

"Hold it right there Zeltrax!" Kira called as the three newly morphed Rangers arrived in the town centre where Zeltrax was currently playing soccer with a balled up car. 

"Hey, leave it to the professionals metal-head!" Conner shouted up at the titan.

"I believe that I have got the hang of this!" Zeltrax chuckled lowly in his mechanical tone, kicking the squashed car in the direction of the Rangers who cried out in alarm and rolled to the side to evade the large object.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to take other people's things Zeltrax?" Ethan growled as the three gained their feet once more.

"Yeah, that energy belongs to Kimberly!" Kira pointed her finger accusingly at him.

"The Pink Ranger will not be needing that anymore. It belongs to Lord Mesogog now." Zeltrax taunted, bringing his gigantic foot down towards the Dino Thunder Rangers, hoping to squash them, but they rolled once more, bringing out their blasters and shooting at his leg. The metal being growled in annoyance and staggered back, shaking the ground as he did so.

"Not if we can help it!" Conner said.

"There's something I've always wanted to try." Ethan grinned behind his helmet excitedly and murmured his request to his team mates, who glanced to him askance then shrugged.

Ethan posed, putting his right arm up into the air, his palm outstretched, Kira and Conner imitated the stance and the three nodded to each other and called in unison,

"We need Dino-Zord power, now!"

Zeltrax had paused in his pursuit of destruction to watch this little display, his head tilted in amusement. The Rangers looked around, wondering if it worked. Evidently not.

"Now I will crush you." Zeltrax snarled, raising his gigantic sword.

"Nice going Ethan." Kira groaned.

"Yeah, way to waste five minutes!" Conner snapped. The three prepared to dodge the giant cyborg's blow but then a familiar roar ripped through the air.

"It's the Zords!" Conner crowed.

"Alright!" Kira grinned.

"Awesome, I… am a genius." Ethan nodded in satisfaction as the three Zords came looping into the square.

"Okay, let's do it!" Conner said, rubbing his hands together and the three leapt up into the air to enter the Zords and take their places in the cockpit, as the bio creatures began to combine to form the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"We'll teach you to mess with our friends!" The Red Ranger threatened, "Dino Drill, engage!"

Zeltrax blocked the drill with his sword in a shower of sparks flew from where the weapons met. The henchman shot another beam of bright pink light at the Rangers, creating a rocking explosion as it made contact with the Megazord's chest-plate. The Zord staggered back, swaying from the impact.

"That's right, keep fighting Rangers. The longer we battle the more of Pink Ranger's energy I use up, then there will be no hope for her!" Zeltrax laughed mockingly. "And if you destroyed me, what then? The energy would be lost forever!"

Conner had the Dino Drill poised to strike once more but at Zeltrax's words grudgingly pulled it back. "What do you want tin-brain?"

"Surrender the Black and Pink Rangers to me, and I will cease the attack." The cyborg demanded, his sword still in hand.

"Never!" The three Rangers said defiantly as one. "What good is Kimberly to you now Zeltrax, your mutated freak of a leader already got her energy!" Conner snapped.

"That is for us to know, and for you to die trying to figure out!" Zeltrax chuckled nastily. "Very well Rangers, the attacks will continue. Continue to fight or run away back to your precious Tommy Oliver, either way the Pink Ranger will die! I would reconsider if I were you. I'll be back!" And with that Mesogog's right-hand man disappeared in a swirl of green and black energy, leaving three stunned Rangers, a Megazord and a ton of rubble and twisted metal in his wake.

"So sayeth the Terminator." Ethan quipped unsmilingly as the three demorphed and sent the Zords away.

"What are we going to do, and what did Zeltrax mean either way Kimberly will die?" Kira queried in concern.

Conner sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I think we're gonna have to talk to Dr. O, our next move has gotta be up to him now." His team mates nodded and they began the trek over to Reefside General Hospital. After a few moments of silence Conner cocked his head and glanced at Ethan.

"Dino-Zord power?"

Ethan grinned. "It's what the original team of Rangers used to shout to call their Zords, I figured as our Zords were dinosaurs too- in fact three of the same types as theirs- that it was worth a shot."

"I guess Dr. O has a sense of humour after all even if it _is_ a little nostalgic."

The three all smiled and fell quiet once more, the good mood fading with the memory of Zeltrax's words, and the rest of the journey was spent in silence, each of them silently trying to decode what the cyborg had meant.

* * *

Hayley stormed into Kimberly's room as quietly as she could muster- it being a hospital after all- and Tommy and Jason looked up at her questioningly. 

"Bloody doctors won't tell me anything because I'm not her 'next of kin' and don't know where they are!" Hayley snapped and Tommy got up somewhat laboriously and put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"It's not your fault, we'll talk to them." Hayley nodded gratefully.

"They said they were coming in to check on her now so you can try and get something out of them." Tommy gave a short nod of acquiescence and Hayley sat down on the brown leather sofa on the other side of the room. Tommy frowned for a minute and then he brightened.

"Hey Jase, I have an idea, toss me Kim's ring." He pointed to the rare pink sapphire ring Kim wore on the middle finger of her right hand. Jason regarded him sceptically but nodded and plucked it from her finger, handing it to Tommy.

Jason too turned and stood as the door swung open and a greying man of about 50 entered the room, stethoscope hung round his neck just like in the movies.

Tommy weaved to the end of the bed to greet him. "Hi, I'm Dr Tommy Oliver," the palaeontologist said, extending his hand to the doctor who shook it, and Jason resisted the urge to smile. Tommy had used the 'doctor' persuasion, he seemed to like doing that to try and impress people. He had pulled it on a cop who had pulled him over for speeding the last time Jason came to visit. It hadn't worked.

"Dr Stevens. Are you family?" He glanced over the man in black and then to Jason and Hayley behind them.

"No," Tommy stepped back and reached for Kimberly's left hand, squeezing it and raising it slightly. Her gold ring glittered under the dimmed florescent lighting, now placed upon her ring finger on the left.

"Fiancé. May fifteenth next year, it seems like only yesterday we had our first date… tell me Doctor, please, is she going to be alright?" At first Jason and Hayley had to hide their smirks at Tommy's little white lie, but when he asked how Kim was all pretences of dishonesty were cast aside. The concern and fear in Tommy's eyes could not be faked.

"Well, I'll tell you son, it doesn't look good." The doctor said gravely and Tommy tensed, seeming to think if he didn't make a conscious effort to control his body his legs might buckle from under him.

"You see, Ms. Hart's condition is unlike anything we've seen before, the closest example of a similar condition would probably be a massive myocardial infarction- a heart attack. Her heart just stopped working, as if unable to function anymore. And for someone in her physical condition that seems highly improbable, her body is in great shape! She doesn't have high blood pressure or cholesterol, she's not obese… is there perhaps a history of adverse heart conditions in her family?"

"No, I don't think so." Tommy said, glancing at Jason for confirmation, and the Red Ranger shrugged and shook his head in reply.

"What exactly happened to her?" Dr. Stevens enquired, glancing at Tommy searchingly.

Tommy shifted slightly, wondering how much of the truth he could tell. "She just collapsed, fainted, and then she stopped breathing. We were just standing in my yard." Her cold skin and pale lips would haunt him forever and it was all he could do not to shudder.

"So she hadn't been doing anything to exert herself? Because it seems like her whole body, her heart especially had been put under enormous strain, and caused it to fail."

"No, not that I can think of." Tommy said rigidly. "But how is she now, I mean, she hasn't shown signs of waking. How long will she be asleep?"

"She could merely be resting, while her body tries to recover from the trauma it has suffered. We're waiting on the results from her labs for confirmation of her condition, but with such pronounced symptoms I'm inclined to believe it may be more serious than that." The doctor said more softly.

"How serious?" Jason spoke up, folding his arms tightly across his chest to discourage himself from punching something.

Dr Stevens glanced to Jason then back to Tommy. "Depending on how long she was unconscious after the infarction, she could very well be suffering from hypoxic brain injury, resulting in a persistent vegetative state." The doctor rubbed the bridge of his broad nose tiredly.

"And in English that would be?" Jason snapped tersely.

"In laments terms, brain damage caused by a lack of oxygen, and a coma." Stevens sighed, and looked genuinely sympathetic. "We won't know for sure until we get the results of the CAT scan back, but from the indications I've seen…I'm sorry."

"Don't make apologies. Kimberly is going to be fine." Tommy said firmly.

"It's a natural part of the grieving process to feel this way Dr. Oliver, denial is one of the first stages of-"

"Look buddy, I don't need your sympathy or your analysis of my feelings, I'm not in denial because there's nothing to deny. _Kimberly is going to be fine_. Thank you, I think we have all the information we need." The Black Ranger said tightly and resolutely. The doctor shot a despairing glance towards Jason and Hayley, hoping they would give him some support and help convince Tommy, but he was met with two equally icy glares.

"Very well. If you would like to talk, or anything changes, be sure to find me." And Dr Stevens beat a hasty retreat from the sub-zero climate of the room.

"Tommy, they don't know what they're talking about." Hayley said comfortingly from her couch position.

"Yeah bro, they don't even know the true circumstances behind it, Kim's a Power Ranger, she'll pull through this." Jason affirmed. But for all their comforting, Tommy couldn't push Billy's earlier words from his mind, hadn't he predicted Kim wouldn't be able to survive without the Crane inside her? It seemed truer every moment and he didn't know what to do, the helpless feeling making him feel weak and insignificant, much like he had when he lost the Green Ranger powers, but this was far worse, this was Kimberly, the love of his life, the person he cared for most. He couldn't lose her again.

"The sooner Billy and the others get here, the better." Tommy muttered before taking his seat beside Kimberly once more, closing his eyes in frustration and sighing heavily.

Upon hearing a strange noise-running water?- Tommy opened his eyes again, blinked and then looked around in confusion.

"The pond in Angel Grove Park?" He frowned, looking around at his surroundings, recognising the elevation next to the water where he had practised Martial Arts back in his teenage years. It was the place where he and Kim had shared their first kiss and confessed their feelings for each other, how could he ever forget it?

"What- how?" He couldn't really find words to express his questions so turned again to look down the path that wound around the water and saw an angel walking there.

"Kimberly?" She was coming towards him, hair cascading over her shoulders, still highlighted blonde as it now was, but wearing the short floral dress she had worn on their first date, along with her new pink kitten-heeled sandals- he'd always loved that dress.

"Tommy!" Her face broke into a wide grin and she flung herself at him, hooking her arms around his neck, resting them on his broad shoulders as she hugged him tightly. Stunned but happy Tommy returned the hug just as closely.

"Is this your dream or mine?" Kim asked as she pulled back-though not dropping her arms- positively glowing with energy and light, so unlike the sleeping beauty in the hospital bed whose inner radiance seemed dimmed and drained.

"I don't care!" Tommy grinned, cupping her cheek with his hand and leaning in to kiss her, softly and tenderly at first but soon deepening it into a hungry and passionate exchange. They stayed that way for too brief an eternity, lips and tongues crashing together as the pair made up for almost a decade of no contact. Tommy felt one of Kim's hands move from his neck to stray up and trail through his long hair- wait- long hair?! Who's dream was this?- then he decided he didn't care about the circumstances, the sensation of Kim's slender body pressed up against his after so long was enough to chase any coherent thought from his mind.

Finally, breathlessly Kimberly pulled away, but not far, as she rested her forehead against his, her eyes locked with his searchingly.

"Wait…what's going on here…we're kissing?! I thought we were just gonna try and be friends again, you said you couldn't forget what I did and you-" Tommy smiled and pressed his lips to hers- effectively cutting off her bewildered diatribe. He pulled away slowly and Kim gave him a shy smile.

"Let's just say, I'm over it." Tommy said softly, running his fingers over her cheek. "I never want to lose you again Kimberly, Hayley and Jason made me realise what a fool I've been. I never stopped loving you Beautiful."

Kim's eyes widened. "This must be a dream, I've had it so many times before."

"Maybe it is a dream, but my feelings for you are real. And when you wake up I'll prove it to you." Tommy said sincerely, his hand on her shoulder.

Kim grinned then paused, wiggled her fingers and looked down at her hand then back up at him with a raised brow. "Did you move my ring?" She held up her left hand and sure enough the pink gem was still glittering on her ring finger.

"It's a long story." Tommy smiled, "But I've gotta say it looks good there."

Kim's blinked as if registering this then grinned brightly before she squeezed her eyes closed, her fists clenching. She opened them and then tried once more, a deep look of concentration on her face. When she opened them a second time she seemed to have paled and looked worried.

"What's happened to me Tommy? I want to wake up, but I can't! When I try all that's there is pain and darkness!" Kim said fearfully, her hands moving up to clutch his green and white checked flannel shirt, the one she'd always loved. He now noticed he was wearing a white vest under it, and black trousers, and his face was clean shaven but his more muscular build of present times had not diminished. They were like the hopeful sixteen year olds of the past with all the benefits of their present age.

"Mesogog used the life-force extractor on you. I broke out of the cell somehow, and I cut you free, but I was too late. I got you back home and your heart had stopped." He stroked her hair with trembling fingers at the memory.

"Oh my god…am I…am I dead?" Kim whispered, her voice tremulous with fright, her manicured nails beginning to dig into the skin of his chest.

"No, no!" Tommy reassured her firmly, "But the doctor thinks…" He took a deep breath to steady himself, "He thinks you may be in a coma. But we didn't tell them the circumstances behind it, so they don't know what they're talking about. Of course they've never experienced something like this before, and you're a Power Ranger, you'll get through this."

"_Was_ a Power Ranger Tommy, if Mesogog has taken the Crane from me, I'm not a Ranger anymore, the Power can't help me now."

Tommy shook his head, "No, don't talk like that Kim, we'll figure out how to help you…Billy's coming, and Trini. We'll figure something out. We'll get the spirit of the Crane back from Mesogog, you'll be fine!" His hands covered her own, holding them tightly and pulling them from his shirt as he brought them to his lips and kissed her fingertips. "I promise you, we'll beat this, together!"

"If Mesogog hasn't used or destroyed it yet." Kim said bitterly. "Face it Handsome, you and me, we're not meant to be anymore, my body is useless and my soul is gone. Without the Crane, I'm finished." She said tightly, unshed tears pooling in her hazel eyes.

"That's not true Kim, you're more than that, I know you are. You've got a soul, you've got a heart, otherwise we couldn't be here right now. I love you, I know we can do this!" Tommy said, pulling her back close to him and dipping his head to kiss her again. She held on to him desperately as if afraid she would lose him, and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist but it seemed his hold on her was lessening. He opened his eyes and saw the beautiful park around them begin to fade out of existence, the bright sunshine dimming to grey. Then Kim started to disappear out of his arms, her eyes widening in terror.

"Tommy, what's happening to me?!" She cried, though her voice already sounded distant and soft.

"I don't know Kim, hold on!" He shouted, trying to hold her more tightly.

"Tommy!" She screamed, and then the world went black.

"Tommy, Tommy!"

"Huh?" Tommy blinked blearily and looked up into familiar brown eyes, but they weren't the ones he wanted. He frowned in confusion.

"Jase?"

"Bro, I knew you were a heavy sleeper but you take it to another level, I've been shaking you for like five minutes." Jason shook his head and stood back, and Tommy realised he was back in the hospital room, although he supposed he had never left.

"A dream?" His eyebrows knitted and his head pounded.

"What?" Jason queried with a raised brow.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry man, I didn't mean to worry you." Tommy said apologetically, sitting back up and glancing down at his clothes with much scrutiny, then reaching his hands back and patting his head, checking his long hair hadn't suddenly sprouted back. Then he lifted up his black shirt and looked down at his chest, his eyes widening in surprise as he brought a finger up to trace over the small half moon marks from long nails that marred the skin just over his heart.

Jason watched him in bewilderment, unable to see the marks from where he was standing.

"…Are you okay bro?" He asked, crossing his arms like a suspicious mother.

Tommy looked up at him, eyes still wide and somewhat confused. "Uh…Yeah, yeah I'm fine. W-what happened?"

Jason regarded him sceptically but answered anyway, "Ah you just dozed off for a while, me and Hayley figured we should let you sleep after what's happened the past couple days. You needed it Tommy." He said firmly when Tommy looked as if he was about to argue. "But we needed to wake you up since you've got some visitors, it was only then you started doing your log impression and wouldn't wake up."

"Visitors?" Tommy frowned, looking past Jason to see Conner, Kira and Ethan standing by the wall and all looking at him in the same bemused way that Jason and Hayley were.

"Err, hey Dr. O?" Ethan said hesitantly, as if he were some mentally unstable bomb.

Tommy ran a hand through his hair and stood up, his muscles aching in protest.

"What's up guys?" He said in his commanding-teacher tone to nip any jokes while they were in the bud.

"Dr. O, we may have a problem." Conner said with a wince.

"What sort of problem?" Tommy frowned coming towards his students.

Just as Conner was about to answer the sound of an explosion not too far away rocked the hospital and a booming metallic voice could be heard calling out the Power Rangers.

Conner grimaced again. "…That sort of problem."

* * *

Time got away from me again tonight so I'll do review responses next chapter! Not my best, but I hope you still enjoyed it, thanks for reading!

xXx


	22. Return of an Old Friend?

Chapter 22- Return of an Old Friend?

The three adults rushed to the window of the private room and saw a gigantic Zeltrax destroying buildings in Downtown Reefside with careless abandon.

"Zeltrax?" Tommy turned to look at the three teens who still stood cowed by the doorway.

"He said unless you and Kimberly hand yourselves over to him, he'll continue destroying Reefside." Conner explained soberly.

"We tried to stop him but he was using Kim's energy and he was pretty much beating our butts. Then he disappeared before we could do anything else." Ethan sighed, scratching the side of his head.

"-There's more. While he was using Kimberly's energy, he said if we kept fighting him or came running back to you, either way she would die." Conner added with a deep frown.

"He's lying right Dr. O?" Kira asked quietly, glancing over to the peacefully slumbering Kimberly, small and frail against the stark white sheets of the hospital bed.

Tommy looked over at Hayley helplessly, he didn't know whether Kimberly would be able to survive without the spirit of the Crane, and if Zeltrax was telling the truth, to run away or to continue fighting and allowing Zeltrax to use the pink energy could very well have been signing Kimberly's death warrant.

The three teens took their teacher's silence as it was meant- it didn't look good.

"It's alright, we've got some people coming here who may be able to help. Some of our former team mates." Tommy said, hoping to sound more reassuring than he felt. "If anyone can help Kimberly, it's Billy." He said, half to his students and half to Jason, who nodded in agreement.

"But Dr. O, what are we gonna do about Zeltrax? He's not gonna stop destroying the city until he gets a response from you or Kim." Kira reminded him.

"Then he'll get it." Tommy said angrily. Jason put a hand on his arm to halt him.

"Bro, I don't think that's a good idea."

Tommy turned back to look at his former leader and best friend. "Jason, I am not about to let that bucket of bolts destroy Reefside or threaten Kimberly. Mesogog has crossed the line and I'm about to make sure he doesn't do it again."

"Tommy, you're tired and stressed, you've been through a lot today. Maybe Jason's right." Hayley added, standing from the sofa and crossing to the Black Ranger.

"Well who else is going to do it? Zeltrax wants an answer from me or Kim, and since she doesn't seem to be in a position to chat, it's up to me. Zeltrax has had this vendetta against me from the beginning and it's time to put a stop to it, before anyone else gets hurt." He argued, his eyes steely.

Jason knew there was no deterring Tommy when he was in one of these moods, he was as stubborn as he was protective and loyal, and it wasn't a good mix especially when Kim was involved.

"Just, be careful bro, alright?" The first Red Ranger said seriously.

Tommy was about to answer as flippantly as usual but upon seeing the five serious faces around him, his mouth set into a line of grim determination and he nodded sincerely. "I will."

He laid a tender kiss on Kim's forehead and then exited from the room briskly, eager to finish what Mesogog had started.

* * *

Jason had left Kira and Conner watching over Kimberly and Ethan had gone to grab some snacks from the cafeteria while the former Red Ranger went outside to catch some fresh air, he found hospitals far too suffocating at the best of times, worse when his oldest friend was between those itchy white sheets.

He came upon Hayley sitting on the bench outside with an unlit cigarette perched between her lips, head tilted back and her eyes closed. The redhead had slipped off earlier for a bathroom break but Jason hadn't seen her since. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and Hayley's eyes shot open as she drew herself back to a more upright position hastily.

"Is Kimberly alright?" She asked worriedly, thinking this was the reason for Jason's appearance.

"No change." Jason said simply, it was still too painful to make jokes or say anything more elaborate. He pointed to the seat next to her and asked for politeness' sakes, "Seat taken?"

Hayley shook her head and motioned to it. "Be my guest, I could use the company."

"I didn't know you smoked." Jason frowned, searching his memory for previous encounters with Tommy's partner in crime for any instances of her habit.

"It's my guilty pleasure. I only crack when it gets too stressful." Hayley smiled ruefully. "You want one?"

Jason wrinkled his nose distastefully. Part of the martial arts mentality that he had lived his life by dictated that his body was a temple and he had done his hardest to resist drugs, drink or cigarettes. He supposed it was a type of brainwashing from his instructors and mentors, but he was thankful for it, keeping his body in top condition was something he was borderline obsessive over, but it helped him defend the Earth when a Ranger, and keep up his impeccable karate training. He of course enjoyed a sociable beer like anyone else but certainly didn't taste the forbidden fruits out of necessity or curiosity.

Hayley smiled. "Yeah I know. Tommy gives me the exact same reaction. You karate-kids are all the same aren't you?" She joked good-naturedly.

"Oh I know plenty of guys who go out and get drunk every week, some who're hooked on painkillers, some who smoke. I'm not here to judge." Jason shrugged. "Go ahead, I'll stay downwind of you."

Hayley pursed her lips and shoved the cigarette back into its box. "You've appealed to my stronger self. What brings you down here anyway?"

"I needed some air. Hospitals don't do well with me."

"Do they with anyone?"

Jason sighed. "Guess not. I just hate seeing Kim like that, she's one of the most bright, lively, energetic women in the world and seeing her like that just…scares me I guess."

Hayley looked sympathetic but somewhat troubled. "I can't help feeling guilty, I went to Tommy and basically told him how to feel and how delusional he was being by not seeing that he and Kimberly were meant to be together, now he's got all these feelings and nowhere to put them and seeing Kimberly like that pushed him into catatonia. I can't help thinking if I'd kept my mouth shut it would've made things all a lot easier, and Tommy may have been a little more objective and a little less distressed."

Jason shook his head. "If you want my opinion I think you did him a favour. You gave him forewarning. Take my word for it, if events transpired the same and Tommy only realised his feelings for her after seeing her in pain and then d-… then we lost her, he would've been far worse. It was a shock enough, but he already knew, he had made up his mind that what you said was how he felt and would've done something about it. It was painful and horrific for him, but the stress of finally realising afterwards, coupled with what happened to her probably would've pushed him into certifiable let alone catatonia."

Hayley looked at him sceptically but at Jason's serious expression she nodded and smiled gratefully. "I wont feel so guilty then. In fact I'd say the bastard owes me one." Jason cracked a smile and both laughed at that. He felt a vibration on his hip and pulled the cell phone out of his pocket. After his own had been crunched to pieces in the battle with Zeltrax he had nabbed one of Tommy's old leftover ones and stuck his sim-card in it. He thought it important that everyone could get in touch with everyone else considering the events of the past couple days, so now he had the three new Rangers' numbers and vice-versa as well as Hayley's and Tommy's of course. There was a voicemail message from Billy on there, which he hadn't got as the phone had been switched off inside.

_"Jason, it's Billy. Trini has arrived home earlier than anticipated so we have reserved seats on the next flight to Reefside. I have managed to initiate communications with Rocky- who will drive directly to Reefside from __Stone __Canyon__ and should be with you in approximately two hours. Adam needs to make certain arrangements before he departs, but will also drive over as soon as possible. Expect him in three or four hours. Aisha is still in Africa, __Kenya__ to be precise. She's going to drive over to the nearest airport and try and get a flight, but she's in quite a remote area and I can't say what the state of the crafts will be, she hopes to get to Nairobi to get an immediate flight to America- even if she finds one it'll probably take about 24 hours or more . Sure makes you miss teleporting doesn't it? Zack is in Boston and is attempting to get a flight out ASAP. We're about to board the aeroplane at this moment so we will call you once we arrive. Give Tommy and Hayley my regards, and take care of Kim."_ The message then cut out.

Jason was relieved to hear that Kim's former team-mates took her condition seriously and wanted to be here, Kim had feared once she'd broken up with Tommy Adam, Rocky and Aisha wouldn't want anything to do with her out of loyalty to him, but Aisha had always considered Kim her best friend and had never stopped talking to her, and Adam and Rocky soon got back in contact, giving her space in the months following the break-up because they figured she needed it and wouldn't want to hear about Tommy. As guys they weren't exactly as in tune with their or Kimberly's feelings, so Aisha had recommended against them talking to her in case they put their foot in their mouths over Tommy, and their loyalties as friends were more with their Ranger leader while he was dealing with it anyway. Still, they- like Jason had always like to drop Kimberly into the conversation, trying to get Tommy to talk about the break-up or his feelings, and hoping that the two would at least settle their differences and talk it out. At least they'd all get a surprise in that department when they arrived.

"Billy sends his regards." Jason told Hayley who smiled, she found Billy Cranston fascinating, while he and Trini had visited to help Tommy get organised with the Dino Thunder base and powers, she had observed that there was seemingly nothing the man couldn't accomplish if he set his mind to it. The most convoluted problems or complicated tasks, he could always find a solution with a gadget or adjustment. And the graceful Trini Kwan was like an extended part of his body, they gelled together so quickly and efficiently it was no surprise that they were partners as well as lovers. Tommy had explained that in their high school days it had only ever been Trini that ever really understood Billy, his techno-speak had all the rest of the team scratching their heads until Trini explained what the genius meant in laments terms. It had always been Trini who went with Billy to his garage to work on solutions to Ranger problems that otherwise could have had them defeated a long time ago. Hayley was sure if he and Trini weren't so perfect for each other she would have been very interested in the scientist, as Tommy had always said, she was the only one he'd met who was at Billy's level in the intelligence stakes.

From the bench outside the hospital the two could no longer see the gigantic metal form of Mesogog's second in command, although the rumbles in the distance evidenced that he was still there. He didn't know how Tommy could defeat Zeltrax, from what he had heard, Tommy's own Zord was a carrier for the other three which formed the Megazord, and the Brachio-Zord alone would be no match because of it's low mobility. But Tommy wasn't the longest serving and most renowned of them all for nothing, Jason was sure he'd figure something out, for Kim's sake if not his own.

* * *

The newly morphed Black Dino Thunder Ranger leapt from the back of his Raptor Rider and sent the beast off as he stared up at the gigantic form of Zeltrax wreaking havoc in the city centre.

"Hey Zeltrax, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Tommy yelled, his Brachio staff drawn and ready. He knew the immeasurable power he harnessed as the Black Ranger, and that his staff had enough power to fell one of Mesogog's monsters alone, whether big or small. Zeltrax however could prove to be a different story.

"Your pathetic students tried to fight me on my own level Dr. Oliver, but they were no match for me. You will be no different." The low metallic voice boomed tauntingly from above.

"Why don't you come down here and prove it metal-head, you've never beaten me before, that losing streak making you bitter? Now you're just a bigger fool!"

With a growl of hatred and rage Zeltrax disappeared for a moment in a flash of green and appeared in front of Tommy his regular size.

"I do not need the extra height to beat you Dr. Oliver, I will squash you and then the rest of this insignificant city will follow. And afterwards, the world!"

"Looks like you're getting too big for your boots. It's time for me to take you down!" Tommy shook his head and raised his weapon. "Let's end this."

"It will be my pleasure." Zeltrax returned, and with a raw battle cry he launched himself at the legendary Ranger. Tommy blocked his blows with ease, though it was hard to keep his anger in check, he couldn't vent his frustrations on Zeltrax in case it truly was putting Kim's life in danger.

Zeltrax, seeing he couldn't land a blow in this way stepped back and the two began circling each other, the cyborg keeping a safe enough distance to be unreachable from Tommy's swings if not energy blasts. He decided to try a different form of attack.

"How is Kimberly doing Dr. Oliver?" Zeltrax asked tauntingly, the smirk evident in his voice if not his metal features.

"Don't go there Zeltrax." Tommy said warningly, not about to be goaded over the edge. If the theory that Kimberly needed the Crane energy to survive was true, it would make perfect sense for Zeltrax to try and enrage him and get him to attack, therefore effectively killing Kimberly himself.

"Resting peacefully I trust? All that screaming in agony must surely have been exhausting." Zeltrax continued, barely containing the glee in his voice as seeing his opponent's obvious discomfort and anger.

"You can tell me in about three seconds when you've experienced it for yourself." Tommy replied tightly, raising his Brachio-staff in preparation.

"I don't think you will kill me Dr. Oliver." The henchman said airily, continuing his defensive circling but his body language belying his nonchalance.

"Really. Willing to stake your life on that?"

"Go ahead, destroy me, and destroy your precious Kimberly in the process." Zeltrax chuckled nastily.

"You're bluffing." The Black Ranger retorted, gripping the hilt of his weapon more tightly and trying to keep his emotions reigned in. Losing it was definitely not what was needed right now, it would be playing right into Zeltrax's hands.

"Willing to stake _her_ life on that?" Zeltrax openly laughed at that, so pleased that he finally had the legendary Tommy Oliver right where he wanted him, backed into a corner, squirming and seething and powerless to do anything about it.

Tommy could no longer keep hold of his anger and leapt at the cyborg, his blows fast and furious, frustrated that he could not help Kimberly or get any answers from Zeltrax. His attacks were far too reckless and left him vulnerable, but he was beyond caring, he had to channel his emotion into something, anything, because feeling helpless and not acting were far worse.

"Why Zeltrax, why me? What injustice have I heaped on you?" Their weapons were locked but Tommy kicked his opponent in the stomach to send him reeling back and disentangle them both.

Zeltrax said nothing at this but only increased the fervour he put into his attacks, catching the palaeontologist across the chest and eliciting a shower of sparks and a few choice expletives to erupt from the Black Ranger as he stumbled back.

"Ready to give up Tommy?" That sentence caused the man to hesitate. The use of his name, calculated and personal, but certainly familiar. The _way_ he said it called up old memories, but he couldn't recall where from.

At the Ranger's indecision, Zeltrax launched himself once more at his enemy, pushing Tommy to go on the defensive, dodging and blocking the swings as best as he could, some only missing him by millimetres. When the cyborg paused between swings Tommy stuck a foot out and caught Zeltrax in the chest, sending him reeling. The Black Ranger took this momentary lapse to lash out with his staff and a series of roundhouse kicks, before leaping up to deliver a vicious Power Kick sending sparks flying from Zeltrax's chest and crashing the henchman to the ground. As Tommy raised his staff to deliver the final blow, Zeltrax spoke,

"Terrance Smith."

Tommy paused, his mind racing to match the face with the familiar name. Then it came back to him, his colleague and eventual rival for a job at Anton Mercer Industries. Tommy had got the job, 'Smitty' hadn't. He had gone to work for another company, but had been tragically killed in a lab accident. Tommy paled beneath the protective helmet, but Zeltrax seemed to sense it anyway and chuckled lowly.

"Terrance Smith was killed years ago in a laboratory accident." Tommy said firmly trying not to sound as shaken as he felt.

"Evidently not. Lord Mesogog found me, saved me and rebuilt me, stronger than ever. He's a genius with cybernetic reconstruction."

"No, it's impossible. Smitty was a good guy, he had morals, decency, he'd never serve a monster like Mesogog!" The Black Ranger shook his head determinedly.

"Mesogog is no monster, he is a visionary! I owe him my life, a life you took from me, and now will repay with your own!" Zeltrax sprang back to action, kicking Tommy hard with both feet in the stomach and knocking the wind from the teacher. The cyborg lashed out with an armoured metal arm and caught Tommy in the head and neck, sending him crashing to the ground dazed and coughing. Zeltrax walked over to him and placed a heavy foot upon the prone Ranger's throat, crushing down on his windpipe as he put his entire weight upon it and looked down into the black visor that protected the face of his greatest adversary. Tommy clawed at the unyielding foot that was not so slowly choking the air from him, struggling to lift the weight but finding it even harder to do as his vision began to dim.

"I will make you suffer the way I have suffered, make you beg and long for death when all I desired was life. Kimberly Hart is the first casualty of your selfishness and calumny. Your precious students will be next."

And with that, the weight was suddenly gone as Zeltrax disappeared in a flash of green light. Tommy rolled over onto his front, lying on the ground wheezing and gasping for air as his mind tried to work though the disturbing and confusing revelations he had just been presented with.

**Aww man, Smitty?**

* * *


	23. Crying on the Inside

Chapter 23-Crying on the Inside

The three Rangers and two adults rose hastily from their hospital chairs when the door to the private room slammed abruptly open and Tommy staggered in, breathing heavily and looking as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Dr. O?" Kira asked worriedly upon seeing his expression, and Jason moved to his best friend's side to support him, as it looked as if the palaeontologist was about to collapse at any moment.

"What happened bro? Is Zeltrax-"

"He's Smitty." Tommy answered without hearing the question. The conscious inhabitants of the room all regarded their comrade questioningly, Jason escorting the Black Ranger back to the seat beside Kimberly's bed.

"Smitty?" Conner echoed in confusion. Tommy had run all the way back to the hospital after powering-down and coupled with the exhaustion recent days' events had provided, and his battle with Ze- Smitty… he was more than a little pooped.

Jason searched his brain for the name, it sounded vaguely familiar but not overly recognizable.

"Your old research colleague?" Hayley queried and Jason idly wondered whether the red-head had memorized every detail of Tommy's life for fun, now recalling some old photos he had seen of one of Tommy's early digs with Anton Mercer before he had attained his PhD. Tommy nodded, gratefully swigging from a can of root beer Ethan had grabbed for him.

"Zeltrax, he said he was Smitty, that Mesogog had saved him after the lab accident everyone thought had killed him. That he had reconstructed him and made him into, into whatever Zeltrax is today."

"A psycho robot with major anger management issues?" Ethan hazarded a guess.

"He said because I beat him for the job at Mercer Industries I ruined his life, so he would ruin mine, that the people I cared about would be made to suffer because I made him suffer." Tommy still sounded distant and Jason noticed the tell-tale signs of an encroaching Oliver angst-fest, wishing more than ever that Kim was awake, as no-one was better than her and getting Tommy to snap out of his self induced guilt trips.

"Tommy man, it is _not_ your fault, any of this."

Tommy's head snapped up and his deep brown eyes narrowed as he regarded his best friend. "Of course it is, if I hadn't gotten the job Smitty would never have had to take one at a rival company and the lab accident never would have happened, I basically served him the death penalty."

Jason really wished that the three newest Rangers weren't here to witness this, Tommy was supposed to lead them by example and his self imposed emotional flogging would probably not do them any favours. Not to mention forcing his students to watch his insecurities parade themselves around the hospital room would give him yet another thing to feel guilty about! It was more than exasperating but Jason could hardly tell them to leave, and as Kim wasn't able to kick Tommy's ass into normalcy at that moment it would be his job to get him back on track single-handedly.

"Tommy, you didn't ask to be hired, you presented yourself and Anton Mercer chose you over Smith, it's as simple as that. If anyone _was_ to blame, which they're not, it would be Mercer as _he_ was the one who chose you, over everyone else. All you did was apply for a job bro, you had no control over the outcome, you were just the right man for the position. You do _not_ need to bear the weight of the dead. If Zeltrax ever truly _was_ 'Smitty' he's not any more, he's obviously lost his mind and irrational if he would blame you for what happened to him."

Tommy looked up as if weighing the logic of the argument, and Jason locked gazes with the teacher, refusing to waver in his firm reply. Eventually Tommy looked down and sighed, nodding slightly. "I guess you're right, but how can I destroy him now, in cold blood, now I know who he is?"

To the three teens that question seemed easy. "Dude, he threatened your friends, attacked your girlfriend and had tried many times to put you in the ground. I'd say that merits an ass kicking." Conner said with raised brows.

"Or to put it more delicately, you've gotta look past the name at the deeds, the cold blood thing has never bothered him." Ethan agreed.

"Yeah Dr. O, you always played the defensive, giving him chances to back off or tell you what he had against you, he never cared about mercy. If he thinks you'd hesitate to destroy him because you know who he is now, he'll use it against you for sure!"

Tommy let the use of the word 'dude' slide in this instance and looked between his students. They were definitely thinking like Rangers, and somewhat in a mature way, but they were still so young. Conner's response especially, so quick and simple, but life wasn't like that. It wasn't all black and white, you couldn't just cast off a soul so simply because of their past transgressions, he knew that most of all. If his friends had turned their backs on him, deciding that as he had tried to kill them and was a servant of evil that he was beyond redemption, he would have been trapped by Rita's evil until his deeds resulted in his death. But his friends had never given up on him, they had seen in him something worth saving, and had helped him become the man he was today. Some more than others… They had seen the man behind the mask, and supported him through all the consequences of his introduction to the Power. Although he and Terrance Smith had never been more than work colleagues and acquaintances, how could he dismiss another so easily after his own chequered past? Simple answer, he couldn't.

"It's not that simple guys." He said quietly, and although the Rangers looked like they wanted to argue they offered nothing more, although they did glance pointedly between Hayley and Jason, and that fact didn't escape Tommy, and it was only now that he saw the exhaustion and turmoil on each of their faces.

"What?"

Jason shook his head and sat down, Hayley glanced at him then stood up and walked over to Tommy instead, bending to crouch down so she was at his level.

"While you were gone the doctor came back with Kimberly's test results." She said gently.

"And?" Tommy snapped when nothing further was forthcoming.

Hayley sighed and continued, "They say that all her vital organs have been put under such enormous stress its amazing she's still alive at all. They said there's no bleeding, but the damage is there. It's as if someone aged her about 20 years in a moment, remarkably her body is still working, just, but they say with the signs she's displaying, it's unlikely she'll ever wake up."

Tommy swallowed heavily what tasted remarkably like bile, and squeezed his eyes closed, recognising the burning sensation of tears behind his eyes.

"She's alive, she's still there, they don't know what they're talking about." He said tightly, not opening his eyes. He didn't need the sympathy in their glances, the pity, the sorrow. Why did it seem every time he and Kim got a chance at happiness, something had to take them apart?

"Aww, Kimmie." His eyes snapped open and there was a collective turning of heads.

Blue shirted in jeans, and black sweatered in khakis, Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park stood in the doorway, eyes fixed on the slumbering Pink Ranger.

"Rocky, Adam!" Tommy shot up and clasped hands with the two, relieved that the former Rangers had arrived, Jason stood to follow suit. Although not as close to Adam and Rocky as Tommy was- as they had served as the Red, Black and Yellow replacements when he, Zack and Trini went to the Switzerland- his time as the Gold Ranger had helped him become firm friends with the then Zeo Rangers.

"Guys, good to see you. We weren't expecting you for another couple hours!"

Rocky looked sheepish and scratched the back of his neck. "I speeded." He explained with a grin, "I came as soon as Billy called and grabbed Park here on the way. If the Kimster's in trouble I wasn't gonna waste time." Tommy nodded gratefully then his eyebrows shot up and he stood back,

"That reminds me, Rocky, Adam, meet Conner, Ethan and Kira, the newest Power Rangers. Guys, this is Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park, former Red and Black, and err, also, Blue and Green Rangers." Tommy said with a wince, trying to keep all the colours right.

"It's complicated enough Tom, don't try and explain it all." Rocky waved his hand dismissively and nodded to the three. "Nice to meet y'all."

"Welcome to the Ranger Family." Adam smiled lightly and shook each of their hands.

"Wow, it's like a Ranger Reunion in here." Ethan grinned excitedly at even more of Dr. O's old team-mates.

"Billy told us what happened, and we…heard the prognosis." Adam said quietly.

"Do we have a plan, or something I can hit?" Rocky asked determinedly.

"Maybe, anything is worth a shot at this point. But I'll wait until Zack, Billy and Trini get here, so don't have to explain it more than once." Right now, it did not look like Aisha would appear any time soon, so for now Tommy decided they would have to try and work without her, or at least plan without her and fill her in if necessary, he didn't want to waste time when Kim was involved.

"So what's on the agenda until then?" Jason queried.

"We need to figure a way of getting Kimberly out of here, she's too much of a target, even with all of us around, not to mention that if she were attacked there are civilians here and we can't risk a battle in a hospital. It won't take long for Mesogog to figure where we all are and probably launch an all out war on us simply because we're vulnerable here." Tommy sighed. "And of course we need to be aware of any situations in Reefside, any monster attacks or any of Mesogog's goons causing chaos while we're distracted."

"The three of us will handle that Dr. O, we can call if we need back up." Conner reasoned.

"We'll have to go with that for now, but if Zeltrax shows up you need to call me." Tommy said seriously, Smitty's threats on his students still ringing in his ears.

"Alright Dr. O." Conner and his team-mates nodded simultaneously

"And someone needs to go back to the base and monitor the place, there's no sense in us all waiting here when there's nothing we can do." Tommy frowned, rubbing at his forehead tiredly.

"I'll go, I'm least closest to Kim and most qualified to be on lookout anyway." Hayley offered and Tommy nodded.

The door then swung open once more and the eight conscious inhabitants of the room all swung round to see a stern pepper-haired nurse in the doorway, arms crossed over her bosom and looking mightily displeased with what she saw.

"My goodness, this is a hospital room not a zoo! I'm going to have to ask you visitors to leave, Ms. Hart needs rest and quiet, a rabble of friends is not a beneficial environment conducive to healing."

"Ms. Hart is in a _coma_, I think she's getting all of the _quiet rest_ she needs." Jason snarled, thoroughly annoyed with the dismissive and unsympathetic nature of the hospital staff, and their rest and quiet nonsense. Being surrounded by people who loved her was surely a better way to heal than to be alone and abandoned in foreign surroundings.

"One or two people in, at _most_!" The nurse said insistently, and bustled past to get a reading on Kim's current life signs and vitals, before making a note on the chart and glaring at the assorted guests one last time, "Out, now!" She barked, "Or I'll call security." And then she swept from the room.

"Someone will always stay with her." Tommy said firmly and the others nodded in agreement. "Jase, why don't you take Adam, Rocky and Hayley back to my house, then Hayley can get them equipped to handle monitoring the city in the command centre if needed and you can wait for news from Billy and Zack, and Aisha hopefully. Conner, why don't you Ethan and Kira go home, rest and relax as much as you can, just try and recharge yourselves, if anything changes we'll call you."

The three teens looked slightly hesitant and affronted to be dismissed and left out of the loop, but at the serious looks from the adults and Tommy's haunted eyes they couldn't deny their mentor at the moment.

"Sure Dr. O," Kira said softly.

"Call us with _anything_." Ethan agreed firmly.

"We will, and thank you. I'm really proud of you guys." Tommy said sincerely, with a tight lipped smile.

"Thanks Dr. O." Conner smiled and put his arms around Kira and Ethan's shoulders to lead them to the door in a gesture of camaraderie.

"It's an honour to meet you guys." Ethan added to Adam and Rocky as they left, and the two Rangers smiled in reply.

"You've done well there Tom." Rocky nodded approvingly and slapped Tommy's back amiably.

"I know." Tommy smiled lightly. "But I don't think they've slept for over 24 hours, so it's time to send them home, they'd have insisted on staying otherwise."

"We'll get everything settled back at yours bro, but don't you think you should have some sleep too?" Jason asked with a frown.

"I can sleep here." At their concerned and disapproving looks he reinforced his meaning. "I'm not leaving her."

"What if something happens?" Adam asked.

"I've got my communicator, you'll be able to get hold of me."

"I'll come and check on you in an hour or so." Jason said, and at Tommy's unamused look he returned it with a hard glance of his own. "I'm _coming_, and that's final bro."

Tommy sighed and nodded grudgingly. "Alright, but don't think you're gonna goad me into letting you 'relieve me' of duty man."

"We'll see." Jason smirked slightly at his best friend's stubborn nature and nodded to his former Zeo team-mates and Hayley, jerking his thumb towards the door. "Time to fly."

Tommy watched his compatriots depart and then retook his seat at Kimberly's side, holding her slender but unresponsive hand between his own and bowing his head in silent thought.

* * *

Kimberly opened her eyes and resisted the urge to yawn, she felt like she'd slept for a hundred years but still felt exhausted. Then, panic gripped her like a vice, the world was black, she couldn't see! She felt her heart begin to pound rapidly in her chest like a drum, wondering what was wrong with her.

**Oh my gosh, am I blind?! What's happened to me? Tommy!** She remembered Angel Grove, and…Tommy had been there, and he had kissed her. But surely that was a memory from years ago, Tommy had had long hair, and hadn't visited Angel Grove for years, but, they had talked about Mesogog and her dying…was she dead?! No, Tommy had said they had restarted her heart but she was…in a coma? She tried to sit up, to reach her hands out for the comforting presence of Tommy she knew was there, but she couldn't move…her body felt like it was made of lead, or perhaps something heavier than lead.

**After all, how heavy is lead anyway? Surely there must be heavier things, but as I can't lift up anything heavy how would I know what's heaviest? This is getting me _nowhere_! **She felt frustrated, she couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't see. But she could hear, she realised she had been hearing the steady hum of noise for some time now, how long had she been 'awake' anyway? Or as awake as a comatose person could be. She had heard that people in comas could hear people when they talked around them but had supposed that was just romanticism in a bleak situation, she had never dreamt she would be experiencing it first hand. She tried to concentrate, though everything just seemed hazy and tiring, tiring to even think, now there was an excuse she hadn't used since junior high. It was disorientating to not be able to see your surroundings when you knew you should be able to, it made her feel claustrophobic and anxious and not being able to do anything about it made her want to tear her hair out or scream, neither of which she could do obviously. She just tried to think of it as, she was lying on her bed at home with her eye mask on just trying to get to sleep. Trying to put herself in a more familiar situation made her feel slightly better, and she tried to concentrate on discerning the voices and the people from the mash of white noise.

**Well that sounded like Conner, and Kira and Ethan…and Jason, Hayley…Adam?? Rocky??? …Tommy… Oh I wish I could see him, wish I could know if what happened was just a dream, or whether that kiss was real…whether his feelings are real. I never believed after all this time that he'd feel that way for me, after everything I've done to him. I just want to hold him. Oh God I wish I could move! I'd be crying right now that's for sure. Maybe I am already? What do I look like from the outside? Are all of them really here, or am I just going crazy. I'm talking to myself again, maybe I _am_ crazy. Oh Tommy…**

Then a very welcome voice broke through her reverie, soft and close to her as if by her side. She wasn't aware of anything but the voice in the darkness, and she focused on it with all her strength as it whispered in her ear with comforting clarity.

_"Hey Kim.__ I'm back. I had to take care of something for a while there, but I'm back now, I'm not gonna leave you again, I promise. God Beautiful, what I wouldn't give to see you open your eyes now, to see you smile. You always had the power to make my heart stop with that smile y'know that? Even when I felt completely weak and useless, your smile could always brighten up my day. Can't you smile for me now Beautiful? Please?" _A pause, and a shaking breath, then he continued.

_Everyone's coming here for you, Adam and Rocky are here, Trini and Billy are coming, and Zack and Aisha. It's all for you Princess, to help you get better, we're all going to help you get better, no matter what. Then I'm going to tell you just how much I love you, and everything will be alright again, it'll all be alright Beautiful. I won't let anyone hurt you again, and I won't ever make the mistake of letting you go again, I promise you that. I promise you Kimberly, nothing's gonna take us apart again. God Beautiful, please wake up…I can't do this without you. I-I can't…" _

The gentle voice of the man she loved trailed off into what sounded suspiciously like sobs, trembling and heartbroken sobs. He sounded so lost, so helpless, all Kim wanted to do was put her arms around his neck and never let go. This was torture, he was just sitting there in pain and there was nothing she could do to comfort him!

**I'm here Tommy! I can hear you! I love you too, oh God Tommy I want to wake up, I want to smile for you! Handsome, I wish I could tell you how I feel. You've got to help me Tommy, I can't deal with this, I can't deal with you hurting, I miss you so much… Please Tommy, help me wake up! Please…**

* * *

Below par chappy, I apologise, I was having a bit of writers block these last few weeks, since my exam results were pending, but now I've safely passed I should be back on track, sorry about this one, stick with me, I hope you still enjoyed. Thanks for reading!

xXx


	24. Underestimating the Enemy

Chapter 24- Underestimating the Enemy

_Hail to the light that my baby watches me  
In the darkness of the window  
I can hardly get to sleep  
Wish for the hour that  
The night-time soon shall pass  
And the morning dew will bring us  
To a day our souls can last  
  
_

_Stare at a memory  
You, through the grapevine, heard the truth  
It's good to learn from your mistakes  
But that only works in youth…  
  
_

Meaning- Gavin DeGraw

* * *

"Elsssaaaa."

The dark haired cyborg turned to face Anton Mercer's alter ego with a bow of supplication.

"Yes Master?"

"I believe it is time…to rid ourselves of the Power Rangers once, and for all…and finish… what we started…sss sss sss."

"My Lord?"

"We have need of your… 'secret identity'," The reptilian tyrant chuckled and Elsa caught his meaning, nodding and scurrying away quickly to carry out her leader's will.

Mesogog meanwhile slunk over to a pedestal made of dark metal which currently held a reinforced container housing a pulsating pink energy, which had manifested itself gracefully into the smoky image of a crane. It was as if a radiant baby phoenix had been captured and confined to a jar, small but undeniably thrumming with raw power. Mesogog hissed with delight as his knarled fingers scraped around the outside of the jar almost tauntingly.

"Soon…all that will be left of mankind, will be a distant memory..."

* * *

"Oliver residence?" Hayley answered Tommy's house phone on the fourth ring, instructed to in case it was one of the former Rangers signalling their arrival in Reefside to aid Kimberly.

"Is Dr. Oliver there?" A slightly superior but disaffected sounding woman drawled on the other end of the line. That voice sounded shockingly familiar, and not in a good way, causing the red-head to pause and collect herself before replying,

"No I'm sorry he's not at the moment, who's calling?"

"This is Principal Randall, Tommy's boss?" She clarified, as if speaking down to a rather simple child. Hayley instantly disliked her, and from what she had heard from Tommy and the three Rangers she had good reason to.

"Oh of course, you must be wondering where Tommy was today." Hayley guessed, feeling somewhat awkward that she was making excuses to her friend's boss.

"Tommy, and Ms. Hart, she was supposed to be demonstrating a gymnastics routine with a group of her students, none of which appeared today, and neither did a note or call from either Dr. Oliver or Ms. Hart. I was told she was staying with him so I wonder if you had an explanation for this?" Randall asked coldly, sounding none too impressed, as if she would be quite happy to bring the cane down upon Hayley for even daring to speak to her in Tommy's stead.

"Um, yes, I can explain, both of their absences actually!" Hayley said proudly, as if having something to placate the sub-zero school-head with was a major achievement.

When she didn't continue Randall prompted her as impatiently as an uninterested and unamused person could sound. "And?"

"Oh, right, Kimberly- uh, Ms. Hart suffered an accident during practice yesterday, and required medical attention, she had to be hospitalized in fact, and Dr. Oliver is with her." Hayley supplied, reasoning that to be as close to the truth as she could go.

"Really? Nothing serious I hope?" The Principal asked, not sounding in the least bit concerned whether it was a scratch on the knee or whether half Kim's body had fallen off from the waist down.

"Quite actually, she's been unconscious for some time. Since the accident I believe."

"Oh, how tragic. I completely understand that Dr. Oliver would want to spend time with her during this difficult time. They are after all, quite _close_, are they not?"

"Good friends, yes." Hayley replied tightly, feeling slightly defensive of both the Pink and Black Rangers against this woman's scrutiny.

"Very well, though in future it would be preferable if Dr. Oliver could inform someone so that suitable arrangements can be made." Randall continued lazily.

"Of course, sorry for the inconvenience." The genius said cordially, while secretly hoping that as much inconvenience had been caused to the callous woman and any who were similar to her.

The line then cut off, without so much as a thank you in response. "Well, that's charming." Hayley rolled her eyes and put the phone down huffily. Some people had no manners.

* * *

**Perfect,** Elsa thought as she strutted down the clinical hospital corridors in her more human guise. She reached the reception desk and asked to be pointed in the direction of Kimberly Hart's room, as she was an old friend _desperate_ to ascertain the severity of the gymnast's condition.

She was pointed to the right ward and room and smirked as she stood outside the door preparing to enter. She decided that smothering the Pink Ranger would be the simplest option, no mess and no fuss, especially from someone in a coma. Still, just in case she was ready to transform into her true form and summon her sword if problems arose. She smirked nastily at the thought of Oliver's face when he found his high-school sweetheart and 'true love' dead and gone once and for all, with nothing he could have done to save her. Oh how she treasured the opportunity to make that man suffer! She was surprised she was afforded this honour ahead of Zeltrax given his vendetta against the Black Ranger, but she supposed it must have been a reward from Mesogog seeing as how he made her stay close to the good doctor going so far as to make her his boss and so inevitably encounter him every day _and_ have to be civil to him in the process! That and she was slightly more inconspicuous than a six foot metal cyborg with a large sword, perhaps.

She tossed the door open and strode in purposefully, freezing with the sight that greeted her. Dr. Oliver was in the room! Asleep in fact on the corner of the bed, the Pink Ranger's hand clasped between his own as he rested, a look of contentment on his face. The picture of tranquillity. It was sickening. Still, too late to go back now, this in fact was even better, two Rangers for the price of one, one of which was their greatest adversary in a completely vulnerable position, perfect!

But the crash from the door had shaken Tommy from his dreams- not quite as blissful as before as they were not shared by the woman who so often cameoed in them, merely a simple dream of better days when the two of them were still together and the world seemed much simpler. Bleary eyed he stirred, frowning and grumbling that Jason had once again interrupted a pleasant interlude from life, when his eyes focused on a not so expected sight, Principal Randall standing in the doorway, eyes full of malicious intent.

"Finally, I will put an end to our problems once and for all." Randall sneered- but more surprisingly to Tommy's sleep-filled eyes, she began to change. Tommy was on his feet then, dreams forgotten, arms up in a defensive stance. Something wasn't right here, Randall's appearance and strange behaviour and now- Elsa?!

Principal Randall had now vanished and in her place stood Mesogog's left hand henchman, sword in hand and leer on her face. He was at a loss to why he never noticed it before, the similarities in features, build, voice and colouring were uncanny, Tommy was dumbfounded that he had never realised he had been working under one of Mesogog's servants for months now.

"Elsa, get the hell out of here, now!" The palaeontologist demanded angrily, stepping out from beside Kimberly's bed to intercept her.

"Not until I finish what we started Dr. Oliver, first you, then the Pink Ranger, though perhaps it'll be more fun the other way round."

"Not gonna happen." Tommy said firmly, balling his fists, ready for the fight.

Elsa let loose a primal battle-cry and launched herself at the Black Ranger, sword swinging dangerously as she tried to skewer the teacher where he stood. Tommy dodged her high and low swings, thankful that the room was a private one, so larger and empty aside from Kim.

He kicked Elsa in the stomach and sent her crashing back into the wooden door, winding her for a moment to press his communicator and shout to Hayley and the team,

"Elsa's in the hospital, she's after Kim- oof" He was cut short when he was sent flying into the imitation pine table next to the sofa, and he crashed through the flimsy material and on to the linoleum tiles of the floor, magazines and a potted plant crushed beneath or on top of him.

"Tsk, tsk." Elsa wagged a mocking finger and chided, "Messy boy, that's coming out of your next pay check." She laughed scornfully and raised her sword ready to ram into his chest, but Tommy lunged up with his foot, catching the cyborg in the throat and sending her reeling back into the wall as he leapt back up, morphing in the process.

"Black Ranger Power!" He brandished his Brachio Staff and quickly hefted it up as Elsa smashed down at him with her sword.

"Whoah, leave the sharp implements to the professionals Elsa, I don't need the invasive surgery!"

"Looks like you're in desperate need of a lobotomy to me, here, let me help!" Elsa swung her blade at his helmeted head strongly enough to cleave it in two, and Tommy just managed to block it with his staff, before elbowing his adversary in the face, disentangling their weapons from the deadlock.

A nurse who was doing the rounds checked casually through the window and froze, her eyes widening at what she saw. She spun to the wall beside the door and pressed herself against it, eyes squeezed tightly shut, insisting she had been imagining things, before she opened them once more and had another peek. One of the Power Rangers was having an all out battle with a woman in black brandishing a sword in one of the private rooms- complete with patient inside! Shaking her head she scurried off down the hall to find someone to tell.

Elsa stumbled back, clutching her nose to make sure her precious appearance wasn't compromised before glaring angrily at the Black Ranger, then over at Kimberly. Tommy caught her intent just in time and sped to the right side of Kim's bed as Elsa reached the left, slashing her sword down- intent on splitting the Pink Ranger in two. Tommy's Staff shot out to block the blow and Elsa smirked nastily, swinging again for Kimberly's head, forcing Tommy onto the defensive to keep his lover alive. He blocked all of her blows, fast and malicious as they were, but how could he not? If he messed up these blocks, it was game over for Kimberly. Tommy was so busy matching Elsa's parries to protect Kim he did not realise she had raised her sword not in aim of the Pink Ranger and sent a crackling burst of green energy straight at him, sending him crashing back into the hospital wall with a crunching of plasterboard. He was on his feet instantly as he saw Elsa ready her blade to end Kimberly and in desperation, knowing he could not get one of Brachio-Staff's energy attacks ready in time to save his beloved he did the only thing he could.

"Brachio-Staff, full power!" And he launched the Staff at the cyborg, the weapon flying as if shot from a bow. As it travelled it gained energy, beginning to radiate black energy that crackled around it, before it pinioned into Elsa, impaling her in the shoulder. Mesogog's servant screeched in surprise and anger at being thwarted, falling backwards into the door. Pulling out the Staff she stood back up, livid with rage and glared hatefully at Tommy who now stood on the left of Kimberly's bed, effectively cutting off her route to the Pink Ranger.

"You will give up the Pink Ranger to Lord Mesogog or we will take her ourselves when we destroy this hospital along with the rest of this pathetic town!" She demanded, his Staff still clutched tightly in her hand and just out of his reach.

"Just try it, I'll be right here to stop you." Tommy challenged, fists still raised. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the still peacefully slumbering Kim, painfully unaware how close she was to death at this moment. He seethed at Elsa and Mesogog's audacity to even attempt to attack Kimberly in the hospital, while she was comatose and helpless. Just when he thought they couldn't sink any lower, they managed to surprise him. He dared not lunge for his Staff as it would leave Kim open to attacks so settled with bristling in anger as the cyborg smirked at him, wiggling the weapon tauntingly- almost daring him to try and retrieve it so she could attack Kim- before raising her sword to strike the ground.

"We shall see. This is not the end, Black Ranger." Elsa vowed, before slamming her sword into the floor and disappearing into the swirling portal that had arrived with the action.

Tommy stared after her, his fists balling tightly while he thought of Elsa's words, feeling weakened without his Brachio-Staff, but filled with new determination.

**It is for you, Elsa.**

* * *

"It's alright guys, go back to bed, we're both fine." Tommy insisted for the tenth time. The three Dino Thunder Rangers had been awakened instantly upon hearing their teacher and mentor's startled cries for assistance, already on edge from previous events with Zeltrax, and now Elsa?

"You're sure you don't want us to come help stand guard Dr. O?" Conner asked, poised with one sneaker on and the other in his hand as he had struggled to dress before Tommy's second call that the crisis was averted had come through.

"_Yes_! I'm sorry to have woken you, I didn't have time to change the frequency to just Hayley's line." Tommy apologised, though knowing in his mind if the battle had continued it certainly would have been purposeful him getting other Rangers down here. As it was Jason was already out of the door into the car and speeding through the woodland by the time Tommy's stand down command was issued.

"Wouldn't it be better if we stayed awake just in case Dr. O? Y'know, if one of them comes back?" Kira chimed in from her bedroom, having been more efficient than the boys by staying dressed as she had collapsed into bed, and so poised and ready for action, if a little drowsy.

"No! Sleep, now. We can handle it, you're no good to anyone asleep on your feet from exhaustion, you've gotta look after yourselves before you can look after others. Rules of Rangering 101. I promise, if we need you, we'll call you."

He was answered with another round of half-hearted arguments before the three yawningly agreed that perhaps the Rules of Rangering were for the best, and they bid him good afternoon.

Jason however was not so easy to dissuade and had arrived at the hospital about ten minutes ago, now commanding the hospital staff to double security and make sure guards were patrolling the hospital wards, in case of another attack, taking on the role of outraged 'older brother' that he did so well, chewing out security guards for allowing the most dangerous female robot since Terminator 3 onto the grounds let alone into a comatose patient's room, and threatening loudly to sue. He reasoned the Power Rangers would not be able to guard the hospital and the fight was an isolated incident. The Red Ranger knew however that now it would be even more difficult to get Tommy to leave Kimberly's side.

"Jase, if I hadn't been here Kim would be dead right now! It just shows how Mesogog will go to any lengths to get what he wants, there is no way I am leaving now after what just happened!" The teacher thundered, stalking back and forth next to Kim's bed.

"Bro, Elsa won't try again after this, especially not with added security, and we already decided someone will always be here with Kim. You're being irrational, you need more sleep and to think about this reasonably. We know you don't want to leave her but you've gotta trust the rest of us. We're a team, remember? You'd trust us with your life wouldn't you?"

Tommy frowned and looked up at Jason sincerely, "Of course I would."

"Well then trust us with Kim's, she did. You're the leader of a young team, and they need your guidance now, more than ever. And you're gonna be neglecting them if you can't get your head outta Kim and on to the situation here." Jason said firmly but not unkindly.

Tommy sighed heavily and looked rather pained but reluctantly nodded. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right, haven't you learnt that by now bro?" Jason grinned winningly and then got serious. "Why don't you want to leave now Tommy, the guys told me even the last time Kim was hospitalised you weren't this obsessive."

"The last time I didn't have evil megalomaniacs with a personal vendetta against me and my loved ones and homicidal cyborgs prepared to infiltrate a hospital to attack her. Plus the others made me." He added sheepishly. "One thing to be said for this whole ordeal is that I've learned from past mistakes, I've risked Kim more often than I realised, and underestimated my enemies, which was a rookie mistake to make in the first place, and I didn't pay attention to my feelings until it was too late. If I'd have told Kim how I felt from the start, if I'd admitted it to myself earlier-"

"There is no point worrying about that now. You've got to concentrate on the now, on protecting Reefside and Kim, and finding a way to get her back to health and bring Mesogog down." Jason averted a major guilt trip before it had a chance to get underway. "There's something else isn't there, why you're reluctant to leave?"

Tommy scrutinized Jason closely, "Have you suddenly taken up mind reading?"

"I know you better than you know yourself." Jason teased, "Now go on, spill."

"It's childish." Tommy coloured slightly and guided his chocolate gaze down to the ground. "I… I kinda…wanna be the first one she sees when she wakes up. I couldn't bear it if anyone else got to see her open her eyes before I do, if they got to be the first to hug her and kiss her and make sure she's alright, y'know? It's silly I know, and selfish, but, I just miss her so much and I have all these feelings and nothing to do with 'em... I'm sorry."

Jason was silent for a long moment, then he sniggered, then snorted, then burst into a fit of laughter. Tommy looked slightly put out and glared in annoyance at his best friend. "What's so funny?"

Jason took a deep breath between laughs and shook his head, slinging an arm around Tommy's shoulders companionably. "Oh Tommy, man, you gotta warn me before you say these things." At Tommy's thunderous look he held his free hand up and smirked knowingly. "Bro, you've gotten all romantic on me. That's nothin' to be ashamed of, we all know how you feel about her and how worried you are, I completely understand. You marshmallow!" He shook his head again, and had to restrain the chuckles. "Tommy, seeing someone else's face before yours isn't gonna make her love you any less, or not appreciate how much time you've spent with her or whatever. But if that's all that's worrying you… if she wakes up, whoever's here can throw themselves to the ground as soon as they see her move, crawl commando-style out the door on their hands and knees and go call you with the Tommy-signal on the roof, before barricading the door shut so no-one else can get in and see her before you!" Jason then couldn't hold back any longer and began to laugh once more, and Tommy was sure that if his eyes weren't squeezed shut there'd be tears of hysteria in them.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. Whatever happened to your sensitive side?" Tommy snapped, as unamused and Jason was entertained.

"I'm sorry bro, couldn't help it. But I'm serious about one thing, whoever's here will call you the minute she wakes up, and wait outside so you're the first adoring face she sees. Or we can chloroform her so she's knocked out again 'til you get here?" He chuckled again and Tommy hit him over the head with a magazine from the wreckage of the faux-pine table.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you."

Jason became serious then, with some degree of effort.

"Look, all I'm asking is for you to get some sleep, then you can come back. She's unlikely to wake up 'til we get the Crane spirit back in her, or we do something drastic to try and heal her, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Oh believe me, I have plenty to worry about." Tommy sighed.

"Did you say Elsa _stole_ your Brachio-Staff?"

"Yeah."

"That can't be good."

"No shit Sherlock." Tommy retorted, but his eyes were twinkling and he seemed to be over Jason's impromptu stand-up comedy routine.

"Reckon she might just, give it back?" Tommy looked at Jason somewhat incredulously,

"Have you been spending too much time with Connor?"

"I don't mean it like _that_ but, maybe they'll have rigged it and just hand it back, or they won't be able to work it."

"Everyone always seemed to manage the Dragon Dagger and Saba when they got hold of 'em."

"True. Man you should really learn to take better care of your stuff if your weapons are that easy to steal."

"Thanks for that newsflash Jase."

"Wait, this looks like a better newsflash." Jason turned the volume up on the television that was hooked to the wall for patients to watch. What good it would be to the comatose inhabitants was anyone's guess.

Tommy raised a brow and turned his attention to the screen. "Oh no."

_"This is Cassidy Cornell with exclusive Breaking News from __Reefside__Hospital_

_"Less than an hour ago, Reefside General was the scene of chaos and panic when news emerged that a Black-Clad female- often seen accompanying the various monsters that plague our fair city- had been spotted inside the hospital, doing battle with the Black Power Ranger inside a private room, which- reports confirm- was occupied with a patient. The woman's reasons for being there, and the identity of the patient inside the room for now remain a mystery, but it is reassuring to know that whatever the time or the place, the Power Rangers seem to be always here to defend us. More news as we get it."_

Tommy rubbed his forehead. "Well, it could've been worse I guess."

"That's the spirit."

"Except that now reporters, journalists and cameramen are gonna be swarming this place, and sooner or later, some nurse or attendant is gonna let slip that it was this room, and Kim who was inside it. Hell someone already has or Cassidy wouldn't have found out."

"You're saying we need to get her out?"

"And soon. And I may just have a way to do it…"

* * *

"And _then_ the Black Ranger came in and told us our co-operation would be appreciated in not talking to the press under any circumstances, to avoid any commotion and keep those involved safe. He said the woman's name was Elsa- weird huh?- and she was very dangerous so no-one should approach her, and that he had seen her entering the building, chased and cornered her and room 288 happened to be the room she ran into. He doesn't need to worry we have doctor/patient confidentiality after all, don't wanna be slapped with a law suit. Did you see that guy who-"

Jason had slowed to hear the nurses gossiping at their station and smirked at Tommy's bright idea, it seemed that the best way to get anything done was for a Power Ranger to ask for it, but it seemed as if they were safe. As long as no-one got greedy over an exclusive interview and spilled Kim's identity, no-one would be any the wiser, although hopefully it wouldn't matter if they did. He continued out of the double glass doors of the hospital and was met with a shocking, if somewhat expected sight.

It was a media circus out there, camera crews all set up and people with microphones standing and gravely reporting news that even hospitals weren't safe from monsters and the like, and all trying to find out how the Power Rangers (it had now increased from one to all of them) had reacted so quickly and caused Elsa to flee, and whether the patient was targeted or just happened to be in the room, and why a monster did not accompany the woman, if it was a typical attack. Luckily as Jason didn't look like anyone important no-one paid any attention to him, and they were all confined behind barriers set up by hospital security, especially as there was no breaking news any longer.

"Guess you were right about the news spreading after all Tommy." Jason muttered, shaking his head, this was after all a hospital and not a zoo, to quote the unamused nurse from earlier. She would probably be having a fit at all the noisy people, seeing as how it wasn't 'conducive to healing' etcetera etcetera. Jason just hoped the others would arrive soon, so they could start helping Kim.

* * *

The attention of two former Rangers and one genius was focused on the stairwell as the door slammed shut upstairs, and Jason strode down into the command- centre basement of Tommy's home.

"What happened J?" Rocky raised a brow.

"Wasn't the intention to drag Tommy away from Kim's bed's side and back to his own?" Adam agreed.

Jason sighed and rubbed the back of his neck and sat down, opening a can of beer that had thus far escaped consumption and took a swig. They thought they heard the door slam upstairs once more and a creak on the stair, but Jason just shrugged and leant back into one of the leather chairs near the consoles.

There was a definite creak and a bang, and Adam and Rocky exchanged slightly worried glances, Adam remembering a fateful study session where he fell asleep and had some pretty scary dreams about horror movies.

"Tommy's house isn't…haunted is it?" The former Black Ranger looked around warily.

They heard a laugh then a groan and both then shot up, wide eyed, scanning the room nervously.

"You could've left the door open for me Jase." The very familiar voice of Tommy Oliver sounded from their right and the two spun, noticing Jason's amused look and not seeing the humour of the situation until the figure of their former leader appeared seemingly from nowhere in front of them. And more than that, he was holding an unconscious Kimberly in his strong arms, still clad in _very_ attractive hospital gown.

"T-Tommy?" Rocky stammered, as well as one could stammer with mouth hanging open in any case.

"In the flesh. Non ghostly." He nodded with a grin, but then swayed, staggering to the side before Jason was at his side helping him stand. "Thanks, help me get her to the bed?" Jason kept his hands out to steady his best friend as Tommy carried Kim over to a simply made up single bed in the corner, looking like a regulation bed from the army more than something someone would actually want to sleep on. Tommy tucked Kimberly in tenderly and then glanced to Hayley.

"Got the monitors all set up?"

"Sure thing." Hayley moved to attach the circular stickable discs to certain points on the Pink Ranger's body to monitor her vital signs. "We've had to reconfigure this part of the system, and reroute some extra power, but it should be quite sufficient to make sure Kimberly gets the best attention."

"Thanks Hayley." Tommy said softly and the red-head nodded before turning back to his three former team-mates.

"At least now, hopefully we can get you to get some sleep!" Jason said, his lips twitching into a smile.

"Well I certainly feel better about Kim now she's at home." Tommy said, then realised his mistake and coughed to cover his embarrassment. "Um, I mean, y'know she-"

"Tom! We know." Rocky smiled and patted him on the back.

"Uh, yeah." Tommy smiled bashfully and ran a hand through his hair.

"So, ya wanna explain the Houdini appearing act?" Rocky said somewhat indignantly after a moment of silence.

"I knew it wouldn't last." Adam muttered darkly and Rocky huffily punched him in the shoulder.

Tommy laughed and held up his hands, "Sorry about that guys, guess I forgot to mention that my Black Dino gem gives me the power of invisibility, and with a _lot_ of concentration and effort, I managed to stretch it to cover Kim as well, we sneaked outta the hospital and past those wonderful journalists without 'em knowing." He now sat down on the edge of the elevated platform that housed the control consoles, looked rather drained.

"So why'd you come all the way home like that?" Rocky frowned.

"Yeah, wouldn't it have better conserved your energy to become visible again once you were clear of the hospital?"

"Well, me and Jase decided it'd be good to scare ya." Tommy grinned and both the former Rangers exchanged shocked glances and then with twin smirks, picked up doughnuts from the box on the table and launched them at the palaeontologist.

"Hey, it was Jason too!"

"Hey don't get me involved!"

"Get 'em both Ads!" The two most legendary Rangers hit the deck, trying to protect themselves behind the chairs but were soon beaten into submission with the sugared pastries, ending up somewhat sticker than when they had arrived, and Tommy remembered his own fatal mistake...underestimating the enemy.

* * *

As I thought today's was a rather weak chapter, and I wanted to fit quite a bit in as it still felt a little empty, today's was quite a bit longer, hope you didn't mind! It ended a bit lighter than usual, hope you didn't mind that either! The rest of the Rangers will be making their appearances imminently so there will be more action and more plot progression in the next couple chapters, these have been more filler and I'm sorry if they're not up to scratch, still I hope you enjoyed reading, thanks for coming, thanks even more if you push that little button to review!

Catch you on the flipside!


	25. Reunion

Chapter 25- Reunion

"Got any threes?"

"Go fish. Got any fives?"

"Go fish."

"You know something Adam?"

"What Rocko?"

"I don't actually have any goddamn idea how to play this game."

"Oh thank god, I thought I was the only one."

The former Zeo Rangers were unsuccessfully attempting to play cards around the work table, and being as there were only two of them, neither of which having any money or any idea how to play the game, it appeared to be a rather fruitless endeavour. Hayley had departed to run the Cyber Café and Jason had gone upstairs to do the requisite pizza order leaving the onetime Black and Red Rangers to watch Kimberly and the systems.

"Well at least we managed to get Tommy into bed." Adam remarked after a pause.

"Yeah, and here was me thinking we'd have to use those horse tranquilizers I stole from 'Sha that one time." Rocky threw his cards down and yawned loudly. They heard another crash at the stairs and turned, hoping it wasn't Tommy and another invisibility prank, they were becoming slightly paranoid.

"Jason?"

"Flattering, but no." Conner bounded down the stairs two at a time, a slice of pizza in hand. "I met the pizza guy in the drive. It's good stuff." He mumbled, his mouth full of melted cheese and tomato puree.

"Take it you couldn't sleep either?" Rocky asked and at Conner's questioning look jerked his thumb back to point to a silent Kira scribbling away on a sheet of paper and Ethan in deep concentration, making no sound apart from the click of fingers on the keyboard of his laptop and the occasional exclamation of glee, both settled in the shadowy corner on the sofa near Kimberly.

"You guys are all the same." Adam smiled as Conner jumped over the back of the sofa and squished himself in between his team-mates, looking over both of their shoulders to see what they were doing. Kira glared and snatched the paper away from his gaze, whereas Ethan didn't seem to care.

"It's not done yet." Kira hissed at him, at Conner took that to mean it was another display of her lyrical genius she was trying to perfect.

He shrugged and took another bite of his greasy Italian foodstuff, dropping a generous dollop of sauce onto his lap. "Shoot." He muttered, scooping the offending splodge from his lap with a finger and shovelling it into his mouth. Kira regarded him with unveiled disgust and Conner's eyebrows raised. "What?"

Kira shook her head and sighed. "Forget it."

"So you guys couldn't sleep either?" The Red Ranger frowned.

"Obviously." Ethan tutted, but his tone softened at Conner's glare. "Nah, I just tossed and turned but I still felt too wired."

Kira nodded, "I dropped off for a while but just kept on having nightmares about Zeltrax flattening Reefside, and Kimberly while I was asleep. After that it was kinda hard to get a restful couple hours. How about you?"

"I don't know, I feel exhausted but I can't sleep. I think it's like when you get so overtired that you're _too_ tired to sleep, you know?"

The other two nodded, for once understanding where Conner was coming from. "Anyway, at least this way we'll be up and prepared for whatever happens." The soccer player reasoned.

Jason took this opportunity to clatter down the stairs with three boxes of pizza and put them on the work table on top of the abandoned cards.

"I knew you guys didn't have any idea how to play that game." Jason smirked and opened up the boxes.

"I just talked to Trini and Billy, they're waiting at the airport for Zack, his flight's getting in an hour and a half after theirs then they're gonna get a ride up here together. Rocky did you say you'd talked to Aisha on the way up?"

"Yeah, she said she was negotiating a flight on a lighter aircraft over to Nairobi, but if she managed it she still wouldn't get into Reefside until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. She didn't know what flights were available so she'd have to take whatever she could get."

"Well we'll work around that for now, and start planning our next actions when the other three get here." Jason said, slipping back into leadership mode. "But if Elsa makes a reappearance you've got to let Tommy handle it okay you three?" He addressed the teens.

"How come?" Ethan raised a brow.

"Elsa stole Tommy's Brachio-Staff in the hospital, and he couldn't risk getting it back and leaving Kim vulnerable. Tommy doesn't want any of you to be on the receiving end of one of those attacks if she's figured out how to use it, so wants to handle her himself."

"But what if Zeltrax shows too? He's a total Dr. O hog." Conner reminded them.

"Guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Tommy emerged from the stairwell wearing black sweatpants and a grey sweater.

Ethan grabbed the microphone attached to his laptop and pulled it to his mouth, adopting his best Discovery Channel commentator voice.

"Observe the lesser spotted Thomas Oliver, his day-time coat shed, in favour of a softer more informal camouflage …perfect for blending in with the other inhabitants of his varied habitat. Watch now as he stalks his prey…" He was cut off as Kira smacked him round the head.

"Quit it Steve Irwin." She chided and Tommy laughed before he took a bite of pizza.

"Yeah I guess you guys haven't seen me in my casual gear. Sometimes even we PhD qualified scientists need an off day." He smirked and Jason shook his head.

"He used to live in workout pants and muscle shirts, don't let him fool you."

"And here I always pictured you leaving the womb in full suit and tie." Conner snickered.

"And I thought you were supposed to be sleeping?" Jason frowned at the palaeontologist.

"Gee dad I didn't know I was being monitored." Tommy retorted sardonically. "I got a couple of hours. I'm restless, I've got too much on my mind to sleep. Stop worrying!" He added seriously and Jason crossed his arms unamused.

"Billy, Trini and Zack are on their way, should be here soon." Adam informed the newest Black Ranger who nodded and crossed to Kimberly. He leant down to check the level on the fluid bag attached to Kim's IV line- _that_ had been a problem getting out of the hospital and into the car invisibly- but all seemed to be in order. The last thing they wanted was Kim to get dehydrated while she was unconscious. He brushed his fingers lightly over her forehead and could've sworn he saw her lips twitch into a ghost of a smile- though that had to have been his imagination.

"We're gonna get you back soon Beautiful, it's almost time, I promise."

* * *

"The Zackman has arrived! God T-boy you'd be easier to find if you lived at the north pole!" The former and current Black Rangers embraced warmly and exchanged greetings before Zack bounded over to Jason, Adam and Rocky trying to catch up with all of them before he turned his attention to the teens. When he got to the newbies he took the time to look each of them over and nod his approval. 

"Ah, you must be the jock of the team- Conner right? Nice to meet you man, you look like you've got a little Jason in you." He shook the Red Ranger's hand and squeezed his shoulder, casting a thumbs up at Jason before moving on to clasp Ethan's.

"Hey brother, I'm guessing by process of elimination that you're Ethan." He grinned and Ethan shook his hand back enthusiastically. "So you're the resident genius huh? Hey Billy you've got to impart your words of wisdom to this one! It's such a rip, I can't be all wise and impress my colour-coded descendant, Tommy's all knowledgeable already, unfair isn't it?" The inventor of hip-hop-kido smiled at Ethan before jiving to Kira and kissing her hand.

"Enchanté miss-Kira, I've heard some good things about you girl. You're a singer?"

"That's right," Kira nodded, blushing slightly at the attention.

"Well I'm gonna have to show you some of my funky dance moves to go along with your jammin' sounds, if you're interested?"

"Sure, that'd be great!" Kira nodded with a smile, excited with all of the former Rangers' interest in them.

"Excellent, well this one's the one you really want to meet, c'mon over Trini! You can now meet the original and best Yellow Ranger." Zack waved Trini over once she'd finished talking to Tommy and Jason.

"Trini, this is Kira, the Yellow Pterodactyl Ranger, isn't that Morphinomenal?"

Trini held out a graceful hand and shook Kira's firmly gifting her with a dazzling smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you at last Kira, Tommy has said wonderful things about you in his emails."

Kira was somewhat lost for words, Trini seemed so effortlessly classy and elegant without being cold, and she almost seemed to float. "Wow, it's such an honour to meet you, Kimberly has told me all about you, you sound so awesome."

Trini smiled modestly. "A Ranger is only as good as the team around them, my friends have helped me become who I am today, I'm sure with time you will become just as skilled as the rest of us, after all, Tommy has had a lot more practise than anyone else over the years." She smirked as she glanced at the teacher who looked mock-indignant.

"It's good to see you guys again." Adam said shaking hands with Zack and Rocky was enthusiastically talking to Billy, before pushing him over to the three newest Rangers also.

"It's good to meet you three in person at last." Billy addressed them. "You certainly look like worthy Rangers to me."

"Dr. Cranston, I downloaded your thesis on the more efficient usage of rapid encoding facilitating faster bit-rate transfer, it was astounding!" Ethan grinned, leaping forward and shaking Billy's hand.

"You understood that?" Billy asked in surprise.

"It's only like the backbone of my hypothesis in my graphics design course!" Ethan all-but squealed in glee.

"Ethan, you and I will have to talk." Billy smiled at finding another kindred spirit while Hayley was absent.

"Uh oh, revenge of the nerds." Conner muttered and Zack and Jason tried to cover their smiles, understanding very well the confusion of having super-intelligent team-mates.

Tommy and Trini meanwhile had strayed back to Kimberly's side, as Trini knelt by her best friend and stroked her hair sadly.

"Oh Kimberly, I had prayed it wasn't true." The pretty Asian girl looked up at the long-time leader of many Ranger incarnations. "Tell me we have a plan to reverse this Tommy."

"That's what we need to discuss." He cast a lingering look at Kimberly then touched Trini lightly on the shoulder and motioned to the large worktable Adam and Rocky had been playing at. The ten gathered around the table grabbing stools and chairs from around the large basement as they did, and Tommy looked seriously around each sombre face.

"Alright, let's get down to business. At the moment, Mesogog has the upper hand. He has the spirit of the Crane and only he knows what he will do with it, and whether or not his usage of it is having a detrimental effect on Kimberly. His henchman Elsa also has my weapon, my Brachio-Staff, and they at this point have enough power at their disposal to level Reefside to the ground. What we have to do is come up with a plan to get the power back. As of now, I have two ideas, we'll need everyone's help to pull them off, and there is no guarantee that either of them will work. But it's a risk we've got to take, for Kimberly." He looked each and every Ranger in the eye, challenging them, before he stretched his hand out to the middle of the table. Jason firmly put out his hand and covered Tommy's, Trini quickly following suit, followed by Billy, Zack, Adam, Rocky, Kira, Conner and Ethan. All of them acted quickly without hesitation or reservation. Kimberly was one of their own in some way and they could not bear to see her the way she was at the moment, a shell of her former self.

"Good. Now this isn't going to be easy, but here's the plan."

* * *

Kimberly felt a lot…safer than she had done earlier. She couldn't discern why, but something had changed for the better, and she had constantly heard Tommy's presence with her which made her feel better though it still pained her to be unable to acknowledge him. 

Then, not only had she heard voices of loved ones she had discerned earlier, she also recognised Trini's, Billy's and Zack's join the melee.

**Oh my gosh, Tommy wasn't lying when he said everyone was coming to help me… **Kim was touched, she knew how dependable and loyal her friends and team-mates were, but to drop whatever they were doing in their lives to come to her aid, to be there for her even if there was nothing they could do, it only reinforced her thoughts of how blessed she was, even in such a situation.

She just hoped and prayed she would have the chance to thank them all personally, before Mesogog managed to put her out of action permanently.

* * *

Elsa's brow arched up as she examined the system monitor, and Mesogog seemed to sense her hesitation as he was beside her in a second hissing threateningly into her ear. 

"What… isss it?"

"I'm getting multiple energy readings at several different locations my lord, readings indicative of more than one Power Ranger."

"Well…there are four of them…five, including that tiresome…Red Ranger."

"There are more than five my lord." Elsa said quietly.

"Then send down…a monster…and you and Zeltrax, may accompany sssome Tyrannodrones."

"Of course master..." Elsa said with a discreet roll of her eyes. She had thought that stealing Oliver's pitiful Staff would afford her some special treatment from the master, but obviously she was mistaken. He had been quite impressed with the feat, but had told her he would be more impressed when she blew the good doctor apart with it. And who was she to disagree with the master?

"…It will be my pleasure."

* * *

**__**

**__**

That's that. A weak chapter, but I was somewhat confined by a problem I'm about to face you with. Next chapter will be longer, deeper and more action packed I promise you so please accept sincere apologies for this one.

**_Now, here we have a slight dilemma, well not we, me I suppose, but you, the esteemed reader can help me solve it, if you would. As I value your opinion greatly, this will somewhat affect the way the story goes, as I have somewhat shot myself in the foot here, so your continued attention would be greatly valued at this point:-_**

Because I included Jason having his Red Ranger powers, taking into account Forever Red, this would also imply that Tommy has his Zeo Powers, but of course would not need to use them or be inclined to because he had put his Ranger past behind him when he became a teacher until he received the Black DT powers. If this is the case, it would make sense that Rocky and Adam would have their Zeo powers also, and it would mean that Billy, Trini and Zack should also have their Morphin Powers back. Now it could be that only the Red Rangers got their powers back in previous 'unseen adventures' for the sake of Forever Red, or alternatively- as some people I have spoken to see it- when Zordon's energy tube was smashed in Countdown to Destruction his pure wave of goodness destroyed the Alliance of Evil- all the baddies and their minions thus far- but as he knew evil would never be completely destroyed his wave somehow reactivated all the lost Powers up to that point (we're talking Morphin, Ninjetti, Zeo, Turbo) so that earth would never be vulnerable.

To some degree this would explain why before in Power Rangers in Space when Carlos lost faith in his abilities and Adam returned for an episode ('Always a Chance') to help - using his damaged Power Morpher and Coin to morph into the Black Ranger- the experience nearly killed him, whereas in FR Jason could use his Power Morpher and Coin with no detrimental effect to himself. I do not mind giving the Rangers back their powers although this would cast into doubt why Kimberly could not morph back into the Pink Pterodactyl MMPR in the first place. If push came to shove, another option is that we assume the Red Ranger's powers were restored sometime before Forever Red for whatever reason (don't you just love the ambiguity of a kids' show?!) and the Ninjetti/Ninja Rangers (i.e. Billy, Rocky, Adam and Aisha) can all have their powers back (for the same reason Kim can) leaving only Zack and Trini powerless. Or we can just say none of 'em have their powers back except Jason! That would perhaps simplify things also some of the pickier peeps would then gripe that that wasn't fair/realistic whatever, so I thought I'd give you all the choice and the chance to throw in your 2 cents. I perhaps should have taken this all into account before bringing all the Rangers back but at the time- and because I regard FR as canon- I didn't pay any mind to the fact Jase would still have his powers. Whatever you decide is fine with me, as I have my idea of where I want to go in the fic, and have it all planned out, but at the end of the day this Power issue will not change anything in the story apart from a part of the next chapter. If you can live with the ambiguity and the mistakes and the not really knowing why powers are/aren't back, then so can I, but I thought I would give you the choice, find out your preference and give you a chance to influence a teeny part of the story. Isn't interaction fun? So, powers, no powers, who powers, why powers, it's all up to you!

Anyhoo, my apologies for the long diatribe there, I think it was somewhat necessary! Thank you very much for reading this chapter, and thank you even more if you help me out with my little dilemma . I'll see you next chapter.

Catch you on the flipside!


	26. Resurgence

Chapter 26- Resurgence

"_Ughlh_ A resounding belch echoed into the stillness of the early evening, bouncing off the silent walls in the Warehouse District near the Reefside docks and into the misty distance.

"Conner!"

"Sorry, that pizza's playing soccer with my stomach." Conner defended, backing away from the disgusted Yellow Ranger who looked about ready to Ptera-scream him into next week.

"Were you not listening when Dr. O said that we were going for _secrecy_?!" Kira hissed at the Red Ranger, hands on her slim hips. "It's not time yet!"

"You two are worse than an old married couple." Ethan tutted from his place in the shadows, and the two rounded on him, fixing him with equally dark looks. He held his hands up to quell them. "Okay, okay, chill! But if the baddies didn't hear Conner's gastric symphony then they'll sure as hell have heard your _bickering_." The Blue Ranger pointed out, quite pleased with himself as his team-mates looked sheepish.

The three were scoping out the docklands as part of Tommy's master plan, going along with the old adage of divide and conquer, hoping that by splitting Mesogog's forces it would weaken their opponents and give Tommy enough time to set his scheme in motion.

"Man, this is so cool though, did you see that major rainbow explosion in the lab…what was that word Billy used…?"

The three gladly thought back to just half an hour previously, when Tommy revealed their plan to save Kimberly.

_Tommy looked round the assembled piercingly, knowing Kim's life rested on him and these nine people not giving up on her._

_"This isn't going to be easy, but here's the plan. We need powers, this will be dangerous, and people could get hurt if we don't take the proper precautions. My team will be there to back you up, and each part of this is just as important as the rest. There is no I in team, or in Power Rangers, we do this together, even if we're apart…" _

__

Jason Lee Scott looked around the park as twilight descended on Reefside. Many battles had been fought and won in Angel Grove park, and it was not without it's irony that here the first and last generations of the Power Legacy would face one of their greatest challenges, with the life of one of their own in the balance. He looked over to his companions, proud and honoured to be sharing this space with these two of all people. They had left the Ranger team together to pursue dreams of peace and hope in Switzerland, they had sacrificed together, lived together and grown together- remaining friends since preschool. Now they had the chance to make amends for their abrupt departure, and their years apart from their friends. They missed Tommy and Kimberly's dramatic break-up, and the fallout from the event, the emotional damage that two of their best and closest friends had suffered that they had not been there to support. They would not fail Kimberly, or Tommy now.

_"Jason has his powers, and that means that Trini and Zack, you do too. Your power coins were copied to allow Rocky, Adam and Aisha to take the powers when you left for __Switzerland__, although you had no need of them and so the powers were forgotten and laid dormant. Perhaps Adam, Rocky and Aisha's powers obscured your own during that time, we'll never know, but after Zordon's death, and our incident on the moon I feel confident that you three should be able to call on your powers once more, if you still have the coins and the belief in yourself as Rangers?"_

_Trini withdrew her morpher and coin from her purse with a small smile. "It has acted as my good luck charm through the years, always a source of strength and encouragement when I have needed it."_

_Jason grinned and tapped his pocket. "You know I'm always ready bro."_

_Zack grabbed his leather travel bag and rooted around in it until his hand emerged with the shining disc of gold clutched firmly within it, morpher in the other. "I could never part with it, thought I'd bring it along just in case, like Tri' said, s'always been lucky for me." The dark skinned dancer smirked, twirling the coin between his fingers._

_Tommy nodded with a warm smile and glanced to Rocky, Billy and Adam.-_

__

The former Red, Blue and Black Rangers had the watch of the beach, the soothing sound of the waves crashing forcefully on to the sand the only company for their thoughts.

"Funny, this is kinda where it all started isn't it?" Rocky murmured, and his companions turned to face him questioningly.

"Well Kim's power coin got stolen by Kat when we were at the beach in Angel Grove. Then she got captured by Zedd making her lose her powers in the first place. Now we're gonna get her powers back and defeat the nasties and we're back by the sea."

"Guess you're right buddy, hey, that was almost philosophical for you." Adam quipped and Rocky clipped him in the knee with his booted foot in indignation.

"It is most pleasurable to be back in blue again, but I for one will be most relieved when this is all behind us." Billy commented.

"You're right there Bill, though I _never_ thought we'd get the chance to be Rangers again." Rocky said in an awe filled tone.

_"-Our Morphin coins _were_ destroyed, but as Kim has demonstrated, the power of Ninja can never be taken away. You three and Aisha can still harness the power that's inside of you, the powers of your inner selves, your spirit animals. This will be slightly more dangerous for you than the others, Ninja tricks like sliding, teleporting and energy attacks will drain you if used excessively and you may feel dizzy or weakened for a while afterwards. But if you're willing to take the risk, our Spirit Animals will be there to help us, and help the Crane get back to her rightful partner."_

_The three remaining Ninja Rangers glanced at each other with matching smiles and nodded in unison, knowing Kim needed them more than ever now._

_Tommy smiled in satisfaction and opened his hands in a beckoning gesture. "Let's do this then."_

_Jason stepped forward with his hand behind his back, Trini and Zack right beside him._

_"It's Morphin' Time! Tyrannosaurus!"_

_"Sabre-tooth Tiger!"___

_"Mastodon!"___

_Rocky, Billy and Adam came straight after them, whipping their arms into the familiar morphing positions._

_"Ninja Ranger Power!__ The Ape!"_

_"The Wolf!"___

_"The Frog!"___

_Tommy then nodded at his own protégés who stepped forward, still looking overwhelmed at who they were sharing breathing space with. Conner glanced back to his team-mates and grinned infectiously._

_"Ready?"_

_"Ready!"_

_"Dino Thunder, Power up! Ha!"_

_"Dino Thunder, Power up! Black Ranger Power!" Tommy morphed last as all the Rangers completed their transformations causing the room to glow with multicoloured light, though the familiar warm glow of pink was conspicuously absent._

_Billy moved forward to take Trini's hand, admiring his partner in her trademark yellow once more. He pulled down his hood to make his beam obvious as the ten inspected each other excitedly. He voiced what all the others were thinking, perfectly summed up… "Morphinominal!"_

* * *

Trent Fernandez hung his coat up on the ornate rack by the door and walked through into his father's office.

"Dad?" Anton Mercer was apparently still absent from the mansion. "What's going on around here?" Lately his adoptive father had been acting unusually, and was especially more moody. Trent shrugged and went further into the room. As he neared Anton's desk, there was a strange wind-like sound and a small bang, and a swirling green entity appeared in mid air. Trent jumped back in surprise and when the green light didn't disappear he stepped towards it curiously, fingers outstretched cautiously as he went to touch it. His hand felt hot and cold all at once as he made contact, and he felt like he was being forcibly pulled through space.

He arrived in a clinical and unfamiliar room, full of multicoloured jars on shelves and mean looking machines, like something out of Star Trek. He felt a strange pull in his stomach, and turned, his glance coming to rest on something glowing white and pulsating with energy. He felt the strongest urge come over him to approach the thing, so he slowly started towards it, his arm shaking with nervous energy, and when he was near enough he put his hand out to grasp his destiny. There was a flash of light, then he knew nothing.

* * *

With a flash of green light and a roar, a mess of Tyrannodrones and a typically unattractive monster -that resembled a cross between a car and an elephant- exploded onto the Reefside docks.

Conner spoke into his wrist communicator instantaneously. "We've got contact, a monster and about a dozen drones on our end."

"Right." Hayley and Tommy's voices both responded.

"Careful guys, don't be too cocky." Tommy warned from his position, and the three Rangers nodded before striking offensive stances and rushing at the mindless horde.

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Tricera Shield, yes!"

Kira backflipped away from a 'drone following her before scissor-kicking two on either side of her in the chest, causing them to fall back. She rammed her fist into the stomach of a third and swept the feet out from under a fourth.

"Tyrannodrone, meet floor. You two make a great couple!" She smirked.

"'Drone on a stick anyone?" Conner offered, catching a Tyrannodrone on his Staff and tossing it over his head, before spinning it around and hitting another three in the heads. He then dashed towards the monster who was taking lumbering steps towards Kira while her back was turned and Power Kicked the beast in its bulbous head.

"Guys, I think we need the Z-Rex Blaster!"

Ethan was blocking blows from a couple of 'drones with his shield before he shot an energy bolt from the spike on the end of his weapon and effectively blew them away. He heard Conner's shout and was beside his team-mates in a second.

"Let's put 'em together." Conner commanded and the three combined their weapons and levelled the result at the monster.

"Lock and load!" The three chorused together, and the weapon let out a powerful burst of energy to destroy the creature, it exploded into a thousand bits on the ground and the docks were silent once more.

* * *

Zeltrax leapt from the portal surrounded by Tyrannodrones and landed behind the three Rangers who were patrolling the park thinking they surely had the upper hand here.

"Red, Black and Yellow…three little unwelcome Rangers, but not who I expected." The cyborg snapped and the three spun round, already in a defensive stance, well oiled and quick to respond as if they had been waiting for him.

"Expect the unexpected Zeltrax!" Jason retorted, drawing his Power Sword. "Let's show this metal-head how we do it guys." Jason commanded, as if he had never left the ranks of Rangers. Trini and Zack nodded, brandishing their own weapons without ceremony or fuss, and spurring into action with deadly accuracy.

Trini weaved gracefully between the ranks of bumbling 'drones, expending little effort as she knocked them from their feet and sent them crashing to the ground with precise kicks and jabs, using their weight and momentum against them. Her Power Daggers twirled in her fingers as she lashed out at the mindless henchmen neatly.

Zack bounced around jive-kicking and back-flipping through the Tyrannodrones, sending one sprawling to the floor after a flying roundhouse kick, then dropping to the ground in a push-up stance on his hands and the balls of his feet to avoid flying punches from two- who instead knocked each other out- before pushing himself back up and kicking another in the stomach. He spared a moment to contact Hayley through the comms. "We've got a Zeltrax and a bunch of uglies with us, we're dealin'."

"Great." Came Hayley's response, and Zack was back to action.

Jason went straight for Zeltrax, lunging at him with the Power Sword. "You ready for round two tin-face?"

"It will be a pleasure to destroy you Red Ranger, where so many others have failed."

"Don't get too cocky, I've been doing this longer than you!" Jason returned, swiping his blade down. Zeltrax blocked then kicked Jason in the stomach to disentangle their blades.

"Dr. Oliver sent his second-stringers to defeat me? Disgraceful."

"Hey, Power Rangers are all equal when we're kicking your butt. Can't take Tommy, you sure as hell can't take me!"

Jason slashed Zeltrax across the chest and the robot staggered back with a shower of sparks. Jason pushed the advantage leaping from the ground and delivering a two-footed kick straight to his opponent's stomach, sending Mesogog's right-hand man to the ground.

* * *

Elsa and her contingent of 'drones arrived on the beach to a ready and waiting trio of Ninja Rangers, dressed in the same garb as the erstwhile Kimberly.

"More of you, I wonder if Lord Mesogog would find any benefit in squeezing the life from you as he did that pitiful Pink pinhead. I will ask him once I've knocked you into next week." The female cyborg taunted.

"Like to see you try Robo-slut." Rocky rejoined tetchily.

"Very well. _Attack_!" She screeched at the Tyrannodrones, and went straight for Rocky, he was the Red Ranger there after all.

"Whoah!" Rocky blocked her feral swipes- her nails looked mighty sharp- and knocked her away with a well aimed shove.

"I'm sorry, I can't hit a lady." Elsa smirked at this then Rocky launched in and delivered a kick to her midsection, sending her sprawling back. "-Lucky you're not a lady!"

Billy somersaulted over a rock that a Tyrannodrone tripped over, and caught a second as it flew towards him, he spun and used it's momentum to propel it into the sea. "You certainly make quite a splash." He called, before ducking another attack and punching the 'drone on its way over him.

"Happy landings!" It crashed into the sand with an audible crunch, and Billy dusted off his gloved hands and went back into the thick of things.

"Now you see me-" Adam waved to a Tyrannodrone as it punched at him, "-Now you don't!" He called from behind the creature having Ninja-slid behind the henchman in order to punch it in the nose when it turned.

"That'll leave a bruise!" He smirked, though staggering slightly at the energy expenditure. "Oh yeah, not allowed to do that anymore." He gulped, glad that Billy was beside him in a moment, kicking an approaching 'drone away so that he could catch his breath. "Thanks Bill."

"Not a problem Adam." The Blue clad Ninja patted him on the shoulder before back flipping away, and Adam shrugged and followed him.

Rocky grabbed Elsa by the arm and spun as if playing a game, whirling them both round and round in a circle until he let go and Elsa crashed to the sand with an "Oof!" and an angry hiss. She staggered to her feet, head spinning, and stroked her fingers through her now sand filled hair.

"Why you - my hair!"

"Lady, that's the _least_ of your problems." Rocky quipped, kicking her in the knee so her legs gave way from under her.

"Wow that sand, slippery huh?" He sniggered from above her, until she sprang back up, scratching across his robes with her long nails and leaving a light gash in his arm.

"Yowch, this dog's got _claws_!" Rocky grasped his arm, before Elsa launched herself at him once more, knocking him off his feet with a brutal high kick to the chin. He flew to the floor but his partners were at his side to yank him to his feet quickly. The three took up an offensive stance together and then ran at the cyborg to beat her back as a team.

* * *

"Now that I have devised a weapon…to use this energy for the destruction… of mankind, nothing shall stand in my way. The world…will bow…at my feet."

Tommy didn't resist the urge to roll his eyes as he stood hidden behind a wall in Mesogog's main chamber, while the megalomaniac rattled on. Still on a pedestal in the middle of the room was the glowing jar of Pink energy, in the form of a slumbering Crane floating like a flame in the middle of the container. Tommy's plan seemed to be working so far, three teams of three Rangers would split Mesogog's forces and keep them and him distracted while Tommy snuck into Mesogog's fortress to retrieve Kim's energy and get it back into her. It was risky, but it was the best they had.

**I'm close Kim, don't worry, we're gonna get you back soon.**

As Mesogog left the chamber to 'complete the master design' Tommy made his move, creeping stealthily from his hiding place towards the key to his lover's recovery. As he reached out a hand to grasp the energy a white blur zipped out from the opposite wall and snatched the jar away. An alarm began to sound and Tommy was so surprised he let his power of invisibility slip off as he came face to face- or rather face to helmet- with a White Ranger.

* * *

"We need DinoZord Power, now!" The three Dino Thunder Rangers called on their Zords as the reanimated monster crashed its large foot through a thankfully abandoned warehouse.

"Were we expecting this?" Ethan asked as they readied the Ptera-rang.

"C'mon its one of Mesogog's monsters, he's nothing if not predictable." Kira reasoned.

"Don't say that, he might have some surprises up his sleeve!" Conner warned, glancing around nervously.

"Does he even have sleeves?" Ethan raised a brow.

"C'mon, let's do this!" Conner commanded.

"Ptera-rang, go!" They shouted, whipping Kira's part of the Zord back and letting it fly at the monster. It staggered back with a roar, sparks flying from the hit.

"He's on the ropes, let's finish him. Tyranno-drill, full power!"

The monster crashed backwards as the drill connected, pushing it back with staggering lumbers towards the water where it toppled off the docks and into the sea, rocking the area with a large explosion as it was destroyed for good, submerged in the water.

The three leapt from their Zords and sent them back to their hiding places. They demorphed in unison and Kira glanced to her partners.

"Well that's our mission accomplished, but what about Dr. O?"

* * *

"Give me the jar." Tommy spoke evenly over the squalls of the security alarms in the chamber. The White Ranger regarded him with the soulless gaze of his red visor, and Tommy did not get a vibe that this particular Ranger was on his side.

"I don't think so." The mystery Ranger replied in an unrecognisable voice.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you need to hand it over. _Now_." Tommy said with slightly more urgency, if this Ranger wasn't part of the solution, he was part of the problem, and he could just as easily be working for Mesogog. The palaeontologist was confused as to how they hadn't been aware of another Dino Gem, as this was certainly another Dino Thunder Ranger, his garb similar to his teams'.

"I think I might hold on to it, never know what it could be useful for…" The White stranger mused, his grip tightening on the jar and starting to pull away.

"I don't want to have to fight you man, but I can't let you take that energy." Tommy warned.

"Dr. Oliver, I don't think you have much choice." The White Ranger said, the smirk evident in his voice.

Tommy frowned, his fists coming up in a defensive stance at the sinister inference and the familiarity of his name. "Who are you?"

"You'll know soon enough." The Ranger turned to leave and Tommy ran straight after him, not willing to sacrifice that energy to anyone, even a Ranger, god knows he knew about the possibilities of an evil Ranger.

The White Ranger turned and caught the teacher by the throat. "Back off, or I'll be forced to do something _you'll_ regret." His red visor glinted almost maliciously in the flashing security lights. Tommy gripped the other's wrist and kicked out at him determinedly pulling away enough to give him the room he needed.

"Oh yeah? Dino Thunder, Power Up!" He morphed hastily, this guy seemed seriously unstable.

"Now, do I have to ask you again?" Tommy snapped, still feeling vulnerable without his Staff.

"Looks that way." With his spare hand, the White Ranger withdrew a weapon from his holster that looked like a feather quill pen. He swiftly drew a large number of objects in the air, which appeared in glowing yellow energy.

"White Drago Sword, Laser arrows. Fire." The evil Ranger commanded lazily, and the energy arrows pointed themselves threateningly towards the Black Ranger, before launching themselves at him in a blur of light.

Tommy cried out as dozens of shots of burning energy made contact, and he fell back, clutching his smoking chest.

"That was a warning, don't make it worse for yourself."

"I won't let you take that energy!" Tommy growled, pulling himself back up.

"Neither will I!" Mesogog was standing in the doorway, and neither Rangers knew how long he had been present, but it was enough of a distraction to allow the White Ranger to glance between them, mutter, "Very well," and then disappear in a blur of white into a seemingly invisible portal at the far wall.

"No!" Tommy bellowed angrily, and realised Mesogog had hissed it too. The Black Ranger took one look at the evil mutant and shook his head, before he too vanished into thin air.

"Grh!" Mesogog snarled frustratedly to no-one. His adversary, some powerful new Ranger and the Pink Ranger's energy had all disappeared and he was left with nothing! Clearly this new White Ranger was not on Oliver's side or this dispute would not have happened, and that could work to his advantage. He just had to get the White Ranger on to his side, or the Pink Power could be lost for good.

"And that…is not an option."

* * *

Elsa flipped away from the three approaching Ninja Rangers with an angry snarl.

"Think you can defeat me Rangers? Guess again!" She drew the Black Ranger's Brachio Staff from behind her and twisted the handle before slamming it into the ground. It took a bit more effort and did not respond as easily to her as it did to the Black Ranger, but no matter.

"Wind strike, full power!" She cackled as a fierce gust of wind blew the Rangers across the beach in a flurry of sand and water. The three struggled up, having been warned that this particular adversary could use Tommy's weapon against them.

"Earthquake, strike now!" The ground shook ominously and rocked the three Rangers from their regained feet, bouncing them along the ground with painful blows.

"Guys, abort the mission, head back to base, we've got a problem!" Hayley's voice echoed through their communication system.

"Easier said than done." Adam gasped, staggering to his feet and helping pull Rocky and Billy up.

"Energy orb, power up!" Elsa announced gleefully as she brought the Staff around full circle, drawling a massive glowing ball of energy in front of her.

"Now would be an excellent time to break that rule of using our Ninja Powers!" Billy announced somewhat urgently.

"Ninja Slide Teleport!" The three chorused, just as Elsa screeched, "Fire!"

All that remained of the three when the energy orb hit their position were the fading streaks of Red, Black and Blue in their wake.

* * *

Jason Power-kicked Zeltrax in the chest once more as the cyborg crashed into a park bench, shattering it beneath him. Trini and Zack- who had been helping their leader keep the henchman at bay- stood beside him in a determined stance.

"Guys, abort the mission, head back to base, we've got a problem!" Hayley's message resounded through their helmets insistently.

"Run off back to your master Zeltrax, we'll be waiting." Jason looked down derisively at the crumpled robot as he staggered to his feet.

"This is not over Red Ranger." Zeltrax vowed, before jumping into a swirling green portal that appeared above his head.

"C'mon guys, something must've happened." Jason glanced to his team-mates and nodded as they teleported back to base to see what went wrong.

For now, the fate of the Pink energy, and Ranger, seemed uncertain.

* * *

Ugh, clichéd and choppy, I'm totally sorry that I missed last week's update and am a day late with this one, but I started college last week so had no time to write, and have been utterly exhausted and ill to boot! But you don't want my excuses, you want chapters, and next week's should be less choppy, more focused and just as actiony, this was really the set up for the main event as it were, and I should imagine this story will be over in about 4 more chapters, but we'll see! Sorry for making you wait, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

xXx


	27. Silence

Chapter 27- Silence

A.N:I am so sorry, college, work- blah blah blah. But you don't want my excuses, you want the story- there's a little bit of everything in here. It is extraordinarily long to make up for the weeks I've missed, (blushes) if you think I should split it into 2 for easier reading inform me, but I'm warning you in advance- thanks for reading, please review- and forgive me!

* * *

"An Evil White Ranger?!" Nine voices chorused as one as Tommy resumed his pacing a ditch into the floor. 

"Bro, are you alright?" Jason asked perceptively, knowing Tommy's feelings would have been tumultuous enough if any old stranger had stolen Kimberly's energy from under his nose, but an apparent evil Power Ranger parading round in Tommy's most trusted colour, they were definitely heading towards Oliver emotional train-wreck territory. Luckily Tommy was too angry to be angst-ridden at the moment.

"Fine," Tommy said shortly. "He must've known what he was doing, or seen some value in the energy, that means we still have time. He might try and ransom it off, or turn up looking for a fight. We'll have to stay alert and be ready for anything." Tommy was off in planning mode now, whenever things went wrong it was either brood mode or plan mode, and at the moment planning was the best they could hope for.

"We're never gonna get him to sleep now," Rocky muttered in Jason's ear and the senior Red Ranger nodded with a perturbed sigh.

"This was all we needed."

It was approaching midnight so the assembled knew they wouldn't be getting anything more done tonight. Tommy dismissed his team once more and the three reluctantly trudged out to Conner's car with glances of sympathy from the other Rangers. It had always been the older team's philosophy to work on a problem until it was solved, no matter the time, but as Tommy's team were also his students he seemed to be a lot more strict with their timetable than the original team had ever been.

"Tommy man, would it be so bad if you let the kids make their own decisions when to hit the hay, they're just like we used to be, they're old enough to be involved, we'd never have bailed on a problem when we had the choice." Rocky ventured, then instantly regretted it when Tommy rounded on him with a hard look in his eyes.

"They're my students, they're my responsibility Rocky, don't try to tell me how to run my team." He snapped tersely.

Rocky held his hands up to quell the Black Ranger's anger.

"Whoah, Tommy it was just a suggestion, I didn't mean anything by it man, chill." He couldn't begrudge Tommy his mood swings, the palaeontologist was under an enormous amount of stress commanding a team, protecting Reefside and having to deal with watching the love of his life hanging between life and death on a fragile string.

Tommy's face fell and he ran a hand through his black spikes tiredly.

"Man, I'm sorry Rocko, it's not your problem its mine, I just… I don't know what to do, what to think anymore." He sighed quietly, in an admission of helplessness he never would've shared outside Jason and Kimberly back in their early days, but through the years the man Tommy had matured into trusted every one of his team-mates with all his insecurities, just as they trusted him. He found no shame in admitting weakness or doubt to his closest friends anymore, he knew they wouldn't judge him for it.

Trini was by his side in a moment with a comforting clasp around his hand with her own.

"We know how you feel Tommy, we're scared for her too. But we will get through this together, all of us." She said firmly, glancing over at the peaceful figure in the corner who looked as if she were nothing more than slumbering.

The other former Rangers nodded and Tommy smiled gratefully.

"Thanks guys. Look, I've got a spare bedroom upstairs with a double in it, a pull out sofa-bed in the lounge and another camp-bed in here, as well as my double in my room. And all the chairs and couches of course, so its first come first served." He shrugged.

"We'll take watches, make sure Kim's not alone. Do it in pairs so no-one falls asleep." Jason got back into organisation mode and Tommy nodded in assent of the plan.

"Hayley, if you want to go home, we know you've got a business to run and you've done a lot already." Tommy offered the redhead.

"No way Oliver, you're not getting rid of me as easily as you did the kids. You and I can take first watch," She said resolutely. Tommy's eyebrows raised and he caught Jason's smirk as he glanced at the Red Ranger.

"Sure." He nodded, knowing he was planning on taking first watch anyway, though slightly unnerved that Hayley could predict him so easily.

"Zack and I will take second, Billy and Trini third and Rocky and Adam can do fourth, as we know they get more energetic the later it gets." Jason teased.

"Well, one of us does," Adam glared at Rocky who was already bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. "And he has enough bounce for the both of us."

"It's settled then, we'll do it in two-hour shifts, Hayley and I will be on until two and I'm sure y'can figure out the rest." Tommy motioned to the stairs. "I suggest you all search out a bed and catch as much rest as you can, we're gonna need the energy. We'll come wake you and Zack in two hours Jase."

"Gotcha." Jason nodded and glanced at the others, then with a mischievous smirk made a running start towards the stairs, and once this registered was closely followed by the rest of the Rangers, all shouting and clamouring about the Red Ranger cheating in getting the best bed.

Once the dust had cleared Tommy slumped on the chair nearest to Kimberly with a heavy sigh. Hayley swivelled in her own seat to look on the fearless leader in his moment of fear.

"I was so close." Tommy murmured despairingly, rubbing his face in his hands.

"You'll get another chance." Hayley said gently, regarding the teacher as if he were a house of glass balanced together with no glue.

"But what if I don't? We don't know what that Ranger wants with the energy, he might have destroyed it already and then what will happen to Kim? God Hayley I just…I couldn't bear to lose her again, not now, not ever."

"We'll get her back. You know you will Tommy, its Kimberly," Hayley smiled gently. "You won't let her down."

"I wish I had your confidence." The palaeontologist muttered darkly from his hands.

"Hey, I'm the genius remember, when am I ever wrong?"

Tommy raised his eyes to Hayley and returned her light grin. "I guess there's no arguing with that."

"Certainly not."

* * *

The night (unfortunately-in Tommy's view) had passed without incident by the time Trini and Billy traipsed up to the lounge to find Rocky sprawled across the pull out sofa-bed and Adam squeezed onto a chair at 6am. They had been hoping against hope that a move would be made by the White Ranger tonight so that they could beat something up and put an end to Kim's awful situation, but at least the quietude gave the visiting Rangers an opportunity to spend some time with Kim and digest the day's events.

"Scnarh! Just a few more minutes mom…" Rocky mumbled, waving his hand half-heartedly as Trini shook him to wake him up. Adam who had wakened straight away rolled his eyes and simply threw a pillow at the blue Zeo Ranger.

"Wah- oh, right, watch-duty time?" Rocky asked, blearily squinting up at the first Yellow Ranger.

"I'm afraid so Rocky." Trini smiled sympathetically at the incoherent martial artist.

Rocky sat straight up, ran a hand over his short crop of hair and rolled out of bed and to his feet in one quite surprising movement. "Coffee?"

"There's a pot brewed down there." Trini informed him with a smile before climbing over Zack who was on a bed of cushions on the floor and following Billy to the stairs to get to the spare room which they had claimed as their territory.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Tommy comes down to check on you presently, he'll inevitably want to relieve you to stay with Kimberly, just direct him back to his room and don't take no for an answer." Billy added quietly from the stairs.

"It won't be the first time then?" Adam enquired with a knowing smile.

"No, he tried to pull it on us and Jason and Zack several times." Trini chuckled.

"He's nothing if not persistent." Billy agreed and the two climbed the wooden stairwell to bed.

"Come on then, let's go check on our sleeping beauty," Rocky said without his usual humour as he pulled Adam up from his chair and led the way down to the basement lab, prepared for two long hours with nothing but the steady bleeping of Kim's heart monitor for company.

* * *

Trent collapsed on the floor of the warehouse with a groan, feeling like death warmed up. He knew he must have fallen, or he wouldn't be on the floor- but he couldn't actually remember the action, or anything past getting home from his shift at the Cyber Café the afternoon previously. Laboriously he tilted his head to look up and take stock of the unfamiliar surroundings and found himself staring at a reinforced glass container housing a very strange looking gas that glowed a bright pink, as if radioactive. Inside was the outline of a small but graceful bird, weaving through the smoke-like substance as if in flight.

"What the-?" Trent frowned before a sharp shooting pain seized his stomach and ran all the way through his body, culminating on his left wrist, where a curious and somewhat familiar silver band inlaid with a white gem rested tightly. He let out another moan of pain before an explosion of white enveloped him and he knew no more.

* * *

"Now…my feeble minded minions…what, is the best way…to lure out…a Power Ranger?" Mesogog rounded on his two henchmen with his beady glare. The two did not flinch but had they been more mind than metal perhaps they would have been wise enough to.

"Err…multicoloured clothing discounts?" Zeltrax ventured, believing this comment to be at the height of wit, he glanced to Elsa to see if she was amused by his little joke. She was not. And neither it seemed was Mesogog who let out an infuriated growl and sent a beam of mental energy at his clueless general.

"No…you halfwitted mound of metal…chaos- chaos is what the Power Rangers…cannot resist. A monster…and a lot of mess… It seems Dr. Oliver is having a little Ranger reunion in Reefside… but for now he is on the same level, as us…this…White Ranger has little Kimberly's energy. We just need to get to it…and the White Ranger, before Oliver does. Do I make myself…clear?"

"Yes my lord, I know exactly what to do." Elsa drawled, rolling her eyes in Zeltrax's direction. "I will not fail you this time, we will ensure the White Ranger sticks around for an audience with you, and the other Rangers will be powerless to stop you."

"See that you don't Elsa… Too many mistakes have been made…this week." Mesogog glared at both of the cyborgs and stalked out of the chamber with a hiss.

"Last night was a disaster, the Power Rangers were stronger than anticipated." Zeltrax argued with the female as she set about choosing two genetic structures to base this monster on.

"Speak for yourself, I was running those Rangers into the ground before they ran away. A few minutes more and the only thing _you_ would've been useful for is recycling." She sniped with a knowing smirk. "Your position on top of Mesogog's power pile is tenuous to say the least, better be careful another mistake doesn't topple you into the trash dump."

"I will not fail again, you had Oliver's Staff to aid you, without it you would be nothing." Zeltrax shot back sulkily.

"At least I managed to get the weapon from him, whenever you go near him you end up in a smoking heap on the ground with a bruised ego. Come, you have one last chance to redeem yourself in the Master's eyes, we must keep the White Ranger around long enough for Lord Mesogog to capture him and the Pink energy, and keep the other Rangers at bay. Try to keep up." She smirked scathingly.

Zeltrax growled internally, ignoring Elsa's barbs. This time he would prove himself not just to Mesogog, but to Elsa as well, and she would forget all about that pitiful Thomas Oliver and love _him_ instead. The Power Rangers were history.

* * *

"Perfect, with this pink energy the DinoZord egg will be activated in no time at all." The White Ranger pressed a small button on the side of the container and a small vial rose from the centre of the lid, filled with a small amount of glowing pink liquid. Mesogog had obviously found a way to harness the pink energy into a useable compound for the evil Ranger was sure if he opened the top of the canister the Pink energy would escape or dissipate, since the energy itself seemed strangely sentient in its crane form, as if it was aware of its surroundings. The small bird seemed to watch him as he paced around the abandoned warehouse, and the White Ranger's malicious intent seemed known to it as its miniscule pink eyes observed him. Of course this could all have been products of an overactive imagination, but either way the White Ranger felt no feelings of remorse as the pure pink light inside the container seemed to dim as he removed the tube of liquid from the containment unit and dipped his Drago Sabre into it.

He fired the pink energy, infused with his own at the Zord egg and watched in satisfaction as the red lights on the side started to crackle with energy. "Soon you'll be ready for your debut, just a few more drops." He chuckled maliciously as the tiny crane circled agitatedly around its glass prison, sensing there would be no escape this time.

* * *

Tommy had tried his luck getting Adam and Rocky to go back to bed so he could stay up with Kim at least twice but was thwarted both times, and now all the former Rangers were awake, showered, dressed and eating a late breakfast in Tommy's thankfully large kitchen.

"-And then he knocked him into the pool with his ass!" The assembled seven all chuckled together at Tommy's recounted story and the many hilarious memories they each shared of one Farcus Bulkmeier and one Eugene Skullovitch.

"Man those guys pulled some whacky stuff tryna to find out our identities. I did wonder what they were up to these days." Zack shook his head and laughed.

"Tommy man, no offence, but these eggs taste like rubber." Rocky winced and pulled out a piece of eggshell from his mouth. "Mmm, crunchy."

"Oh boy, I know my cooking must be bad if I'm putting Rocky off." Tommy sighed good-naturedly. "Aren't you guys glad I let Trini and Billy handle the pancakes?"

"Definitely." The others chorused, and Tommy was glad for their presence, it was almost like old times again. Having his old team-mates and best friends around him was very comforting at a time when in the past he would have preferred to brood in self pity and angst alone, but it would never be right until Kimberly was there to share the laughter with them.

Their enjoyment and breakfast was cut short as a familiar bleeping sound cut through the laughs.

"Fire alarm?" Adam looked pointedly at Tommy who would probably be the only one outside Kim and maybe Rocky who could set the house on fire using only a toaster and himself.

"No, it's the alert for an attack. Maybe it's the White Ranger." Tommy leapt up and hurtled down into the basement where Hayley was already ensconced with a cup of coffee doing her watch duty before she was due at the Café.

"Sorry Tommy, it's a monster." Hayley informed him perceptively, pointing to the screen where a large being that looked like a cross between a snake and a Terminator endoskeleton was parading round with a bunch of Tyrannodrones.

"I just called the kids."

"I'll go with them in case the White Ranger shows up, we don't know what this guy's capable of." Tommy said decisively as the other Rangers began to trickle down the stairs. "Guys, stay alert we might need you." He directed at them and Jason nodded.

"We've got your back bro."

"Alright, Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Tommy set out at once on his Raptor Rider to reach the warehouse district at the same time as his students, unknowing just how close they were going to the White Ranger and Kimberly's energy.

* * *

"Dr. O, good timing!" Ethan greeted their mentor as he leapt from his mount and took up his stance with the three younger Rangers.

"Always here to help." Tommy affirmed, his grip feeling a little empty without his Brachio Staff as he saw his students brandishing their weapons.

"We'll handle the monster if you can handle the 'drones Dr. O." Conner offered.

"No problem." Tommy agreed before side-flipping into the crowd of Mesogog's minions and punching his way through their ranks, the power of his Black Dino Gem invigorating him enough to keep the mindless throng at bay. He elbowed one in the stomach before back-flipping over a second and kicking it into the back to knock into two others. While he was making good progress with the 'drones his protégés were taking it in turns to swipe at the monster with their weapons and kick it back away from them.

Tommy turned to see how the others were doing but as he turned back he found himself knocked in the stomach and tossed to the ground suddenly. He looked up in confusion and found Elsa standing there, his own Brachio Staff in her hands having been used to turn him into a Ranger pancake.

"Well fancy seeing you here Dr. Oliver, recovered from our little staff meeting yesterday I trust?" She smirked, twirling his weapon between her long fingers teasingly.

"You are going to regret showing your face here Elsa, you have something that belongs to me and you better hand it over."

"Oh I bet you'd just love me to give it back to you wouldn't you Tommy?" She leered nastily.

"Yeah, so do yourself a favour and do it, now."

"If you insist." Elsa grinned, "Brachio Staff, energy orb!" And she swiftly brought the staff around full circle, drawing the crackling ball of energy around her and with a swoop of her arm sending it in Tommy's direction.

The Black Ranger could not dodge fast enough as the ball hurtled towards him and hit him like a solid brick wall. Tommy cried out in shock and pain as he flew to the ground in a shower of sparks from his reinforced uniform, clutching his smoking chest and writhing on the concrete ground.

"Ooo my, that was fun. Now I see why you love using this thing so much." Elsa sniggered as she stepped over him mockingly and began walking towards the other Rangers.

Tommy forced himself back to his feet in a stagger and Elsa turned back round. "Oh no you don't, down boy." She commanded, twisting the handle of the staff once more. "Wind strike, full power."

A swell of wind with the force of a tornado hurtled into Tommy and flung him back into the side of a warehouse building with a so much force he went straight through the weakened wood and on into a support beam inside the abandoned building, causing a section of the roof to give way and send wood and plaster raining down in a heavy cloud on the Black Ranger as he lay prone on the floor.

"Man, I have a newfound respect for those monsters." Tommy mumbled weakly as he tried to recover his strength. He tilted his helmet up and found himself for the second time looking into a rather unwelcome soulless red visor.

"You seem to have inadvertently found yourself in my way once again Dr. Oliver. What a pity for you." And Tommy found himself blasted once more but this time with a burst of pink and white energy before the darkness swallowed him.

* * *

"That'll keep him quiet, now for the rest." The White Ranger stepped scornfully over the pile of rubble and the Black Ranger underneath it, taking care to toss the container of Pink energy into the air and with a blast from his Drago Sabre attach it to a steel support in the roof, encased in an amber like substance that wasn't going anywhere.

"Time to go introduce myself to the rest of the team." He chuckled nastily before heading out of the doors.

"Z-Rex Blaster! Fire!" The three Rangers had just despatched Mesogog's latest monster as the White Ranger strode from the warehouse.

"Wow, I didn't really need the welcoming party, but it's the thought that counts." He announced and the Red, Yellow and Blue Rangers spun as if they were forcibly pulled round. Elsa and her drones had slunk off to observe this from the shadows so hopefully the White Ranger would get the other three out of the way and leave Mesogog's plan unhindered.

"The White Ranger!" Ethan gulped, glancing at the other two.

"Who are you?" Kira demanded.

"And what do you want?" Conner added, the three taking up a defensive position as the stranger continued towards them confidently but not yet aggressively.

"Is that the way you greet all your new friends?" The White Ranger tilted his head and observed the three. "Let me see, who I am? Well that's something you just don't need to know. And as for what I want, all I want-" He withdrew his Drago Sabre and speedily sketched a multitude of energy arrows in the air.

"- is to destroy you." He finished as the arrows all directed themselves at the Rangers and then fired, pelting the newest Ranger team with dozens of energy beams causing the three to fall back with cries of pain.

Conner helped steady Kira and Ethan as the three staggered up, clutching their chests and backing away self-protectively.

"What is your problem? We're all Rangers, why are you attacking us dude, we should be on the _same_ side!"

"Good is so last year, I thought I'd try something new. And right now, you're annoying me." Then with startling speed he flashed towards them in a blur, swiping them all across the chest with his sabre knocking them all back with force in a shower of energy sparks.

Suddenly a lone sound of clapping echoed across the empty district as the three Rangers struggled to their feet, the three half-turned, not willing to expose their backs to the White Ranger, whose attention had also been caught.

"Bravo White Ranger, you put on quite a show." Elsa sauntered from her hiding place clapping slowly as she approached the group.

"And who might you be?" The evil Ranger enquired disinterestedly, regarding the cyborg with an almost trademark cocked helmet. "This is a private party."

"Oh just a fan, with a proposition from Lord Mesogog. You have something that belongs to him, give it back and he will spare your life- and give you a right hand position to serve him once he has destroyed this pitiful civilization and rules the world." She lied, but in her opinion it was a very tempting one.

"Sorry, not interested in sharing. The Black Ranger learned that the hard way." The White Ranger replied easily.

"What have you done with Dr. Oliver?" Conner snapped angrily.

"He's safer than you are, for now." Their new enemy retorted, bringing his Sabre back before swinging it to point at them, knocking all three Rangers and Elsa back with a blast of pink and white explosive energy, sending them all sprawling to the floor. Then the new Ranger looked up, hearing a shrill cry from the warehouse.

"Sorry, I've got a place that's other to be." He turned and swiftly disappeared in a white blur back towards the warehouses just as purple storm clouds began to rapidly gather and the previously obliterated monster began to reform and resize to tower above the empty buildings.

"Forget him," Conner waved dismissively, "We've got bigger fish to fry. We need DinoZord Power, now!"

The Thundersaurus Megazord stood tall against the Robohiss monster as it sized them up, before spinning and whipping its rattle tale into the chest of the Zord sending the metal giant staggering back but not off its feet.

"Tricera-fist, let's do it!" The three Rangers chorused as the Megazord brought it's right arm back and delivered an earth shaking punch to the elongated nose and jaw of the monster.

"This snake's not so poisonous, we can finish him." Ethan reassured his team-mates who nodded. Suddenly an echoing screech rent the air and there was a loud bang as a large white Zord which looked similar to the Ptera-Zord but larger burst from the roof of a nearby warehouse. It perched on the end of the roof and let out the menacing call again.

"The guy's even got his own Zord? No fair." Kira exclaimed and the three watched in stunned silence as the Zord raised into their air with a flapping of its wings and let out a strong beam of white and yellow energy straight at the snake monster, causing it to instantaneously explode into hundreds of tiny pieces into the sea next to the docks.

"Whoah, did he just do us a favour?" Ethan asked incredulously, sounding quite stoked until the White Ranger's Zord swivelled it's head to look directly at them.

"You just had to say it didn't you?" Kira muttered as the Drago Zord opened its mouth once more and levelled the powerful beam straight at them like a laser.

"No!" The three teens shouted as the beam powered into them, causing the inside of the Megazord to begin to spark and explode like the monster just had and they found themselves flung forcibly from the cockpit of their Zord straight down onto the unforgiving concrete below, whereupon they demorphed on painful impact.

"That was really not fun." Conner groaned, rolling on to his back to see where the evil Ranger was now, praying he hadn't had enough fun with them to now go and level the rest of Reefside to the ground.

Then, all hell broke loose as the White Ranger appeared back on the street, so too did another couple dozen Tyrannodrones, Zeltrax, Elsa and six other Power Rangers, morphed and ready for action.

"Sorry we took so long, are you guys okay?" Trini helped Kira to her feet as Rocky and Zack helped Conner and Ethan get their breaths back.

"Better late than never." Ethan nodded gratefully.

"Yeah, that's Tommy's motto." Rocky chuckled.

"Hey, where is Dr. O? The White Ranger did something to him!" Conner remembered and the other Rangers all glanced at each other in concern.

"I'll go and search for him." Trini said decisively, worried for her former leader and the love of her best friend's life.

"Me too." Kira agreed, following her colour ancestor in the hunt for her mentor.

The two spotted a sizeable Tommy-shaped hole in the side of the warehouse the White Ranger had emerged from, and charged in to find the unconscious Black Ranger covered in rubble, still smoking from the point-blank shot from the evil Ranger.

"Oh my goodness, Tommy!" Trini gasped and the two raced over to clear the debris from the legendary Ranger. At their shakes and calls the palaeontologist groaned and stirred slightly, slowly moving a hand to his helmet- trying to stop the ringing in his ears.

"Anyone get the registration of the tank that hit me?" He groaned, pushing himself first to his knees, then falteringly on to his feet, and Trini and Kira's hands shot out to support both sides of him.

"The White Ranger?" He questioned, somewhat dreading the answer.

"Out there wreaking havoc, he basically blew us straight out of the Megazord." Kira informed him.

"Are you all okay?" Tommy asked in concern through the painful throbbing in his head.

"We'll live, how about you?"

"I've been better, but I've been worse. Let's get out there and put a stop to this guy." Tommy was back to leadership mode and pushed himself to stand upright without the help of the two women, striding back outside with new determination, and completely missing the glowing container of energy, still stuck to the corner of the warehouse roof.

* * *

1992 Valencia Road, Reefside. Aisha Campbell looked up at the rustic wooden house with the black jeep, blue ford, and blue and red convertible piled in the drive.

"This must be the place." She tried the door and found it to be open, so shrugged, hefted her bag and walked in, impressed with the digs Tommy had unearthed for himself. That teacher's salary must not be half bad, she decided.

"Tommy? Rocko, Adam? Anyone?" She called hesitantly, taking a moment to examine the small fossils and dinosaur skeletons adding decoration to the cosy wooden surroundings. She saw a pair of Kimberly's pink sneakers by one of the chairs and smiled ruefully, from what she had heard from Billy she had missed a lot, and now her best friend and the closest thing she had to a sister was lying powerless in a coma on the edge of death- and she had been in Africa completely unaware and unable to help her.

She headed down into what appeared to be the basement, the only place in the house with any sound evidently emanating from it.

"Hello?" She called and was met at the bottom of the stairs by a red-haired woman holding a baseball bat.

"Um, hi, I'm Aisha?" The African-American woman introduced herself uncertainly, hoping this woman was just a very overprotective ally and not someone who was about to knock her face in.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I should have known." The woman- who had an accent similar to Kat's but not as pronounced- dropped the bat and shook her head apologetically, offering her hand ruefully. "I'm Hayley, a colleague of Tommy's, they're all out at the moment fighting a monster and an evil White Ranger- long story." She motioned to the row of monitors along the far wall on which the entire chaotic battle was displayed. But at that moment Aisha was somewhat preoccupied as she spotted Kimberly in the corner, screen nearest to her still blipping away as a heart monitor.

"Oh god, Kimmie!" She gasped and ran to the Pink Ranger's side, clasping the hand which the IV line didn't adorn. "Oh, girl, how'd this happen to you? I'm sorry I haven't been here for you, I'm so sorry hon, you've just gotta wake up."

Hayley turned back to the battle to give Aisha what little privacy she could, feeling a little remorseful that she had let her jealousy make her think so little of Kim when it was obvious from all these close friends and team-mates as well as self evidence what a kind and loved person Kimberly truly was. She just hoped Tommy could get the Pink energy back this time before something else went wrong.

* * *

The battle was utter madness, with Conner and the White Ranger going at it with help from Ethan, Kira and Trini battling Elsa, Rocky, Adam, Zack and Billy dealing with the dozens of Tyrannodrones and Tommy and Jason double teaming Zeltrax.

Conner was sent crashing back into Ethan with a burst of fire from the White Ranger's Drago Sabre and the Blue Ranger's yelp of pain caught Tommy's attention.

"Go," Jason affirmed as Tommy glanced in his students' direction. "I can hold him."

Tommy nodded and rushed to the aid of the Blue and Red Rangers, blocking the evil Ranger's swipe at Conner with his arm and kicking the White Ranger back.

"You need a serious attitude adjustment, evil Rangers never last, believe me, I know."

"Look old man, I don't need the lecture, badder is better, where's the fun in being all goody-goody?"

"You don't know who you're messing with," Tommy growled, balling his fist as he sensed Ethan and Conner flanking him.

"And believe me, I don't care." The White Ranger mock yawned before shooting three short blasts of energy at the three male Dino Thunder Rangers, sending them all flying back. "Amateurs." He scoffed.

Meanwhile the two female Rangers were certainly holding their own against what passed for Mesogog's female representative.

"You take skanky to a whole new level Elsa. You look like you missed your mouth a little bit there." Kira taunted the cyborg, drawing a line down the chin of her helmet to indicate Elsa's interesting lipstick design.

"You're messing with the wrong women." Trini added, "And you've got something that doesn't belong to you, which we will be taking back."

"Why don't you try it lemon-fresh, I won't be defeated by two pathetic neon spandex adverts, squeal all you want." Elsa retorted derisively waving the Brachio-Staff at them invitingly.

"Don't mind if I do." Kira smirked behind her helmet and let out an ear piercing Ptera-scream, momentarily stunning all of the participants of the fight, though the Dino Thunder Rangers recovered first out of habit.

"Kira, let me give you a lift." Trini braced her arms together and Kira did a running jump up onto them and backflipped over the senior Yellow Ranger's head, landing a flying kick to Elsa's chest and causing her to fall backwards, the Staff flying out of her hands as the shock and impact forced her to let go. Kira leapt up and caught the weapon as it flew through the air in a graceful catch and she landed back on the ground in a crouch.

"Dr O!" She called as she straightened up, and as their teacher turned she flung the Staff to him and he caught it as he leapt up to avoid another energy blast from the White Ranger.

"Thanks guys!" He called to Trini and Kira who nodded and turned back to Elsa. He welcomed the familiar weight of the weapon in his hand as he turned his attention back to the new Ranger. "Two can play at your game. Fire Strike, full power!" A powerful burst of flame travelled along the earth to envelop the evil Ranger and finally knocked him back off his feet.

"Energy Orb, strike now!" He drew the Staff easily through the air and sent the crackling ball of light energy at the colourless Ranger as he staggered to his feet.

With a long overdue cry of pain the White Ranger fell to the ground clutching his side.

"Way to go Dr. O!" Ethan crowed.

"Let's keep him on the ropes." Conner advised and the three charged back towards him.

The four former Rangers had make quick work of the Tyrannodrones and Zack and Adam high fived as did Billy and Rocky as Blue and Black Rangers showed their solidarity.

"Sure makes you miss the days of the putties doesn't it, they were a lot smoother to hit!" Rocky joked, faux massaging his fist.

Jason side-kicked Zeltrax as the cyborg ran to impale the Red Ranger, causing Mesogog's henchman to trip and fall from the force. Rolling onto his back Zeltrax swung his sword up, hoping to catch Jason in the chest but the Red Ranger dodged and kicked the sword out of the metal being's grasp.

"Lets try playing fair and see how much worse you suck." Jason quipped, yanking Zeltrax to his feet and kicking him several times in the stomach while keeping his arm tight in his grasp. He ducked under a swing from Zeltrax's other arm and grabbed that one too, before dropping backwards to the floor and using Zeltrax's momentum to carry him up and over Jason's head, the Red Ranger kicked him once on the way past for good measure and the cyborg flew over to crash into a pile of empty oil canisters resting against the side of a warehouse wall.

Trini allowed Kira to cartwheel in first from behind to Power Kick Elsa in the back before the Earth's first Yellow Ranger leapt in with her Power Daggers, throwing both in rapid succession from the front before landing another kick to the cyborg's stomach. The two then ran in together and both delivered a scissor-kick to Elsa's chest causing Mesogog's left-hand woman to collapse to the ground with sparks flying and the two women posed.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" They chorused together and grinned, high fiving as they walked away from the crumpled cyborg.

The White Ranger, sensing he was now fighting a losing battle decided it was time to cut his losses and escape. He remembered the Pink Ranger's energy and deciding it could come in useful used his super speed to charge back into the warehouse to retrieve it. Seeing his retreat Tommy rushed after him, not willing to give up the chance to see who this Ranger was once and for all and attempt to get him back to the right side.

Zeltrax- who never liked Dr Oliver to escape from him- and needed to get away from the Red Ranger who was advancing on him once more- sped after them.

Tommy gaped as he realised that the Pink energy could have been within his reach all the time he was alone in the warehouse- ignoring the fact that he had been unconscious in his own mental chiding- and leapt straight at the White Ranger as he landed back on the ground after retrieving the container from its amber hiding place.

Zeltrax- and Elsa who had crept back into the shadows after the Yellow Rangers had gone to rejoin their team-mates, and so followed Zeltrax in pursuit- both saw the prized energy in the White Ranger's grasp and charged towards the Black and White Rangers. If either of them got that prize, Lord Mesogog would value them most highly- which would mean no more mental tortures- an opportunity neither was going to miss.

"Hand it over, and you can leave, I don't want to have to fight you." Tommy tried reasoning, gripping the White Ranger's shoulders tightly, unwilling to let Kimberly's energy slip away again.

"I'll bet you don't." The Ranger mocked him, "But this energy stays with me."

"It belongs to Lord Mesogog, give it to me now!" Elsa demanded as the White Ranger kicked Tommy in the stomach to force the Black Ranger to loosen his grip. Zeltrax charged at the evil Ranger and tackled him around the waist, sending them both crashing to the ground and causing the container to fly out of the enemy Ranger's grasp. Tommy lunged for it and caught it blissfully in his hands, feeling the swell of warmth and purity that radiated from it, now that it was back in the hands of good.

"I've got you Kimberly, you'll be safe now." He murmured before Elsa slammed her boot harshly into his stomach and yanked the canister from his hands.

"I'll be taking that for Lord Mesogog." She sneered down at him and motioned to Zeltrax. "Let's go, and leave the pathetic Rangers to their fights." Zeltrax chuckled nastily but the White Ranger shrugged.

"If I can't have it, no-one can." And he did what none of them expected- pointed his Drago Sabre straight at Elsa and fired.

A massive surge of white energy shot through the warehouse straight at the cyborg and hit her head on. The Pink Energy could still be seen through the white-hot glare of the onslaught of white energy, Elsa shrieked and there came an almighty bang as the glass container broke, and White energy met Pink energy. Then there was a moment of silence akin to a nuclear explosion as a ring of Pink energy formed in the centre of the White and then a terrible shrieking sound accompanied an ear-shattering roaring explosion as the Pink Energy combusted- bathing the room in a blistering pink and white light- and then there was nothing.

* * *

In the corner of Thomas Oliver's basement lab the rapid movement of Kimberly's doe brown eyes beneath their delicate lids suddenly ceased, and the heart monitor began to slow…

_blip__… blip… blip……blip………blip…………bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep………………_


	28. Ashes

Chapter 28- Ashes

There was silence in the warehouse for what seemed like an eternity. Tommy was so shocked nothing even registered- not the White Ranger's disaffected-if speedy- exit from the other end of the warehouse, not Zeltrax's cry of horror as the smoke cleared and all that was left of Elsa were pieces of still smouldering metal and twisted leather, not the gasps, mutterings or silences from the other Rangers as they stood at the charred entrance to the building. It was as if the world had been pulled out from under him and all that was left was an endless nothingness stretching out into the far distance. He was too shocked to cry, to scream, to fight or argue or stay standing or collapse. There was nothing.

Eventually he felt a weighty hand on his shoulder, it couldn't have felt heavier if it were made out of lead. He turned his head as if he were swimming through tar- slowly, laboriously, every movement was like pushing a boulder uphill- a struggle, a battle he didn't want to fight. His chocolate brown eyes met Jason's, the other Rangers were all demorphed and so was he, perhaps the impact of the Pink energy had done it for him- he didn't remember, he didn't care. There were tears in Jason's eyes, streaming down his cheeks in fact- but Tommy felt nothing, a hollow, empty nothingness, but the taste of bile was in his throat and he hoped it stayed there as it threatened to come up. His knees felt weak and he began to buckle, saved from crumpling to the ground by Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini…his original team, _Kimberly's_ original team, before he even got there, aged a hundred years in that one moment, each facing their own private battle with the events that had just transpired and what they meant.

"We should go, Dr. Oliver?" Conner prompted hesitantly, his voice thick and dry.

He nodded numbly, dreading what would await him at the house should this nightmare be reality, that Kimberly's energy was destroyed once and for all, which meant that she could never wake up…

He had no recollection of how the ten Rangers arrived back at his house, a hysterical Aisha waiting for them at the door. He could not remember the words spoken or his actions to get down the stairs- all he remembered was falling at Kimberly's side- the monotone trill of the heart monitor sounding constantly both so distantly and so deafeningly in his ear- as his fingers found her cooling skin, her bloodless lips, still delicate as a blue rose. He clutched at her, a drowning man clutching a lifeline as the nightmare of losing her once resurged, but knowing this time no defibrillator could restart her heart, no fairytale kiss, no hospital magic, this was not like last time, the hope was gone, there was too much shock for his tears, too much lost, nothing left. His fingers trailed across her face, through the caramel hair he loved so to bury his nose in when he hugged her, the eyelids that protected the sparkling eyes he fell in love with from the moment his met hers across a crowded youth centre all those years ago. His frenzied pawing left bruises on the dead flesh- skill smooth as silk- beneath his callused fingers but he was too lost to notice. It was like he was dreaming, nothing felt real and everything was slow. He didn't know what to do, he didn't even recognise the thoughts in his head, it was as if everything was in some foreign language- all lost in the translation and he was watching some silent movie. He somehow pushed himself to his feet, forced himself to leave her side, blindly staggering like an infant with soap in his eyes, pushing his way past the group of team-mates and friends, more crawling than running up the stairs to his bedroom. None of them knew what was done or said up there in his private sanctuary, but the agonised sounds that emanated would haunt them for a long time after.

Aisha brought a shaking hand to her eyes as Rocky clutched her tightly, and Conner was holding on to Kira tightly enough to snap her in two while she sequeezed Ethan's hand in her spare one. Trini had collapsed sobbing to the ground and was being rocked backwards and forwards by Billy whose face was buried into her sheet of long ebony hair, obscured from view. Adam's head hung low and the tears trailing down his face were evident but silent. Zack's head was in his hands, fingers clutching at his forehead and Jason stood staring glassily into space, knowing if he broke down now there would be nothing for the others to hold on to. He was the first leader, he could not show weakness now, for the sake of the others, they looked to him for what to do. He would not bring himself to break now for he feared if he did he would never be able to stop.

"It's not too late." He croaked, "Billy. It's not too late, T-Tommy had a plan-" he swallowed, forcing the tremor out of his voice and cursing his own weakness. "Tommy had a plan, a contingency plan, that's why he needed us all here."

The genius looked up, taking a few rattling breaths to regain himself but did not loosen his hold on Trini who was clutching Kimberly's limp hand as if it were the last delicate fledgling bird in the nest undecided whether to fly freely or stay in the safety of its home.

"Jason, there is no guarantee it would work, in fact at this point I believe it would do more harm than good." He said quietly glancing up to the ceiling and everyone knew full well who he was referencing.

"Damnit Billy we can't just give up!" Jason snapped tersely and somewhat shrilly, caught somewhere between panic and utter helplessness, a feeling he did not relish.

The other Rangers all glanced up at him at this outburst and Jason reigned in his emotions swiftly, softening his tone. "I-I'm sorry man. We've just got to try something, this is Kimberly."

"But what about Tommy?" Rocky asked softly, still running his hands over Aisha's dark braided hair.

"We need him for this. But we need him to be coherent." Billy nodded.

"Easier said than done." Zack added, standing up somewhat shakily. It seemed to be the unspoken decision between the Rangers that pretending nothing was wrong and focusing on a task rather than accepting or even considering the truth was the best option for now, it might make things seem a little easier until they had exhausted every option and had no choice but to face facts.

Hayley-who couldn't help feeling like she was intruding upon this monumental Ranger tragedy just wished there was something she could do, though she didn't feel it was her place to go and talk to Tommy right now, these people had all known him far longer and been far closer to him than her, although a college friendship wasn't nothing, in comparison with these people it certainly felt that way. Perhaps it needed someone who wasn't a Ranger, who wasn't as close to Kim or any of them to speak to Tommy right now. She just had to get out of the basement, the air seemed crushing and oppressive and the sorrow was too much for her to handle.

She mumbled something about going to see Tommy and quickly rushed from the room. She leant on the wall and took a few deep calming breaths before knocking on Tommy's door. When she received no response she hesitantly and somewhat fearfully pushed the door open. He was sitting, quite serenely on his bed. He was staring into the far wall as if it held some great revelation. But his eyes looked lost and tumultuous, he was a small child again with no clue how to deal with the emotions that were clearly ravaging him internally. His eyes were the only things that showed any hint of emotion on his face, he might as well have been carved of stone.

"Tommy?" She approached the bed, fearing he might have gone catatonic from the shock and pain.

"Tommy!" She grasped his shoulder and shook him hard.

"You said I'd get her back. You all did. I did. I failed her." He said hollowly.

"Tommy, please. Don't do this. It won't help." Hayley pleaded, crouching down to be eye level with him. "It wasn't your fault. There still might be a chance to save her, you had a plan."

"She's not there any more, she's gone. It's just a shell, a body... a _corpse_." He spat, his voice thick but distant as if he were about to vomit or collapse, the muscles in his jaw bulging against his cheeks as he gritted his teeth. "She's _dead_. What's the point in trying? Mesogog's won. I've failed her, failed everyone. And I'll never see her again…never get to tell her…it's all for _nothing_!"

_Smack!_

The ringing slap echoed through the room, and Hayley felt the sting of her palm as it made contact with his stubbled cheek.

"You need to stop. You need to step back and control yourself. You have nine Power Rangers and _friends_ down there who are just as lost and hurt as you are, and they're looking to you for an answer. They _need _you, _Kimberly_ needs you. If you're willing to give up on her so easily then you obviously don't love her as much as you thought, because love never ends, and love can do anything, and _so_ can the Power Rangers. You _don't_ fail, you _don't_ quit. Because if you do, the rest of the world is damned. If you're a Power Ranger, _anything_ is possible, so goddamn go down there and prove why you're the best. Stop being so selfish!" She snapped angrily, her cheeks red and her heart hammering not knowing where half of that had come from but knowing it was what he needed to hear. Perhaps she had been channelling Zordon just then because she sure wasn't good with the inspirational speeches usually, one just had to ask her Communications professor.

Tommy nodded shakily and stood as if he were walking for the first time. He had to look deep inside himself for that inner power, strength and resolve that had caused Zordon to bring him on to the team in the first place when he should have cast him out. The inner power that caused Zordon to call Tommy back as the first ever White Ranger and new leader of the Power Rangers, with powers forged from good with the power of light that could never be dimmed by evil. The inner power that won him renown and respect among all the others as the longest serving Ranger. He couldn't fail them, or Kimberly now, even as he felt he was dying inside.

He descended the stairs on weak legs and into the silence of the basement to be greeted by the worn faces and tear-filled eyes of his closest friends and team-mates.

"It's a long shot, but we have to try it." He said simply, and they nodded in agreement. "Everyone needs to morph." He added and they all complied silently and without question.

"Even you three." He told Conner, Ethan and Kira who had stood by silently and rather fearfully as the others had broken down. They glanced at each other and Tommy hesitantly, but he nodded and smiled as reassuringly as he could muster.

Finally, Tommy closed his eyes and frowned deeply, concentrating on a part of himself he had thought he would never have to use again but had once more been reawakened with Kimberly's experience. He focused deeply on the spirit of the Falcon, the noble and powerful spirit animal that had served him so well before, though it always held a trace of bitterness for him as it had been tainted by Lord Zedd's possession and blackmail from it, and it had always reminded him of Kimberly as Kat's stealing it from him had been part of the chain of events that led to Kimberly's losing her powers and eventual departure from the team. Now, it was all that could be used to save her life, if it was possible.

With a flash and a surge of deep buried energy reawakened once more he stood in his White Falcon Ninja robes alongside Billy, Rocky, Adam and now Aisha also resplendent in her bright Yellow Bear robes. But the myriad rainbow colours the Rangers wore always seemed strangely unfinished and dull without the cheerful pink to complete the team. Hayley gently pulled Kimberly's bed into the centre of the room to allow them space to work around her, then sat back on the chair to observe.

Wordlessly, as if knowing instinctively what to do, the Rangers formed a circle around the lifeless Pink Ranger. Tommy stood by Kimberly's head with Trini on his right and Jason on his left, with Zack on Jason's left, Rocky beside him, Aisha next, with Adam beside her, followed by Ethan, Kira, Conner and finally Billy on Trini's right. They all raised their arms into wide V like shapes with their hands against each others forming an unbreakable circle, no beginning, no end, no-one higher than another, all strong in the power.

"Close your eyes, and look deep inside yourselves. Find the Power that makes you Rangers, but more than that, it makes you who you are. Focus your energy, your power, your strength and you love up through yourselves, and into Kimberly. Focus, and don't let go. For those who have the Power, all things are possible."

Each of the Rangers, past and present closed their eyes and searched themselves, moments of strength when they truly realised they were Power Rangers, moments when they proved their worth and value to themselves and the world and most of all the times they had spent with Kimberly, for some a kind gesture or reassuring word, for some a lifetime of memories. They focused their energy on those thoughts and pushed outward, using the Power in a way new but somehow familiar to them. Had they opened their eyes they would have seen what Hayley saw, a glowing translucent tendril of energy snaking from each of them, the colour of their power or spirit or gem, and they all joined together into a glowing ball of bright energy hovering over Kimberly's prone form and lighting her darkened face with the pure untainted energy.

So much of the energy was being expended it began to expand, filling the entire room with pulsating multicoloured light. Hayley gasped and squeezed her eyes shut against the blinding power that enveloped them all, feeling the warmth washing over her and filling her with a sense of strength and radiance. So much force, the convergence of so many Rangers in one place at one time channelling and focussing their power together for a common goal had not been seen before and could not be limited by the bounds of Tommy's home. The energy began to spread out as if it were dust caught on a breeze, stretching its long tendrils of power out over the city of Reefside, lighting the sky with a translucent glimmering sheet of pure untainted goodness and resembling what the inhabitants of the costal town could only compare to a rare case of California Aurora Borealis.

* * *

"Oh my god, Devin are you getting this?!" Cassidy Cornell screeched to a halt as she exited the Reefside Mall causing long suffering cameraman Devin DelValle- currently weighed down with about twenty of Cassidy's shopping bags- to crash into her back at her abrupt stop. She stared gleefully up to the sky where a multicoloured veil of light was approaching their direction, blanketing the sky with sparkling power. 

"Uh, no Cass, I'm kinda tied up right now." He jiggled a bit to indicate the bags but Cassidy didn't bother turning round to accept his excuse.

"Well hurry up, would you look at that sky- I bet it has something to do with the Power Rangers- look at all the pretty colours!"

"You think everything is to do with the Power Rangers." Devin muttered shuffling about in one of the bags for his camera.

"Come on, I wonder where it's coming from- maybe we can find their base! _Hurry up _Devin this is the story of the century!"

"Right away milady!"

* * *

"Master- I am sorry- but Elsa she-" Zeltrax grovelled, in between bursts of mind-energy from a livid Mesogog who was not prepared to let the simpering cyborg get a word in. 

"-Elsaaa paid the price for her incompetence- as will you- without that energy…my plans for this pitiful planet…are delayed once more…and that miserable Anton Mercer is not…helping matters." He ran a scaled claw over his head, the scientist had been asserting control more actively of late which was not helping his progress.

"You are lucky that I do not send you for scrap…this instant!" The reptilian overlord thundered, disbelieving that his generals could be so completely inept as to allow the energy to be destroyed out of their very grasp by the renegade Ranger. He spared a thought for Elsa who had been slightly less incompetent than Zeltrax- but only by means of his own chagrin for now being left with one henchman- the weaker minded of the pair- though at least Zeltrax made up for his idiocy in strength.

A flashing from the bank of monitors saved Zeltrax from another mental beating and Mesogog snapped round, scrutinizing the displays as the cyborg meekly crept up to glance over his shoulder.

"Energy readings in Reefside are off the charts my lord." Zeltrax commented and the villain hissed in irritation.

"I can see that… you fool! A blanket of multicoloured energy spreading through Reefside, now… I wonder what could be the cause… of that." He chuckled rhetorically. "Pinpoint the location where the concentration of energy is strongest…where this cloud is radiating from…and perhaps we will identify…the Power Rangers' _secret _base!"

Zeltrax instantly leapt to work at the command controls to locate the source of the power flux. "A location in the Reefside Forest my lord, our previous records indicate the location could be that of Dr. Oliver's home- according to the Reefside High School staff records provided by El…" He trailed off sorrowfully, he may have been made of metal- but Elsa was supposed to be his, and now he did not have a chance.

"Oh be quiet you… pathetic creature!" Mesogog snarled impatiently, turning to stare back at the rainbow cloud converging over Reefside's skyline and the indicator map of Reefside forest with renewed malicious interest. "Perhaps it is time for us to pay the good doctor…a house call. Sss…sss…sss…"

* * *

The strands of energy provided by each of the eleven Rangers to create the glowing white ball floating above Kimberly increased in intensity and began to 'flow' more rapidly into the orb of light, making it grow and shine as if it were a miniature star. Tommy- still pushing out with all his might- using the innate knowledge of the White Falcon and the brute strength of his Black Dino Gem together- dared to open his eyes and saw Kimberly's porcelain face lit up with a golden glow from the Power of her friends- the energy lifted up the honeyed wisps of her hair and fluttered her long eyelashes as if life itself were breathing into her. It was a beautiful and fascinating sight, but he knew they had to channel the energy properly and take control if this had any hope of succeeding. 

"Alright guys- now push down- push!" He called over the deafening roar of the energy surging forth like the crashing waves of the sea- and frowns of deep concentration replaced the lines of focus on each of the Rangers' faces as they drove all their willpower into achieving this end- and sure enough the ball began to lower itself towards Kimberly's chest sinking into her body and disappearing into where her empty heart should beat. Once it had fully disappeared, to Tommy's eyes only a golden glow extended over the female Ranger's body- trickling from her chest up to head and down to toe, then the glow exploded into pink- and the other ten Rangers opened their eyes at the change, not lowering their outstretched arms but staring in wonderment at the emanating light from their comrade's body- before the rest of the energy seemed to come rushing back towards them like water from its most outstretched reaches of Reefside- and as each single coloured strand of energy separated from the mass to crash back into its owner the Ranger's suit exploded and they demorphed, one by one starting with Tommy and happening at random as the light and energy in the room began to disperse, before disappearing altogether with a final bang of light, then the room was silent and dully lit with it's florescent overhead strips once more.

There was a collective intake of breath as the Rangers tried to recover themselves from the massive mental, physical and energy expenditure.

"Did it work?" Aisha asked hopefully pressing her hands together to her lips as if in prayer or pleading.

Tommy lowered his arms last, still trying to get a reign on his emotions and body as he had given to Kimberly most of all. Hesitantly and with no small amount of dread he stepped forward, extending his index and middle fingers to Kim's slender throat to check for a pulse. He found none.

"Billy, check her wrist!" He commanded urgently and the Blue Ranger leapt forward to search for a sign of life from the graceful Pink Ranger. He found none.

"I-it didn't work?" Trini gasped, her voice trembling as much as her hands before Billy grabbed them and squeezed them.

"We knew it was a long shot." Adam said painfully.

"W-what are we going to do?" Kira asked faintly, the youngest in the line of strong female Rangers, and one of three Yellow ones present. Aisha and Trini instinctively drew closer to her, the two followed protectively by Billy and Rocky, Aisha put a hand on Kira's shoulder, none of them had any idea what they were to do. They looked to Tommy and Jason, though they knew it was unfair to do so- it was more out of habit than expectation.

Tommy's breathing was ragged and he shook his head, almost as if berating himself for daring to hope only to have it cruelly snatched away once more.

"We did all we could." He said in resigned detatchment, "I guess we'll have to make some calls, the arrangements." The only reply to this was a small choked sob from Trini and a muffled one from Aisha. Jason looked like he was biting the inside of his cheek so hard he was drawing blood, and Zack was examining his knuckles as if they were the most fascinating things in the world, though it was probably to hide the tears.

"I hate to have to say this now but, we have a monster and a bunch of Tyrannodrones in Reefside memorial park." Hayley said in a small voice, thinking perhaps this would be good for them to all leave the place for a while, although it probably wasn't healthy in their grieving process.

"Can't he give us _anything_?" Conner asked tightly, balling his fist and gritting his teeth, was it too much to ask for Mesogog to let up on them enough to grieve, to miss their friend and team-mate or collect themselves?

"We're Power Rangers, we have a job to do." Tommy said, and wordlessly the entire eleven ascended the stairs to take on Mesogog's troops. They each had to get out of there, not one of them could face looking at Kim in such a state, or wanted to be stuck in the suffocating basement with their grief- it would delay the inevitable for a little longer, and that was all they could hope for.

Hayley sat in silence for what seemed like a lifetime staring into space, completely lost in her own head, a very alien feeling. She felt the need to vomit, she hadn't a clue what to do but as she was certainly the most composed of the company, she knew it fell to her to do something about the body, the arrangements, funerals, coffins, an ambulance to take it away? She knew Tommy would probably go into a state of total misery and despair as soon as he had an opportunity to, and the others didn't even live in Reefside so they had no idea what to do. Yes, it fell to her. She glanced back at Kimberly with tears in her hazel eyes, the petite woman still looked so beautiful and innocent in death. It wasn't fair, it wasn't _fair_! Not to Kim, not to Tommy, or any of the Rangers, how could Mesogog be so evil to rip a person who had only ever served for goodness away from the world? What right did he have to decide that what he wanted was the absolute, that he could just strip the energy- the life away from someone like it was nothing? It made her angry and sickened beyond all telling, and that sickened feeling didn't go away. She dry-retched, remembering she hadn't eaten for at least a day with the confusion and panic.

Then she realised it wasn't just the knowledge of being in the presence of a corpse that was her best friend's soul-mate that made her sick, but that there were plumes of dark acrid smoke pouring in from the stairwell above, and there was the crackling sound of fire- the room wasn't just stifling anymore, it was hot, burning hot. Fire- but _how_?

Then she was aware there was the sound of smashing from above, roars, growls, grunts, snickers of glee and calls of triumph as well as squalling alarms that accompanied the burning.

**Tyrannodrones- but how did they find us- how did they know?!**

The smoke stung her eyes as it started to fill the basement laboratory- then the sprinkler system went off, but it wasn't enough- it rained down through the pouring black smoke, drenching her to the bone and probably pattering down onto Kimberly's empty form- she couldn't tell anymore, the smoke was too thick- but it didn't do a thing to lessen the smoke or the heat. She saw sparks and heard the fizzles of electricity as the computers and equipment shorted out, and was aware of bright flashes of explosions as the state-of-the-art systems blew up or were destroyed. It was chaos, she couldn't make out anything but recognised the low guttural laugh of Zeltrax somewhere close by as he set about demolishing Tommy's home and possessions with a disturbing amount of pleasure.****

**The Rangers' equipment- their vehicles- weapons!** Hayley quickly hit the emergency button on the sparking control panel in front of her to lock the underground compartments where many of the Dino Thunder Rangers' special equipment was stored in subterranean caverns- hopefully out of reach of the flames. She began to cough desperately as she was aware the air grew short in the self contained laboratory, and stood from the decimated command centre platform- trying to force her blurred and streaming eyes to see something- anything in front of her to help her get out of this underground tomb. She knew she couldn't go up- by the sounds of it Tyrannodrones had taken care of that- but with all of the controls shorted out she couldn't open the back doors that led out into the forest. She staggered, choking and wheezing as the cloying smoke filled her lungs- slowly suffocating her from within, as she tried to make for the emergency doors in case by some miracle the short circuiting had opened them not locked them. She dropped to the floor and crawled trying to avoid where it sounded like Zeltrax and the 'drones were, feeling so guilty for leaving Kimberly's body in here at the mercy of the flames and Zeltrax's twisted revenge, but knowing she was not going to escape this place herself- let alone save the remains of another.

As the light began to dim and the darkness and heat began to swallow her she fixed one last thought in her mind as years of her and Tommy's work went up in flames.

**I'm sorry Tommy.**

****

* * *

Oh it's all so dramatic isn't it? This thing is up and down like a yo-yo it's bloomin' exhausting! I know it's all corny and I went from angsty drama to lightness and back again but in my grander plan the plot bunnies have decided to take me along a less scenic route to get to the dramatic climax, so I beg your forgiveness there if this is starting to read like a daytime soap-opera. I think you might like next chapter though, or then again you might not! I am evil with the cliffhangers lately though so I'll try not to be so cruel, not long now- maybe about 5 more chapters or so and we'll be done- I have been making the chapters longer lately though, so who knows! (Sorry C2 for making the last one too long, I hope it wasn't too painful an experience for you- I will try to cut the length down after next chapter as I appriciate it can get tedious staring at the screen and trying to focus on the story if it takes ages to read and isn't very thrilling- but look, no dramatic Tommy scream at the beginning hehe!)

Just gotta say a big thanks to everyone who's sticking with me through this and my recent sporadic updates, college has been torture on my writing timetable, but thanks for continuing to read and review and a big thanks to new reader madan for staying up past 6am to read through this lil' old story of mine, I am very flattered and am glad you're enjoying it so far! That goes for everyone else and I hope to see you on the reviews page and next week!

xXx


	29. Phoenix

Chapter 29- Phoenix

_I am digging deep, I am digging wide  
Looking for clues, in the grand design  
But no better, no better I'll never ever be  
If I can't keep what I find  
  
'Cause I have lost so many things  
And I have loved so foolishly  
But never, no never have I walked this dark path  
Or felt this troubled sleep  
  
So can you make ends meet when they're tattered and frayed  
Make peace with the things that you've done  
'Cause the end has nothing to do with the means and the  
Way that the battle's won_

_'Cause you try to talk me down  
And I'm running all around  
You try to talk some sense to me  
But there I am in pieces on the ground  
  
And so I wander, so I lust  
Ever wonder who to trust  
'Cause there's no clear line from blindness to sight  
No straight path from dust to dust  
  
_

_So I am digging deep, I am digging wide  
I can see true, when I see your eyes  
And no better, no better I'll never ever be  
Without love by my side_

-Jonatha Brooke- Digging

_

* * *

_

Tommy cut a swathe through the ranks of Tyrannodrones as if he were on fire, they melted away from him- under his blistering anger and searing grief. It was better for him to throw himself into the moment, so that he didn't have to think about going back home- seeing Kimberly's body on the bed, no steady comforting rhythm from the heart monitor to reassure him she was still there, or perhaps worse- going home and not seeing her there. So he hit and he kicked and he roared, a more fearsome sight than any of the Rangers had seen in their years, months or weeks of service, more fearsome than any monster or scheme they had come up against. Just a heartbroken and mourning man who had lost it all. Tommy honestly didn't care if he lived or died, if the legendary Tommy Oliver fell humiliatingly under a crowd of mindless 'drones, it honestly didn't matter one bit to him, he would fall on the sword now if it weren't for his students and best friends standing there. He was obligated to continue, for them, he was Conner, Kira and Ethan's mentor, he couldn't fail them now- it was he who pushed this Ranger mantle on them in the first place. So he survived out of guilt, out of obligation, that was all life was worth anymore.

His students had dealt with the monster in the usual manner- it wasn't as if they really needed him any more, they hadn't learnt all there was to know about being Rangers- about accepting responsibilities and thinking things through- but any old ex-Ranger could tell them that. He just wanted to curl into a ball and that be the end of it, fossilise himself-perhaps they could put him in a Power Ranger museum to be pointed at- 'the greatest Ranger of them all' saved countless lives, helped save the world countless times over, led a new team of Rangers to save even more countless lives, but what good did it do him when he couldn't protect, couldn't save the one person who only really mattered?

His former team-mates were coping in much the same way as him, not talking about it or acknowledging it, just taking their aggression and grief out on some mindless evil-doers, the best form of Ranger therapy if he did say so himself. Once the hordes and the mandatory monster had been taken care of the band of Rangers past and present came together reluctantly in the middle of the park, knowing what this battle's end meant, back to Tommy's house where there could be no running from the inevitable once more. Just then the palaeontologist was aware of a low but insistent beeping in his helmet- the alert had probably been sounding for some time but he was too caught up to notice or pay any attention to it, apparently his students had the same problem.

"Hey Dr. O, what's with the bleeping, did you leave the oven on or something?" Conner asked, shaking his helmeted head about as if trying to dislodge the irritating sound. Tommy pushed a button on his morpher to acknowledge the alert signal which silenced the alarm but the flashing light on the eye of the morpher continued to blink as a reminder.

"No, it's an alarm at the house, either an internal breach or something's gone wrong. Either way it could be serious, we need to get back." He said decisively, and the group set off once more towards a new emergency.

"Oh my god…" Kira gasped as they ran through the forest shortcut towards the back entrance of the command centre basement. Thick black smoke was curling into the air from the location of the house and from this distance there was no pretending it was coming from anywhere else. The smell of burning wood and other acrid fumes could be noticed even through their helmets. The group of Rangers quickened their pace and arrived at the rock wall- still a fair distance from the house as it led underground to the basement with links to the vehicle and weapons stores where the raptor riders and cycles were housed. Tommy tried the code to open the hidden stone wall but was met with a disturbing message on the screen.

**_Access denied- internal breach_**

It flashed over and over on the screen in bold red letters, inescapable.

"Tommy man, what does it mean?" Zack asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, it won't open for safety or security reasons, guess we'll have to use the conventional entrance." Tommy said tightly, trying to sound light to hide the worry in his tone but it ended up just sounding strained. Following the rock walls out of the trees towards the front of the house the Rangers were pulled up short in shock. Tommy's house wasn't just on fire- it was completely decimated. A raging inferno blistered and the wooden exterior was charred black and barely holding together- but the flames were still raging ceaselessly- its intensity indicated gas or petrol but they were all too stunned to think about the method. The cars in the driveway had all been overturned and trashed and papers, belongings and furniture lay strewn and in some cases still smouldering on the front lawn or half pushed out of windows.

"Oh my god." Aisha repeated what everyone else was thinking.

"Tommy man-" Jason started but Tommy cut him off.

"Hayley!" He exclaimed, remembering through the shock they had left the redhead at the house while they fought. Tommy charged to the front door preparing to kick his way in, but a violent explosion as the fire burst through the door knocked him back off the smoking porch. Tommy held an arm up to shield his visor from the glare of the flames, trying to see in as he backed away, even now the thick smoke stinging his nostrils through the helmet.

"God, Hayley- no…you have to be okay, not you too." He murmured as another violent explosion rocked the house.

"Tommy bro get away from there, the whole thing's gonna blow!" Jason shouted urgently, running forward to grab his arm and pull him back.

"I can't leave her in there!" Tommy argued, pulling his arm away.

"It's too late bro, there's no way someone could walk out of that!" Rocky called with a shake of his head.

"This is unbelievable, first Kim, now this?" Ethan muttered in angry distress to his team mates. "That Mesogog is one sick sonofa-" He was cut off as the second storey of the house gave a creaking groan and the right corner sagged down against the first storey and porch roof with a loud crack.

"Tommy we've got to get back, it's going up!" Adam said in warning as Jason began forcibly pulling Tommy back- the teacher's eyes were still locked on the burning building and the fate of his colleague and 'partner in crime' -as she called herself.

"Or down, whichever way you prefer." Billy shook his head, none of them could really believe it was happening, the shock at Kim's fate was traumatic enough but now Tommy had lost his colleague, home and research too? The building gave another ominous rumble and the intensity of the heat almost seemed to dim before a massive explosion rocked the foundations of the place and sent all the Rangers crashing to the ground.

"There's no way someone could have survived that blast." Billy shook his head sadly as they all regrouped at the edge of the woods. "I'm sorry Tommy."

"Wait-" Conner's disbelief was evident in his voice as the group collectively demorphed, more out of exhaustion than anything else. "-Then who's _that_?!" Walking down the steps of the burning porch, a bundle wrapped in cloths in their arms was a lone figure, features obscured by the flames, smoke and shadow- but also by the hood and robes that disguised the identity of the wearer as they approached the group. As the figure drew closer- the colours and details of the robe became apparent.

_Pink_

"It can't be…"

"It's impossible!"

"Kimberly?!"

As the apparent Pink Ninja Ranger drew near, she began to sag- her knees began to buckle and she collapsed, the hefty bundled figure tumbling out of her arms as she fell to her hands and knees in the dirt. Her robes were blackened from soot and a little singed round the edges but apparently had held firm- although the hacking cough she displayed evidenced the smoke had become too much. Gasping for air through the mask the Ranger's hands shook as she tried to pull the hood from her head- she needn't have bothered with the effort as after a moment the pink robes began to flash and disintegrate from lack of energy to sustain them, before they exploded from her altogether.

Tommy's knees gave out from under him and he fell too as he saw that all too familiar caramel hair brushing against the ground as Kimberly coughed and panted for clean oxygen, fingers digging into the dirt as she wheezed and tried to clear her overworked lungs.

Aisha squealed and Trini gasped and grasped her cheeks in disbelief as the two ran over to the crouching figure, Jason hot on their heels.

"Hayley- Help…Hayley." Kim spluttered between breaths, indicating to the human bundle of moistened sheets she had dropped as she fell. Aisha nodded rapidly, still too shocked to speak as she quickly unwrapped the soot stained material from around Hayley to reveal the redhead was unconscious and sporting some rather nasty burns but thankfully still breathing. Trini was on her knees beside Kimberly stroking her back soothingly as the Pink Ranger began to regain her breath, before it was taken away again by the swooping bear hug that Jason, Trini and then Zack a few moments later flung on her.

"But- how?!" Billy gawped, never having been so thankful his prediction was wrong but still completely dumbfounded. In the end he settled for a shrug before rushing over to join in the greetings.

"I'm with you." Adam nodded in agreement before he too followed the group over, Rocky not far behind.

Once the group had finished pelting Kimberly with unanswered questions and exclamations of joy and shock they parted and, once more, two sets of soulful brown eyes met across a great expanse. Kimberly had regained her footing- pulled up by all her team-mates to facilitate hugging- but Tommy had not, completely floored by what he saw before him.

"K-Kimberly- beautiful?" He stammered in disbelief- not daring to believe it could be true after the events of the past few days.

"In the flesh, handsome." Kimberly smiled weakly, her voice still a little croaky from the exposure to the smoke, turning around what he had said to her all those years ago when he made his unexpected and welcome return to the team as the White Ranger. She didn't expect him to faint as she had- but he did drag himself to his feet and with surprising speed and agility threw himself at her, crushing her to him desperately as if he were the oxygen starved one gasping for air. He buried his face in that familiar caramel hair, sobbing brokenly with what seemed like a mixture of relief and disbelief, overwhelmed and unashamed.

"Oh God Kim I thought you- the Pink Energy it was destroyed and we- it didn't-" He stammered, too overwhelmed to be coherent between sobs. Kimberly stood for a moment with her arms comfortingly around him, allowing him to get all of his tumultuous emotions out before she slowly pulled away and looked into his tear-filled chocolate eyes, smiled and pressed her slender fingers to his lips to silence him, as her other hand soothingly stroked his cheek and up to brush the tears from under his eyes.

"Shhh, its okay handsome, its okay, I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere, shhh." She rested her forehead against his with her hand still nestled in the dark spikes on the back of his head, her arm resting on his shoulder. They stood in silence until Tommy's ragged breaths resumed a more normal pattern, then Kim brought her hand back up, tracing his softly parted lips with her fingertips, staring deeply into the eyes she considered the most beautiful in the world. She almost cried with relief and joy as she drowned in the mahogany depths that _finally_ once more revealed all his innermost thoughts and feelings, his emotional walls crumbled by the barrage of events of the past few days. Taking a deep breath and smiling with all of herself she gave him reassurance,

"I'm fine, I'll explain everything later, what I know anyway. But first, I think I remember something about you owing me some proof about your feelings." She smirked softly, doe-eyes twinkling mischievously.

"With pleasure." Tommy grinned- the first real, heartfelt smile he'd had in days- though it seemed like a lifetime- as he bent, his right hand snaking up the back of her neck to rest in her hair as the left pulled her waist in close to him, and captured her lips with his- a lifetime of passion, love, pain and promise poured into it, a multitude of different heartfelt and consuming emotions flowing through their veins as Kim stood up on tip-toes to deepen the kiss- hot tears of joy and relief pouring down her cheeks as she gave everything she felt and was into this kiss- this moment.

Reluctantly she had to eventually pull away as her burnt lungs cried out in protest for the oxygen they had been starved of while in the house. She dared not go too far however and stayed, resting her head on Tommy's broad chest, taking comfort in the strong and now slightly rapid heart that beat beneath the surface.

"God I missed you so much Beautiful." He murmured against her ear, the words rumbling through her and sending a warm tingle down her spine, holding her to him as if he would never let go- an idea he planned to honour, and she returned it with just as much fervour as her small frame could allow.

"Ha, at least you got to run around and have a nice chat with everyone. Just when we were getting cosy you bailed on me and I was left on the other side of the radio- not being able to tell you how I felt." Kim teased him slightly, though her voice got smaller and more distressed towards the end of the statement.

"And I'm never going to leave you again Kim, I'm sorry. Just had some stuff to take care of while you were gone." He smiled lightly down at her and she returned it brightly before hugging him again.

When she pulled away she glanced back at the completely destroyed house which had- somewhere in the ensuing chaos of Kimberly's reappearance- completely collapsed onto itself into a pile of burning tinder and rubble.

"Oh god, your house- all of your stuff- the Rangers it's all-"

"Hey, hey," Tommy cut her off, "None of that matters, I can get more stuff, just as long as you and Hayley are okay, that's all that counts."

"How did this happen anyway?" Adam asked, cutting in on the couple's moment for a much needed dose of information.

"I guess I better start from the beginning, or at least as much as I can remember- then maybe Hayley can fill in the blanks?" Kim squinted questioningly at the newly awakened redhead who was drinking a bottle of water provided by Aisha until they could get some proper first aid fixed up.

"That'd be a good place to start." Trini nodded, moving to squeeze Kim's hand reassuringly.

"Yeah, where does your beginning begin?" Zack asked with a small laugh.

"I think we better conduct this meeting someplace more private, someone will be along to check out this mess sooner or later and they'll probably call the fire brigade, it'd be better if we weren't here or we might have a lot of explaining to do." Jason added sensibly, putting a hand on Kim's shoulder, still overwhelmed that this had happened but that his little sister was alright.

"Right." Tommy agreed, "Hayley, any chance we can use the café?"

"We can go through the back entrance and use the store-room, its emergency control centre equipment should all be in once piece too. I left Vanessa and Trent in charge for this morning anyway, so hopefully they shouldn't need me." Hayley nodded, her voice still raspy from smoke inhalation.

"Man though, I forgot about the cars- Rocky, Billy I'm so sorry guys." Tommy turned guiltily to the two former Blue Rangers as they all glanced at the trashed vehicles.

"Like you said, it's just stuff man, I've got insurance." Rocky shrugged, though internally lamenting the custom paint job on the now wrecked convertible.

"Mine was merely a rental car anyway, though I suppose I will have a lot of explaining to do when I go to return it." Billy said sheepishly.

"Looks like we've got another walk then guys. Hayley can you stand?" Tommy asked, moving with Kimberly over to pull the woman to her feet.

"I'll manage." She nodded bravely until the Dino Thunder Rangers, who had stayed out of this reunion now stepped forward.

"I could use my Power of Speed to run Hayley and Kim over to the café, and no-one would even see." Conner suggested helpfully.

"I don't know, it could be risky." Tommy frowned dubiously, not really wanting to risk injuring Kim or Hayley for that matter, no matter Conner's confidence in his abilities.

"C'mon Dr. O, trust me with this, I won't mess up." Conner said seriously, and Kimberly turned back to Tommy with a light smile.

"We'll be fine Tommy, it's the easiest way, or we could be walking forever! Let him do it." She said reassuringly, squeezing Tommy's hand to reinforce that it would be alright. Kira took this moment to break the ranks and finally go to fiercely hug Kim, the woman had become as much a mentor to her as Dr. Oliver over the past week or so. Ethan and Conner, not to be left out of a girl sandwich joined in the hugging and for maybe the fourth time in as many minutes Kim found herself in the middle of an energetic group hug.

"We were really worried about you Kim." Kira mumbled from somewhere in the middle of the squash.

"Yeah, and Dr. O was totally flipping." Ethan confided.

"But we handled it." Conner added humorously.

"I missed you guys too." Kim laughed as the teenagers finally pulled away, the two boys puffing their chests out up and trying to regain their macho image while Kira sniffled, pulling herself together. They were most lost of all with the recent events, having been relegated to the sidelines for much of Kim's predicament and seeing her effectively die twice, having their mentor become an emotional train wreck slash overprotective control freak respectively, and now having their base and command centre- as well as their #2 hangout spot utterly destroyed by the enemy, it seemed that now at least hopefully things could start getting back to normal or at least their semblance of it. With Kim back, they knew it couldn't be all bad.

"Okay Conner, you can go, do I even have to bother with a safety lecture?"

"Not necessary Dr. O, think of me as the bubble-wrap around these delicate glass sculptures- one hundred percent perfect and in one piece or the delivery is free."

"Conner-" Tommy started warningly at the Red Ranger's cocky smirk and confident protestations.

"Ladies, your chariot awaits." Conner said, ignoring Dr. O's admonition and holding both his arms out in a gentlemanly fashion, deciding to morph so he would have the extra strength and stamina to carry them both at once, and it would eliminate any questions should they happen to be spotted by anyone familiar on the way.

"We'll meet you there in a few minutes. _Be careful_." Tommy cautioned, before giving Kimberly a deep goodbye kiss, watching with worry in his eyes as the Red Ranger sped away.

"Are we in the Twilight Zone or what?" Ethan broke the comfortable silence that settled on the group staring off through the trees.

"Orrr- The Zone Where Normal Things Don't Happen… Very Often?" Rocky suggested, met by a roll of the eyes from Adam and Aisha.

"You need to quit watching cartoons hon." Aisha smiled and looked heavenwards somewhat despairingly.

"Well I mean, this is all so unreal- Kim's back, Dr. O needs a new bachelor pad, we have an evil White Ranger on our case- it's been one crazy assed week- that's all." The Blue Ranger shrugged.

"Man, I'm just lookin' forward to finding out what the hell happened out here, and how we got Kim back in the first place." Zack shook his head. "And we thought Zedd and his buds blowin' up our Zords _every week_ was bad…- okay that may have been a slight exaggeration, but still!" He added emphatically.

"I have to admit I'm with Zack on that." Trini agreed. "But the important thing is that Kimberly is back, however it happened."

"Come on then, or our coffees will be cold by the time we get there!" Rocky bounced eagerly once more and the company all groaned. At least one thing was certain in this unpredictable world, no matter what the catastrophe or incident faced the Power Rangers and the world, Rocky DeSantos could always be counted on to still be thinking with his stomach.

* * *

"That's strange," Hayley frowned as she came back into the room with the second tray full of coffees for the dozen Rangers filling her store-room. 

"What's wrong Hayley?" Tommy asked, standing to relieve the genius of the tray to allow her to sit back on her chair somewhat stiffly- they had used the Cyber Space's first aid kit and Aisha's dubious medical expertise to slather Hayley with burn cream, moisturiser and ice packs, and furnished Kimberly with plenty of ice-water to tide her over.

"I talked to Vanessa out there and she said Trent didn't show up for work today, or yesterday for that matter. That's really unlike him." Hayley frowned, sipping her iced tea gingerly.

"That is weird, Trent usually seems so considerate, you think maybe his dad pressured him out of it?" Kira frowned.

"Anton Mercer may not be the most friendly guy but I can't see him forcing Trent to quit something he really cares about, he hasn't hindered his drawing aspirations yet has he?" Tommy disagreed, somewhat in defence of his old research partner, although Mercer had acted very strangely in Tommy's previous brief encounter with him in the café. "I guess you guys haven't had the chance to catch up with him what with the last few days, huh?" He questioned the teens who shook their heads and slurped their drinks with accompanying shrugs.

"Okay, so, now I guess it's time for story-time with Kim huh?" Kimberly sighed after Tommy had gone to retrieve her ice water from the tray and handed it to her before squeezing himself back on the handy sofa Hayley had managed to get into the back room which he was sharing with her and Trini.

"Wow, this'll be better than 'Story-time with Belle' at Disney World!" Conner grinned and Ethan and Kira both stared at him as if he had grown a third head. "Ahem, carry on." The Red Ranger said embarrassedly, waving for Kim to continue.

"The similarities are endless you know." Adam whispered to Aisha in relation to Rocky- the Yellow Ranger was lying on the floor with her head in the aforementioned Red and Blue Ranger's lap, while he was listening to Kimberly with rapt attention and consuming his second doughnut- which kept Aisha wrinkling her nose as specks of sugar kept cascading down onto her face in her unfortunate position.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." Aisha giggled before turning her attention to her best friend and former housemate.

"Um, I guess the last thing I remember before waking up was being in Meso-ugly's lab having the life sucked out of me, which FYI guys is _not_ a pleasant experience, but still probably better than liposuction." She wrinkled her nose remembering a plastic surgery documentary that had put her off the practise for life. The other Rangers laughed at this, but Tommy- having seen the effects of this particular procedure of Mesogog's could not see the humour in it and settled for kissing Kimberly's shoulder reassuringly before she proceeded. He noticed as well as she did that she had intentionally left out their little dream rendezvous or however one could describe the strange visitation they had experienced while Kim was comatose, which seemed to be an unspoken agreement between the two to keep things private.

"I don't really know what happened, but I'm guessing the energy mojo you guys worked must've done the trick, because I can't see what else could have revived me. Anyway, when I woke up I felt like I'd been hit with a truck, really sore and sickly, then it occurred to me that the building was actually on fire and the room was full of smoke. I couldn't see a damn thing for obvious reasons and then the sprinklers went off and that certainly woke me up more than the fire did. I tried morphing a couple of times and I kinda felt like a car stalling, then it thankfully worked but I felt really dizzy from it." She brushed her hair behind her ear in her trademark nervous habit before continuing, and at this juncture Tommy slung an arm around her waist to rest comfortably on her hip as she talked. These little gestures of comfort and reassurance may not have seemed like much to those not in the know- no more than affection it would appear- but they represented more than that, a sharing of strength and intimacy, and definitely a way to make Kim feel more secure and protected, things he had done ever since they first started dating, just because he loved to be in contact with her more than anything.

"I heard Hayley coughing but I also heard Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones wrecking the place so I stayed quiet and snuck off the table. I was protected from the flames by my Ninja robes so I held on a bit longer than Hayley- thankfully. I found her unconscious by the back exit but I couldn't get the doors open, so when Zeltrax had gone I used the sheets from my bed and wet them in the downstairs sink to wrap around her to protect her from the flames as much as possible- I'd figured it would be a total inferno upstairs but that was majorly an understatement." She glanced at Tommy sympathetically as she went on,

"God everything was such a mess, even without the fire. Those creeps had really done a number on the place, everything was just smashed up, it seemed like just for the fun of it, I don't think they were looking for anything because the place was just needlessly trashed, like torn up pillows and knocked over furniture- the only reason they threw stuff out of the draws and ripped everything up was to make even more mess I think. I looked around to see if there was anything worth saving but the heat was so intense I couldn't even think about going along the corridor let alone trying up the stairs and I knew Hayley couldn't last much longer- and neither could I. I had managed to get up the stairs before half the roof collapsed but then I think they dumped some fuel tanks in the kitchen or something because there seemed like this large almost 'sucking in' as the last of the oxygen was used up in there before the big explosion and I managed to make it back down into the basement before the explosion- otherwise I think we'd have both been toast- literally and figuratively, and once that had happened I ran back up the stairs back to the foyer and out onto the front porch before the whole place collapsed. Then once I was out in the open air it all just hit me, and I guess the energy expenditure at having to protect myself against the flames, carry Hayley and use my Ninja speed and slide abilities to get us out of there was just too much and my Ninja powers just exhausted themselves and gave up on me altogether, though I don't know how I managed to morph in the first place if my energy was destroyed." She shrugged with a frown, just thankful it was over- the heat and preassure had been unbearable, even with her years of Rangering experience it had still been an intense situation she never wanted to repeat.

"I believe I may be able to shed some light onto that particular query." Billy voiced from his perch on the arm of the sofa beside Trini. "I would predict, that due to the massive culmination of our combined Ranger powers while trying to restore you, our energy succeeded into transferring into you after all, indeed I doubt you could be here otherwise. The delayed reaction may have been due to the time you spent unconscious or indeed the time you spent…deceased which may have affected your recovery time. But with that massive surge of Power and energy- although that particular Spirit representation of yourself as awakened by Ninjor- the Crane- was destroyed upon the White Ranger's attack, residual power capabilities that were left in you- after all the time you spent connected to the Morphin Grid would have left its imprint on you as well as the Crane spirit- allowed you to use the remaining energy we transferred to you- that which didn't resurrect you in the first place- which was able to be expended to allow you one final morph, which it is clear to say couldn't have become available at a better time, or our efforts and heartaches could well have been for nothing." The Rangers past and present once again were in stunned silence trying to translate Billy speech into their particular language, but luckily Trini was as ever on hand to save them the trouble.

"Meaning that because the extra energy we put into Kim to wake her up was probably more than she needed it meant that she could use that extra energy for one last morph- which was made possible by her ties to the Morphin Grid and the imprint her powers left on her, especially the Spirit of the Crane." The Asian translated simply with a smile at Kim.

"Precisely." Billy nodded gratefully.

"Though now that does leave the problem of both of us being homeless." Kim glanced at Tommy with a wry grin. "Though I suppose you needed to redecorate anyway, that stuffy place was _definitely_ in need of a few homey touches."

Tommy opened his mouth to respond in his own defence and then caught her meaning and the implication behind this and raised his brows hopefully. He was met by a bright smile in reply and responded with one of his own.

"Uh excuse me lovebirds, that doesn't just leave you two homeless!" Jason cut in sharply but humorously.

"I told you we shoulda stayed in a hotel man!" Zack muttered loudly to Billy and the assembled all laughed at that.

"So it looks like Mesogog won, he's trashed our base and all of our equipment. How are we going to fight him now?" Conner frowned, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"Well, not _all_ of our equipment." Hayley amended, glancing at Tommy.

"What have you got up your sleeve?" Kim frowned between the palaeontologist and the redhead.

Tommy looked down at her and smiled knowingly.

"Let's just say Mesogog better not count us out yet. C'mon, I'll show you what I mean."

* * *

I cheapened it, I'm sorry guys! After all that drama and emotional buildup ladt chapter that had everyone looking for a permanant room in the suicidally depressed motel, I went and ruined it by bringing them both back! Did we see it coming, probably, is it cheapened, no doubt- but the important thing was- did you enjoy it? Are you happy now? 'Cause if the answers are yes then my work is done and I can't ask for much else!

Not many chapters to go now, the build-up to the final showdown, and with Dino Thunder ending in a couple weeks we can all go into a state of mourning. Still, this one I promise will go out with a bang, and maybe if it's doable and there's any demand I could possibly do a sequel! Lol, first things first though, let's get this all out of the way before we think about that. I'd like to thank new readers QteCuttlfish and Danielle, I'm very flattered you took the time to read the story from the first, with the length it's not an easy task so thanks- I hope you enjoyed this chappy too!

Thanks as always for reading and reviewing, hope to see you next chapter!

xXx


	30. Revenant

Chapter 30- Revenant

_And this is God's own creation   
And it is such a familiar scene   
The endless conversation of missing you   
Of things not being what they seem _

What we are and what we were   
Will never be the same

So I will love without misgiving   
This crooked little heart I give to you   
'Cause there's order in the meaning   
Of all that's innocent but true

And this is God's own creation   
And it could be such a perfect scene   
Here the culmination of loving you   
And things that are what they seem

What we are and what we were   
Will never be the same   
What we are and what we were   
Will never be the same

Jonatha Brooke- Deny

* * *

Hayley caught Tommy's look and stood to open the door in the corner of the room that the others had dismissed as nothing but a cupboard when they entered. Opening it revealed a dark stairwell that apparently led to the Cyberspace's basement area.

Hayley and Tommy led the way down with much eyebrow raising and mutterings from the rest and they swiftly found themselves in just what they'd expected- a basement. Extra stocks and shelves were here, another computer system for inventory there, a few barrels of goodness knows what and no small amount of cobwebs.

"Your contingency plan is a draughty basement? Cool man, they'll never see it coming!" Rocky joked and Aisha hit him on the back of the head. "You know, I think I liked you better in Africa babe, less painful!" At her second good natured hit he held his hands up in surrender and Tommy was allowed to explain.

"Of course it's an empty basement, you don't think Hayley's staff would be interested to come down here to find a complete Power Rangers supply cache tucked away?"

"So what is it?" Ethan asked, bouncing slightly in barely contained anticipation. Tommy nodded at Hayley who went over to what looked like another standard security alarm in the back wall and typed in a code, at which time the wall slid up and open with a grating of stone and metal to reveal a large well lit compartment on the other side- housing a long red and yellow truck emblazoned with the Dino Rangers' golden emblem on the side.

"Oh my god…" Kira gawped.

"Morphinominal!" Ethan all but squealed as Tommy's protégés approached the rig in awe.

"Very impressive Tommy." Billy nodded in appreciation from where the former teams hung back to allow the Rangers space to appreciate a new 'toy' for their battles against evil.

"Sure beats the hell outta the Shark Cycles." Jason joked.

"We figured any one of our bases could become compromised, not least of all my home, and, it never hurts to have a mobile unit just to be safe. Hence the Dino Mobile Command Centre- fully equipped to store your other vehicles and weapons and provide a handy base point that can get to the scene of an incident in moments."

Conner let out a low whistle as the three had strayed to the back and the doors into the truck had opened automatically for them. "Sweet…"

"The truck and all its equipment have been calibrated to respond to the energy signatures of your Dino Gems; no-one who isn't a Ranger can gain access to its reinforced interior without one." Hayley added proudly.

"But Dr. O, how did you get hold of this in the first place, I mean that teacher's salary…" Conner queried, turning back from peering into the shining clinical interior.

"Well, keeping in contact with previous Ranger teams in this instance proved even more useful than usual." Tommy shrugged, glancing at Hayley.

"Cam and Sensei Watanabe of the Ninja Storm Rangers had a lot of Ranger equipment and no Rangers with powers to use it, and when we finally got around to brainstorming for the mobile truck they had one already going spare! It's just a case of the right place, right time, when we contacted them they were only too happy to help a new team out. We gave it a complete overhaul and not to mention a paint job, et- voila!" Hayley grinned.

"And once the place has cooled down we can go and retrieve the rest of our arsenal and see what's left." Tommy said with a slight sigh. Kim picked up on this and rested her head against his shoulder comfortingly, feeling this Tommy turned his head to give her a gentle kiss on the head before continuing.

"Now that show and tell is over, why don't we all take a break, the last few days have been intense enough for everyone, I don't think it would do much harm if everyone relaxed and had some fun."

"Good thing I left my wallet in my pocket huh?" Billy smiled at Trini as the group traipsed back up the stairs.

"You really are a genius." She teased back with a laugh.

"Aww maaan!" Rocky smacked his hand to his head.

"And you're really not a genius." Adam patted the former Red Ranger's back sympathetically.

"But we love you anyway." Aisha comforted him with a kiss on the nose.

"Hey Kim, you wanna come paint the town red, Ranger style?" Jason asked as four of the original five Rangers stood by the doors determined to recreate the good old times in Reefside.

"Um, we'll catch you guys up, I want to talk to Tommy." She replied with a tight smile. She was answered back with a number of teasing hollers and wolf-whistles before the teams of Rangers departed, Hayley resigned herself to helping out 'slowly and carefully' in the café under doctors orders, and the three newest members of the legacy went to go and watch Conner play some ball in the park for a break.

"So, guess it's just you and me tiger." Kim grinned as Tommy shut the door behind the awkward gait of a burned Hayley and turned back to gaze upon Kim with the same undisguised awe the Dino Rangers had just used while gazing at their newest upgrade, only perhaps a little more lovingly.

"The way it's supposed to be." Tommy smiled lightly as he approached her and snaked his hands round her waist.

"God this is all so much," Kim sighed, running a hand through her hair reflectively, "I mean, two weeks ago I never thought you'd talk to me again, then we were living together, then I was comatose, now…what, where do we stand? I need to know, to have it spelled out for me Tommy, or I can't believe it."

Tommy looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded, "OK. I l-o-v-e y-o-u K-i-m-b-e-r-l-"

"Okay, okay, wiseass. Guess there's more to that PhD than just a pretty face." She teased with a roll of her eyes, lifting a hand up to grasp the front of the black shirt he wore and giving it an insistent tug. "Seriously Tommy, what's going on with us, you said you'd never be able to forget what I'd done, that maybe someday it wouldn't always be there, but for now…"

"Things change. Sometimes- especially for someone as slow as me, you need a big deal to give you a proper perspective. I was blinded then, by a lotta past feelings and past hurts, and at that point I was just reeling from the revelations that you… fabricated a boyfriend to get out of our relationship," He said still with no small trace of bitterness on that point, "but God Kim, I loved you so much then and I still love you so much now, it's just, not as important as it was when I was alone at night wallowing in self-pity and doubt and a lot of 'what if' ruminations. These horrible past few days have only reinforced what I knew all along, I can't live without you Beautiful, and I don't even want to attempt it. Thinking I would never see you again today, that it was all over, I just wanted to give up right there- stop fighting, stop trying. I realised just how much I need you and that life isn't worth living if you're not there to share it with me."

There were tears in Kimberly's eyes by the time Tommy had finished this heartfelt admission, reinforcing what she'd thought but needed to hear, what she'd hoped for and dreamed for every moment since she'd first laid eyes on that mysterious man in green at the Angel Grove Karate Tournament. That's why it killed her inside to say what she had to say.

"Then I can't be with you Tommy." Tommy's callused hand gently stroking up her spine froze in mid ministration. Whatever words he had been expecting to hear after that confession, the ones he received were certainly not them. His mouth worked soundlessly for a moment before his brows furrowed and he finally articulated,

"What?"

Kim smiled weakly and placed a slender hand on his stubbled cheek regretfully.

"Tommy, I love you more than anything else in this world, I would die for you in an instant and I would do anything for you, but I can't stay right now if you can't be what you need to be."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tommy, those kids need you now more than I do, you're their _teacher_, their _mentor_, what is most important right now is defeating Mesogog before he does to someone else what he did to me, and actually succeeds in destroying the world. You need to give them everything you are, you have to fight with them and not be worrying about me all the time, not have me on your mind. If I'm here, I cloud your judgement, its plain for everyone to see. You already have a massive messiah complex, you'd throw yourself on the sword for the world in a second, and for me in a fraction of a second, Mesogog and his goons know that and they'll manipulate you if they can. Conner already filled me in on Randall being Elsa and trying to turn me into a human kebab in the hospital, and it ended up with you trashing the room and having your staff thingy stolen. I love you so much handsome, but I will not let you risk yourself for me and put yourself in more danger than you need to be. I can't do that to you, I care about you too much for that."

"But Kim, I-" Kimberly cut him off before he could even start by pressing a passionate, desperate, heat-filled kiss upon his lips, and the world blurred out of focus as he regained his senses enough to deepen the kiss. In some back recess of his mind he could feel her hands wrapped around his neck as her body pressed tightly against his as if she were the missing piece of a jigsaw puzzle and the fact she had backed up against the wall but he was too wrapped up in the sensations and longings she stirred in him to notice.

Finally after too brief an eternity she reluctantly pulled away, planting one last butterfly kiss on his parted, breath swept lips before stepping away and removing all contact completely. Tommy was now glad she had thoughtfully pushed him to the wall as he wasn't sure he would be able to stand independently without its support.

"That kiss, and those feelings are still going to be there after you've kicked Mesogog's scaly butt. But I won't stay while you can't keep your mind on that, I won't have you worrying about me, and while I'm here I don't think you can help it."

"After a kiss like that- duh!" Tommy retorted sardonically with a light smile. "But I get your point, _believe me_ I get it. Maybe it's not a good idea to rush into things again, I mean, we can survive as housemates for a week which is nothing short of miraculous as I don't do well cohabiting…" Oh he had some memories, mentioning no names, "but you're right, the focus should be on ending Mesogog once and for all, and the kids to deserve the best I can give them....though you know it would be even better with you here right?"

"Nice try Oliver, and believe_ me_ I'm tempted, but it's for the best. I've got a lot of stuff to do back home, and some explaining about what happened at school to Stacy and the girls. At least now with Randall out of the way that's one less person to apologise to _and_ one less bad guy for you to defeat, two birds one stone huh?" She shrugged brightly. "So what _are_ you gonna do about the evil principal's strange disappearance anyway?"

"Well, I've gotta go see the school board and let them know the facts, and I guess we'll take it from there." Tommy sighed, running a hand through his spikes and pursing his lips in thought. "I just can't believe we didn't see it sooner, I saw her almost every day and it never registered, I mean apart from the glasses they were identical! And they call me the best." He shook his head despairingly.

"Aww baby," Kim pouted sympathetically, wrapping her arms around his firm waist and resting her head against his chest, where she was perfectly sized for him to rest his chin on her head as she nuzzled into the spicy scented crook of his neck. He wanted to stay like this forever, it pained him more than she knew to admit she was right to leave, but he'd let her go once for her own good and now he had to do it again for his. He knew that this time she'd be waiting for him when it was all said and done, and that was what was important. They'd grown up, and it was time to do the adult thing and do what was right for everyone, by doing what they had been trained to- act unselfishly and for the good of the world, putting others above their own wants and needs for as long as they needed to, and trusting in each other enough to wait and see their duties through.

"You better not leave me again Kimberly." Tommy murmured quietly, sounding more vulnerable than he probably would have liked, but with good reason to. Kim inhaled sharply at this, it almost sounded like a repressed sob, and she looked up at him with shining eyes.

"There is not a day that goes by that I don't wish I could take that letter back, and take back what it did to you. I will be trying to make up for that one mistake and its consequences for the rest of my life, but please tell me you can trust me Tommy, without trust we don't have anything." She said sincerely and emotionally, her hand placed over his rapidly beating heart.

"I trust you Kim, for a long time I didn't think I would be able to, but there's no doubt in my heart. I know you're sorry for what you did, and I'm gonna put myself out on the line, just like I know you are- 'cause you're just as scared as me. There's nothing to make up for, I love you, I've forgiven you. We're in this together, always." Tommy responded without hesitation. A part of him would always remember that letter and what it had meant for him, but it was as any battle scar, faded and rendered insignificant through the wear of time. Some things were far more important, and Kimberly was and would always be one of them, stronger than hurt, or fear, or doubt or insecurity. Kimberly had more than anyone else made him what he was today, in many good ways and some bad, but of all the relationships and experiences he had forged to make him into Dr. Tommy Oliver, Ranger legend, doctor of palaeontology and mentor to a new and promising team of Power Rangers, it was the part of him that was just plain old 'handsome', Tommy- Kimberly Ann Hart's soul-mate that had most influenced and shaped him to become all of the rest.

"God Tommy, I have had the worst three days in the history of the universe, literally, try and think of a person who has had a worse three days than me and it's impossible to do. I mean, I have been attacked, kidnapped, used as a human battery, comatose, the target of an attempted assassination, clinically died twice and then reincarnated only to almost be deep fried and blown up, all in three days!"

Tommy opened his mouth to try and think of anyone who could honestly say that they had experienced three successive days worse than that, or indeed most people who had experienced an entire lifetime worse than that, and he was hard pushed to do it, it did indeed seem impossible. "Okay, you win." He nodded. "So what's your point?"

"Everything you've said to me in the past hour has led me to believe I am the luckiest person in the universe, and nothing else. I don't know what you'd have done without me Tommy Oliver." She grinned and hugged him.

"No Beautiful, I don't either." Tommy murmured, squeezing her back just as fervently. "I don't either."

* * *

"Hey Kira!" Jason called as the past and present Rangers cleared the parking lot of the Cyberspace and started out onto the streets of Reefside looking like a rather non-confrontational multicoloured street gang.

The blonde rocker halted and turned to regard Earth's first Red Ranger with a raised brow of interest. "Yup?" She replied simply.

"Hey, I've got a favour to ask of you as I hear you're quite the talented musician."

"Anything for the legendary _first_ Red Ranger, I'm listening." She nodded keenly.

"Good, 'cause I've got just the thing to really make this day complete, walk with me…"

Ethan and Conner had finally noticed Kira was not completing their trio and paused to glance round where they saw her talking closely and animatedly with Jason who had an arm slung over her light shoulders conspirationally and both boys raised their brows in surprise.

"I knew she had a thing for the red and the matureness after all!" Conner muttered darkly with no small hint of annoyance.

"Jealous?" Ethan smirked knowingly. Conner had the good grace to look shocked and indignant, although it was a delayed reaction as his eyes were still trained on the Red and Yellow Rangers.

"Oh, as if! The only one who's jealous is her, you know, because of my moves with the ladies. She knows she can't get with _the_ Conner, and so now she wants it, that's all!"

"Sure dude, yooou keep telling yourself that." Ethan smirked brightly and patted the footballer patronisingly on the shoulder before walking off, leaving Conner to recover himself before charging after him, protesting all the way.

* * *

"So when are you leaving?" Tommy asked with a slight pout that made Kim giggle.

"Tomorrow morning I guess, though where we're all going to sleep is still a happy little dilemma isn't it? Especially seeing as a lot of personal belongings, money and credit cards went up in that place- oh my god!" She ended on a high shriek,

"What, _what_?!" Tommy's eyes widened in worry at her outburst.

"All those clothes… I practically maxed out my credit cards in those trendy boutiques and now I'm never gonna get to wear them…the discounted Jimmy Choos…no!" Kim put her head in her hands and shook it about in despair while Tommy heaved a great sigh of relief, thinking it was something of monumental importance. Unfortunately for him, Kim picked up on this.

"Hey, do _not_ act like this is nothing, it is _not_ nothing!" She snapped up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Kimberly, you have plenty of clothes in Angel Grove, it was only because you didn't pack enough for here anyway."

"Oh how little he knows," She muttered despondently before looking up, "_Discounted_ _pink suede JIMMY CHOOS_ Tommy!" She reiterated significantly.

Tommy looked at her askance for a moment then dropped to his knees and clutched the edge of her skirt-

"Not the pink suede Jimmy Choos!? NOOOO- ow!" He glanced up at her frowningly from his dramatic reaction as he rubbed the sore spot on his head she had just whacked. Then they both began to laugh good naturedly as Kim patted the area better for him.

"Okay, this is gonna sound kinda silly, promise not to laugh?" She said sheepishly, fiddling with the ends of her hair uncertainly.

Tommy nodded, arching a brow, intrigued as he got to his feet and dusted his knees off.

"Alright, I spent all the money buying new outfits just so I could wear 'em around your house and impress you, they were all for you." She trailed off somewhat quietly looking at the floor and shuffling her feet.

Tommy sniggered slightly but tried to hold it in, and at her sharp look down he held up his hands and swallowed the laughter, looking solemn.

"Kimberly, what have I always told you, you always look Beautiful to me, in a bin liner or some new haute couture or whatever! You didn't have to max out your credit cards to impress me."

"Yeah I know. Okay, they were kinda for me too, some of those things were sooo pretty!" Kim pouted guiltily before breaking into laughter at how ridiculous it sounded and Tommy started too. "Hey! It is _still_ not okay for you to laugh at it!" She cut him off with a finger on his nose.

"Oh god, I love you Kim." Tommy smiled, shaking his head.

"Good thing it's mutual then, I guess." Kim smiled before Tommy grabbed her round the waist and dipped her low for a very Hollywood romance style kiss. She giggled as he swung her back up and then frowned as he frowned as if something was just dawning on him.

"What is it?" Kim questioned warily as Tommy's gaze swept down over her form.

"Are you aware that you're only wearing a _very attractive _pink hospital gown and hospital short shorts?" He informed her with a half smirk on his handsome features, what he had mistaken for a skirt at thigh level he now realised- _really_ looking at her rather than just gazing adoringly at her- had been the hospital gown they hadn't thought about changing her out of when they brought her home.

What he was certainly not prepared for was the ear splitting shriek of horror- one that could rival Kira's Ptera-scream any day- as realization dawned, and Tommy was now only too thankful to the Powers That Be that Hayley's storeroom/mini command centre was soundproofed.

"Oh my god! I've been wandering around in a _hospital gown_?! I thought it was a little draughty." She added good naturedly.

"A _very_ _attractive_ hospital gown." Tommy repeated reassuringly. "And hey, I'm sure you're grateful it wasn't one of the backless variety, though I can't say I'd have minded the view." This afforded him another smack on the arm. "Yowch, you have been spending too much time around Kira and Aisha, either that or it's the other way round."

"The other way probably." Kim laughed guiltily, "I'm a bad influence. Oh, look at that, also a lack of shoes, if I hadn't just been in a burning building I'd probably complain about cold floors." Tommy decided this was an opportunity to display his heroic and gallant qualities and swept one arm under her legs and the other around her back and lifted her off the ground.

"Always the knight in shining armour," She nuzzled against his cheek with her arms securely around his shoulders. "But rather than throwing you back out carrying me around everywhere, maybe it'd be a good idea to get me some new clothing?"

"Is this an excuse for a shopping spree?" Tommy narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You know it!" Kim winked.

Tommy laughed and let her down, keeping an arm around her waist comfortably. "Well, at least you're honest!"

* * *

A couple of hours later, when many credit cards had had a thorough stretching and numerous embarrassing and happy memories of the glory days had been traded between the first teams of Rangers, the group had all reconvened at Hayley's Cyberspace to plan their next moves.

"So not only do we not have a place to crash tonight, we also don't have cars to get us back to Angel Grove, let alone Washington or Africa." Jason shook his head and laughed. "_Now_ I can say I miss the days of teleportation." He smirked. "Hey Tommy man, you should ask Andros to hook us up, why should the aliens have the power, we should get the benefits of being the first teams on earth, it's gotta count for something right?"

Tommy chuckled, "Yeah, I'll have to suggest that one to him. Don't know if he'll buy that one though man, he'll probably say we need the exercise."

"Well he wasn't exactly looking like a supermodel when I saw him last either, too much using those galaxy gliders and not enough action I'd say." Jason returned and the two former Red Rangers shared a private laugh about that, although Rocky pouted at having been left out of the Red Reunion due to an untimely holiday to Africa on the occasion.

"Maybe we can hitch a ride on a coach tour back to the 'Grove." Zack shrugged, "I'm just waitin' to see the look on the Car Hire guys' faces when Billy gives 'em his excuse for how we totalled their car!" He grinned and Billy paled somewhat.

"Oh hey quiet guys, Kira's gonna sing!" Aisha shushed the rest of the table as the newest Yellow Ranger neatly took the stage and seated herself on a stool with her guitar.

"Um, hi everyone. My first song tonight is by special request, it's not actually one of mine but I just couldn't refuse when I heard about it. It's dedicated to a couple who truly define the term soul-mates, they've had some ups and downs, but that's what it's all about." She smiled and caught Kimberly and Tommy's eyes. Kim smiled gratefully and Tommy looked proudly at where one of his protégés had reached. Kira began to strum some chords on her guitar and Kim's eyebrows raised as they seemed vaguely familiar, though she couldn't place where they were from.

_"Down the road, we never know…what life may have in store, winds of change will rearrange…our lives more than before. But you'll never stand alone my friend, memories will never die…in our hearts they'll always live, and never say goodbye. True love lasts a lifetime, seize that second chance, live your dreams, your fantasies, that fairytale romance… 'cause no matter what the trouble, you two can face as one, and no matter where life takes you to, your true love will live on…" _

Kim's mouth hung open as Kira's words wound their way down, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she glanced at Tommy, whose chocolate eyes revealed he was as moved as she was, his fingers interlaced with hers were now squeezing on them tightly. At a time when he had felt lowest in his life and in his Ranger career, Kim had reached out to him with that song and reassured him that she and the others would always be there for him, and now here they were again, back full circle to having the newest female Ranger impart it to them both in support and admiration, it was truly touching.

"We're gonna take a quick break then be right back." Kira said before hopping down off the stool to the larger table where the others sat and Kim stood instantly to crush her in an affectionate and heartfelt hug.

"Kira that was beautiful, thank you so much." Kim mumbled sincerely somewhere between affected pride and trying to hold back tears.

"You don't know how much that means to us both Kira, I'm touched." Tommy nodded with a smile.

"I hope you don't mind I added a little bit to it, just to make it longer." Kira asked hesitantly as Kim pulled away.

"Of course I don't, you made it much better than it was, and a lot more personal. Really Kira we are so proud of you. You're way more talented than I was, I know you're gonna make a great artist someday." Kim squeezed her arm reassuringly.

"Hey, you wrote it from the heart Kim, it was the best gift you could've given me." Tommy chided her softly, bringing her to sit on his lap tenderly while Kira reached for a drink.

"And why am I drawn to thinking that you guys might've had something to do with this?" Kim narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she glanced at her original four team-mates. It was Jason and Zack who looked the guiltiest so she honed in on them immediately.

"Well, I thought it would be fitting, so I told Kira about it, then Zack helped me remember the words and sang our little songstress the tune, and the rest was all her." Jason smiled affectionately at the cosy couple. "You can thank me later." He grinned smugly.

"Well we're certainly well on the way to making this a night to remember." Kim murmured to Tommy as she leant against him comfortably.

"And it's not over yet…" Tommy smirked.

* * *

Yeah, it was all silly little fluff, but hey after all the angst and drama and action and no T/K interaction I felt like it was looong overdue. Next couple chapters will be a lot more action packed etc as we get into the home stretch. Hope y'all enjoyed, and I'll see you next week!

xXx


End file.
